You Give Me the Wings to Fly
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: Kurt didn't know if this boy was straight or gay, how old he was or even his name, but there was something about this boy that made Kurt's heart skip a beat and his brain turn into nothing but incoherent sentences...
1. For The First Time

_Hi, this is the first fanfic i have ever written so please be nice! I've kinda been Fanfic mad lately and thought I would try writing my own one. Now, i've had the idea of Kurt meeting Blaine for the first time in my head for a while now, and how he felt when he first laid eyes on Blaine and how he ended up at Dalton so i thought i'd give it a go. If you don't like it fair enough.. but.. yeah.. i hope you enjoy this short chapter._

_Also. Glee is not mine. I do not own any of the characters, as much as i would LOVE to be apart of that. Unfortunately, i'm not. All of the chacrters are from the show and belong to Ryan Murphy and the Glee cast._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>For The First Time.<strong>

Kurt had just about had enough of all the boys in Glee. He knew they where his friends, and he knew deep down inside that they did care about him, but the gay jokes and comments where getting to him and he'd just about had it. All he was trying to do was help them win when competing against the girls in this opposite's challenge, but they didn't like his choice of song or outfits. He was just trying to help! Then Artie's comment about it being normal for him to dress up in dresses and feather boa's and then Puck's comment about going to spy on the 'gay' Warblers pushed him over the edge.

So he picked up it his chart and left. Leaving the boys with shocked, confused faces. Kurt was furious.

Being the only openly gay teenager at a school like Mckinley in small town Ohio was hard, and Kurt had always known that. He knew his life wasn't going to be easy. And normally he just brushed it off, being the bigger person and all. But when the comments where coming from people he considered to be his friends, it did make him feel worse about himself and the words harder to hear. He'd always had issues with Karofsky and the rest of the football team, they had been bullying him because he was different for as long as he can remember. Thinking back he can't really remember a time when he wasn't picked on for being different and overly feminine.  
>Kurt had always known that he was different to all the other boys, knowing this didn't bring him down or make him feel ashamed. It made Kurt feel stronger. He realised that being different was who he was and at the end of the day, it would be the reason he would get out of this ridiculous town called Ohio.<p>

After walking out of the classroom Kurt had had enough of these halls, just this school in general. So, he decided to take Puck's advice and take a drive down to Dalton and check out the competition . Kurt got into his car and thought about the few lessons he would be missing, he hated skipping school but right now he really wasn't in the right frame of mind to sit through lessons that bored him and taught him nothing. The drive down to Westerville would take about two, maybe two and half hours depending on traffic. Glancing down at the clock that said it was half 10 he should be there by 1, so a quick sneak at the competition and he should get back in time for Glee class at the end of the day.

The ride down put Kurt in a better frame of mind, he'd spent the whole journey with the stereo blaring and his fingers tapping on the steering wheel, while singing along to his favorite songs on a mixed CD he made himself. The CD had songs such as Defying Gravity, and a mixture of Disney songs and a few from his favorite musicals such as Rent and The Sound of Music.

There was no traffic so he made it to Dalton by 1 easy.

When Kurt pulled up outside the posh all boys school he couldn't quite believe his eyes. From the outside it just looked like some posh hotel. There where no signs, that he could see, saying that it was a school, no logo or school crest anywhere. He didn't even see a single student. He stayed sat in his car for a while trying to come up with a few reasons and excuses for being there, after about twenty minutes he decided he would just use the 'new student' excuse and see where that got him. Another five minutes later and Kurt turned of the stereo, stepped out of the Navigator grabbed his bag and walked up the giant wooden doors that was the entrance to this unseen world of the Dalton Warblers.

Inside the halls of Dalton and Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. The place was so posh and so stylish with its marble floors, high ceilings. Expensive paintings and portraits hanging on every wall with glistening, glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. He tried to compare this place to Mckinley. He couldn't. There was nothing to compare. He was instantly jealous of everyone that went here, he'd kill to go to a school as sophisticated as this.

He was currently alone walking the halls, just looking around and then suddenly the halls filled with boys all dressed in navy blazers with red piping, ties and smart black trousers. He looked down at his own clothes and couldn't help but feel like he stood out. He then started to panic. What if they notice? Would a transfer have their uniform yet? All these thoughts about being caught spying where flying around in his head while he just kept on walking, he'd thought about stopping one of the boys passing bye to find out what was going on but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. Finally after a few minutes he decided he wouldn't get anywhere if he just wondered around aimlessly. He was here for a reason.

As Kurt was near the bottom of the stairs a rather short boy with black curly hair passed him and before Kurt could could think twice he said _"Excuse me, can i ask you a question? I'm new here." _and to Kurt's surprise the boy turned around and just stared at him. The moment was slightly awkward as they both just stood there looking at each other, but Kurt just couldn't get over how beautiful this boy looked with his hair gelled just so and those beautiful eyes searching his face to find out what he was after, and that gorgeous almost smile that was playing at the boys lips as he stood there looking ever so slightly confused. Kurt could help but laugh internally at the look on the beautiful boys face.

Kurt didn't know if this boy was straight or gay, how old he was or even his name, but there was something about this boy that made Kurt's heart skip a beat and his brain turn into nothing but incoherent sentences. Kurt just stood there staring at this beautiful boy realising that this boy was going to either make or break him and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he realised he really didn't care. He didn't care what happened, whether it was nothing or something, as long as he got to spend time with this gorgeous angel.

A second later and the boy just looked him straight in the eye, stuck out his hand and said _"My name's Blaine._" Kurt reached out to take the boys, Blaine's hand and couldn't get over how gorgeous this boy was and how soft his skin was to touch. A thousand thoughts where going through Kurt's head but the one that screamed the loudest? **'Please say he's gay.' **Blaine was looking at him as if he was in deep thought himself. He had a slight smile on his face, it kind of seemed to Kurt that maybe he knew? Maybe he knew that he wasn't new here, but Kurt really didn't care. A second past and Kurt finally brought himself back to reality and managed to tell Blaine his name._ "Kurt."_ he breathed with a smile, they'd just lowered there hands when he asked _"So what exactly is going on here?" _Kurt couldn't take his eyes of off his beautiful face and his lips as Blaine responded. _"The Warblers. Every so often they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons, it tends to shut the school down." _Kurt was momentarily distracted by this, he thought he'd actually said that glee club was, was cool? _"So wait. Glee club here is kinda cool?" _ Kurt couldn't believe it! Why hadn't he heard about this place sooner, Glee club is seen as cool and it's home to one of the most gorgeous boys he'd ever seen! He wished he had the option to attend this school that was turning out to be amazing.

Interrupting Kurt's thought's Blaine said. _"The Warblers are kinda like rock stars!"_ Kurt noticed a smile playing on his lips and a, there really was no other way to describe it other then a sparkle in the other boys eyes as he finished his sentence and grabbed his hand _"Come on. I know a short cut." _Kurt really couldn't believe it when Blaine reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him down a magnificent empty hallway. Well, he assumed the hallway was magnificent, it seemed fitting with the rest of the school. Kurt was still trying to get his mind to form sentences that made sense and to calm his breathing before Blaine noticed and thought of him as a freak. Kurt just wasn't expecting him to grab his hand considering they'd only just met and didn't know each other at all. He loved the touch of Blaine skin in his and the feeling of his Dalton blazer as it brushed back and forth across his wrist as they ran.  
>For those few minutes Kurt felt like he was flying..<p> 


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe, your my Teenage Dream

Hi. I Jjust wanted to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and like messaged me on tumblr and such. It means a lot. I wasn't sure if I'd be writing another chapter, but you guys have given me the confidence to keep writing. So here goes with the second chapter. This is for you, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Again. Glee does not belong to me. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>Maybe, just maybe, you're my <strong>**Teenage Dream.**

Kurt's mind was still all over the place his breathing was still slightly erratic when, all too soon for Kurt, Blaine let go of his hand as he pushed open the two giant doors that stood in their way. Kurt had never hated an inanimate object so much in his life. He watched Blaine as he walked into the large room, he was actually quite short considering, but Kurt couldn't help but think that all the best things come in small packages. He laughed to himself and Blaine shot him a funny look, Kurt felt himself blush. Blaine continued to walk through the doors and Kurt slowly followed taking in the sight of the boy that was talking to one of the boys stood on the other side of the door.

He and Blaine had only met not even five minutes ago, but when Blaine grabbed his hand he felt his heart beating so fast he thought it might actually beat right out of his chest. While they running down the corridor Kurt couldn't help but compare it to one of those romantic movies, where the couple run in slow motion hand in hand with some loud classical musical playing. It brought a smile to his face even if that wasn't what was happening here. A guy could dream.

Kurt had just walked through the double doors and was stood in the centre of them when he looked around at all the boys dressed in their blazers. He started to panic. He stood out so bad. He was the only one in normal clothes. Why where they not all looking at him? When would they notice? Ohmygod.. Before Kurt could even realise what he'd said he blurted out _"Oh, I really do stick out like a sore thumb."_ with the slightest tremble in his voice. Would he get caught? What would they do to him? The panic rising in him again, and then he looked back to Blaine, who was staring at him with that sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

In the back of his mind he was still worried about getting caught, it couldn't end well. But looking at Blaine's smile, it just seemed to make him forget everything and leave his mind blank. Kurt was holding on to the strap of his bag as if it was his life line, Kurt could feel the numbness slowly starting to spread across his fingers telling him they where to tight, but Kurt just brushed it off as he watched Blaine's lips move and him lean closer to him while he spoke. "_Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid."_ Kurt looked at this boy with admiration and shock as Blaine fixed his collar. Kurt just froze. He'd never really had anybody that close to him before and with it being this beautiful boy in front of him, and for the 10th time in the past five minutes, Kurt's mind went blank. _"You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me.."_

Kurt stood there, his mind going in circles, his breathing slightly hitched as he watched Blaine walk off, dumping his bag on the closest sofa and walking up to stand in front of the other boys, who he assumed where a part of the Warblers. Wait. What? He's in the Warblers? He sings lead! Oh my god he.. Before Kurt could form another sentence in his mind Blaine had started singing Katy Perry's, Teenage Dream. Once again this boy, Blaine, who he'd only met moments ago had left his mind spinning and once again he was trying to focus on the competition, after all that's why he was here. But he couldn't take his mind off of the gorgeous boy who was making silly little hops and jumps as he continued to sing. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine the entire performance so he always saw when Blaine was looking at him and each time he looked at him, Kurt's heart did little flips and his breathing started to hitch. **Again. **

Kurt stared in awe at Blaine as he continued to rock this song, he was doing an amazing job singing it and Kurt couldn't believe how good he actually was he. He took a mental note: They could actually beat us at Regional's. Before he lets his thoughts wonder back to Blaine who continued to own the song. He made it his own, doing his own steps here and there, moving around the room making use of the space provided. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the amount of energy he put into his performance, and he couldn't help but blush when Blaine gave him a flirty look when singing about Skin tight jeans, he got the innuendo. He wasn't all that stupid.

In the back of his mind Kurt was telling himself that he shouldn't let himself feel this way. He didn't even know this boy, this boy with the most gorgeous honey coloured eyes he'd ever seen.. He knew nothing about him. Not his last name or his birthday, and he didn't even know if he was gay. Kurt knew that there was very little chance this boy was gay, Kurt would never be that lucky, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from falling, no matter how hard he tried. The energy Blaine had, his beautiful, heavenly voice and the confident manor he had about him. Kurt knew by the time Blaine was about half way through the song that he'd fallen for this guy. And the knowledge actually killed him. He didn't want to do this again. It had been bad enough with his feelings towards Finn last year, and then Sam earlier this year. He didn't want to have to feel like that again.

However, that flirty look Blaine just shot his way made Kurt feel the first swell of hope he'd felt in a long time.  
>Maybe, just maybe he would be his Teenage Dream.<p> 


	3. He Left With A Friend

_Third Chapter here I Come. Here i have slightly altered the coffee scene, but I thought it worked. I hope you guys agree!_

_Also, sorry the last chapter was so short, I just wanted the coffee scene to be it's own chapter._

_Unfortunately, Glee does not belong to me. :(_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>He left with A friend.<strong>

After Blaine sang the last line of the song and all the Warblers stood with their hands crossed and their heads down Kurt couldn't help but think that he'd never heard such an amazing performance. The Warblers rendition of the song, in Kurt's eyes, was actually better then the original.

Kurt just stood there with a huge smile on his face slowly applauding this amazing group of singers. Kurt knew that he had come here to spy and that he shouldn't be applauding his competition or admiring their lead singer, he should be looking for flaws and things they lacked, but Kurt was having trouble focusing on anything in particular.

Once the song had finished Blaine moved to talk to two of the other boys he'd performed with and Kurt just started looking around the room. He noticed how all the boys where laughing with one another, telling jokes and talking about how great the performance was. Kurt really wished he could come to a place like this, it would make his life so much easier.. No more slushie facials. No more being slammed into lockers. No more bullying. This place seemed like heaven in a not so perfect world. When kurt's eyes landed back on Blaine, he saw him and the two guys looking at him with slight smiles playing on their lips, but it wasn't exactly a welcoming smile. Their eyes seemed to hold a hundred accusations.

Kurt gulped. He was in for. They knew. They wouldn't pick on him here would they? Surely not in this room full of people.. Kurt's mind filled will panic as he watched the three Warblers walk towards him. They looked kind of intimidating but they actually seemed kind of nice. But Kurt wasn't sure if he could trust them.

Blaine was the first to reach Kurt. _"So? What did you think?"_ by the time he'd gotten the sentence out the two taller boys had arrived, and where stood behind Blaine. _"You guys where amazing. The song was amazing. You guys really are like rockstars." _Kurt said, watching Blaine as he said the last sentence and he couldn't help but smile when Blaine, looked down and shook his head before he laughed as he understood what he was referring to. _"I did tell you."_ Blaine said before laughing once more._ "Kurt, these are my friends and fellow Warblers Wes, and David._" The two boys shared a confused look before shaking Kurt's hand and inviting him to join them for coffee.

Kurt was wondering why they where being so nice to him. Why where they taking him out to coffee when he was pretty sure he knew he was here to spy. He knew this was a good school, but he was spying. It was against the rules. Kurt followed Wes and David down the hall while Blaine was walking beside him in silence.

Wes and David where talking about something completely random so Kurt blanked them out as he focused on Blaine, who was walking not even two feet from him. Blaine's arm brushed against Kurt's as they turned a corner and he couldn't help but smile. However that smile was wiped off his face when Blaine spoke. _"So. I take it your from McKinley"_ He said laughing. _"You don't look like you belong to a Glee Club called The Hipsters."_ He didn't try to hide his laughter and amusement of the situation but Kurt froze. What was he going to do? Kurt continued to follow the boys saying nothing. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah I come from McKinley, I'd had a bad day and thought i'd come check out the competition.' Yeah. 'cos that wouldn't get him thrown in a dumpster!

A few seconds later and they'd arrived at the cafeteria as such. Well it couldn't really be called that because it was a fancy room, with mahogany tables and chairs. Leather sofa's to one side and a coffee bar in the top right hand corner. Through all Kurt's worried thoughts he couldn't help but envy them. He wished there was a coffee room like this at McKinley.

The taller boy of the two, David asked for Kurt's coffee order and he'd said he'd have a Grande Non fat Mocha and he prayed he wouldn't notice how his voice shook as he said the last bit. As the two boys went up to the counter, Blaine led him to one of the many tables. Kurt sat on the furthest side of the table, trying to keep as much distance from the boys as he could. However a part of him wished that Blaine had chosen the seat next to him, instead of the one opposite.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Kurt looking everywhere but at Blaine, but he couldn't help but feel Blaine's eyes on him and the thought gave him butterflies. But he didn't know if it was to do with the surge of feelings he felt for this boy or because he was pretty sure he was going to get beaten up. He wasn't sure.

Wes and David returned a few seconds later and Blaine pushed Kurt's coffee cup towards him without saying a word before taking a sip of his own. They where sat there in an awkward silence and Kurt really just wanted this to be over and done with, so he was the first to break the silence.

_"Its awfully civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."_

David who was sat on Blaine left said straight up _"Where not going to beat you up."_ Kurt wasn't sure wether to believe this or not but the look on Blaine's face told him that there was nothing to worry about. Then Wes said "_You were such a terrible spy, it was sort of endearing"_ Kurt was seriously shocked. He couldn't help but think about just getting up and leaving, what these boys where saying couldn't be true. How could they not beat him up, Blaine's voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts. "_Which made me think that spying isn't really the reason you came."_ When he said it his voice was soft, and to Kurt it looked like some sort pity or sympathy in his eyes.

Looking at these three boys, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if these boys where gay. It had been bugging him since he got here. He couldn't help but wonder how many gay students there where at this school. He knew it wasn't a gay school but.. Should he ask? He really shouldn't. Oh, what the hell, they might beat me up anyway..

_"Can I ask you guys a question?"_ Kurt was looking at Blaine as he spoke and saw the little nod of permission so he continued. _"Are you guys all.. gay?"_ Kurt knew he shouldn't ask, it was nothing to do with him, and then they where all laughing. Great move. Kurt felt like an idiot. He couldn't even look at them he was too embarrassed. A few seconds past and Blaine was the first to speak. _"No, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends"_

What? Wait. Did he just.. Did he just say I am. There's no way..

_"This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."_ David said. Kurt was looking at the boys now and he felt Blaine's eyes searching his face, Wes was the next to speak. _"Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."_

**'Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are.'** That sentence rather upset and shocked Kurt at the same time. They actually have something like that? And why couldn't that be enforced at McKinley? Hell, it should be enforced in every school! Kurt couldn't believe such a thing existed, and there he was stuck having a slushie facial every day, being slammed into lockers, pushed around and shoved into dumpsters! Just because he was different! Kurt was angry and hurt he felt like crying, he was barely paying attention to the three boys, but drowning in his thoughts when he heard Blaine talking to Wes & David. "_Would you guys excuse us?"_ Kurt continued to stare at a painting that hung on the wall, but he wasn't really looking. He didn't know what the picture was off, he just kept replaying those words in his head.

'Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are.' Kurt didn't even notice when Wes and David had left.

_"I take it you're having trouble at school?"_ What? Why does he care, he met me like twenty minutes ago, while I was spying! Kurt really didn't want to have this conversation but Blaine was the same as him. He might be the only person in his life who might actually understand.

_"I am the only kid out of the closet at my school, and I try and stay strong about it but there is this Neanderthal that made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." _Kurt didn't look at Blaine as he spoke, instead he looked at his coffee cup playing with lid. Kurt knew he was crying. He felt like an idiot for making himself seem weak. Kurt finally risked a glance at Blaine, his eyes where full of pity and Kurt felt like a fool. What would he think of him now?

_"I Know how you feel."_ Kurt watched Blaine as he spoke and noticed that he wasn't looking at Kurt, but also looking at his coffee cup. Kurt just stared at him. Kurt couldn't believe that he actually understood. Blaine understood. Kurt felt a bit of relief at getting this off his chest, and talking to someone who was willing to listen. Someone who understood him completely.

"_I was taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they where sympathetic about it, but you could tell that nobody really cared. It was like, Hey if you're gay your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it." _Kurt felt sorry for this poor boy, Blaine still wasn't looking at him and Kurt had the sudden urge to reach out and comfort him. He'd never met somebody who understood, let alone went through a similar situation. _"So I left. I came here. Simple as that."_ He left? I never even considered leaving he thought before Blaine continued. "_So you have two options. I would really love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but tuition at Daltons a bit steep and I know thats not an option for everyone. Or, you can refuse to be the victim."_ Refuse to be the victim? How can you refuse to be slammed into Lockers and have slushies thrown at you? How do you refuse that?_ "Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have the chance, right now to teach him."_ Teach Karofsky? Right.

Blaine was looking at Kurt now, his face looked a little flushed and he assumed that thinking back to his previous school must be pretty hard for him. Kurt knew how hard it was thinking about all the attacks on him, and he can't even imagine how bad it must of been for Blaine if he was forced to leave.

If Kurt could do something to stop all these attacks from Karofsky he would try anything._ "How?"_ he asked bringing his eyes back to Blaine.

"_Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret."_ Kurt noticed how his voice filled with the regret he spoke off. Kurt's situation was bad but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Blaine. He was chased out of his school by bullies, and it broke his heart to think about some of things that could have happened to him. Blaine started to talk again and his voice broke with a crack of emotion. "_Kurt, I ran. I will always regret it. But don't let the idiots in this world break you. You seem like such a strong person Kurt. We both know that being gay isn't easy in this world full of prejudice and hate. But that doesn't mean our lives have to be miserable."_

Kurt looked at Blaine and knew that what he was saying was right. He'd always known his life wasn't going to be easy because of the person he was, but he'd never known it would be this hard. Kurt was looking in Blaine's direction but his eyes dropped to the table, once again he felt Blaine's eyes on his face and Kurt was unsure what he'd see there.

"_Kurt, I've been through what your going though and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. So if you ever, EVER want to talk you call me okay? I will always be there to listen."_ Kurt said nothing. He was feeling so many emotions all at once it was kind of over whelming. _"Okay?"_

Kurt looked at Blaine properly for the first time since the start of this conversation and he couldn't help but feel a sense of a relief, hell he felt happy. Blaine understood him and he liked that, and he liked him. Blaine was willing to be Kurt's support system and he really appreciated that.

_"Okay."_ Kurt said with a slight smile.

Kurt watched as Blaine took out a pen, reached out for Kurt's coffee cup and wrote his number down. It reminded him of Made of Honor where the waitress writes their number on his cup, hoping that she might get the call. Well Blaine wouldn't have to wait, he thought and it made him laugh. Blaine looked down at Kurt, and laughed too.

Kurt wondered if he was laughing at him, but when Blaine handed him back his cup he saw the words 'Call me, Blaine.' and a little heart scribbled below his number. Kurt looked at him and continued to laugh. _"Cliche, i know.._" He said shrugging with a smile and Kurt laughed. He was thinking the same thing. _"I was thinking the same thing."_

Kurt couldn't help but enjoy where this conversation had ended.

He came here to get inside information. He left with someone who understood him. A friend.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually so much fun to write! (:<p> 


	4. Courage'

Hey all, here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry i didn't like post it sooner, I've had a lot of coursework that has gone undone as a result off reading all these Fan Fics! And i've made a bet with my friend that I would read all 7 Harry Potter books un the next two weeks. I've just finished the first one.. so that is taking up a lot of my time. Anyway.. enjoy. :)

Glee doesn't not belong to me. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>Courage.<strong>

Kurt and Blaine then parted ways. Blaine had to get going to his Warblers rehearsal and if Kurt wanted to make back in time for Glee club then he really should make a move. Before Blaine left, Kurt gave him his number inserting it into his phone, once that had been sorted Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm. Leaving it there he spoke softly. "_I know it's hard, but things really will get better."_ and giving him a quick smile. Kurt felt light headed. This guy was actually amazing, he was so nice and beautiful. And him being able to understand what he was going through! Kurt felt so much better knowing that he wasn't alone and couldn't help but give Blaine a large smile in return. Then Kurt watched Blaine as he left the fancy coffee room.

Kurt decided that coming to Dalton today was the best decision he'd made as he headed back to the Navigator. He got himself in the car turned on the radio and couldn't help but smile. He'd had a great day.

Kurt arrived back at McKinley just in time for Glee club although it really wasn't worth the rush. Mr Schue hadn't planned anything because he assumed everyone would still be working on their number for the opposites competition. Knowing the boys weren't interested in what he had to say Kurt pulled out his iPhone and started looking up Dalton Academy. What a productive way to spend the hour he thought.

Kurt didn't find out much, there wasn't much on the website apart from the basics. Posh all boys school, dorm rooms, and a very high tuition. Kurt couldn't help but feel sad knowing he might never get the chance to go there if things with Karofsky didn't get any better. There was a whole page explaining the details of the zero tolerance bullying policy, Kurt really couldn't help but wish that was enforced at every school! It would make so much sense. Once Glee was over he left without speaking to any of his fellow glee clubbers, he wasn't mad at the boys any more because they'd led him to Blaine, but he was in no mood to talk to any of them at the moment. So he got in his car, turned on the stereo and drove himself home while listening to Mr Cellophane.

Kurt had tried to keep himself busy since he got home from school, trying to take his mind of Dalton. Blaine in particular. He kept thinking about his beautiful honey coloured eyes and his amazingly dark curly hair. Kurt thought he was perfect in every way, and his voice! His voice was that of an angel. To distract him, he decided to write the English essay that he'd received that morning and within forty minutes it was completed, all 1,200 words. You really didn't need to be that smart to get good grades at McKinley. Kurt was glad to get that out the way, but now he had nothing left to do for the rest of the evening and Blaine kept creeping into his thoughts, all he wanted to do was text him but Kurt didn't want to give Blaine the impression that he was obsessed or something.

Kurt wasn't expecting a text from Blaine, they had only just met, but he couldn't help but hope. After he'd checked his phone for like the 100th time in the past 5 minutes he decided to just turn it off and crawl in to bed and watch Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

><p>It was a very uninteresting day. Classes where boring, but nothing had happened, which he was greatful for as it was very rare to not be slammed into the lockers OR be given a slushie facial, so he was in a rather good mood when it came to Glee. It was the girls time to perform their song for the competition and they had chosen to sing a mash up of Start Me Up and Livin' on a Prayer. They where wearing skin tight leather, black tops, bandanna's with high heels or boots and he couldn't help but wonder who came up with the look, and he was extremely surprised to find that even Rachel looked kinda good in her outfit. The girls where half way through the song when Kurt felt his phone vibrate, so a quick look at Mr Schue to make sure his attention was else where before he took it out of his pocket. He couldn't help but wonder who it was considering most of the people who would text him where in the same room, it could be his Dad, but he doubted it because his Dad wasn't all that good at the whole texting thing. He said he didn't understand why we didn't just pick up the phone and call them claiming it would be so much easier, and shorter a conversation.<p>

When Kurt glanced at the screen his whole face lit up. It was a message from Blaine. He'd actually text him, which meant that Blaine must of thought about him which led to him texting him just one word. **'Courage.'** Kurt couldn't keep the smile off of his face, and on the outside he looked happy but on the inside he was ecstatic! Kurt had been starting to think that maybe Blaine would just be there if Kurt needed him rather then being like a part of his life, it had been bringing him down because he thought that he and Blaine had shared a moment yesterday and this text blew all of those thoughts away.

Blaine cared. And that meant so much to Kurt he couldn't even start to explain how much.

Kurt hadn't realised the girls had finished performing until he heard the applause coming from everyone else in the room, so he quickly joined in looking like he'd been paying attention the whole time. After he listened to Mr Schue go on and on about the girls performance and how we boys better _'bring it._' he finally got out of Glee club and returned to his phone. 'Courage.' What could he reply to that? Thanks sounds lame, to simple, to cheesy. We don't really know each other well enough to ask how he's doing. If the message is too long it seems like he over thought everything and just wanted to talk to him, if it was to short it sounds like he's not interested. What could he say? After about five minutes Kurt decided he had to text back so it was a simple reply.

**"I'll do my best. Thank you."**

After Kurt pressed send he decided he wasn't happy with that text at all, but it was to late, he just had to wait for the reply. 5 minutes turned into hours before Kurt's phone vibrated and up popped Blaine's name. Kurt looked at the message box as Blaine's name kept scrolling past with a little heart at the end. Kurt had put it that there when he had programmed Blaine's number into his phone, it was a reference to what Blaine had written on his coffee cup. It made him smile every time he saw that little heart. Kurt was worried to open the text because he kept thinking about that dreadful message he'd sent. '_I'll do my best.'_ What the hell? Who says something like that? it had him worried..

A few minutes of just staring at his phone Kurt finally decided to see what the message said.

**"You can do it. I know you can."**

Blaine really believed in him that much? They'd only met two days ago, but Kurt couldn't help but feel as light as air. It was nice to know that there was someone out there who believed in him, the same some one who understood exactly what he was going through. Someone who would actually listen to his problems rather then just blow them off. Kurt knew that if it was anyone he needed to believe in him, it would have been Blaine. Kurt glanced back down at his screen which was flashing with a new message, he ignored that knowing it wouldn't be from Blaine and he just kept re-reading his message. _'You can do it. I know you can.'_

Before Kurt went to bed, he looked at his message from Blaine one more time and thought to himself. _'I will do this. To show Blaine that i'm as strong as he thinks, and the he was right for believing me me. I can do this, I will do this. Courage.'_

* * *

><p><em>I have started writing the same story in Blaine's POV but I'm not sure if i should post it. Maybe as the same story just from Blaine's POV or as another story? I'm not to sure. Anyway. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible.<em>

_:)_


	5. Courage? Yeah It Backfired

_Well here's the next chapter, i may have changed some of the facts ever so slightly, but I hope i did everything else justice. (:_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<strong> Courage? Yeah it Backfired.<strong>

When Kurt woke the next morning he couldn't help but smile. Last night he'd promised himself he would have the courage to stand up to Karofsky. Blaine believed in him, so maybe he should start believing in himself a bit more. Kurt went through his morning routine, got himself dressed prepared lunch for him and his dad then got in his car and drove off to school.

When he arrived he felt happier and more confident with himself, he'd always been confident of who he was but today he felt confident about what he could do. He can do this. _'I can do this'_ he was almost chanting to himself as he walked through the double doors that lead to the halls of McKinley high school.

First and Second period flew by, nothing interesting happened and nothing interesting learnt. Same as every other lesson is this stupid place Kurt thought. As he was walking down the hall Kurt's phone went off, he wondered if it was Finn, probably can't open his lunch box or something. Anyway he took his phone out of his pocket. It was Blaine. Kurt opened the message as fast as his fingers would allow. **'Courage.'** Kurt smiled, he can do this. He can show Karofsky, he will show Blaine he's worth believing in. '_I can do this.'_ Kurt was looking at his phone trying to come up with a reply when he felt his phone being knocked out of his hand and two large fists grabbing hold of his back and throwing him into his own locker. Kurt looked up from the floor to see Karofsky looking at him with a smug smirk on his face as he walked towards the boys locker room.

Kurt had had it. Courage he thought. I can do this.

And with that Kurt rose to his feet leaving his bag and phone behind.

_"Hey!"_ he yelled as he started running to follow Karofsky down the hall._ "I'm talking to you!"_ by this time Kurt had followed him into the guys locker room and was standing about 4 foot away from him.

_"Girl's locker room is next door." _he said, he said it so calmly and in such a way it sounded like he was just informing a girl she was in the wrong place. Kurt just couldn't believe how ignorant or how much of a dick Karofsky was! He has every right to be in the boys damn locker room!

_"What's your problem! What are you so afraid!"_ Kurt practically yelled in his face, he'd never willingly stood this close to him but he had had it. This was going to end he thought as Karofsky started on same lame gay comment. _"Besides you sneaking in here to look at my junk and check me out."_ He said sounding calm and aggressive at the same time. As if I'd ever be interested in you Kurt thought! Some ignorant, arrogant jock who thinks he owns the joint just because he's on the football team!

_"Oh yeah. Every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!"_ Kurt's voice was getting louder as he was getting angrier. _"Well guess what ham hock you're not my type!"_ Kurt prefers decent guys like Blaine who actually give a crap rather then idiots like him!

_"That Right?"_ Karofsky asked, Kurt was shocked! Why the hell would Karofsky ever think that Kurt could be interested in him.

_"Yeah! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat to much and are going to be bald by the time they are thirty!"_ Kurt was right in his face now, not even standing 2 foot away. Kurt's face was flushed with anger.

_"Don't push me Hummel!"_ Karofsky practically shouted while raising his fist to Kurt's face.

_"You gonna hit me!"_ Kurt yelled. This was it. If this was every going to go down it would be now and Kurt wasn't even thinking about the consequences. He and Karofsky where going to do this now.

_"Get out of my face!"_ Karofsky was yelling even louder now.

_"Go ahead and hit me.'_ Kurt yelled. _"You can't change who i am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more hen i can punch the ignoramus out of you!"_

_"Get out of my face!"_ Karofsky screamed again his fist still centimeters away from Kurt's face.

Kurt had his finger in Karofsky's face and yelled. "_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't deal with how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_ and with that Karofsky grabbed his face hitting him with a rough and hard kiss. Kurt's heart practically stopped as Karofsky pulled away, then leaned in for another. Kurt placed both hands on his chest pushing him away with all his strength while tears filled his eyes. Kurt's mind was all over the place. What just happened? What. The. Hell. He just kissed me! He stole my first kiss! I didn't even realise he was gay! Seconds had passed since Kurt had pushed him away and Karofsky was just staring at him, before he slammed his fist against the lockers, yelled something and stormed out of the boys locker room. Leaving Kurt to wonder over what had just happened.

Boys started filling up the locker room for their gym class, so Kurt walked out still shocked, and headed back to his locker to grab his bag and phone. The first thing he did was reply to Blaine. **"Courage? Yeah it backfired."**

Kurt hadn't even been able to straighten up his jacket before his phone buzzed with Blaine's reply. **"Are you okay? What happened? What did he do?"**

Kurt shoved his phone into his jacket pocket while he quickly ran down the hall to Mr Schue's spanish class. After he'd apologized for being late and sat down at his desk, he pulled out his phone.

**"Coffee after School? I need to talk to you."** Kurt then pulled out his notepad and pen so it looked like he was taking notes his phone buzzed.

**"Okay. Lime Bean at 5."**

Kurt sent a quick reply. **"Sounds great. Thanks."**

**"No worries. I'm always here."**

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket knowing that was the end of the conversation. He looked at the clock. 1:35. Only 3 and a half hours before he'd see Blaine.

Kurt spent most of that Spanish lesson going over what went down in that locker room. Everything apart from the fact that Karofsky had stolen his first kiss, because it upset him so much, and he really didn't feel like crying in the middle of Spanish Class. Kurt had never even thought about there being a closet case at McKinley let alone Karofsky who had got down on him for being gay. After a moment of deep thought Kurt realised it made sense. Maybe Karofsky hated himself for being gay and was taking it out on him the entire time.

Although Kurt hated Karofsky more then he hated anyone, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Being gay was easy. But coming to terms with it, dealing with it and learning to accept yourself for who you are. Thats the hardest thing of all. Understanding and Accepting, that that is who you are. Once Kurt knew he was gay he found it easy to understand. He'd always know he was different and Kurt took that with good graces. He was glad to be different. However Kurt knew that it wasn't as easy for everyone else. And it couldn't be easy for a guy who's on the football and considered popular here at McKinley.

Kurt prayed he'd make it through the day without having another run in with Karofsky. One was bad enough, let alone two. Maybe he would try something again. 'It's fine' Kurt thought. 'You'll be seeing Blaine in less then 3 hours.' That brought a smile back to his face and he knew he'd make it through the day, seeing Karofsky or not, he could do this. He had the courage, even after what just happened and Blaine believed..


	6. I'll See You Tomorrow

_Hey there guys, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took longer then I expected to get this online. I Haven't started writing the next chapter, but it will be written if not today, then tomorrow. Promise. (And i will do whatever I can to try and keep that promise!)_

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who has sent me messages and added this to your alerts. Thank you so much. (:_

_Glee doesn't belong to me, if it did, there would be major Klaine moments in EVERY episode. Oh yeah ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<strong> I'll See You Tomorrow.<strong>

Kurt was the first to arrive at the Lima Bean, so after he ordered his coffee, he went and sat at a two seater table in the corner. Kurt was playing with the lid on his cup and wondering what exactly he was going to say. How would he say it without sounding like a child or something? Maybe texting Blaine wasn't the best thing to do.. but he needed to tell someone! And everyone at McKinley was out. If Karofsky found out that Kurt had told, that could be the end of Kurt Hummel. Kurt was going through ways of telling Blaine what had happened when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him with eyes full of concern. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and then Blaine took his seat opposite him. _"How are you doing?"_ he said in a voice full of sympathy. Kurt just sat there, he's eyes drifting back to his coffee cup, his smile soon vanished and he felt like he was going to cry. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Blaine spoke again, putting his hand on Kurt's wrist. "_Whenever you want to talk, I'm right here."_ When he felt Blaine's hand on his, his hearted stuttered. Once Blaine had finished what he was saying Kurt looked up to the boy and he had such a beautiful smile on his face and he couldn't help but return a small smile of his own.

Kurt took in a deep breath.

_"It was after you text me courage, I was just reading it when my phone was knocked out of my hands. It was Karofsky throwing me into my locker."_ He paused taking in a deep breath. Blaine took his hand back to take a sip from his coffee. His eyes never left Kurt's face._ "And I just thought about what you'd said. 'Courage' and so I followed him to the boys locker room."_ Kurt risked a quick glance up at Blaine who was looking at him with what seemed like pity, sympathy and something that looked liked, guilt maybe. _"We where the only ones in there and he said something about the girls locker room being next door and I, I just lost it."_ All Kurt wanted to do was cry, he felt the tears in his eyes but he didn't want Blaine to think of him as some sort of cry baby, so he did what ever he could to try keep the tears at bay. _"I started yelling at him. I can't even remember what I said. Something like 'i don't dig on chubby boys who sweat to much and are going to be bald by the time there thirty.'"_ He smiled ever so slightly, he couldn't believe he'd actually said that, another quick glance at Blaine who was laughing ever so quietly. The boys locked eyes and they both smiled and Blaine nodded in an approving manor which made Kurt let out a small, half hearted giggle before returning to his story.

_"And then he was yelling, threatening to hit me and I think I told him to.."_ Blaine looked shocked. As if he was asking himself the question: You told him to hit you! _"He didn't, hit me i mean, he kept threatening me and I told him he was an ignoramus and that he wouldn't ever be able to change who I was.."_ Kurt took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he would be able to actually get the words out without crying. _"I told him he was just a scared little boy and so ordinary.."_ Kurt stopped. Blaine sat there waiting for Kurt to finish his story but after minutes passed and he didn't Blaine started to worry.

Kurt's eyes had remained fixed on his coffee cup except when he allowed himself glances at Blaine. Blaine's hand returned to Kurt's wrist as he spoke in a slow reassuring voice. _"Kurt, what happened? What did he do to you?"_ Kurt looked up at Blaine when he felt his hand on his wrist and as he did so he felt a single tear roll down the side of his face. He quickly took his hand from under Blaine's to wipe away the evidence that proved he was a stupid child. He dropped his eyes to his hands, which where resting on top of the round wooden table. Kurt was furious with himself. He didn't want Blaine to see him like this. They've been together twice and both times Kurt cried! So much for being a man. A few minutes passed and Kurt looked at Blaine. His eyes where full of so much concern and guilt. Kurt wasn't sure why he felt guilty, but the fact that Blaine was concerned for Kurt made him feel a little bit stronger and he wanted to tell him what happened.

Kurt sat up straight, put his hands back in his lap and looked at his coffee cup. He wanted Blaine to know this, but he wasn't sure he could do it looking directly at him. _"He kissed me."_ he said. Simple as that, one quick sentence and Blaine knew. He heard an intake of breath from across the table_. "He.. He what?"_ Kurt felt like crying all over again and he repeated himself. _"He kissed me"_ and that time Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling. _"Oh my god."_ Blaine said. _"Kurt I am so sorry. I didn't know, I mean, you didn't deserve that. You really didn't. I'm so sorry."_ Kurt looked at Blaine as he spoke, wiping the tears from his face. He couldn't understand why he kept apologising, it wasn't his fault. Blaine dropped his eyes to his coffee cup while Kurt continued to watch him, Blaine looked, he seemed to look upset. A few seconds later Blaine looked at Kurt. "_Are you going to be okay?"_ Kurt could see that Blaine was taking this information hard, he wasn't sure why but he sent Blaine a quick smile before answering.

_"I guess, I just, I just don't know if I can handle seeing him tomorrow. I spent the whole afternoon avoiding him.. I just.."_ Kurt let the sentence trail off not sure where he was going with it. His voice still shook a bit from crying and his face was a little flushed with embarrassment at crying in front of Blaine.** Again.** Kurt felt so much better talking to someone about it though, just having some know and help him through it. Blaine seemed to be sat there deep in thought while Kurt took a sip of his Mocha. **"I want to help Kurt."** Blaine said his voice thick. Kurt looked up from his coffee with a shocked expression. Help? What would he need help with? Blaine looked up from his coffee cup, his went went straight to Kurt's. _"Let me come over tomorrow at lunch, and see what we can do to resolve this."_

Blaine's face had lifted, he looked a bit happier and quite chuffed with his plan. Kurt looked down at his coffee. However much he loved the idea of Blaine being with him when he next confronted Karofsky, or even Blaine being with him any time, he didn't want to drag Blaine into this. It wasn't his fight. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him waiting for his reaction. Kurt continued to look at his cup. _"No."_ It only took Blaine seconds to respond. _"What? Why?"_ His voice shook with some kind of emotion Kurt couldn't explain. He finally looked at Blaine. _"However much I want you there, I can't drag you into this. You don't know what Karofsky is capable off. I won't put you through that. I can't."_ Kurt's eyes where still on Blaine's face. _"I can't do that to you, Blaine."_ Blaine looked down.

The pair sat there in silence for a few minutes. _"Kurt. I am the one who put you in this predicament."_ Blaine said, his voice low. _"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have kissed you and you wouldn't have had to have gone through that. I want to help you. You need to let me help resolve this."_ Kurt heard Blaine's voice crack and he felt his face drop as he heard what he'd just said but before Kurt could think any further, Blaine spoke again._ "Kurt, I don't want him to hurt you. I need to be there. I won't let him hurt you."_ His voice shook. The last part seemed like he was saying it to himself, rather then talking to Kurt, Blaine continued to mutter under his breath, Kurt could only make out some of it, _"I can't believe he did that, it's my fault. I did this. I will make this right, he will not touch Kurt again.."_ and thats when realization hit him.

Blaine felt responsible for what had happened to him. That's why he had looked guilty when he was talking. Blaine felt like it was his fault Karofsky kissed him. Kurt felt his heart sink. All he wanted to do was reach out and place his hand on Blaine's but he couldn't. They'd only met a few days ago, and they're just friends. Kurt spoke softly._ "Okay."_ Blaine looked up from his coffee cup, his eyes glistening with what looked like unshed tears. _"What?"_ his voice cracking again. _"If it really means that much to you, then you can come. You can help me."_ Kurt said looking directly at Blaine._ "We can face him together."_ Kurt saw the smile on Blaine's face as he realized he would be able to help make a mends. _"Together."_ Blaine repeated as he knew he'd able to resolve this as he put it.

Kurt thought it was silly Blaine feeling responsible because it wasn't his fault. Blaine had given him the courage to stand up to his bullies. Yeah it meant he had to go through an unfortunate situation, but thinking about it. He had shown he wasn't scared, he'd done something for himself, and he would never have been able to do that if it wasn't for Blaine.

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine all of this, so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty. But he decided that he'd tell him one day, but today wasn't the time. They where just friends after all, and do you really tell your friend that he'd given you the courage that you'd been searching for your entire life. The courage to do something for yourself and that Kurt would be forever in his debt? Can you really say something like that to a guy you've known for two days. Kurt thought it might be obsessive or something.

The two boys just looked at each other before taking a sip of their coffee's. Blaine had thanked Kurt for allowing him to be there to help and protect him after Kurt could have sworn he'd wiped a few stray tears with the sleeve of his Dalton blazer, but he couldn't be to sure. After a stint of comfortable silence the two started talking about their days and what they where going to do when it came to confronting Karofsky tomorrow. Kurt checked his phone, it was half 6 and he really should be getting home. He'd spent the last hour and half talking with Blaine, and he loved it. It had definitely been the best part of his day. Kurt really didn't want to but he knew it was time to leave, so he and Blaine finished their coffee's and said a quick goodbye outside the coffee shop before going there separate ways.

Kurt was sad to see Blaine leave, but knowing he'd see him tomorrow made it easier to walk away. Kurt smiled.


	7. Mixed Feelings

_Hi there all, thank you all so much for adding this story to your favourites and everything. I really do appreciate it. It means a lot. (: Right i am so sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner I've had a pretty bad couple of days but I promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster, you can count on me. I had planned on actually getting to the confrontation in this chapter but as I was writing it I decided it was better to leave it where it was before hand. I really hope you enjoy it. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All rights belong to FOX and the Glee Team._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<strong> Mixed Feelings.<strong>

Kurt had mixed feelings about the day ahead. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, he knew they'd only seen each other yesterday but Kurt had finally accepted that he had an unhealthy obsession with this boy. He couldn't get him off of his mind. However, the reason he was coming to see him had him shaking while doing his morning facial routine.

After Kurt had made everyone's lunch and packed his bag, he grabbed the keys to his navigator and made his way to another day at McKinley High. He exited his car with a sigh as he made his way through the double doors to the entrance of hell.

Kurt wasn't meeting Blaine until lunch, he was going to text him when he wad in the parking lot and Kurt was then to go and meet him before their search for Karofsky. Before lunch though, Kurt had to sit through Spanish, English and History and he was hoping to avoid to Karofsky at all costs. But that didn't exactly go to plan.

Kurt was standing at his locker talking to Rachel when he was slammed into his locker for the first time that day. Kurt winced as he felt his already bruised back hit the ridges on his locker door. Ouch he thought, that's bound to be another scar. He decided he wasn't going to retaliate this time. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Rachel's voice dragged him out of his thoughts. _"Oi what the hell was that for?"_ Kurt looked in awe at the small annoying girl stood next to him. Yeah the girl really did his head in but she was actually a decent person and he appreciated her support and her saying something. Rachel turned to him _"Are you okay?"_ Kurt shot her a small smile. "I'll have to be." Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile before saying bye and running off to her math lesson.

One more lesson and then it's lunch. I can get through this.

15 minutes before the end of Spanish and Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A quick look to check Mr Schue wasn't looking his way so he could read his message. One look at the sender and Kurt's whole day seemed to get better in an instant. It was Blaine.

_'Just parked up. Right outside the main entrance. Shall I come in or wait?'_

Kurt looked at the clock. Hmm.. 15 minutes.. He couldn't make Blaine wait 15 minutes in the cold outside. After a few seconds of thought he stuck up his hand. After a few seconds Mr Schue looked his way _"Yes Kurt?_"

_"Do you mind if I'm excused I have somewhere I need to be?"_ A puzzled expression crossed the teachers face and after a moment of thought he replied _"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."_ It was times like this Kurt was glad he behaved at school. It meant he was in all the teachers good graces, so he could pretty much get away with just about anything.

Before the door of the class room had closed behind him he had his phone out and sent a quick text to Blaine.

_'Coming. Be there in a few.'_

Before he even had chance to put his phone in his pocket it went off.

_'I'll be right here (:'_

Kurt had a huge smile on his face when he was walking down the corridor to the main entrance. He couldn't wait to see Blaine's beautiful face, he was practically running and he didn't even notice. He walked through the doors and saw Blaine stood next to a gorgeous white Mustang. And boy did he look gorgeous. Blaine looked at him then, and Kurt couldn't help but smile and blush at the sight of that gorgeous wild smile Blaine aimed just at him.

_"Hey Kurt, how are you?"_ Blaine asked walking quickly towards him.

Kurt loved to think that Blaine was so happy to see him and hurrying to his side, but before Kurt let his mind go over stupid fantasies he pulled himself back to reality and answered his question as Blaine stood in front of him.

"_Ugh, yeah i'm okay I guess. I've been slammed into my locker but no slushie facial yet."_ he said trying to go for some light hearted humour.

It had the opposite effect. Blaine seemed to get angry at the comment. His cheeks flushed red with anger and his fists clenched at his side. Kurt put his hand on his shoulder. _"Blaine it's fine. I'm okay."_ Kurt was quite happy to be comforting Blaine rather then the other way around. _"It doesn't bother me any more."_ Kurt said as Blaine started to look at him. His eyes boring straight into Kurt's. His eyes where full of sympathy, compassion, sorrow and some hint of something that looked like admiration. But he blew that off. Blaine wouldn't admire him. Why would he?

Kurt sent him a smile and Blaine flashed one of his own back, Kurt felt lucky to be in his presence. He also felt safe. And Kurt hadn't felt safe at McKinley since, hell he couldn't remember the last time he had even felt the slightest bit safe here. They just stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other, and suddenly a faint sound of the bell broke the silence and students started to leave the building and headed towards their cars for the lunch period.

Suddenly Kurt was full of nerves. His hands started to shake, he and Blaine where going to confront Karofsky. Was that a good idea! They shouldn't be doing this. Kurt's mind was going through different ways that the dumb jock could hurt him or Blaine. What he could do to them, what he could do to Blaine. His mind was reeling and he was really starting to panic. He shouldn't have allowed Blaine to come. He shouldn't have gotten him involved.. If something happened to Blaine it would be his fault. Kurt's mind went into serious overdrive and his heart began to race.

Blaine noticed Kurt's body tense and how his hands clutched the strap of his bag, his knuckles where starting to turn White. Kurt was staring off into space, mind reeling, heart pounding. When he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder, his shoulders loosened, he became less tense and relaxed into the boys hand, the thoughts still twirling in his mind just not as forceful as before. Kurt listened to Blaine's sweet, angelic voice as he spoke slowly and surely.

_"You will be fine Kurt. I won't let him get to you, not again. We'll be fine. I promise."_

And then that gorgeous, small, confident smile was showing on his face and Kurt couldn't help but believe every word he said, because in all honesty. Kurt knew that this boy could tell him to do or say anything, and he knew he'd do it. Which was completely unhealthy but he couldn't help but be intrigued and obsessed with this gorgeous boy, who had stumbled into his life not two weeks ago. They where stood smiling at each other for a few seconds before Blaine broke the silence. His voice sounded so fun and enthusiastic yet the words meant no such thing.

_"Come on, let's go confront this dumb closeted jock!_"


	8. We Will Protect Each Other

So, here's the next chapter. I felt guilty not posting Chapter 7 sooner so i'm going to give you Chapter 8 now. (: I have kind of slightly readjusted some of the minor details from the confrontation in Never Been Kissed but it fits with my story and I hope you guys don't mind. I hope this chapter does the confrontation justice and that you guys can feel what Kurt went thorough. If not i'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<strong> We Will Protect Each Other.<strong>

Kurt and Blaine where walking down the main corridor, they had looks thrown their way and Kurt couldn't help but blush. He knew everyone here knew he was gay and he couldn't help but think about what this probably looked like to outsiders. He and Blaine where walking side by side not even 2 feet apart, occasionally Blaine's arm would brush up against him and send shivers down his spine. He knew what on lookers could see in this, but he didn't care. Even if he wished what they where thinking was true.

They where making there way to the steps at the back of the school because thats normally where you'd find Karofsky about now, tormenting some poor sophomore no doubt. Kurt couldn't stop himself thinking about how close Blaine was standing to him, he was so close and all he wanted to do was reach out and grab Blaine's hand, but he knew that was such a bad idea. These feelings where only one way. Blaine saw him as a child, someone who needed protecting and looking after, he wasn't the type of person that someone this amazing and perfect boy could love. Blaine was too good for him and he knew it. Might as well try to accept that now.. He dragged himself out of his thoughts and focused his attention on Blaine who was looking around the halls, taking in the differences between McKinley and Dalton, Kurt could also see a glimmer of what looked like, maybe fright in his eyes. It was then that Kurt remembered that Blaine had been chased from his own school and how being here must bring all those memories flooding back.

_"Are you okay Blaine?"_ he asked in a concerned voice.

Blaine looked at him then, trying to hide the fear in his eyes by smiling and making a joke out of it. _"Yeah, I'm fine" he said laughing, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

Kurt continued to look at him with a look that said: I know your not, you can talk to me. Everything will be fine. Blaine continued to look at him for a few seconds, he bent his head down and let out a deep sigh. _"Being at a school like this just brings back memories, that's all." _Kurt felt his face drop, he felt so sorry for this boy, he didn't have to be here, but he came here to help him. He felt ever so greatful and yet guilty at the same time. He didn't want to be the reason Blaine had to relive all of those horrible memories from his past. Blaine was still staring into space as they just turned the corner that would lead to the outdoor steps. Kurt stopped dead, Blaine continued for a short while before noticing he'd stopped. Kurt watched as he hurried back to his side with a string of encouraging words. _"Kurt it will be fine, we can do this. We're just going to talk, it won't get violent. I won't let him touch you I promise."_ Kurt looked at Blaine with adoration, he couldn't believe that Blaine was so protective and he liked that. He liked knowing that there was someone out there who would stick up for him no matter what, but he needed to protect Blaine too and he didn't want Blaine to have to relive any sort of memory from his tormented past for him.

_"Blaine."_ Kurt said in a strong voice, he looked at Blaine's face and saw a puzzled expression at his tone. _"I can't put you through this again, I don't want to be the reason you have to relive your bullying past Blaine. I can't do that to you. I can't be the person to do that to you."_ Kurt's voice was hurried and turned shakey and high pitched as he finished speaking. He knew that tears where forming in his eyes. Why did he have to be so damn emotional he yelled internally. Kurt looked at Blaine from the floor and saw a smile on the boys lips, he couldn't understand why he was smiling and before he could think about not making a fool of himself, _"Why are you smiling?_" He heard his voice crack. Damn it!

_"Kurt,"_ Blaine said, hearing him say his name in that low, reassuring and kind voice sent shivers down his spine. He knew Blaine had said his name many times before but for some reason this time was different. _"I'm not reliving my past. I'm helping you with your future."_ he said with a smile and Kurt couldn't help but flash a quick sad smile at how cheesy that sounded _"I want to help put a stop to this, so you don't have to run away."_ Kurt stared in awe, he was speechless. _"I want to help you, and I will."_ Blaine said, a tone of conviction in his voice. Kurt continued to stare hopelessly at the boy and after a few seconds Blaine put his hand on his shoulder_ "Come on, lets do this."_ and started to pull him forward. The feel of Blaine's hand on his shoulder sent electric shocks throughout Kurt's entire body. He never wanted that feeling to go away.

They where just walking down the first set of steps, Kurt was holding on to his bag strap as if it was his lifeline, It was like if he let go, he'd lose everything. He was thinking nothing in particular when Blaine's voice rang through his ears. _"Don't worry, let me do the talking."_ Kurt noticed his voice was calm but there seemed to be an under current of a tone or emotion he couldn't quite place. Then, Kurt saw Karofsky coming up the bottom set of steps, he unconsciously stepped closer to Blaine and whispered to him _"There he is."_ his voice shook with fear and hatred. Kurt was greatful that Karofsky was the only one on the stairs because he really didn't think he would have been able to get another word out. _"I got your back."_ Blaine whispered to him and then he was stood there frozen to the spot 2 feet away from Blaine. He took a mental note of how nice it felt when Blaine closed the distance between them and they where stood arm to arm, Kurt suddenly felt a lot safer. They just stood there waiting for Karofsky to reach them. It only took seconds.

_"Hey ladyboys."_ Kurofsky said looking between the two of them and taking in Blaine. _"Is this your boyfriend Kurt?"_ he couldn't help but hear a tone of what seemed like jealousy in his already angry voice. Kurt was just stood there, not saying anything when Karofsky put his hand on his chest and pushed him. _"I've gotta get to class."_ his voice and shove implied the 'get out of my way or else.' Kurt was so angry he'd had enough of this but he didn't know what to say, what to do. Karofsky was walking up the second set of stairs, Kurt thought that's it. So much for a confrontation or sorting this out, when his thoughts where interrupted by Blaine. _"Kurt told me what you did."_ It wasn't a question and Blaine spoke with confidence, Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had just said that, Why did he just say that! Karofsky turned around then, the anger burning in his eyes along side the fear of being outed to the entire school. Kurt said to himself, Okay maybe it was a good idea to say that. _"And what's that?"_ He said sarcastically, as if he wanted to believe it was just a threat, and that he didn't know what had gone down in that locker room, Kurt heard the fear in his voice. Karofsky shot a hateful glance his way and he felt like crying. He shouldn't have told anybody. No he thought, don't cry. You can do this. _"You kissed me."_ His voice harsh and weak at the same time. Seconds passed.

Kurt noticed the quick nervous glances Karofsky threw around checking that no one had been close enough to hear, he took a step closer to the two boys and Blaine moved forward standing just in front of Kurt. Kurt had to hide the quick smile that was forming on his face as the boy tired to protect him. Karofsky spoke then. his voice nervous._ "I don't know what you're talking about"_ he then turned around to leave and Kurt let out a small sigh. They'd survived. Then he heard Blaine talking again. Did the boy every stop he thought to himself with a hint of annoyance, then he felt bad for ever thinking it at all. Blaine was here for him after all. He didn't have to be here. He chose to.

_"It seems like you're a little confused, and thats totally normal. It's a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone." _Blaine spoke with care and encouragement. Kurt didn't even have chance to say or do anything before Karofsky had rushed at Blaine, both hands on his chest slamming him into the fence behind._ "Don't mess with me!"_ Karofsky growled in Blaine's face and he watched as he put his hands up in surrender as if to say I'm not going to attempt anything, the look in Blaine's eyes was enough to push Kurt over the edge. He shouldn't be going through all this again, and not for him. Kurt went up to Karofsky and pushed him as hard as he could sending the boy backwards. "_You have to stop this!"_ his anger and annoyance evident in his voice, Karofsky then stalked off towards the main building. Kurt let out a sigh, no violence? Yeah right. He then walked over and sat on the stairs, Blaine leaned back on the fence for a second, then stood straight and re adjusted his tie and blazer _"Well he's not coming out anytime soon."_ his tone was lighthearted as he tried to make light of the situation.

Kurt just sat there staring at the floor, his mind reeling. Why did he always be at the receiving end of all these bad situations! Why did Karofsky have to steal his first real kiss, why couldn't he be allowed to like boys and be accepted as normal and treated the same as everyone else! Kurt could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. _"What's going on?"_ Blaine's voice was soft and gentle. _"Why are you so upset?"_ Kurt was so upset, he didn't want to tell Blaine, he liked the guy and he didn't want him to think of him as some kid. He looked at Blaine who had nothing but concern written all over his face, Kurt dropped his head again. How could he not give this boy the information he'd asked for. _"Up until yesterday"_ he said his voice weak and shakey with the tears threatening to spill over. _"I had never been kissed, at least when it counted."_ his voice breaking on the last word. Kurt knew he sounded so pathetic and childish, he hated being so weak! and why was it always in front of Blaine! Kurt continued to look down and he felt Blaine's hand on his back,_ "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."_ he looked at Blaine then, he had an adorable smile on his face and Kurt couldn't help but smile in return. Blaine was the first to stand up and Kurt followed, he was a few steps ahead of him and Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine with such affection. He truly appreciated what he'd done for him.

No one had ever done anything like that for him, and no one had ever offered to buy him lunch.

They hadn't really gotten anywhere with the Karofsky situation, but Kurt didn't care. He got to see a glimpse into the life of Blaine Anderson.


	9. It's Been A Good Day

_This was actually a hard chapter to write, there was no mention of the lunch date these two shared in Never Been Kissed, so this entire chapter has come from me and I really do hope you guys like it. Like I said, It wasn't the easiest to write, but I had fun trying. I also know that we don't really see inside the classes and such and that Rachel and Kurt don't really get on, but I really like Kurtchel so I decided to bring them together early. I hope you guys don't mind._

_I'm sorry if you guys feel i've like dragged the whole situation out, but there was a lot to say, and bring to light in this situation._  
><em> Any comments would be greatly appreciated. <em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <strong>It's Been A Good Day.<strong>

After the confrontation with Karofsky at school, one that hadn't even taken up 15 minutes of lunch, Kurt and Blaine where sat in the little cafe opposite McKinley High. Kurt had never been here before, he'd past it hundreds of times but he had never really thought about coming in, he never had to buy his lunch because he always bought his own lunch, which meant there was never any reason for him to come in anyway. He always preffered to bring his own food. It was the only way he knew what he was eating, but today he decided to make an exception and leave his packed lunch in his bag.  
>Today he would have lunch with Blaine.<p>

Kurt was sat at a small two seater table in the corner while Blaine ordered their coffee and lunch, he had tried to pay for his own lunch but Blaine wasn't having any of it. He looked over his shoulder to see Blaine stood second in line to be served, he was just staring at the short, hansome boy when Blaine noticed and shot a gorgeous smile his way. Kurt's cheeks went bright red and he turned around quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring. He was just sat in his seat fiddling with his fingers and telling himself that this wasn't anything like a date. It was just one friend cheering his other friend up after a bad day. Kurt wished he had bad days everyday with Blaine, he let out a wishful sigh as Blaine sat down in the seat opposite him.

_"You okay?"_ Blaine said sounding concerned. Kurt blushed, damn it why did he have to come back then! _"Yeah I'm, I'm good."_ he stuttered and Blaine just laughed at him, Kurt wondered what emotions he had painted on his face.

They where just sat there, Kurt was looking out the window while Blaine replied to text he had just received. He sent a quick reply back and put his phone in his bag, he shot an apologetic smile at Kurt. _"Sorry, it's just Wes wondering where I am."_ Kurt had completely forgotten that Blaine was missing school, even though he was wearing his Dalton Blazer. How could he have forgotten? Kurt felt really guilty for making him miss school.

_"Sorry."_ he almost whispered. _"Why?"_ Blaine asked sounding a little confused.

_"For dragging you down here. Making you miss school, and we didn't even accomplish anything really."_ Kurt could hear the guilt and sadness in his own voice, so he knew Blaine heard it too."_Kurt, you didn't drag me down here. I wanted to come."_ He said with a smile, there was a small pause "_and plus, missing school's a bonus, I won't have Wes or Thad breathing down my neck."_ he laughed. Kurt looked back at Blaine who was shaking his head at some memory or maybe something that had been said to him by Thad or Wes. Kurt smiled at Blaine, he looked so relaxed and happy that he felt all his worries and guilt fade away. "_Well thank you for coming."_ Kurt said in a happy tone, _"It means a lot" _and then he blushed.

_"That's fine Kurt, I'll always be here. Sorry that it didn't go to plan though.."_ he said his voice trailing of before he continued. _"I really thought we might have actually gotten somewhere."_ His voice sounded apologetic and sad. "_That's okay, I mean it's not ideal. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."_ Kurt felt him self blush again and he looked down at the table. He didn't mean to say that out loud, he heard a small laugh come from Blaine's side of the table and he risked a peak up at the boy, his cheeks where flushed slightly red and he had a large smile playing on his lips. He looked at Kurt then, his eyes sparkling that gorgeous honey colour, he felt like he could stare into those eyes forever. He pulled himself out of his wondering thoughts quickly as to not make a bigger fool of himself.

_"I'm still sorry you had to come all the way down here for nothing." _Kurt said, again his voice apologetic.

The waitress then arrived with their order. Kurt had ordered a greek salad, (One of the only healthiest options on the menu.) and Blaine had ordered a beef burger and chips. Typical boy Kurt thought and laughed to himself which earned a quizzical look from Blaine. Kurt just shook his head. The waitress then left after both of them had smiled and said Thank you.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say next, Blaine hadn't responded to his earlier statement because they where interrupted, so what should he say now.. Before Kurt could continue tormenting himself about what to say Blaine spoke. _"It wasn't for nothing."_ He said with a smile as he looked at Kurt. He felt his heart stop and himself blush. A thousand questions ran through Kurt's mind. What did he mean by that? Does he mean seeing me? Is he interested! Does that mean he could like me too? He tried to stop his mind from buzzing, of course Blaine wouldn't like him, he would have no reason too, he wasn't good enough for him. Kurt let out a sad sigh before tucking into his salad. Kurt watched as Blaine ate his beef burger and he couldn't believe how attractive he looked even when he was stuffing his face, watching him eat was actually adorable. Blaine was paying too much attention to his food to notice that Kurt was staring at him, but eventually Kurt returned to his food and finished his salad.

Once the boys had finished lunch they had a quick conversation about the rest of their day. Kurt watched as Blaine spoke to him about Warblers practice, Wes and David, and how he used his hands to try and explain what he was saying, even when it made perfect sense. Every time he laughed Kurt saw this gleam in his golden honey coloured eyes that reminded him of the sun. His voice was so angelic, even when he was speaking. Blaine was talking about a stunt Wes and David had pulled on him last week, something to do with a bucket of flour and his wardrobe. Kurt was listening intently to every word he said but he kept getting distracted by his beautiful face and that single curl that had come lose from the rest of his perfectly gelled hair. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what his hair felt like, it looked so soft and bouncy. Why did he even gel it? Kurt reckoned it would look better lose and free. Kurt felt his phone buzz on the table, Blaine stopped talking as he allowed Kurt to reply. It was Rachel.

_'Hey Kurt, where are you? x'_

Kurt thought it was an odd text to get from Rachel. Why does it matter where he is? Then he saw the clock in the top right hand corner. Shit. He was late.

_"Are you Okay?"_ Blaine asked as a shocked look crossed Kurt's face. _"What is it?"_

Kurt typed a quick reply.

_'Running late, save me a seat. Be there in a few. x'_

His phone buzzed not even seconds later. Wow Rachel was fast at texting he thought.

_'Okay. (: x'_

Kurt hated to admit it but he actually did like Rachel, even though she was annoying, besides Mercedes and now Blaine, she was one of his closets friends.

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine said sounding worried now. "_Oh yeah, sorry. Nothing I'm fine i'm just late."_ He said with a smile. Blaine glanced down at his watch as Kurt grabbed his bag. _"Oh my."_ Blaine said. _"Looks like I'll be missing more classes today."_ he said laughing. Blaine finished the rest of his drink and walked out of the little cafe beside Kurt. Kurt smiled at Blaine, taking in that beautiful face of his. "_Sorry I made you miss so many lessons today."_ he said guilt evident in his voice _"But thank you for coming and for lunch."_ He said gesturing to the cafe behind them. The guilt leaving his voice as it became lighter and happier. _"You didn't make me,"_ He said smiling_ "I really don't mind at all."_ Kurt could tell that Blaine meant what he said, he really didn't mind missing classes, and that made Kurt's heart swell. _"I've actually had a really good day."_ Blaine continued. _"Well, besides getting pushed into a fence."_ Blaine laughed, and Kurt joined in as they started to cross the road. He really liked Blaine so much.

The pair hurried back to McKinley and had a very brief goodbye at Blaine's car. Kurt really hated to leave the boy while he was still in the car park but if he didn't move, then he was going to be really late and he knew his teacher would make him make up for it later if she noticed. He sent one last smile at Blaine before turning around, he was practically running up the steps and down the corridor until he was outside his class. He straightened his jacket and made sure his breathing seemed normal before he knocked on the door and made his way to his seat next to Rachel. _"Sorry I'm late."_ he mumbled to the teacher who didn't even take any notice of him, she was to busy writing some nonsense on the whiteboard. As Kurt took out his note pad Rachel shot him a look and scribbled something on a piece of paper before placing it in front of him.

**'Are you okay? Where were you?'**

Kurt smiled at Rachel. He was just about to reply and tell that her that he was fine and just running late when his phone buzzed in his pocket. The teacher was still busy scribbiling away on the whiteboard so he took a peak at the text. Blaine. A huge smile appeared on his face and Rachel gave him one of those looks. One that says: You will tell me whats going on, even if I have to drag it out of you. He looked at her and smiled before reading the text Blaine had sent him.

_'Hope you didn't get into too much trouble. Coffee tomorrow? The Lima Bean?'_

Kurt was screaming with joy inside, they'd only left each other not ten minutes ago and Blaine already wanted to see him again. Maybe things where looking up for him. However he quickly brushed that thought away. You and Blaine are just friends. Rachel was tapping her pencil on the desk annoyingly, trying to get his attention so she could find out was going on. He shot her an annoyed look before typing out a reply and putting his phone back in his pocket.

_'She didn't even notice. Rachel did though. Bring on the 20 questions. Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow.'_

He picked up his pen and scribbled back to rachel.

**'Yeah i'm fine. I was just with a friend.'**

She sent him a stern look. One that said we would talk about this later. He laughed, he couldn't help but like this girl. She was so annoying but he really did have a soft spot for her. Another stern look shot his way and then she smiled.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur until it came to Glee Club, he'd managed to escape after his class with Rachel. Avoiding her questions but he couldn't avoid her in the choir room. Kurt was one of the first few in so he smiled at Mike, Tine and Artie who were already seated in the front row and went and took a seat at the back. He wasn't really looking forward to all the questions from Rachel, no one here knew about Blaine, unless they'd seen them together earlier. Kurt realised that he hadn't checked his phone since he text Blaine back so he grabbed it from his pocket. He had a text from Blaine.

_'Oh. Good luck with that!'_

Kurt laughed, he hadn't told Blaine much about his friends from McKinley, but he knew enough to know what kind of a person Rachel was.

_'Thanks. I think I'll need it. I might not make it out alive.'_ he sent the text and laughed to himself. Even though Kurt had replied over 2 hours late his phone vibrated instantly.

_'Aww it's such a shame I'm not there to protect you this time.'_ Kurt blushed, he wasn't sure why.

_'She'd take you down too! You wouldn't stand a chance' _

_'Ouch.'_ he laughed at Blaine's reply.

He was thinking about whether he should text Blaine back when Rachel walked in, she took a quick glance around the choir room before setting her sights on Kurt and walked straight towards him. Kurt put his phone in has pocket and gulped. This was going to be fun. She took the seat next to him and before she had even sat down she'd already started.

_"Why where you late? Your never late. Your always early."_ Kurt just sat there listening to her go on and on without even stopping for a breath. _".. And you said you where with a friend? Who? Because I was sat with the entire Glee club at lunch, so you couldn't have been with any of us."_ Ouch. Kurt thought, that was an unintentional hit, he knew she was right, he didn't have any real friends outside of Glee but ouch, that was still a harsh blow. She paused for a breath now and looked at him with concerned eyes. _"I thought Karofsky had gotten to you."_ She said, her voice shook and she looked away from Kurt and concentrated on the door as Mr Schue walked in. Kurt looked at the girl in astonishment. He always thought Rachel cared about no one but herself, obviously he was wrong. The hour passed and not much happened, Rachel didn't get the chance to ask him any more questions and Kurt darted out of the choir room as soon as Mr Schue said class was over.

Before Kurt had even gotten to his car his phone buzzed. It was Rachel.

_'This isn't over. See you tomorrow. (: x'_

He laughed as he put his phone back in has pocket and started up the Navigator.

He'd actually had a good day.


	10. Anything Is Better Then Nothing

_Well, this chapter is a lot longer then I expected, and I guess it had no real point, I did enjoy writing it. I am not too sure how you guys will re act to this because there is a lot of texting in this episode, and I did kinda find it hard to write. Anyway I hope you guys will stick with me through this chapter. I guess it's point is to show that Kurt and Blaine are always talking, always in contact. To show how they have like instantly become best friends. Also, I wanted to make Kurtchel more dominant as i ship them to No end! So I might end up fudging the facts later on.. But we shall have to see where the story takes us._

_Please keep reading. (: Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <strong><em>Anything<em> is Better Then Nothing.**

The rest of the week seemed to get better and better. Thursday and Friday after school, Kurt found himself sat at a small two seater table at The Lima Bean drinking coffee with Blaine. They spent hours just talking and learning about each other, what they'd done during they day, plans for the weekend, simple things like that.

It was Half past 10 on Saturday morning and Kurt had just gone through his daily moisturizing routine, he put on his favorite black skinnies and a simple white t-shirt, he didn't plan on going out today so he left it at that. He checked his phone, he normally didn't have messages, but he checked it like he did every morning. Two messages. Two? Why would he have two messages. He unlocked his phone and went into his inbox. They where both from Blaine. A huge smile spread across his face. Two messages from Blaine! He was practically jumping with joy inside. Two messages from Blaine meant that he'd been thinking about him. The first message was sent at half past eight.

_'Hey, you up?'_

The second was sent at five past ten.

_'I can't believe your still asleep! Your so lazy!'_ Kurt laughed, he loved how his and Blaine's relationship had developed after just a week. He felt like he could tell Blaine anything and he would never judge him. Kurt wanted to let Blaine really know him, open himself up to him, but he was afraid of the rejection. He sent a simple yet sarcastic and witty reply to the first message. One that would hide all of the emotions running through his mind.

_'No._' he smiled because he knew that text would make Blaine laugh. He then typed out a reply to the next one.

_'I'm sorry. But some of us need our beauty sleep, unlike you obviously.'_ Kurt laughed at himself, he wondered how Blaine would reply to that. Blaine hadn't replied instantly so he put his phone on his desk and wondered downstairs for some breakfast.

In the kitchen Finn was sat at the table and Carole was stood in front of the cooker, Kurt could smell the yummy smell of pancakes._ "Morning"_ Kurt said cheerfully as he went and grabbed himself a cup from the cupboard above the sink and put the kettle on to make himself a cup of coffee. He smiled at himself. Ever since he met Blaine, whenever he made or bought coffee he instantly thought of him, it had sort of turned into their thing. Carole noticed him then _"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"_ he smiled at her _"Yeah I did thanks. You?" _He wacthed as she nodded and he then went back to making his coffee. "_What are you guys up to today then?"_ Kurt asked them both, he knew his dad would be working in the garage all day.

_"I've got to go and run a few errands for work"_ Carole said. _"So i'll be leaving in about ten minutes, and I think your Dad will be down in the garage all day so it's just you two home."_ She said as she plated up some pancakes for Kurt and placed them in front of him as he took his seat opposite Finn. He sent her a thank you smile. _"Puck's coming round so we'll probably just play some Xbox"_ Finn said with his mouth full. Sometimes Kurt couldn't understand what he ever saw in him, he was cute and adorable in a dumb sort of way but he did have some faults. The two sat in a comfortable silence while they ate their breakfast

_"You two behave and don't disturb Kurt when Puck come's over."_ Carole said popping her head around the corner of the door. _"Okay Mum."_ Finn said with a mouthful of food. Kurt just smiled, Carole made her way to the door then and shouted back _"Kurt your in charge!"_ and she shut the door before Finn had the chance to complain. "_What! But I'm the oldest"_ he said groaning into his orange juice. Kurt was laughing as he picked his empty plate up and put it in the sink._ "Yeah but i'm the responsible one."_ He said teasing Finn. He just sent him one of his puppy dog glares before returning to his pancakes. Wow. Finn really was a slow eater. Unless that's not his first helping Kurt thought to himself and continued to laugh.

Kurt returned to his bedroom then and checked his phone. Three new messages. Three? If Blaine's sent me three he's actually loosing it he thought. He opened the first message.

It was from Blaine.

_'Oh right, I didn't know you could text in your sleep. That's pretty cool.'_ Kurt laughed, that was actually a pretty good response he thought.

'_It's something I was born with.'_ He replied. On to the next text. It was Blaine again.

_'Ohh harsh one! I'll have you know I do get my beauty sleep. But a little birdie once told me, if you get too much beauty sleep it gives you wrinkles. hint hint ;)'_ Kurt laughed. and sent a quick reply back.

_'Oh talk about harsh! I do not have wrinkles thank you very much!'_ Kurt would never admit it to anyone but he loved how he and Blaine could be with each other, just themselves, and it didn't matter. He loved how they could text about nothing important or send insulting texts to each other, and instead of getting upset or annoyed by it, they'd just send one of their own back. He'd never had a relationship with anyone like this and he loved it.

He'd almost forgotten that he had three messages, the third one was from Rachel.

_'Hey Kurt, alright? Spoken to Blaine yet ;) x'_

Kurt smiled. Eventually he told Rachel everything, about spying on the Warblers, meeting Blaine, their confrontation with Karofsky. Of course he left out the fact the Karofsky kissed him, he wasn't going to be telling anybody that fact any time soon. As well as fudging the facts behind the confrontation. He'd spoken to her about the lunch they'd shared and their coffee meetings. Kurt was glad that he had someone to talk about Blaine with and Rachel was the perfect person. Being raised by two gay Dad's meant she had more of an understanding then anyone. Not even Mercedes' could completely understand. Although Kurt loved being able to dish about Blaine to her, she was always texting him asking for more information and sometimes it irritated him. She was on the out's with Finn, so she had a lot of spare time on her hands and she decided that the perfect thing to take up that time, was Kurt's love life. He briefly thought about what he could say then typed out a reply.

_'Nope. Haven't spoken to Blaine yet, but does texting count? x'_

He laughed at himself again, he'd never really been big on texting, but he loved texting Blaine and he really didn't mind texting Rachel. He put his phone back on his desk and went to make himself another cup of coffee before sitting in front of his laptop to work on that stupid spanish essay Mr Schue had given them. He hated Spanish. Hated it. He didn't understand the need to take it all considering French is the second most spoken language. Not spanish. He passed Finn and Puck on the stairs, Puck must have just arrived. They where yapping about some fighting game, Halo or something, but they did stop talking long enough to say hi to Kurt and he really appreciated it. It took Kurt about 10 minutes to make his coffee after he did a quick tidy up in the kitchen, the boys had obviously made themselves a drink or something because they left it a complete mess.

The house phone rang just as his foot hit the first step so he turned around and went to the living room to answer it. _"Hello?"_ he said and then a woman came on the phone._ "Oh hey Carole! Sorry to bother you at home._" Carole? Seriously? I do not sound like a girl. Kurt was more then annoyed, this wasn't the first time someone had made the mistake and it really irritated him, he was waiting until she had finished whatever she was saying. He didn't want to be rude, she did work with Carole after all. Once she had shut up he politely said. "_I'm sorry, but this is Kurt. Carole has gone out on some errands for work. You can reach her on her cell."_ The woman then started apologizing over and over again, Kurt had to shut her up. _"It's fine no worries. Goodbye."_ he placed the phone back in it's holder and let out a frustrated sigh. He does not sound like a girl.

Kurt made his way up to his room, he plugged in his laptop set it on his desk and placed his coffee beside it and grabbed the Spanish notes from his bag. Once his laptop loaded he had a quick check on facebook before he started on his essay. Half an hour later and Kurt had half of the essay finished. He had completely forgotten to check his phone, he was more annoyed at basically being told he sounded like a girl. It wasn't until his phone vibrated underneath all his spanish notes that he realised he probably had like 3 messages. He was right. 3 messages and a missed call. A missed call! Shit, Kurt thought it was probably his Dad. Yep, he was right, his Dad had rang him half an hour ago. Oops. He decided he would check his texts before he rang his Dad because who knew what he wanted. The last text was Rachel.

_'OMG Yes that so counts! Spill! x'_

Kurt smiled, she always assumed there was something to 'spill' but there really wasn't anything interesting to tell her.

_'There's not much to spill. We're just insulting each other. x'_

On to the next text, of course it was Blaine.

_'Wow. If only they did classes. That would be a really useful skill to have.'_ Wow. Blaine wasn't all that bad at the witty comments and just going along with it. He really is perfect. Kurt shook his head and wiped the thought from his mind.

_'It's unfortunate they don't then isn't it?'_

On to the next text he went. Kurt loved having conversations with Blaine but having two different conversations in two different texts was actually kind of annoying. Kurt decided he'd do separate replies now and then send a new text. Starting a proper conversation.

_'I never said you had wrinkles! What would imply such a thing!'_ he sent a simple reply.

_'Don't act all innocent Blaine Anderson! You know you implied such a thing!'_

Then he sent Blaine a new text.

_'Right, It's not that i don't love having these double conversations with you, because I do, but was there a reason you text me so early this morning?'_

Kurt then rang his Dad, it was a quick conversation. Burt was just letting him know that he wouldn't be home till late, so they could order something in when he gets home or he could cook. A quick conversation about cars, then both said bye and hung up. Kurt was quite happy that his Dad wasn't to angry about him missing his call, normally he would be slightly mad.

Kurt had just started looking through the rest of his spanish notes when he heard Finn and Puck yelling madly and really loudly at each other, he thought about going to see what was happening, but then he thought twice. He couldn't be bothered to deal with their petty childish arguments today. Considering he was doing homework he was in an extremely good mood and he knew he had Blaine to thank for that. His phone went off again and he had actually had enough of the damn thing! He felt like throwing it out the window. He now knew why he never did the texting thing. It really irritated him. He checked his phone, It was Blaine. His irritation and anger seemed to dissolve and disappear instantly.

_'It is rather unfortunate yes. Me act innocent? Never. I am innocent. And yes there was. Did you want to hang out on Monday night?'_

Kurt laughed as Blaine answered all three texts in one and then his heart started to pound and his head started to spin as he read the last line. Monday night? All he kept thinking was is this a date? Like a date, date, or was it two friends just going to hang out or something. Kurt wished with all his being that it was a date, but he knew better. He would not assume anything or jump to any conclusions. He was always the one who ended up getting hurt. Hmm.. maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Mercedes' had been complaining about him not spending any time where her, maybe he could introduce her to Blaine. But did he want to? Kurt really wanted to spend a night alone with Blaine.. He couldn't quite make up his mind, anyway he sent Blaine a text. He could always invite Mercedes' later.

_'Yeah sure, what where you thinking?'_ he smiled.

Kurt loved how Blaine kept arranging meetings between them, it made Kurt feel like Blaine actually wanted to spend time with him, get to know him and to just be friends. Friends. Kurt sighed, he wanted to be more then friends, but for now friends was great. He'd rather be Blaine's friend then not have him at all.

* * *

><p><em>I know some of you guys might find the whole phone call in the middle slightly weird and out of place, but it was a reference to Chris Colfer and I just had to put it in. Some of you guys might know that when was a teenager he would answer the phone and people always thought it was his mum. If you didn't know you do now, see? You learn something new everyday!<em>

___So yeah, that's why that little snippets in there. (: .__  
><em>

_Anyway, thank you guys for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! :)___ xx_ x_


	11. Think First

_Hey. Me Again. (: Well here's the next chapter, i've kind of gone off of the story line from glee ever so slightly. I will go back I promise! I won't change all that much, but I decided for my story to work there had to be a little more interaction and such between the characters, and I know that this is a Klaine fic but I couldn't leave out any of the New Directions. I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and the fact could bring me to tears._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <strong>Think First.<strong>

The rest of the weekend passed in a similar fashion to Saturday morning. Blaine and Kurt where constantly texting about nothing in particular, just random facts or insults. Rachel had text Kurt a few more times on Saturday, but Sunday she had to spend the day with her Dad's so no texts. Kurt was kind of relieved. He wasn't sure how many times he could tell Rachel He and Blaine where texting about nothing in particular. She seemed to think Kurt was lying. Why would Kurt lie? He couldn't understand why she thought that, but then again, he couldn't always understand Rachel.

It was Sunday night and Kurt was pacing around his bedroom, Blaine had sent him a good night text before he went to meet The Warblers for a late rehearsal. Kurt was slightly annoyed he didn't want Blaine to stop texting him, but he was also glad to have some space. He needed to think.

Kurt hated to admit it, even to himself. But the whole constantly texting Blaine thing was the best part of his weekend, it was actually one of the best weekends he'd had in a long time. He knew that was sad and so, so silly, but he couldn't help it! He had tried to stop himself from falling but he just couldn't do it. The boy was to damn perfect! He let out a frustrated sigh as he threw himself face down in to his pillow. Why did this always happen to him! Why did Blaine have to be so perfect and so beautiful and so amazing.. Kurt stopped there. The list could go on and on.

That night he fell asleep letting his mind wonder over all those 'What if's.'

Monday morning came and he did his morning moisturizing routine and then went downstairs to make everyone's lunch. Finn left earlier then usual today, something about meeting Puck or avoiding Rachel, he couldn't quite hear him as he mumbled his way out of the kitchen. After making himself a cup of coffee in his to go cup he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door, as he was leaving he saw his Dad, who he noticed looked rather flushed and sort of nervous. Before he had the chance to ask if he was okay his Dad shouted to him _"Have a good day at school kid, talk to you later."_ and then hurried into the living room.

Okay.. Kurt thought, that was weird but he blew it off and made his way to school.

First lesson came and went, nothing exciting at all, and he hadn't be shoved or been on the receiving end of a slushie facial. So things where looking good. That was when he noticed his Dad and Carole walking hand in hand down the school Corridor. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind the first being What the hell? They had huge smiles on there faces as they walked up to him._ "Hey Kid."_ his dad said sounding extremely happy. "_Ugh, Hey Dad, Carole._ _What are you guys doing here?"_ Unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. His dad just laughed as Carole said _"Take us to Finn and we will tell you."_ her voice full of joy and excitement. Kurt was so confused. What where they doing here.

Anyway, Kurt put his books in his bag and linked arms with both Carole and his Dad. _"Finn will probably be at his locker"_ he said as they walked down the corridor. It only took a few minutes till they did find Finn stood at his locker like Kurt had said. Finn looked at them as he heard there approach, confusion, shock and embarrassment crossing his face. _"What are you guys doing here?"_ Kurt replied sounding a little bouncy, he was actually really intrigued. _"They have something to tell us, but they wouldn't tell me without you so.."_ he let his sentence trail off. Both boys looked at their parents, wonder on their faces, after about a second Carole was the first to break the silence. _"We're getting married!"_ She practically yelled. WHAT! Shock crossed Kurt's features. They where going to get married. They are getting married, before he really had chance to process his feelings he was squealing! _"Your getting married! That's so cool! I'm in charge!"_ He yelled popping up his hand. Finn had just stood there in silence, Kurt was to busy running through marriage plans to notice he was still there until he heard him speak. _"What?"_ he sounded so confused, and Kurt couldn't help but feel for him. "_Don't worry, I've already started looking for a bigger house. So you'll each have your own room."_ Burt said trying to sound manly but he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. After a few more minutes of talking by Finn's locker the wedding had slowly started coming together. New Directions where going to perform and it was going to be a simple ceremony! Kurt was ecstatic. It was just what he needed to keep his thoughts away from Karofsky and Blaine. After Carole and Burt had left he made his way to his next lesson, but not before sending a quick text to Blaine. He had to tell someone!

_'Dad and Carole are getting married! And i'm the wedding planner! They are getting MARRIED!'_ Kurt was so excited!

Kurt had just made it to his seat when his phone went off. Of course it was Blaine.

_'Wow. That's so cool! Tell them Congrats from me. Even though we've never met..'_ Kurt laughed and then typed a reply quicker then he had chance to think about what he was saying.

_'They know who you are, I only go on about you all the time! I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I am so excited! New Directions are going to perform! Now just the colour scheme..'_ Kurt pressed send. Then thought shit. Did he actually just send a message to Blaine saying that he talks about him all the time? He went to his sent box, oh shit. Yes he did. Now Blaine was going to think he was some obsessive person. Which he was, but he didn't need Blaine to know that. He let out a sigh and the girl sat next to him sent him a weird look.

He didn't get a reply from Blaine for a while and he started to panic. What if Blaine realized that Kurt liked him from that text, or was obsessed with him and decided to back off and retreat before he thought things went to far. What if he'd lost Blaine as a friend just because he didn't think! He moaned internally.

He was stood at his locker, grabbing his jacket when Karofsky came up to him, his stance fierce. Kurt watched as he approached him, what was he going to do now? He was scared as well as aggravated. Why couldn't he just get it over and done with and do whatever he was going to do. _"You told anyone?"_ his voice harsh and cold, but it shook at the end revealing how nervous he was. Kurt still couldn't feel sorry for the dumb, closeted jock. He didn't mention the kiss directly, but Kurt knew. No reference necessary. He shook his head, his eyes not leaving Karofsky's. _"Good."_ Karofsky said aggressively. _"Because if you do. I'm gonna kill you."_ Kurt froze on the spot. Karofsky pushed him forcefully into his locker before storming down the corridor. Kurt couldn't move, he couldn't believe he'd just threatened him. His heart was racing, he looked around and couldn't believe that no one had even noticed their exchange. After a few seconds he pulled himself up, straightened out his jacket and returned to his locker. All he wanted to do was cry, but he wasn't going to let that idiot ruin his day. His Dad had just gotten engaged and he had a night planned with Blaine. Nothing would ruin his day. He shook it off and made his way to lunch. All he wanted to do was tell Blaine, but he hadn't responded to his rather forward text and he didn't want to drag Blaine into his problems again. If he'd threatened Kurt, who knew what he could do to Blaine.

He walked into the cafeteria and went and sat with the Glee club, they where all talking and what not, Finn was sat with Puck. Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany where talking about some dance number or something, Santana, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn where sat discussing a new song by Katy Perry. He took the empty seat next to Rachel in silence, Kurt really wanted to talk to her but he felt like such an idiot! He was just staring at his salad when his phone vibrated on the table and everyone stopped mid sentence to stare at him. Kurt never got texts in school, unless it was from one of these guys, they all had a quick glance around before realizing that no one here had text him. Then curiosity burned in all 10 sets of eyes staring at him, Rachel knew so she wasn't all that curious. She looked at everyone's intense, questioning stares and smiled because she was in on the 'secret.' Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, he couldn't be bothered to explain.

He leaned back in his chair and picked up his phone. It was Blaine. Yes! He'd text him back. Thank God!

_'Sorry late reply. Phone died. I hope you've been saying nice things about me Kurt Hummel! Hmm.. colour scheme.. what about red?'_

Kurt laughed and let out a sigh of relief. All his worrying was for nothing, Blaine hadn't been freaked out by that text. Kurt had never been so relieved in all his life. Then Karofsky's threat rang in his ears. Should he tell Blaine, the two where fine, and Blaine would probably be able to help him. He sighed and thought for a minute. No. He'd tell Blaine, but not today. A few more minutes passed and he let the words leave his mind as he re read Blaine's text and sent a light hearted reply.

_'That's okay. Nice things about you? I would if I could think of any.. Red... Yeah the girls could wear red dresses, and the boys red ties. Your a genius Blaine Anderson! Genius!'_

Kurt pushed Karofsky completely out of his mind and let the thought of Blaine take over. He knew he had a huge smile on his face and he knew that every set of eyes where on him but he couldn't care right now. He and Blaine where okay, he hadn't lost him. Kurt's day suddenly got a whole lot better. Ignoring the eyes on him he put his phone and down and started to eat his salad.

_"Dude!"_ Puck said after a few minutes of intense silence.

_"What?"_ Kurt said irritated. He didn't want to tell these guys anything.

_"Who was that?"_ he said sounding sincerely curious.

_"No one."_ Kurt replied bluntly.

_"It was probably Blaine."_ Finn said matter of fact-ly as he took another bite out of his sandwich. Kurt just looked at him, his mouth hanging open and anger crossing his features. _"Finn!"_ he yelled and his voice went all high pitched from being angry. He winced internally as he heard his own voice.

_"What?"_ he said sounding confused. A puzzled look crossing his features as he saw Rachel shaking her head at him and Kurt put his head in his hands._ "Sorry dude. I thought these guys knew."_

_"Knew what?"_ Mercedes' said sounding irritated. Great he thought. He should have told Mercedes' about him earlier, but no. He told Rachel and now Mercedes' was going to find out when everyone else found out and she was going to be furious. After a few minutes of a somewhat awkward silence, Kurt just decided to tell them. Well, some of it anyway.

_"Basically,"_ he said letting out a sigh. _"I went to spy on The Warblers after I stormed out of the class room last week and I met the lead singer and we text sometimes. That's all."_ Kurt's voice seemed to get lower and his voice sounded sad as he finished his sentence and he prayed that none of the other guys heard it.

_"More then sometimes."_ Finn said with a mouthful of food completely oblivious. Kurt shot him a look, if looks could kill. Finn would be 10 foot under. Finn noticed the glare and grabbed his lunch box _"C'mon Puck lets go play some football or something."_ he said, his mouth still full with his sandwich. Puck jumped off the table and followed. Kurt put his head in his hands, he couldn't catch a break today.

His phone vibrated again and he removed his head from his hands and grabbed his phone, not looking up at his friends and hoping they'd gone back to the conversations they where having before Blaine text him.

_'I'm offended! There are hundreds of nice things to say about me! I know i'm a genius. Hey! Thats saying something nice about me! :P'_ He couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't quite sure what to reply to that though..

_'Damn it! Your right! I guess i'll have to tell them your a genius then.. '_

Kurt looked at Rachel and smiled, she sent one of her smiles back before grabbing her phone and typing out a text message. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_'We will talk about this later. (: x'_

He looked at Rachel and they both laughed.

Not much happened for the rest of the day. No slushie, or being thrown into his own locker, just questioning looks from his fellow Glee Clubers as they passed him in the halls. He was actually dreading Glee Club, and worse then he was with Rachel last week. Kurt sighed as dragged himself from his seat and out of the class room and off to the choir room, he'd just walked through the door when his phone went off. A smile grew on Kurt's face and the anger and frustration just seemed to leave him. It was Blaine.

_'Good. Now go tell them good things about me. Anyway, tonight. Did you wanna catch a movie? I hear The Adjustment Bureau's good and Matt Damon is gorgeous!'_

Kurt felt his smile widen until he couldn't smile any more. He knew he was supposed to be meeting Blaine tonight but they hadn't really arranged anything so he thought maybe it would just get cancelled and he was so excited to know that wasn't the case.

_'Oh i will. Sounds great! I see, your into the guys who save the day are you Blaine? Meet at The Lima Bean before it starts?'_ Kurt had taken his seat by the time he'd sent the message and every one seemed to have arrived all eyes on Kurt. His phone buzzed and he quickly read the text as an excuse to look away from everyone's gazes.

_'Good! Yeah, I'll text you the time later. No, I like to be the one saving the day! :D See you tonight. Can't wait.'_

Kurt smiled and he started to get his hopes up without giving himself permission to do so. Can't wait? Does that mean he is actually really looking forward to seeing me? Kurt re-read the text 'I like to be the one saving the day.' He had stepped in and help save Kurt, could that mean.. He stopped. No Kurt, he could just be looking forward to the film. Just friends. Remember. He let out a sad sigh and smiled.

_'Okay. That doesn't surprise me. Me either. Later.' _But what Kurt really wanted to say was 'Okay, sounds great. Oh Really? Well you can save me any day. I can't wait either!'

Mr Schue walked in then. Kurt smiled, he always seemed to save the day. Kurt was in a really good mood for the rest of Glee.

Tonight he would see Blaine.


	12. To The Movies

_Here's the next chapter. This one is a lot longer then I expected it to be, and again I have sort of added my own element into the original Glee story line, I hope you guys don't mind. (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<strong> To The Movies.<strong>

Kurt had a lucky escape once Glee club finished. Just as he was about to get drowned in questions Mr Schue stopped them to hand out a letter or something, but Kurt decided he'd look at Finn's. He ducked out the main door into the sea of people crowding the hallway. He would get out while he still had the chance. Just before he got in his car his phone vibrated, so he jumped in turned on the stereo and locked the door. You could never be to careful when it came to the glee kids seeking information from one of their own. He pulled out his phone. Rachel.

_'You won't get away with this. ;P x'_

_'I can always try :P x'_ He typed with a laugh. He chucked his phone on the passenger seat and started listening to his mixed CD and on came the Cell Block Tango. Kurt loved this song. He sang along the whole way home ignore his phone when it vibrated more then his phone normally did. Once he pulled up in his drive he grabbed his things and headed for the door checking is phone as he did. 3 messages. The first being Rachel's reply.

_'You can try but you won't succeed. (: x'_

_'No, but I can still keep you waiting. :P x'_ Kurt was actually getting better at this whole texting thing since meeting Blaine, he now found it easier to think and type fast. He was done with his reply in seconds.

The second was Blaine.

_'Movie starts at 8. So did you wanna meet at Lima Bean at half 7? Or we could always meet earlier and grab a coffee first at say 7?'_

Kurt smiled and then sighed. Blaine was really making it difficult for him. Kurt knew they where only friends but sometimes the things Blaine did or said really made him think differently, but Kurt knew it was all hopeless dreaming.

_'Coffee sounds great. I'll see you then.'_ A simple reply. He didn't sound to eager or to uninterested either. Kurt thought it worked, he looked at the clock on his phone 20 to 5 he had about 40 minutes before he had to leave. He would just have enough time to perfect his outfit. Not that he had one picked out yet. He winced. Oh god! What am i going to wear! He practically ran upstairs forgetting about the third message.

Kurt winced at all the creases he was probably going to have in his shirts as he threw the ones he rejected on his bed, but he couldn't really care right now. He needed to have a perfect outfit for when he met Blaine. After a lot of thought and nearly half of his wardrobe thrown on to his bed he settled on his favorite black skinnies with a ribbed plain white t-shirt and a red/black and white checked shirt, which he wore undone with his favorite black cardigan. He had slightly fluffed his hair and applied some more moisturizer, he grabbed his wallet and phone before making his way downstairs to leave a note for his Dad and Carole. He glanced at his phone to check the time, he still had 10 minutes before he had to leave and two new messages. Blaine.

_'Great! I'm buying'_ Kurt sighed that boy never let him pay for anything. He smiled, he had an idea!

_'Fine. You buy the coffee, I buy the tickets and chocolate covered peanuts!'_ AHA he thought. Onto the next text. It was Blaine again, but this one was sent just after the first text about meeting times.

_'Or we can meet when ever you want. I don't mind.'_ Kurt smiled in awe, did Blaine think he was being to forward or something. That was so adorable, at least he wasn't the only one worrying about being to forward in this, he paused mentally and sighed, In this friendship.

Kurt wrote a quick note to his Dad explaining that he was meeting up with Blaine and that he'd text when he knew what time he'd be home. He shouted a goodbye up to Finn, he was still irritated with him but he was going to be his brother soon and he hated to be rude, before grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter and making his way to meet Blaine.

Kurt pulled up in the car park a few minutes away from The Lima Bean at 10 to 7. He was early, he'd rather be then early then late. He checked his phone before leaving the warmth of his car. Of course Blaine had text him back.

_'Hey! That's not fair. What about the popcorn?'_ Kurt laughed, he knew he'd be seeing Blaine soon but he had to send a reply.

_'Popcorn? Do you know how many calories are in a single piece of popcorn?'_ he hit send and then realized he hadn't mentioned anything about paying for the tickets.

_'Oh and i'm buying. End of.'_ There. Sorted. Kurt shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket and hopped out of the navigator. He was so excited! He knew they'd met many times before but somehow this felt different, and he was really looking forward to it.

As he arrived at the little coffee shop he saw Blaine already sat at their table with two cups of coffee sat there. Kurt looked on in adoration. Could Blaine get any more perfect? He was sat there looking at his phone and smiling, Kurt wondered if he was reading the texts he had just sent him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Yep, he was reading his texts. Blaine noticed Kurt as he walked through the door and waved, a smile appearing on his gorgeous lips. _"Hey. You made it! Alright?"_ he said, his tone sounded happy, but Kurt wasn't too sure if he was just hearing what he wanted to hear in the way he spoke. _"Hi." _he said smiling._ "Of course I made it. I'm good thanks. How about you?_" He took his seat and took a sip of his coffee. He was surprised it was exactly what he wanted. His surprise was obviously evident on his face as he heard Blaine laugh._ "How did you know?"_ Kurt asked, a tone of surprise in his voice._ "Lucky guess."_ Blaine smirked. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Kurt broke it. _"Good day at Dalton?"_ he asked genuinely interested.

That was all that was needed to start the conversation flowing, Blaine then started describing the playful fight he'd had with Wes & David, The Warblers meeting, A Latin paper he was having trouble with and as Kurt listened he finally noticed that Blaine wasn't dressed in his Dalton uniform. He too was wearing a pair of black skinnies with a plain purple t-shirt and a black jumper hung over the back of his chair. He looked absolutely stunning. His hair was slightly out of control as some of the gel had come unstuck, and like Kurt thought it would, it looked so much better. Watching Blaine made Kurt smile, he was so adorable. He used his hands every time he tried to describe something or set up the scene for what he was saying, he had the most gorgeous smile on his face and look in his eye when he talked about his two best friends. There where no words to describe how amazing this boy was. _"... It was so funny, Wes and David where just laughing as Thad turned around, he had cream all over his face! He was actually furious. It was so funny you should have been there Kurt."_ He barely managed to get the last word out before he broke out in hysterics, Kurt couldn't help but join in, even though he had no idea who Thad was. After Blaine had calmed himself down he smiled at Kurt before taking a sip of his own drink.

_"How was your day?"_ he said smiling. _"Was it as exciting as mine?"_ he teased. Kurt laughed. _"Nope. No way near as fun as yours. I spent the day avoiding the entire Glee Club. And let me tell you, that isn't an easy thing to do."_ He said laughing as he remembered the looks they where all giving him. He was able to find it funny looking back, but when he was actually in the midst of those looks, it was so irritating.

_"Avoiding?"_ Blaine asked shock and surprise in his voice followed with what sounded like concern. _"Why? What happened?"_ Kurt laughed as Blaine's face was a picture of concern. _"Nothing bad."_ he said with a smile as he looked at Blaine who's expression started to relax as he saw that Kurt meant what he said. Kurt knew that Blaine was waiting for him to continue, so he did._ "Right, I'm not really a popular person at school, so not that many friends, outside of Glee anyway and while we where at lunch my phone went off when you text me, and they all looked at me."_ Kurt laughed. "_I'm not big on texting and the only people who normally text me where at that table so they where intrigued."_ He shook his head a smile on his lips as he took a sip from his coffee.

He looked up at Blaine then who had a smile on his lips but a sympathetic gleam in his eye. Why did he feel sorry for him? He really didn't mind. He was happy this way, he glanced away from Blaine and continued. _"Anyway, Finn knew about you through home, obviously i've mentioned you before, he brought up the fact we've been texting and they all just got really curious and I really couldn't be bothered to talk to them about it today, so I just avoided them."_ He said laughing. Blaine looked a bit, Kurt couldn't find the right word, dejected? Was that it? "_You okay Blaine?"_ his voice quiet, he hated seeing the boy look so sad.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. _"I'm fine."_ He said, Kurt could tell he was lying. Kurt shot a look at Blaine that told him exactly that. Blaine sighed. _"I don't want to cause any more issues for you at school Kurt."_ he spoke looking at his coffee cup or out the window. Never at Kurt. What? Why would he think that? He's made everything better! His life sucked before Blaine, now he actually didn't mind getting up in the morning. _"Blaine,"_ he said, his tone serious and he looked at Blaine and waited until Blaine returned his gaze. _"You're not causing any issues for me, I promise. Life has actually been bearable since you showed up. I just don't want the whole Glee club to know every little detail of my life."_ he said a smile on his lips. _"Don't ever think that you are causing any problems for me Blaine because your not. Your really not."_ Blaine looked at Kurt then, he smiled and let out a half hearted laugh. Kurt's phone vibrated as he took it out of his pocket to check the time. Rachel.

_'Oo! You better tell me soon Kurt! I swear you don't want THIS to get angry at you. :P x'_ He typed a quick reply, she was right he would tell her soon and he really didn't want to deal with that Rachel, but why not do some teasing first?

_'I will, eventually. But right now I'm with Blaine. So, later. :P x'_

Kurt laughed as he read the other two texts Blaine had sent him as he arrived and then glanced at the little clock in the corner. 7:40. The Cinema was only across the road but It's always best to get there early. _"Come on,"_ Kurt said standing up, Blaine just looked at him puzzled, he smiled. _"It's twenty to 8 and we don't miss the beginning do we?"_ Kurt loved how he was saying the word 'we' it practically made him high. He knew him and Blaine would never be a 'we' as in a couple, but for now just being a 'we' was good enough. Blaine shock his head, still a gleam of sadness in his eyes from their conversation but the smile seemed to be genuine. He quickly drank the rest of his drink, grabbed his jacket from his chair and the pair walked to the cinema side by side in comfortable silence.

As Kurt said he would, he paid for the tickets, much to Blaine's annoyance. He also bought some, he dare say it, popcorn. He hated the stuff but Blaine had convinced him with his little speech. _"Not buying popcorn at the cinema should be, I don't know, against the law or something!"_ Kurt had been stood there shaking his head as he listened. _"Kurt, seriously, just this once! Please? You don't need to worry about calories or anything and it's part of the whole cinema experience."_ Kurt continued to say nothing and just looked at him. _"Kurt please can we get some popcorn."_ He said his voice getting slightly higher as he started to wine. Kurt smiled at him let out a laugh and shook his head. That was when Blaine pulled the puppy dog look. His voice became nothing but a hushed whisper as he moved in closer. _"Please Kurt."_ Kurt's thoughts where in stutters, he couldn't believe how adorable this boy looked with that look on his face. He just stared at Blaine, feeling a little off balance, that speech had done nothing to convince Kurt, but that look changed everything. Kurt tried to get his voice back before he spoke, faking annoyance._ "Ugh.. Fine then. We can get popcorn."_ Blaine practically jumped with joy as he won his argument and ran up to the counter to order. He laughed at the older boy, sometimes he acted like such a child. Kurt followed Blaine to the counter who had already ordered the drinks and popcorn, his wallet in his hand. _"Hey!"_ Kurt said, no need to fake annoyance now. Blaine looked at him with a dumb struck expression. _"What?"_

_"I am paying. Now go away."_ He said pointing a finger towards the entrance to their screen. _"Go wait over there."_ Blaine actually looked sad, and Kurt had to give it all his strength to not give in and let the boy pay. He put his wallet back in his pocket and moved to the side gesturing Kurt to come forward and laughed. The man behind the counter gave them strange looks as he paid, both boys just ignored him. As soon as Kurt was done paying Blaine grabbed the pop corn and shoved a handful into his mouth, Blaine really was so adorable it's not even funny. How can someone be so adorable and childish at the same time. They shared a quick glance and smile before they entered the darkness of their screen. They took their seats in silence as the movie started.

The pair watched the film in relative silence, every now and then Blaine would whisper _"Don't you think he is gorgeous?"_ or something along those lines and every time he said it Kurt couldn't help but smile. During one of the scene's Kurt jumped a mile and practically threw himself at Blaine, he really didn't see the car crash coming. Blaine was just sat there laughing at Kurt, a hand on his back as Kurt blushed violently before muttering an apology and quickly returning to sitting in his own seat. He looked at Blaine who spent the next five minutes laughing.

The movie finished and they walked back to the car park where their evening started, they spent the entire walk talking about Matt Damon and the film's twisted plot line. When they reached Kurt's car, the two shared a sort of awkward moment, most friends hug at the end of the night, and Kurt really, really wanted to but he didn't want to be to forward, and it looked to him that Blaine was thinking the same too, but of course, that was just Kurt's mind telling him what he wanted to hear. Instead of hugging, the two arranged to meet up on Wednesday after school, as Blaine had some notes he needed to catch up on. Blaine watched as Kurt jumped in his navigator and drove out of the car park. Kurt looked in his rear view mirror and saw the boy still standing there watching him leave, as he rounded the corner he shot one last smile Blaine's way and waved before continuing his journey home.

Kurt was reeling! Apart from the slightly awkward finish to their meeting it had been perfect! Hell, maybe the awkward finish made it more perfect! He wan't sure and he didn't care. He just spent an amazing evening with Blaine. And not just Dalton Blaine he spent an evening with just Blaine, the laid back Blaine Anderson and he loved it. Kurt was smiling the entire way home, he was gutted he wouldn't be seeing Blaine till Wednesday but it didn't bother him all that much right now, he was still thrilled by their coffee and cinema trip.

Kurt arrived home later then usual, the door was locked so he let himself in. He was glad his Dad trusted him enough to not freak out on the very few occasions Kurt did go out and break curfew. Not that he'd ever had a curfew, but still. As Kurt was changing he heard his phone vibrate, he decided he'd get it once he had finished sorting himself out. About ten minutes later, Kurt was tucked up in bed and reaching for his phone. Another smile plastering his face. It was Blaine.

_'I hope you got home safe. I had a great time tonight.'_ he loved how Blaine seemed to care for him and he was glad he wasn't the only one who had thought the evening went swell.

_'Just barely made it through the door. (: Me too. We should do it again sometime. Night.'_ Kurt was afraid to put himself out there, he was always afraid of rejection, but considering Blaine had been the one to make all the plans he felt like he should at least put something out there. His phone buzzed almost instantly. How was everyone so fast at texting he thought to himself, everyone seemed to be able to text back quicker then he could type a reply.

_'I look forward to it. Night Kurt.'_

Kurt put his phone on his bedside table and let out a content sigh as he snuggled into his pillow. He couldn't wait until Wednesday.

* * *

><p><em>Right, just thought I would inform you of the two boys outfit choices. Kurt was wearing the outfit he wore for .. Damn it. I've forgotten the name of the magazine. (It is 2am here) The one where the photo shoot was in the bar? Because i actually loved that outfit on him, he looked stunning. And Darren's choice of outfit is also based on a picture of him I found.. but currently can't remember when, where or why it was taken. I will come back and fill in the blanks. Promise. (: x<em>


	13. That's It?

_Hey guys, this chapter seems to be really long considering there is only a few conversations. I hope you guys like it, not sure if you will, but hey! You never know. Now, I know I have started bringing in other important conversations and developments into this story and this is a Klaine fan fic, but I thought it was important to not forget about what else happens in Kurt's life. I know it doesn't always seem like it, especially not to me, but Klaine isn't the only thing in Glee._

_I_ _really hope you guys find this easy to read. If not please let me know. Any opinions will do._

_Disclaimer: However much it pains me to say this, I do not own Glee._

_Apologise. This was supposed to be up this forgotten. Sorry ForTheLoveOfDarren (:_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: <strong>That's It?<strong>

Kurt slept peacefully that night, dreaming about a day when he and Blaine where more then just friends. The two had built a life together. A house that was there's to live in, a dog of their own to walk. They where happy and content. Unfortunately though Kurt had to get up. He had classes to attend and a wedding to plan. He went through his routine like every other day. Did the lunches. Blah blah, same old same old.

After Spanish with Mr Schue Kurt was stood at his locker, switching books and grabbing the wedding topper he'd chosen out of his locker to show Rachel. She wanted to be involved in planning the wedding, being Finn's on/off and apparently on again girlfriend she felt like she should be involved. Kurt completely disagreed but he ran everything by her anyway.

He didn't even notice when Karofsky came up to him. He stared at the jock in horror unsure of what to do. Karofsky took a step closer looking straight in his eyes as he continued to invade his personal space. _"I don't want you near me."_ He half choked out. He knew there wouldn't be a repeat of what went down in the locker room, there where too many people here for that. But he wasn't sure what he was capable of doing. Karofsky continued to inch closer and closer to Kurt, a smile on his face and he lifted his finger to Kurt's chest. _"Can I have this? Thanks."_ His voice sounded cold. He took the wedding topper out of Kurt's hand and walked away. Slipping into his pocket as he did so. Kurt stood there frozen. Karofsky hadn't even done anything to him, but he felt threatened. Just like he did yesterday when he threatened his life. Kurt scared stiff didn't even notice that Mr Schue was stood next to him. _"Are you okay Kurt?"_ Do I look Alright he yelled internally, unable to find his voice he shook his head as he looked at his teacher. His eyes showing how scared he really was.

Mr Schue took him directly to the Principals office where they explained what went down, Mr Schue doing most of the talking as Kurt was still gaining control of his voice. _"Did he hit you?"_ Sue sounded angry, Kurt just shook his head._ "You said he shoved you into the lockers before?"_ Mr Schue said questioning him. _"Oh I can't expel a kid for shoving. He'll just say I didn't mean to shove that kid I tripped. Excuse works like a charm, I use it all the time."_ Sue said. Kurt was getting irritated. "_He didn't shove me this time. He just terrified me."  
>"Lady. I can't expel a student because he scares you. High School is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough. People can be mean.<em>" Kurt sighed, Sue was right, but something needed to be done. _"That's it."_ Mr Schue said sounding irritated and angry,_ "That's your advice. That's all you have to say?"_

_"William, I was bullied my entire life. I grew up with a handy capable sister, i know very well how cruel people can be. Was it difficult? Yes. Did it make me stronger? You bet it did."_ her voice strong as she spoke. What the hell is she trying to say? She doesn't get it. _"It's the fear thats the worst."_ he said, literally as Sue had finished her own story._ "I never know when it's coming. I can't concentrate. I don't feel like I'm a part of this school at all!"_ His voice raised and he paused. _"I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around terrifying me and there's nothing. Nothing I can do about it."_ Kurt took in a deep breath before continuing. _"You don't know what's going on in this guys head. You don't know what he is capable off."_ Mr Schue looked at him then and moved from his chair to leaning on Sue's desk. _"What does that mean?"_ Ooops. He had said to much. "_Nothing. Nothing maybe I'm just over reacting."_ He put his head in his hand. Why was he protecting him! He sighed, this was pointless, it wasn't getting him anywhere.

_"Lady."_ Sue said, her voice serious. _"This kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me and I will expel him faster then a Thai take out place can read back your delivery order. Okay? But until that happens I am genuinely sorry to say this. There's nothing legally I or the school board can do."_ She sounded genuinely sorry which surprised Kurt._ "Come on, Kurt we're gonna be late for lesson."_ Both he and Mr Schue made way to leave. It irritated Kurt how Sue always called him lady, it had always been a punch in the face when ever she used that awful nickname. He stopped at the door._ "You know when you call me Lady? That's bullying. And It's really hurtful"_ His voice was thick as he spoke. _"I'm sorry I thought that was your name. As an apology I'll allow you to chose from the following nicknames. Gelfling. Porcelain. Or Tickle me doe face."_ Kurt's face remained expressionless. This was the best he was gonna get from her. _"I guess I'll go with Porcelain."_ he said emotionlessly. _"Damn. Totally wanted Tickle Me Doe Face."_ she said her voice sounding apologetic and somewhat kind. Kurt was shocked to hear her sound nice. They left after that. The first thing he did was text Blaine.

_'I'm so sorry, I know your busy but can we meet tonight? I really need to talk to you."_ his hand was shaking as he sent it. Mr Schue had left him outside the stairwell and he was alone. All alone. Kurt was terrified of seeing Karofsky. He couldn't handle another confrontation today. His phone buzzed.

_'Of course. What happened? Are you okay? Did he touch you?'_ before Kurt even had the chance to reply Blaine was ringing him. He hesitated before answering his voice had yet to completely return. He couldn't ignore Blaine, he'd only worry further. _"Hello?"_ he said his voice shaking and thick with fear. _"Kurt are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you?"_ Blaine's voice got louder as he seemed to get angrier. _"I can't talk about it now."_ he said looking around, his voice barely a whisper. _"He didn't touch me."_ Kurt heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone and then Blaine mumbled something Kurt couldn't quite catch. _"Are you okay?"_ silence. _"I guess. I don't really want to be here."_ he said trying not to cry. _"I don't want to see him again. I've had enough of him the past two days."_ his voice caught in his throat. He hadn't mentioned the death threat to him yet._ "The past two days? What happened yesterday?"_ there was a pause. He was going to tell Blaine about the threat yesterday but not over the phone. "_I will tell you later."_ _"Kurt.."_ his voice heavy with concern. _"I will tell you later. I promise. I. I. I have to run to class."_ he sighed. _"I'll see you at The Lima Bean."_ he was about to hang up and he remembered that he was taking Blaine away from his studies and that Blaine was concerned for him. _"Blaine?"_ he said his voice thick with gratitude. _"Yeah?"_ another pause as he thought about what to say. _"Thank you."_ he couldn't think of the right words to say how much he appreciated him just being there. _"I will always be here for you Kurt. Remember that."  
>"Thank you."<em> he said again not sure what to say_. "Now, I really have to go. See you later. Thanks again."  
>"No worries, Kurt. See you later."<em> Kurt was the one to hang up just as he walked through the door to his classroom.

He was late but he took his seat next to Rachel as the teacher was looking at her computer screen while the rest of the class where in the middle of there own private conversations. Rachel must have seen the terror in his eyes as he took his seat for she put her hand on his arm. _"Oh my god Kurt, are you okay?"_ he looked at her, hiding the tears In his eyes and nodded. He knew if he spoke his voice would betray him. Just like he knew she would, Rachel saw past his attempt at being fine. _"Karofsky?"_ She said. Her voice low, sympathetic and angry. Kurt just nodded again. She put her hand on his as the teacher started the lesson. Rachel left her hand there until she had to take notes. Kurt payed little attention to the lesson and couldn't help but notice that Rachel had that look on her face which said she was plotting something. Before he had to chance to ask her she darted out of the classroom with a quick smile thrown over her shoulder.

Glee came around, Kurt walked in and saw Quinn holding an ice pack over Sam's eye. He walked in stressed and took his seat. _"What happened to your eye Sam?"_ he was slightly concerned for the poor boy_. "Nothing."_ he replied shaking his head. Santana sighed,_ "The boys confronted Karofsky about bullying and in return he got a shiner."_ Her voice sounded uninterested and detached. Kurt's mouth dropped. Sam got a black eye for him? Before he had the chance to ask Tina jumped in. _"Yeah, all the boys went and confronted him. Well everyone except Finn."_ Everyone turned and sent appalling looks in Finn's direction as he mumbled about still being on the field. Kurt was still shocked, he didn't know the guys cared this much, let alone at all. It touched his heart to know they stood up for him. _"You guy's shouldn't have done that. It's not your battle to fight."_ he paused, he felt like he could cry, it had really touched him that the guys cared so much, he couldn't get over it. _"It's mine to fight alone. But Thank you though, Especially you Sam."_ Kurt smiled at him as Sam sent him a look that said anytime. Kurt was lucky to have a such great friends. As soon as Glee was over he practically ran to his car, all he wanted to do was talk to Blaine. He really needed to talk to someone!

The drive down seemed to take hours, it was the longest hour and half of his life. When Kurt got to The Lima Bean, like normal he was the first to get there. He quickly ordered their drinks and too their usual seats. Blaine arrived a few seconds later, he practically ran through the door. His eyes frantically searching for Kurt, as soon as his eyes laid on Kurt he walked fast paced to his seat. _"Kurt are you okay? What happened?"_ Kurt sent him a smile. He actually loved how much Blaine seemed to care for him. Kurt was still terrified of returning to school tomorrow, but right now he felt completely safe. He let any of his worries about the day slide._ "I am now."_ Kurt said truthfully. And it was the truth. _"Kurt, seriously. What happened."_ he sounded agitated and really worried. Kurt guessed there was going to be no small talk, he sighed.

_"It's Karofsky. He, yesterday, umm.."_ Kurt stuttered, he wasn't quite sure how to phrase this. Blaine looked at him encouragingly. Kurt sat up straight. He needed to talk to someone about it. _"Yesterday. Karofsky he, he threatened me."_ Kurt stopped to take in Blaine's reaction. He looked concerned. _"What? What do you mean threatened? What did he do?"_ Kurt looked at his coffee cup as he spoke. _"He threatened to kill me."_ He glanced at Blaine who's face was flushed red, he was absolutely furious. _"He what!"_ his voice low and fierce. Kurt watched as Blaine tensed up and looked like he could actually hit somebody. He wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to continue, the story was only going to make Blaine madder, so best to get it over with now._"Yeah."_ Kurt gulped. _"He threatened to kill me, if, if I told anybody.. what happened.."_ Blaine interrupted Kurt. _"Wait, this is what happened yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"_ Kurt stuttered, he wasn't sure what to say, so again he went for the truth. _"I didn't want to ruin the day. Dad and Carole got engaged and I was meeting you. I didn't want to ruin it."_ his voice got lower as he blushed with embarrassment. Blaine sighed. "_Kurt, you should have told me!"_ Kurt could tell he was angry at him, and he knew Blaine was right, he should have told him yesterday but he didn't want to ruin an otherwise perfect day. Kurt decided to go on with the rest of the story instead of replying to him _"And then today he, he just came up to me and he, he just poked me in the chest and took the wedding cake topper i had. He just took it and walked away. He, he gave me a stupid smile and I just felt, so, so intimidated and I, I."_ Kurt was struggling to find the right words to say. Blaine was looking at him, eyes full of concern and sympathy. _"I have never felt more scared in my life Blaine. I just felt so helpless."_ he sighed, he wiped at his eyes that where pooling with tears he refused to shed in front of Blaine. _"We went to the principal but she said there was nothing they could do. I just don't know how to go back tomorrow. Even with the wedding, it's not enough to stop me from worrying. I don't know what he's capable of Blaine!"_ his voice got higher as he got stressed and the fear leaked into his voice. Blaine reached out and put a comforting hand on his and squeezed.

Blaine said nothing but he didn't have to. The two shared a moment without having to say a word. Kurt was unsure what actually happened in those few minutes, but the two seemed to have an understanding. Blaine knew what Kurt was going through and he knew that no words could make him feel better, so he went with a simple touch. It worked. Kurt felt better instantly.

After a few minutes Blaine spoke. _"Kurt, I am so sorry. If there is anything, anything at all I can do. Don't hesitate to ask. I will always be here."_ he had a soft smile on lips as he looked at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but return a soft smile of his own. Blaine's hand remained on Kurt's as the two sat there in a comfortable silence. He was glad he had told Blaine, and that he understood. It was just nice knowing that there was someone who would listen. Although not much else was said. Kurt returned home feeling a lot better then he had earlier. But he still wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to follow the episode as best I could, but I ended up moving bits around, leaving bits out and adding bits in but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. (: x<em>


	14. Karofsky's Out

_Hey there. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through out this story. It means a lot. Right, now. I know this isn't exactly normal for Kurt, but after having a rough few days he needed time to think.. and he couldn't do that at school. He just wanted some alone time.. I hope you guys don't mind the added element. _

_Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me :'( _

* * *

><p>Chapter 14.<strong> Karofsky's Out<strong>.

That night Kurt barely slept. He spent most of his time thinking about the next day and what was going to happen. As long as Karofsky was at McKinley his life was going to be hell. As Kurt watched the hours pass by one at a time, he knew that the amount of slushie facials he'd get a day would probably double, maybe even triple. As a side note Kurt thought that maybe he should take a few more changes of clothes to put in his locker. Just incase.

Kurt's thoughts then moved on to think about how many more times he would be pushed into his locker daily but forced himself to stop. He really didn't want to know. Then his thoughts took a similar direction as he wondered how many more scars he would have to join the seven scars already scattering his back. He tried to stop his mind from drifting, but with no such luck, they drifted to the bruises that were currently covering his back, shoulders and even his chest where the dumb ass jock had shoved him yesterday.

He hated this. He hated everything that was happening to him, he hated how the school board where doing nothing. He hated that he'd never be able to go to Dalton. He hated it. The fear and pain seemed to swallow Kurt as he drifted into unconsciousness at 5am.

Kurt's alarm went of at seven on the dot, but for the first time in his life, Kurt smacked the alarm, shutting it up. He heard the sound of something falling over as he rolled over and drifted back to sleep. He really couldn't care less. The last thought in his mind: There was no way he was going to school today. Tomorrow, yes. Today, He just needed time.

When Kurt woke up he stared at his white ceiling for what seemed like ages before glancing at his alarm clock and the two photo frames he'd knocked over after his earlier outburst. 11:02. Wow, he never slept this late not even at the weekends. He always felt like he was wasting the day. However today Kurt couldn't care less. He was shattered and tired of everything. He dragged himself out of bed and down to the kitchen, where he found a note on the kitchen side.

_Hey Kid,_

_After you ignored your alarm we assumed you weren't feeling well, so we let __you sleep. Let me know if your okay. You've got us worried._

_Dad and Carole._

Kurt groaned. What should he tell his Dad and Step mum to be? Should he feign an illness? Cold? Migraine? Or should he just tell them the thought of returning to McKinley made him sick?

After he made himself a cup of coffee he went up to his room, grabbed his phone and curled back up in bed. 6 new messages. Woah! What the hell. Kurt was never this popular. He read them one by one, deciding to text back after he'd read them all. It would mean less multiple conversations with the same person, if that was the case. The first one was Rachel. It was sent just after first period started at 9:01.

_'Kurt where are you? Are you okay? You never miss school? x'_ wow Kurt thought 1 minute into lesson and she knew something wasn't right. That girl was fast.

The next time was from his diva best friend Mercedes.

_'Hey Fashionesta, Are you okay?'_ a sad smile played on his lips. He loved Mercedes and he was surprised she'd text him. They hadn't spoken much as of late. Mercedes' wasn't to pleased that Rachel knew about Blaine before she did and that she had to find out with everyone else. She wasn't happy at all. He sighed, he'd have some explaining to do when he returned to McKinley tomorrow. The girls wouldn't let this go. He moved on to the next text.

It was Blaine.

_'Hey. Just wanted to see how you where today. Remember I'm always here. Courage.'_ Kurt couldn't help but smile as he read Blaine's message. He only wished he had the courage to attend school today. He decided he would text Blaine back now. He'd break any rule for Blaine and he knew it.

_'I'd say I'm okay, but I'd be lying and I don't want to lie to you. I could really use some courage now though.. I ditched school. I couldn't face him today. I, I just couldn't.'_ he sent it before he registered his complete honesty. He sighed and then onto the next text he went.

Rachel. Again.

_'Kurt, I know you. You can't still be sleeping. x'_

He skipped over the text, he'd reply in a minute. The sender of the next message shocked him.

Puck. Kurt looked at the name and his mouth popped open in shock. Why would Puck text him? He read on intrigued.

_'Yo dude, That asshat hasn't touched you again has he? If he has I swear..'_ Kurt was amazed. He wasn't even sure why he even had his number, but the fact Puck actually text him because he was worried about him made Kurt smile as he stared at his screen in shock before moving on to the last text.

The last one was sent 10 minutes ago and was from Rachel, her third text.

'_Kurt, seriously. This isn't funny. Are you okay? Whats happened? Please text back. xx'_

He let out a sigh and a sad smile, Rachel actually cared enough to text him, panicking about him because he hadn't replied to her texts within 3 hours. He felt guilty for not checking his phone sooner. He started on his reply.

'_Sorry Rach, I was asleep and then I went downstairs to grab a coffee. Sorry. I'm okay I guess. Nothings happened. I just have a stress induced migraine, so having the day off to recover. Will be back tomorrow. xx'_

He hit reply, he still hadn't properly decided on his excuse but he guessed now he was going with a migraine. Kurt put his phone on the bedside table and pulled the duvet over his head willing sleep to take over. He was just drifting off when his phone vibrated against the wooden surface of his bedside table. He let out a frustrated sigh while angrily reaching at his phone. Two messages. Why won't people stop texting him!

The first message was Rachel.

_'Asleep? That late? Are you okay? I mean, I know your not but how are you __holding up? A migraine, have you taken tablets for that? If you want, I can come back with Finn and see if your okay? xx'_

Kurt was seriously annoyed at being disturbed, but felt some of the annoyance slip away as he saw how kind hearted and nice Rachel was actually being. Which was rare.

_'I took two aspirin. Hopefully that'll do the trick. I'm as fine as I can be and Rachel you don't have to do that. But thank you for the offer. xx' _

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling feeling stressed before reading the second text. It was Blaine, and suddenly Kurt didn't seem so angry any more.

_'Oh Kurt I'm so sorry. I know exactly what your going through and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. If there was something I could say to help I would, but from being there myself, I know there's nothing I can say. So hear this. Kurt, If there is anything I can do don't hesitate to ask. Anything. Okay?'_ Kurt actually smiled. He didn't know a lot about Blaine's past but he knew he'd been through a similar situation. His smile left his face as he realised Blaine had had to go through this alone. And then he wanted to cry. He couldn't imagine going through this without Blaine. He picked up his phone and sent a reply._ 'Thank you for just being here Blaine. There's nothing else you need to do for me. Just knowing your there, that's enough. I just wish I could have been there for you when you needed someone. Now, I'm going to sleep. So enjoy your day and I will speak to you later. Thank you.'_ As soon as the text was sent he turned his phone off and took out the battery. No one could disturb him now.

Kurt slept through the rest of the day, only to he disturbed by Carole when it was time for tea. Everyone, including Finn was concerned but Kurt said he'd just had a bad migraine. He knew they didn't know whether to be believe him, but they didn't question him which was enough. After dinner, Kurt checked his phone. Two messages, no surprise there.

_'Okay.. I won't come over but i'll make sure Finn checks up on you. Feel better soon, Kurt and you promise I'll see you tomorrow? xx'_

_'Sorry Rach, I turned my phone off. Well, there was no need to do that, but he has done what you asked, he has been constantly checking on me since he got home. It's annoying. Thank you and I promise I will be in school tomorrow. (: xx' _Finn had been constantly checking up on him and it was doing his head in, yeah he cared and all, and it was nice to know but every 5 minutes Finn would show up.

_'You don't need to thank me, I will be here for you no matter what. Kurt, you don't need to worry about that, sure I was alone then. I'm not now, and I have you to thank for that. Speak to you later Kurt. Feel better soon.'_

_'I will be here for you to, even if it's just to listen to you complain about Wes and David. Good. I feel slightly better already thanks. Night.' _Kurt smiled, Blaine said that he no longer felt alone any more because of him. That comment had made his day. He put his phone on the bedside table and slept.

Kurt kept his promise to Rachel and was back at school the next day. Morning lessons where boring. He'd already been slushied and pushed into his locker twice and it was only 12:11. It was going to be a long day. Kurt walked through the doors of the choir room where Finn and his Dad where waiting for their dance lesson to start. Kurt noticed as his Dad did a double take, noticing that Kurt was where a different outfit then the one he had on only a few hours ago. He let out a sigh of relief when his Dad didn't acknowledge the change of clothing. He must have put it down to Kurt's ever changing fashion. One advantage of being a diva.

Kurt was feeling better already as he danced with his Dad trying to get him prepared for his wedding. He wasn't all that bad Kurt thought, just a little bit stiff. _"Hey Finn! Look I'm dancing!"_ his dad shouted sounding rather proud of himself, he couldn't help but smile at his dad. After a few minutes of dancing with him he left his Dad to try doing it alone as he went to work on Finn, and he knew it would take him twice as long being the terrible dancer he is. _"Take my hand."_ he ordered to Finn who looked awkward and uncomfortable. Finn did what he was told but put the other on Kurt's shoulder. Considering he was learning the male part of the dance routine it was wrong. _"That hand goes on my waist Finn."_ he said as he moved Finn's hand for him. Finn let go, stepped back and glanced to the open door. Embarrassment flooding his features. _"Dude, maybe we should shut the door."_ Kurt sighed. This was ridiculous. _"Finn. You'll be singing and dancing in front of hundreds of people at Regional's. Come on. It's easy."_ he said trying to be encouraging rather then show how irritated he was by the giant boy. Finn did as he was told.

They hadn't even moved full circle when Karofsky walked past the open door. All three of them noticed as Karofsky let his wrist go limp as he pulled a face at Kurt before walking off. Kurt blew it off and returned to Finn. However, his Dad wasn't going to let this slide. _"What was that about?"_ Burt said sounding concerned and angry. _"Nothing."_ Kurt replies bluntly looking at the wall behind his Dad. _"That didn't look like nothing."_ A few minutes of silence passed before Finn spoke. _"Tell him Kurt."_ what the hell? He hadn't told his Dad for a reason! _"Tell him Kurt."_ he said seriously. _"Or I will."_ his threat and honest intentions evident in his voice. _"Tell me what?"_ his Dad sounded angry, worried and seriously concerned. The two boys continued to glare at each other before Kurt spoke. _"He's just a guy that's been giving my grief for who I am. That's all."_

_"Has he ever done anything to you Kurt?"_ his dad demanded sounding angrier then Kurt can ever remember him getting. Kurt was having a huge debate in his head right now. Should he tell him? Obviously not about the kiss. That's his secret to tell. But about the death threat? It did have him scared sick but what if nothing happens and Karofsky just gets worse. He looked at his Dad and then Finn, both staring at him waiting for an answer._ "He threatened to kill me."_ he told them emotionlessly. _"What? You've got to be kidding me"_ Finn sounded confused, shocked and damn right furious. Burt said nothing but headed out the door chasing Karofsky down the hall way. _"Burt."_ Finn said chasing after him, _"Burt!"_ Kurt following suit.

Kurt rounded the corner to see his Dad pinning Karofsky up against the wall, Finn just reaching them and trying to pull him off. Kurts heart was racing. His Dad was still recovering from the heart attack he shouldn't be running, let alone getting all worked up and angry. He ran to his Dad who was yelling at Karofsky _"You like picking on people huh? Why don't you try me?"_ _"Burt stop."_ Finn said sounding demanding, worried, reassuring and somehow angry all at the same time. Kurt put a hand on his Dad's shoulder gently pushing away and pleading. _"Please Dad your sick."_ worry and panic evident in his voice. His dad looked at him for a moment before returning his hard glare in Karofsky's direction and he let the jock go. Burt raising his hands as Karofsky shook out his shoulders trying to seem unfazed by the situation. Finn stood there with a hand on Burt Glaring at Karofsky. The hatred obvious on his face. As the bully walked off Burt stood there breathing heavily for a few seconds before turning to Finn. His eyes cold and accusing. _"What the hell have you been doing while this was going on?"_ Kurt was a little annoyed at this. Why did everyone get angry at Finn for not protecting him? Kurt didn't need to be protected. He had to fight his own battles. Yeah it would have been nice if Finn had even noticed or stepped up to show he cared. But this wasn't Finn's fight. Burt turned away then and walked down the hall. Kurt threw an apologetic smile at Finn, who stood there shocked and upset, before chasing after his Dad who was heading for Sue's office. Great.

Kurt sat outside Sue's office as his dad spoke to her about the situation. He knew he should be in there but he really couldn't be bothered to deal with this useless crap again. It would only take them the same place they'd gotten yesterday. Nowhere. Kurt closed his eyes and let his head rest on the wall behind him. Twenty five minutes later and Kurt was sat in Sue's office with Burt, Carole, Sue, obviously. Karofsky and his dad. Karofsky looked scared and worried but when he looked at Kurt his eyes seemed almost sort of pleading and seemed to hold little hatred and a glimmer of something else. Kurt had never seen him look so vulnerable. Sue's authoritative voice broke his train of thought._ "So it seems The situation has reached Boiling point."_ she stated. _"Your damn right it has!"_ his dad said obviously furious. _"Nothing happened."_ Dave interjected trying to play innocent. _"Is that right? I'll Tell you what happened. Mr Karofsky."_ Burt was practically yelling. _"Call me Paul."_ Karofsky's dad said sounding drained. _"Paul. Your kid threatened the life of my son."_ silence followed. _"Porcelain. Is that true?"_ her voice was soft. Before Kurt could speak Karofsky was already talking. _"Thats not true. I didn't say anything."_ his voice was soft has he tried to play the innocent victim. _"That's what he said."_ Did he really think he'd get away with this now? _"He told me he'd kill me if I told anyone."_ the jock sent a look that could kill his way while the parents stared in confusion. Don't look so tough now do you? _"Told anyone what?"_ Sue said sounding curious. Kurt looked at Karofsky who was just glaring at him, he was trying to seem hard and threatening but he was trying to hard. Kurt could see past that. He could see how scared he was. _".. Just that he was picking on me."_ Karofsky let out a huge sigh of relief. Why was he protecting this dumb jock who threatened his life. Kurt sighed. Sometimes he hated his own morals. _"He's making all this stuff up."_ Karofsky said. Seriously. Why did he even bother if this was how he'd repay him. _"Oh is that right."_ Kurt glanced at his Dad. He was furious. _"Hold on a second."_ it was Karofsky's Dad Paul who was the one to talk now. _"You have been acting differently lately David."_ Kurt looked at Dave now. He was staring at his shoes. _"You used to get A's and B's, now your getting D's and C's. Your angry all the time, lashing out. And now we're sat here."_ his voice was low and tired. _"So let me ask you. Why would Kurt make that up?"_ it surprised Kurt that his Dad didn't try and defend Karofsky, who remained staring at his shoes looking uncomfortable, before he glanced up at Kurt and then looked at his Dad.

_"Maybe he likes me."_ You have got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous. Kurt couldn't believe he'd actually sunk that low. Blaine was right, he wouldn't be coming out any time soon. Burt sighed frustrated and irritated. _"I think. We are wasting our time here. It's your job to protect people."_ he said looking at Sue. _"I couldn't agree more. After hearing both sides of the story you are here by expelled."_ What? "_I will not have one student threatening the life of another."_ He's expelled? No way. I can't of heard that right. "_If you don't think this is fair you can appeal to the school board but you will leave campus immediately."_ Her voice was cold and almost threatening. Mr Karofsky let out a tired sigh as he stood. _"Thank you for your time."_ he walked out the door and his son followed without looking back._ "Thank you."_ Burt said to Sue his voice full of gratitude. _"Pleasures mine. Enjoy your wedding."_ He and his Dad got up and left. Burt hugged and smiled at him before patting him on the back and heading towards his car. Kurt made his way to Glee still processing what just went down.

Kurt's head was spinning as he arrived late to Glee Club and took his seat The room fell silent as he entered and they all stared in anticipation. He sighed obviously Finn wouldn't have kept this to himself. After a long silence Me Schue prompted him._ "Well..?"_ five more minutes silence. _"Karofsky was expelled today."_ the room irrupted in cheers and sighs of relief as they all knew this meant there friend would he safe. But would he? Safe from the closeted jock yes. From the rest of the football team? Not so much. Rachel practically threw herself at him, interrupting his thoughts and screeching in his ear _"Yes! I'm so glad he's gone! You will be safe now Kurt."_ Mr Schue interrupted the commotion. _"That's great Kurt. That's really great. But we must get back to rehearsing for this wedding. It has to be perfect."_

* * *

><p><em>'Karofsky's out.'<em>

Two words and Blaine was straight on the phone. Kurt giggled at how quick he was at responding._ "Hello?"_ he sounded a little coy but happy. _"He's out? Are you serious? They actually expelled him? I never thought they would! They never would have at my old school. How are you?"_ barely stopping to take a breath, _"Kurt are you there?"_ Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing, _"Yes Blaine. I'm here. You just wouldn't let me get a word in edge ways!"_ Blaine started to laugh on the other end of the line. _"I feel.. Relieved."_ Kurt said answering his question and letting out a sigh _"but I feel kind of scared too."_ Kurt could just imagine the confused look on Blaine's face._ "Scared? Why scared? He's been expelled. He can't touch you."_ No, he can't touch me Kurt thought. _"The football team can"_ Kurt pointed out. Blaine thought a moment before answering._ "Kurt I really don't think you need to worry about that. From what you've said Karofsky was the ring leader. You won't receive anything from them. I'm sure of it."_ Kurt smiled. He knew that Blaine couldn't be sure of anything but the truth in his tone would make Kurt believe anything he said. "_Your right. Karofsky's out. I can finally semi-enjoy high __school!"  
>"Semi-enjoy?"<em> Blaine asked, confusion and concern in his tone. Kurt rolled his eyes. _"It's high school Blaine. Most kids don't enjoy high school."  
><em>_"Oh yeah.."_ Blaine murmured as if he was embarrassed to have not gotten it straight away. Kurt just laughed. The two spent hours on the phone. Kurt telling Blaine everything that had gone down with Karofsky and Blaine listened only butting in every 5 or so minutes.

That night Kurt slept peacefully.. He was going to school tomorrow.

And for the first time in a really long time he wasn't scared.


	15. The Wedding

_Hey, I hope you find this chapter okay. See it was kind of hard to write, because well I didn't want to bore you all considering you've all probably seen this episodes loads of times! And I couldn't leave it out because it was a huge development in Kurt and Finn's relationship. I am really sorry that there isn't much Blaine in this and I hope you forgive me but I promise, Blaine is back next chapter to help Kurt deal with everything and obviously to just hang out! They've made plans already! _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if you don't. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: <strong>The Wedding.<strong>

When Kurt woke up he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could finally go to school and not worry about taking a change of clothes or worrying about his jacket getting ripped on his locker. Today was the day before his Dad's wedding and the last day of all Glee club rehearsals, for the wedding anyway. For the first time in a long time, Kurt was actually looking forward to getting to school. He jumped out of bed before his alarm went off and put on his iPod jumping around to P!nks; Leave Me Alone. He could get used to feeling this free.

Kurt's day passed by just like any other. His lessons where boring, he sat with his friends at lunch and handed in his homework. The one thing that was different? He didn't receive a single slushie facial. No one had slammed him into his locker and no one had even given him a dirty look. It was like being at a different school. It seemed too good to be true. Kurt wondered how long this would last. He wasn't usually this lucky.

They ended up staying on after Glee. There were a few slip ups in the performance and they needed to perfect it before tomorrow, which meant he'd have to cancel on Blaine which upset him a bit. He really wanted to see Blaine, it seemed like he hadn't seen him for ages. However, Kurt didn't mind. It was for his Dad and his Mum-to-be. Luckily enough everyone was willing to stay behind which meant no one had to be forced or blackmailed, which Kurt was glad everyone else seemed to want to make tomorrow perfect to and that thought warmed Kurt's heart. Kurt was sat at the piano taking a breather after they'd just run though the song for the forth time in row and watching his friends continue to rehearse 'I Think I Wanna Marry You,' they were all laughing as they went through the routine, pairing off.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he realized how far they had all come since last year. He was glad to be a part of Glee Club. Joining was easily the best decision he'd ever made, although they where still nobody's at this school, none of them were alone anymore. Kurt grabbed his phone off the lid of the piano to see if Blaine had replied to his cancellation and apology. He had.

_'Hey Kurt that's fine seriously. I've got some homework to do anyway so don't panic. It's fine. Good luck with all the rehearsing. I hope the wedding goes well, but with you in charge I'm sure it will be amazing.'_ Kurt laughed and was ecstatic to have Blaine send him that little heart stuttered a beat and then he typed out his reply. Quickly as Rachel was sending him death glares. He rolled his eyes and laughed before returning to his phone.

_'Oh okay. That's good. I'll try not to panic next time. Promise. Why Thank You Blaine Anderson but you helped put this wedding together too! The flowers and the colour scheme, it wouldn't look perfect if it wasn't for your help! Right I best go Rachel looks like she's going to murder me if I don't return to practice. Have fun with your homework. Talk soon.'_

He chucked his phone in his bag and made his way to Rachel who was still glaring. As he approached her he let out an over exaggerated sigh._ "God Rachel! I was sat down for 5 minutes!"_ he said teasingly irritated. _"Anyway this practice is mostly for Finn."_ he said pointing to the giant who was going over a move with Mr Schue. Rachel tried to keep the glare on her face but ended up laughing instead as they watched Finn trip over his own shoes and Mr Schue put his head in his hands. _"You still need to rehearse too! Just not as much."_ The two continued to watch Finn, it was hilarious as he kept tripping over nothing in particular._ "Anyway. How's Blaine?"_ Rachel asked turning to Kurt who blushed. _"What? I. Um. How did you know?"_ his voice slightly raising. Rachel paused and just watched him before speaking again. _"You can't stop smiling."_ she said a large smile on her face. Kurt just blushed and nodded. _"He's fine. Catching up on homework."_ Rachel's smile grew so wide it must have actually hurt. _"So are you two official?"_ Her eyebrow rising. Kurt's cheeks turned bright crimson. Rachel had never been so forward before_. "We're not dating Rachel. We're just friends."_ his voice sounding rather disappointed and he prayed Rachel didn't catch that. She continued to smile and was just about to speak when Puck shouted towards her. _"Hey Berry, come here!"_ Rachel shot a glare his way before smiling at Kurt and then headed towards Puck and Santana. Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief. Rachel had never been so forward before and he prayed she would never do it again. He had never liked Puck as much as he did right now.

When Kurt and Finn finally arrived home at 7 they were bother shattered. Burt and Carole were sat watching the tele in the front room as they both wondered into the kitchen. _"There's tea in the fridge for you two."_ Finn took both plates out of the fridge and set them on the side reaching for a fork. _"You have to heat it up first Finn!"_ Carole yelled from her seat. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as his brother-to-be as he put the kettle on and the food in the oven as Finn took their bags to their room. Ten minutes later and Finn and Kurt were sat eating dinner discussing their parents wedding. Kurt was so happy about it, he couldn't wait to see all the girls in their dresses and the flower arrangements he and Blaine had put together. Their performance was perfect by the time they left school. Everything should go over fine, tomorrow should be perfect. Kurt was the one doing most of the talking while Finn was stuffing his face and nodding.

Once the boys had finished eating in the kitchen they went and joined their parents in the living room. They decided that as a family, they would all sit down and watch Meet The Parents before heading to bed. Carole and his Dad were curled up on the two seater, Finn sprawled himself out across the whole of the sofa and Kurt sat in the arm chair cuddling the pillow as he looked from his family and back to the TV. Kurt's thoughts started to wonder as the film began but before for long the movie has his full attention. Once the film had finished they all went to bed, Kurt was so shattered he decided to give his nightly routine a miss. He had enjoyed today, spending time with his friends and family. The only thing that would have made it better was seeing Blaine. Kurt sighed before curling up in bed and wishing his soon to be step brother would hurry up and turn the damn light off. Why did it always take him forever to find his clothes?

When Kurt woke to his alarm at 7 Carole was freaking out. Burt had already left to be at the Wedding Hall early to make sure everything was in order and because Kurt had insisted that he wasn't allowed to see Carole until she was walking down the isle. Burt had put up a fight, but like every other fight, Kurt won. Carole was pacing around downstairs with her dress on wrong and her hair flying all over the place. Kurt took one look at her and laughed, she glared at him before letting out a stressed giggle and a small smile. She looked down at hair dress, pulled at her hair and smiled. _"Save me?"_ she asked looking back up at Kurt. _"Come on."_ Kurt said encouragingly. _"Lets go and make you look like a princess."_ Carole smiled as she took Kurt's hand as he lead her into his room and sat her behind his dresser.

Three hours later, Carole did in fact look like a princess, Kurt was pleased with his work. She looked amazing. Finn was waiting for Kurt downstairs, they where to leave Carole here and go get ready to start the ceremony before she would make her way over later._ "Kurt hurry up! The cab isn't going to wait forever!"_ shouted Finn from downstairs. Kurt sighed heavily before turning back to His mum-to-be. _"Are you going to be okay?"_ She smiled and nodded before turning back to her reflection. _"Okay. You look beautiful. Don't worry, everything is going to be perfect. I promise."_ With that Kurt left and hopped in the cab with Finn who was complaining about how Rachel was complaining about everything. It was a long twenty minutes in that cab.

Once they arrived there was just a lot of running around, Kurt hadn't even stepped foot in the main hall yet. He was too busy dealing with Brittany who was being her usual confused self. Puck had, for some reason tried to sneak alcohol in here and was being spoken to be the security guard so Kurt had to go and rescue him._ "Puck. I ask you to do one thing. To not be yourself today and be good. And you can't even do that."_ he said after he'd rescued him. _"If I didn't need you for the ceremony I would have let them throw you out."_ He was angry and that was evident in his voice._ "Woah dude chill. I was only tryna liven up this party! I didn't wanna ruin anything. It was just for fun!"_ Kurt glared at him. _"Don't tell me to chill Puckerman! This 'party' doesn't need 'livening' up. Okay. Now you do anything again and I will let them chuck you out."_ Puck actually looked a little scared of him. _"Okay dude. Sorry."_ Kurt just nodded at him before he left Puck in the hands of Mike and Tina before going outside. He just wanted to breath, plus he needed to check his phone, he'd received a text not to long ago.

'_Hope you have a fantastic day, Kurt. Wish your parent's the best of luck from me. Enjoy yourself while i'm stuck in my room doing coursework!'_

He laughed, Kurt loved it when Blaine would just send him random messages throughout the day. It gave Kurt butterflies because although it's not exactly in the right context, well the context Kurt wanted, but it meant that Blaine was thinking about him when they weren't together. It could even mean that he missed spending time with him, but Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up so brushed that thought straight from his mind.

_'I hope it goes well. Carole's already freaked out but it's okay. I saved the day! She looked like a princess when I left her. I will do, and they'll say Thank you. Aww poor you, at least you don't have to put up with a frantic Rachel! Fancy meeting for coffee tomorrow? If you've finished your homework that is.'_ Kurt smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket and made his way to begin the ceremony.

The wedding ceremony had been a complete success. The Glee Club performed I Think I Wanna Marry You down the aisle before Burt and Carole appeared. The performance went surprisingly well. Finn didn't make any obvious mistakes and even Burt and Carole did their own dance to the music before their speeches. Kurt laughed as he watched from his place as best man number one. Neither of them could dance all that well to upbeat music, but it was lovely to watch.

Carole's speech was so moving as she accepted Kurt as he was. She had said she wasn't getting one man, she was getting two and not only was she gaining a son, but a best friend. He tried so hard to fight the tears that were trying to fall but he lost. A quick look up at Finn who looked almost moved to tears while Rachel had tears rolling down her face. She looked at him and they both smiled before returning to the couple at the front who where rushing the priest along. _"Do you.." "I do. I do I do."_ Carole said excitedly. She was practically bouncing. _"And do you.." "Your damn right I do."_ Kurt shook his head and let out a quiet laugh at his father. Why couldn't he follow what Kurt had told him to do and repeat after the minister._ "You may now kiss the bride."_ he watched as his Dad and Step Mum shared their first kiss as a married couple. He was overwhelmed with joy and pride as they walked down the isle hand in hand. The room stood and applauded as they did so.

Everyone followed them out, once the couple had left everyone got up from their seats and made their way to the reception for the food and drink. Kurt stayed behind to take in the room he'd put together but had not actually even had a chance to look at yet. It was beautiful. The room itself was amazing, it was such an old building and the room was old fashioned with wooden carving's and expensive portraits hanging on the wall and marble tables pushed up against the wooden walls. The far side had three large open windows with beautiful hanging drapes made of a red fabric that looked ever so soft. Outside the view of the many acres of land this small building owned glowed in the light of the evening sun. Although Kurt admired the room and it's view, the flower arrangements he and Blaine had designed had to be the most beautiful sight in this now empty room. In his eyes anyway. The arrangement consisted of Daisy's, a few different kinds of red roses, snowdrops, a few lilies and a single stem of bluebells that where placed in each bouquet followed by a few leaves and such to fill it out a bit more. They looked absolutely stunning. The bluebells had been Blaine's idea. Blue was Dad and Carole's favorite colour and Blaine had said that the Bluebell's were beautiful and didn't draw to much attention away from the roses, which meant they were perfect. Kurt took out his phone and snapped a quick picture to show Blaine.

He sent A message to Blaine _'Look at what we created. Aren't they beautiful?'_ along with picture he had just taken. He'd just slipped his phone in his trouser pocket when Finn came running through the door and almost hitting a vase that looked rather expensive. _"Dude, where have you been? They're waiting for you to do the pictures."_ Kurt laughed at his brother who looked like he was having trouble standing upright. Kurt looked around the room once more before following his brother to the next room over where the pictures were being taken.

Fifteen minutes later and Kurt had finally managed to get away from all the camera's, he couldn't believe they where still making them do so many different poses and arrangements. Shouldn't a picture be over in seconds, you know; smile. click. done. finished, not move left, move right, up a bit, down a bit. It had driven Kurt insane! As he made his way to sit down at the family table at the front of the room he checked his phone for a reply from Blaine. There were two, Kurt had forgotten that he'd sent Blaine a message earlier.

_'Coffee tomorrow sounds good, and don't worry i'll make sure all this homework is done. Aww I bet she looks beautiful, make sure you take pictures! Of the flowers and you in a tux! I can't wait to laugh at the photo's!'_

Kurt laughed and pretended to be offended even though there was no one there to witness it.

_'Oh Wow. They're so beautiful. We really are amazing! Maybe we should open a business!'_ Kurt laughed again, just a little bit louder, he was so glad there was no one else here. A business with Blaine, that's an idea Kurt could get used to.

_'We should! We should become wedding planners! We could call it Klaine Weddings! It would be totally awesome. Okay tomorrow at 2? Or whenever I don't mind. One step ahead of you on the flowers. Blaine. I am offended! I look stunning in a tux and for that comment you will never get to see it! Not ever!'_ Kurt smiled as he sent off the reply thinking about Blaine's reaction, he would probably be sprawled across his dorm room floor right now. His paper's and books scattered everywhere. His music playing too loud for the dorm, probably Katy Perry and a Medium Drip sat next to him on the floor. It was more then likely his 3rd of the evening. Kurt's mind wondered then but before it went too far his parents had finally escaped the photographer as everyone else made their way to their seats and his text went off in his pocket.

_'Tomorrow at 2. Great. Can't wait. Now go get back to the wedding. Your being awfully rude Kurt.' _A huge smile spread across his face and his Dad shot him a funny look from the seat next to him. He was trying to take a peak at Kurt's phone but Kurt was already replying.

_'Great. See you then. Hey! I'm not being rude. Your being rude texting me when you know i'm at my Parents WEDDING!' _Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. Blaine was right, it was kind of rude to be texting the guy your madly in love with, when you've only know him for 2 weeks, at your parent's wedding.

Mr Schue took the stage to perform Sway for his parent's first dance, it was beautiful. His parents looked so beautiful and so happy as they waltzed around the floor to the sassy number Mr Schue was performing. He looked to all his New Direction friends who where sat around their own table dancing away to the music in their seats. Rachel kept looking over to Finn who was sat on the same table as him, his eyes would glance between his parents, Rachel and Kurt. Kurt's eyes drifted around the room, taking in all the people swaying in their seats, his parents twirling around the dance floor, and Mr Schue who was performing fantastically, even doing the whole microphone drop, his eyes landed on his parents again as the song came to a close. They where smiling. It was the happiest Kurt had seen his Dad in a long time and it made him happy.

Once the song was over Mr Schue wished the couple his best before Finn got up to do his best man Speech. Kurt listened in awe as his brother directed most of the speech at him, instead of his parents.

_"Ugh, Hi. Best man number two. Umm In Glee club whenever two of us got together we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck where Puckleberry. And today a new union was formed."_ Finn was smiling at Kurt who was smiling in awe and confusion at his brother. _"Furt."_ What? What did he just call us? Kurt couldn't help but laugh at this as did the rest of the room. "_You and me man. We're brother's from another mother."_ Kurt was honestly touched by this and he was trying so hard to stop himself from crying. Why did he have to be so emotional all the time?_ "And quite frankly no one else as showed me as much, as you. About what it means to be a man." _Kurt couldn't help but let the single tear fall down his face. Finn had never been so open and so, caring towards him before. He wasn't used to people giving him huge gestures of love. And this was exactly what was happening. This was Finn telling Kurt he's always going to be there_._ _"Over the past few weeks some stuff's gone down and I haven't manned up like I should have. But from now on. No matter what it costs me. I've got your back. Okay." _Finn continued to watch Kurt throughout the entire speech, barely taking his eyes off him. Kurt smiled, is this what it feels like to have a brother? Finn looked around then, looking slightly sort of uncomfortable as he stood there now. Finn wasn't used to putting his emotions out there and Kurt felt touched that he was willing to do that for him.

_"So I had the New Directions put a little something together in your honor. And your gonna dance it with me dude."_ Kurt shook his head at his brother as he walked forward to put the mic down on the table in front of him. Finn gave him a quick smile and that's when the New Direction guys got up and started dancing to Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. It was amazing, the guys performed it brilliantly and Finn's voice was just beautiful as he performed the song, Finn barely took his eyes off of Kurt apart from when he had to look down at his feet to make sure he wasn't going to publicly humiliate himself in front of the entire room. Kurt couldn't stop the single tear that fell down his face when the girls got up to join them on the dance floor and Finn made his way to the table, hand raised for Kurt to take it. Kurt refused, he shook his head in protest as Finn grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the dance floor anyway. Rachel came and grabbed him as Finn went to do a dance move with the guys, Kurt just stood there watching in amazing, he couldn't believe this was all for him, he was slowly moving side to side next to his two best friends when Finn put his arm out in their direction. Rachel started to move forward and Kurt smiled. It was nice to see Rachel and Finn being happy. They do deserve it, they actually suit each other. That was when Rachel ran back grabbing him and pulling him forward and placing him in Finn's arms. Kurt was surprised as Finn danced with him and continued to sing to him, Kurt had never been so moved in his life. This one act meant so much to him that he'd never be able to forget it. Finn pulled him into a tight embrace before letting him go. Both boys then went and brought their parents to the dance floor as Finn continued to sing. Before too long everyone was dancing with their partners and the song came to a close.

Kurt hugged everyone of them before he went up to Finn and smiled. They just looked at each other, Kurt's eye's glistened with the tears he refused to shed and was searching for the right words to say, that would express even the slightest bit of how he felt but he couldn't. He couldn't think of a single thing that would do his emotions justice. _"Thankyou Finn."_ That was when Finn hugged him for the second time that day, and again it surprised him. Usually Finn would avoid touching Kurt like the plague, it had upset him, but he understood after the whole crush thing last year. After all he had come on a little strong considering he knew Finn was straight. Finn let him go._ "You don't need to thank me dude"_ and then went to join Rachel on the dance floor before smiling once more at him. He hated it when Finn called him dude, but he didn't have the heart to say anything after that heartfelt performance so he let it slide. But one day he'll bring it up. Kurt let out a deep breathe and decided he needed some fresh air.

After about five minutes of fresh air and time to himself after that heartfelt performance Kurt went and rejoined the wedding party. The party seemed to last forever. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, come the end of the night they even started doing some form of karaoke. Rachel sang of course, alongside Puck and Tina. It was beautiful, it was such an amazing night, too have friends and family their to celebrate the joining of two families. It was a night Kurt will never forget.

All his life he'd had a Dad.

That day he got a Mum.

That night he got a Brother.

He had a family.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be up as soon as possible. I do have two fifteen hour exams coming up so bare with me. I will do my best to get it up here as soon as possible though. :) Oh &amp; guess what? Blaine's back next chapter! :D x<em>


	16. He's back Blaine, He's back

_Hey there guys! This chapter is kind of long.. But as promised KLAINE! For over 1200 words :) And then it does get a little bi angsty for Kurt bless him and he has a big decision to make. I know you guys obviously watch the show, but just go along, pretend you don't know what will happen. :L Anyway I won't keep you reading my drabble! I hope you enjoy this chapter It was fun to right! :) x_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<strong> He's Back Blaine, He's Back.<strong>

Kurt met Blaine for coffee the next day, they spent hours talking about the wedding, Kurt showing him hundreds of pictures of his parents and New Directions at the wedding, he was careful, he'd placed all the pictures he was in in a separate folder. Blaine wasn't seeing those pictures any time soon! Not after that comment.

_'Kurt come on please!"_ Blaine was whining as he leaned back in his chair, his coffee cup in his hand. Kurt just shook his head. "_Oh please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I won't laugh."_ Kurt just stared at him incredulously now. He was giving him a look that said 'I'm not stupid.' Blaine pouted and crossed his arms looking at the table and trying to avoid Kurt by all means. He couldn't help but laugh at how childish, immature and adorable he was being! It was ridiculous. Nobody should be allowed to be this cute when they are sulking. They sat there in silence for a while, both boys hoping the other would just give in.

_"Please Kurt. I promise I won't laugh. I bet you look sexy in a tux."_ Kurt blushed at the unexpected compliment and Blaine's cheeks turned red when he realized what he'd said. _"I mean, I, I Mean I bet you looked great. Please just let me see. One picture?"_ Both boys where blushing, their cheeks bright crimson as they just smiled at each other, Blaine was giving him the puppy dog eyes and then all of Kurt's restraints just fell down. _"Fine! Just one!" "Yes!" _Blaine cried as he won his battle. _"Just one Blaine. ONE!"_ Kurt picked a suitable photo and handed Blaine his phone. Kurt blushed a bit, waiting for his reaction, he didn't think he'd looked that bad but Blaine might think otherwise. _"Wow Kurt you looking amazing!"_ Blaine gushed and Kurt went bright red, and his stomach started doing little flips. "_Seriously, Kurt. Your hair looks amazing and just yeah, wow. Very dapper."_ Blaine hadn't taken his eyes off of his phone, he started to feel slightly self conscious. _"Thanks."_ He said, his voice quiet as he reached for his phone. Blaine smiled and pulled it back childishly. _"Are you serious Blaine?"_ Kurt said faking annoyance. Blaine continued to stare at his phone, and was now scrolling through the pictures.

_"Blaine! I said one!"_ he almost whined! There were some rather embarrassing photo's of him on there when he was messing with Rachel, Puck and Santana and some of the other guys from Glee. They weren't pretty. _"Blaine, seriously."_ he said reaching for his phone again and Blaine pulled away, again. _"Oh my GaGa Blaine, are you seriously going to be so immature! Give me my phone back."_ Kurt was reaching across the table now, Blaine smacking at his hands with his one free hand as the other continued to scroll through the other pictures._ "Oh my god Kurt!"_ Damn it. Kurt fell back against his seat, it was too late now. He'd seen it. Kurt's face was bright red as he put it in his hands and wished the ground would swallow him whole. _"What?"_ Blaine stuttered. _"What's going on here?"_ he said not taking his eyes off of that awful picture._ "You look.. wow."_ _"I look awful i know."_ Kurt sounding blunt and irritated. "_I wouldn't say you look awful"_ Blaine stated. _"You look hot!"_ Kurt's cheek's were bright red again now, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Blaine sat there staring at his phone not realising the effect his comment had on had on him. He sighed in relief. Minutes passed in silence before Kurt made Blaine jump when he lunged at him and snatched his phone out of the older boy's hand.

Great, now who's being childish. That awful picture was still on his screen, he blushed again before putting his phone in his pocket and picking up his coffee. Blaine was just staring at him now, eye's full of wonder and curiosity. Kurt just shook his head and avoided his gaze at all cost. "_You have to tell me the story behind that one Kurt. You have to!"_ Blaine said it as if it was like the law or something, an order. Kurt smiled at his tone. _"I don't have to tell you anything Mr Anderson."_ his tone was teasing, he unconsciously leaned in closer to the other boy as he spoke. Blaine leaned in towards him, their faces mere inches apart. _"Don't be like that."_ He said, his tone soft and playful. The two boys stayed like that for a few moments just staring at each other, taking in the others face when Blaine's phone started playing Teenage Dream and made the two boys jump out of their skin.

Kurt was kind of glad for the distraction as he sat himself up straight and took a sip of his coffee. He was blushing again as he realized that he and Blaine had just had a moment. He wasn't sure what kind of moment, but it was definitely a moment. Although Kurt loved being so close to him, and Blaine reciprocating that, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to bring himself to pull away when his gorgeous honey colored eyes were staring so intently into his own. Kurt loved whoever text Blaine, but hated them too. They'd never been so close before, and while they were teasing each other as well. Kurt looked at Blaine who was replying to his message. Wes more than likely, it's about that time of day he thought. Wes usually texted him the same time every other day, god knows what about or why it was always the same time but it was.

Blaine's curls were lose, as they fell about his forehead looking unbelievably sexy, he had a plain white t-shirt on, a _tight_ plain white t-shirt on. Kurt could make out his chest muscles and the muscles on his arm, he'd never realized how toned Blaine was and my was it gorgeous to look at. Accompanying his top was a tight pair of black skinnies and a pair of converses. He looked absolutely stunning, he was beautiful. _"Umm Kurt?"_ Blaine said interrupting his day dreaming. _"Mmm?"_ he managed, his eyes moving from Blaine's chest to his eyes. Oh damn it. Did Blaine just catching him staring, at his chest. "_Oh jesus, I'm sorry."_ Kurt said rushing the words out blushing again, he was unable to quite meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine laughed _"That's okay, I just thought I'd lost you for a second."_ Kurt sent a weak smile his way feeling so embarrassed for getting caught staring. Damn you Blaine! He thought. Why did you have to be so beautiful and so distracting in that t-shirt.. before Kurt let his mind wonder any further _"Was that Wes?"_ he said trying to distract himself. _"Yeah, how'd you know?"_ he said shocked and curious. Kurt shrugged, _"I'm just awesome."_ he said as if it was so obvious that Blaine should already know the answer. Kurt expected a witty remark back but instead, _"Your right"_ as Blaine shrugged it off and sipped his drink. Kurt looked at him confused. Blaine just smiled as he started talking about Wes, David and the other Warblers.

They continued talking away with endless flirty comments until it was dark outside, neither of them had even noticed the change, too wrapped up in each other and their conversation to care what was going on around them. They must have been on their 5th drink when Blaine looked at his fancy pocket watch._ "Jeez Kurt, did you know it's nearly 8 o clock."_ he said looking at his watch. _"What?"_ he said looking up from his cup, _"it's not even dark yet.."_ a quick glance out the window. _"Oh. When did that happen?"_ he was completely surprised to see the moon in the sky. The pair looked at each other and cracked up laughing, they finished their drinks said goodbye to the staff and made their way outside. The moon was huge tonight it took the breath out of Kurt, he had never seen it so beautiful. _"Beautiful isn't it?"_ Blaine murmured. _"So beautiful."_ he whispered back, the two stood there in silence, side by side staring at the moon. Kurt could now feel Blaine's gaze on him but was afraid to turn, he wasn't sure what emotions were on his face right now, he was loving this moment too much, he never wanted it to end. He so desperately wished to be holding his hand, it hurt to have to keep his hand in his pocket, it seemed wrong to Kurt. He finally plucked up the courage to look at him and Blaine's eyes were full of what seemed to be longing. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine returned it with his most dazzling and heart stopping smile. The two continued to look at each other before Kurt decided it was time to leave, at this rate he wouldn't get home until ten and it was school again tomorrow. _"Let's go."_ he said turning away from Blaine and starting to cross the road. He let out a sigh, he knew he was making all this stuff up in his head, Blaine wouldn't be interested in him, he wasn't good enough for Blaine and he knew it. Blaine walked Kurt to his Navigator and closed the door behind him as he got in. _"Night Kurt"_ he said softly. Kurt smiled, he loved this boy. _"Night Blaine. Drive home safe."_ he started the car and pulled out of the car park leaving Blaine standing, watching him leave. Kurt had had such an amazing night, but somehow something seemed to change between them, or something happened, but he was unsure of what that something actually was and if it was good or bad.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the halls of McKinley with the biggest smile on his face. It was Monday morning and Kurt was still high after his amazing weekend with his parent's wedding and Coffee with Blaine and knowing that Karofsky was no longer here to bring him down, he couldn't be happier. Morning lessons passed by in a blur, he was texting Blaine throughout most of them anyway, these lessons never challenged him and he practically knew all the answers anyway. Seriously, you really didn't even need to know the alphabet to get good grades at McKinley.<p>

_'Ugh, Wes & David keep bugging me to tell you that they say Hi and that they want to see you again. They are so annoying.'_

_'Oh stop it Blaine, you know you love them really. Hi Wes! Hi David! Well why don't we all hang out one day then? I mean it be nice to get know them a bit more considering they already seem to like me.'_

'_Like you? More like obsessed with you. Seriously, they talk about you more then I do, and they've only met you once.'_

_'Hm. You talk about me do you Blaine?'_

_'Umm... No... I've gotta get to class, I'll text you later.'_

Kurt almost walked into Rachel's locker as he was laughing at Blaine's reply. He looked up just in time, his face stunned and mere inches away from her locker door. Rachel shot him a disapproving look. _"What?"_ he said sounding confused. What did I do? She shook her head. _"You and that phone have been inseparable since you met Blaine."_ her voice was soft and sweet, but her glare was deathly, it really confused Kurt._ "Sorry..?"_ he let his voice get higher at the end, unsure if an apology was what she was after. Obviously not, she just cracked up laughing. _"Don't be sorry."_ She said between her fits of giggles. Was it really that funny? _"It's cute."_ she said all serious now, _"Seriously Kurt, I'm glad to see you happy for once."_ Kurt didn't know what to say so he just smiled at her and wrapped her up in a hug. As Kurt pulled back Rachel was talking about a number she wanted to perform for Nationals and the reason she deserved to sing it.. blah blah, he did love that girl but sometimes she could be so self centred it was unreal. They were now walking down the corridor heading towards the cafeteria and that's when they saw him. Kurt stopped dead and so did Rachel. _"What the hell?"_ Rachel practically yelled. _"Kurt are you okay? Kurt?"_ No. No, no I am not okay. This can't be happening. What is he doing here, I, I'm supposed to be safe now. _"Come on Kurt."_ Rachel said pulling him alongside her, he wasn't quite sure where they were heading, his mind was working overdrive as he tried to stop himself from freaking out.

Kurt was feeling sick and lightheaded as Rachel sat him down outside Sue's office, she stormed right in ignoring all of Becky's protests, she was yelling and yelling loud. He couldn't be bothered to listen to them. Karofsky was back. His life was over. How was this even fair? He was only expelled on Thursday and here he is, back 4 days later. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't he have at least a week free of slushie facials, and a chance for his bruises to actually heal before he gets new ones! Was that seriously too much to ask? Kurt didn't think so. He thought it was actually a simple request, obviously not as it was being thrown back in his face! he closed his eyes and wished this was all some nightmare.

Kurt had his head in his hands when he heard his Dad's voice through the glass window's. _"Kurt? Are you okay? What happened?"_ he said angry and concerned. _"Dad? What are you doing here?"_ what was he doing here? _"Finn rang, said something happened with that Karofsky kid." "Oh."_ he let his head fall back to his hands. _"Kurt?" "Mr Hummel?"_ Sue said, _"If you wouldn't mind stepping into my office. We have things to discuss."_ His dad sent looks between the two before joining Sue in her office as Rachel left. He left his head in his hands as Rachel sat next to him and put her hand on his back. They sat there in silence, Kurt just thinking about how much his life sucked and rachel rubbing soothing circles into his bag._ "I thought this was over."_ he said, his voice breaking _"I can't go back to being terrified Rachel. I, I.."_ he let his sentence trail off as he felt the tears coming. He hated feeling so weak, especially here at school but Karofsky was back he couldn't care any more his life was over.

He sighed. If only he could run to Dalton, be with Blaine, and Wes and David who seemed to like him without even knowing him. Where there was a zero bullying policy and people actually cared. Where he could sit and have coffee in peace. Where he could go to school and not be worried about receiving a slushie facial or abuse for being different. Rachel continued to comfort him as he thought through his life. Twenty five agonizing minutes later and his dad emerged from Sue's office looking absolutely furious. Kurt lifted his head and so did Rachel watching the two, waiting for them to update them on what was happening. Sue spoke as his Dad looked to angry to be able to speak calmly._ "Becky, go get me my protein shake?"_ Becky just sat there staring. _"Now!" "Yes, yes coach."_ Becky stuttered before getting up and leaving. Sue waited until she had left before she continued to speak. She was looking directly at Kurt. _"Unfortunately the school board have overruled my expulsion of one Dave Karofsky."_ Kurt groaned as he dropped his head again. _"They say that without evidence they can't expel a student on another students say so." "This is ridiculous!"_ Rachel yelled at Sue. _"He threatened to kill kurt, **KILL** Kurt and your just welcoming him back! Why if he acts on what he said!"_ Sue shot a look that could kill Rachel's way, she just glared back, not backing down. _"If it was up to me. He would never set foot in this school again. Now, as a sign of protest I have resigned from Principal."_ Kurt looked at her shocked. _"I can be more help out there in those halls, an extra set of eyes the next time Karofsky tries something again. A witness."_ Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Karofsky was back, and Sue was resigning, for him? To help protect him?

_"I, I Can't do this."_ he said as he looked up from the floor to all three sets of eyes on him. Rachel looked sympathetic and angry as she put her hand back on his shoulder. His dad was furious, he was rubbing his head with his hat, something he only did when he was really angry. Sue looked apologetic and also sympathetic which was a shock for her. Becky returned then, easing some of the tension from the room. _"Here you go coach."_ she handed Sue her protein shake. _"Thanks Becky."_ she said cheerfully, Becky saluted her before taking her seat behind her little desk and taking out her iPhone._ "Porcelain. I can not tell you how sorry I am. I will do whatever I can to protect you."_ Kurt and Rachel both looked at her in shock as she smiled at them and nodded. _"I have my moments. Now the pair of you get back to class."_

All three of them left then and Burt hugged Kurt in the hallway before heading to his truck muttering to himself something neither of them could catch. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards their Spanish class. Kurt spent the rest of the day keeping himself to himself, most of the time he just stared at his phone wondering if he should tell Blaine. He wanted to, so bad. But he didn't want to get all emotional in front of him again. It makes him seem like a child and he wants impress Blaine, not send him running.

* * *

><p>He was sat in Glee trying not to listen to everyone bitch about Karofsky being back, and he decided he had to text him, he just had to.<p>

_'Karofsky's back Blaine. He's back.'_ he replied instantly which made Kurt smile, just a small smile.

_'What? Are you being serious? Don't mess with me Kurt, it's not funny.'_ Kurt shook his head, if only this was all some kind of sick joke, but no. That's life.

_'He's back.'_

Finn was getting assy and defensive now, sticking up for his baby brother and all, it was endearing to watch, it actually shocked Kurt at how much all of these people cared about him. They'd shown him they cared many times before, but every time they showed it, it still shocked him. Mr Schue was trying to calm them all down while Kurt sat by himself in the back row trying to avoid all the mayhem, Rachel moved and sat next to him as the class was finally brought to order and the lesson began. The lesson seemed to drag as Mr Schue went on about a setlist for sectionals.

Finn had to stay behind after Glee today, something to do with the football team, Kurt had kind of blanked out, as Finn walked him to his car. They'd all decided that Kurt was to go nowhere alone, he needed to be kept safe. However much it meant to Kurt that his friends cared, it irritated him too because they thought he couldn't take of himself. He knew that wasn't true, they knew he could, he knew they were only trying to help but how come it made him feel worse and not better?

Kurt arrived home ten minutes later, he didn't even turn on his stereo on the way, he drove home in silence, lettings his thoughts run wild. His phone had been going off like mad since he got in the car and he knew it was Blaine ringing him. It always was, this made him smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. He grabbed his bag from the passenger side and hurried into the house, afraid that maybe Karofsky could have followed him. He knew this was a ridiculous idea because he would be at football practice with Finn but it still terrified him.

He'd planned on going straight to his bedroom and hiding under his duvet until Finn came home, then he was going to try and act normal, however his parents stopped him before he had the chance to put his foot on the step._ "Kurt,"_ Carole said. _"We want to talk to you about something?"_ Kurt just looked at them waiting, he wasn't in the mood for any small talk today, all he wanted to do was go to bed. "_You should come and sit down."_ his Dad said a little hesitant. _"Why?"_ Kurt asked not moving an inch. _"Just sit."_ his Dad ordered now. Kurt let out an agitated sigh, dropped his bag at the top of the stairs and dragged his feet until he was sat on the arm chair as his parent's took the sofa. _"We want to talk to you about something."_ her voice was soft and quiet. _"We've thought about it Kurt, and we want to give you the opportunity to attend Dalton Academy."_ Wait, what? Kurt stared in shock at his parent's. Did they just? They can't have just said he could attend Dalton. _"Umm... Sorry?" "Kid, we want what's best for you and if that means sending you off to Dalton then that's what we'll do. We called and spoke to the Dean today, if you want to go you can, you'll start Monday and we'd pull you of McKinley for the rest of the week."_ Kurt was still shocked at what his parent's where saying. Did they know how much Dalton cost? _"However much I appreciate this, you can't afford it Dad."_ Kurt said simply, he wanted so much to take them up on this offer, but he knew how much it would cost and he couldn't do that to them, he couldn't use the money they'd saved up for their honeymoon. That's wrong on so many levels. "_Kurt, we have enough money saved up to pay for it."_ Carole said. _"No. I can't do that to you, I can't take that money Dad. I just can't."_ His Dad sighed, he'd been expecting this reaction, he knew his son well. _"Okay kid, hear me out. Just think about it. Okay? We are offering you the chance to attend Dalton Academy where you will safe and away from Karofsky. It doesn't matter about the money son. You come first."_ Kurt was speechless, he just shook his head in protest. I can't do this, I can't it's too much._ "Will you at least think about it Kurt?"_ Carole was pleading with him._ "Please?"_ Kurt's voice was nearly a whisper as he nodded his head _"Okay."_ They all sat there in silence for a while, Kurt wanted to go to his room. He slowly stood up, still processing everything. "_I'm gonna go to my room. I'll think about it and let you know later."_ he said walking away, he picked up his bag, practically ran down the stairs to his basement bedroom, pushed his door shut with a bang and threw himself on his bed.

I promised I'd think about it. I promised. So I will... think about it..

Kurt wanted so bad to go to Dalton where he would be accepted and treated the same as everyone else. No slushie facials, no more being slammed into lockers and no more being scared to turn every single corner. He wanted so bad to say yes, but then he would think of the money it would cost his parent's and the sacrifices they would have to make, they'd have to give up their honeymoon! However what bothered him the most was what would Blaine think? Blaine said the one thing he regretted the most was running away. He would be running away. Would Blaine think less of him for it, think that he was some sort of coward? Of course Blaine wouldn't think he was a coward. Blaine would probably tell him it was the right decision because he needed to feel safe and comfortable, but did Kurt really want to regret running away from his bullies? Did he really want to have to carry that around with him for the rest of his life? Then there was New Directions of course. How could he leave all of those people who obviously care for him. They would understand wouldn't they? That he didn't feel safe there anymore? That he would be living every minute in fear? Sure he'd miss them all like crazy, but he'd rather miss them all then end up in a coffin at the age of 16. Kurt sighed and buried his head in his pillow. How was it life could go from amazing to damn right crap in a matter of forty eight hours! And why did it always seem to happen to him!

Kurt spent the evening curled up in bed watching Disney movies, he didn't watch most of them though, they were just kind of on, while he though about what he should do. Finn came down at around half eight, and Kurt had decided he'd had enough of trying to make the decision on his own. He'd told his Dad and Carole to not mention it to Finn, he wanted to do this from himself. Now he found he couldn't. "Hey Dude, you okay?" Finn asked in hushed tones as he walked into the now dark room. "Don't call me Dude!" he yelled, it came out muffled because of the pillow. Finn chuckled lightly "I'll take that as a 'no but you still irritate me.'" Finn was in and out as he went back up stairs to find food. He was starving apparently. But when wasn't he? Kurt sat himself up and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. Shit. 13 new messages and 6 missed calls. Damn you mobile phone! He let out a sigh as he went through them all one by one. Must of them being Blaine. There was one from rachel.

'_Hey Kurt, how you holding up? I hope your okay, text me. xx'_ - Rachel

The 12 other messages and 6 missed calls were all Blaine.

'_Kurt are you okay? What do you mean he's back? Why is he back?'_

_'I can't believe they let him back into school after what he did to you?'_

_'What did your Dad and the Glee kids have to say about it?'_

_'Kurt? Are you there? Are you okay?'_

_'Kurt?'_

_'Kurt why aren't you answering my call's? I've rang twice now are you okay?'_

_'Kurt seriously your starting to worry me now. 4 missed calls. Where are you?'_

_'Kurt? If Karofsky has said or done anything to you I swear.. It'll be the last thing he does.'_

_'6 missed call's Kurt. Whats happened? Where are you?'_

_'Kurt?'_

_'?'_

_'Kurt, if I don't hear back from you soon I'll ring Finn.. I think i've still got his number saved in my phone.'_

Blaine sent the last one half an hour ago and he hadn't rang Finn yet, which meant if Blaine didn't text him soon, he would ring Finn and he doesn't want that.

'_Sorry. I'm here.'_ That one should stop him texting Finn. Right, he thought before typing out his actual reply for Blaine.

_'He's back Blaine, I am terrified. Everyones furious, the ND's have given themselves the job of being my bodyguards. Sorry I missed your call's i've been in bed thinking since I got home. I Didn't hear my phone. I'm really sorry for worrying you. Can I meet you for lunch tomorrow? I really need to talk to you, I don't mind coming down to you.'_

Kurt hit send and kept his phone in hand waiting for his reply. Blaine text back about twenty minutes later, Kurt was just drifting off to sleep but was woken up by the send of his phone vibrating on his buttons.

'_Oh thank god. You had me worried! I thought something had happened to you! Please don't do that again? Oh that's okay, as long as your okay. Of course, yeah that's fine. What's up? Are you sure you want to drive up here? I don't mind driving down Kurt.' Kurt smiled to himself, his first real smile since he'd found out Karofsky had returned. Blaine was worried about him. He didn't want him to scare him again by not replying. Blaine cared._

_'I promise. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. No, it's fine you drove down last time, it's my turn to drive up. Just something I need your advice on. Talk to you about it tomorrow. What time shall I get there for?'_

_'That's okay, that's fine Kurt you don't need to apologize, I get it. Hmm.. okay if you say so. Okay, yeah that's fine. Well I have a free at 10:40 so you can get here then if you want? Meet me out front and we can grab coffee? Is that okay?'_

_'Sounds great Blaine. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at 10:40 outside Dalton. Right I'm going to sleep now I'm shattered. Night Blaine.'_ Kurt was going to put his phone down but he knew Blaine to well. He always had to get the last text in. Always. His phone vibrated. He loved how he knew Blaine so well.

_'Okay Kurt, see you then. Sweet Dreams. Night.'_

Kurt put his phone on his bedside table and curled up in bed, he didn't care he hadn't changed. He was shattered. He fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of a day when he walked the halls of Dalton. Not as a spy, but as a student. As someone who belonged.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if all the texting bothers you guys, It's the only way Blaine and Kurt can really communicate at the moment. Anyway. We all know that is about to change. Or Is it?<em>

_xx_


	17. Maybe One Day

_Hi everyone. I hope you like this chapter, I found it both hard and so much fun to write! Some of it took so much effort, I didn't know what to say or where to go next and other bits I had so much fun writing I was actually sat here smiling and laughing as I wrote it. There's more Klaine action in this and I'm pretty sure it will you all smile and laugh. They are just so adorable together! It's so cute!_

_I hope you don't mind that my chapters are getting longer and longer. If so I'm sorry._

_I've been listening to all the Prom Queen songs as I write this, I hate to say it but I actually like Friday now. The Glee rendition of it is amazing and omdg, Darren's **'I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.'** is amazing. Constant repeat. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: <strong>Maybe One Day.<strong>

Kurt ignored his alarm for the second time in a week as he rolled over switched it off and went back to sleep for an hour. He wasn't going to school today, instead he was driving down to Dalton to speak to Blaine. His parent's wanted an answer and he was pretty set on saying no, he couldn't do that to them. But he wanted to go to Dalton so badly, he really didn't want to accept the money, he knew his parent's couldn't really afford it, plus he would miss his friends terribly and he didn't want Blaine to think of him as a coward.

He was driving down to Dalton, that would be about an hour and a half, two hour journey and he wanted to be there for half ten. Kurt was working out how long he had to get ready before he had to leave. If it was eight o clock now, 2 hours to get there... shit he had half an hour, damn he should have listened to his second wake up call; Finn knocking over the pile of books on his desk and telling him to get his ass out of bed. Kurt was frantic, he hadn't even picked out an outfit or anything, what was he going to wear? He pulled himself out of bed and straight to his closet where he stared at his outfits, trying to make one up in his head, twenty minutes later and he had settled on his black skinnies, his tall black boots. He settled on wearing a black shirt with white spots on underneath his grey cardigan, which he wore almost completely done up. He did his hair, making sure it looked gorgeous for the other boy then ran downstairs and made a cup of coffee in his to go cup before hitting the road.

Kurt spent the entire drive deciding on how to breach the subject with Blaine. Should he ask him outright if he thinks he should transfer, or should he start the subject lightly, asking about what it's like going to Dalton and slip it in somewhere. His CD of show tunes was playing in the background as he paid little attention. Kurt wanted to get there early, so he left early, but there was no traffic, so instead of getting there at half ten, he arrived at 10:04. Great he sighed as he switched his engine off and leaned back in his seat. Blaine wasn't getting out of his class for another thirty five minutes. He looked outside his window and took in this beautiful place that was Dalton.

This was the second time he'd been here now and he still couldn't get used to it's beauty, it was still hard to believe that this was actually a school, instead it looked like some posh manor house that belonged in the British Countryside. Kurt thought about getting out and having a look around but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of his car. What if he looked around, saw it's beauty and then found he couldn't/wouldn't transfer. This way, leaving it unseen, if he didn't transfer he could imagine that the place was hell inside. He sighed. He could never believe that, not about this place it looked to safe. He closed his eyes and settled in to wait while turning up the volume on his stereo, Teenage Dream started to play and he couldn't help but smile and sing along. He'd fallen completely in love with this song after Blaine practically sang it to him the first day they'd met. He liked to think of it as their song, maybe one day it would be.

Kurt had all but forgotten the time, as he remained sat, eyes closed in his car so it surprised him when there was a knock on his window. It also scared him, he jumped out of his skin and almost hit his head on the roof of his car. All he could hear was Blaine in hysterics outside. Kurt pouted at him as he got out and locked his baby up. When Blaine had finally regained control of himself he just looked at Kurt sending him one of his dazzling smiles, one that said 'sorry for laughing at you but that was hilarious.' _"Sorry for scaring you"_ his voice was sweet and apologetic. Kurt removed the pout from his face and replaced it with a smile. _"Thats okay."_ Everything always seemed better when he was with Blaine. _"Wow. You look great Kurt."_ Blaine said and Kurt blushed. _"As do you. You look so dapper!"_ Blaine smiled. _"Always the gentlemen. Anyway, Did you wanna stay here or head out to somewhere local?"_ he was still smiling and slightly bouncing as he spoke. "_We can stay here if you like. I mean you said Wes & David want to see me, we could meet them at lunch?"_ Kurt blushed ever so slightly, he had assumed he would be staying with him at lunch, was that too much? They were friends so it was cool right, friends hung out with friends at lunch. Blaine's face lit up. Okay, Kurt thought, friends can do this._ "That's a great idea! Come on lets go get some coffee!"_ his voice filled with excitement as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the entrance to Dalton. _"Great. I've only had one cup this morning! That is so not enough, I feel like I might just stop working."_ Blaine shook his head. _"Your such a Drama Queen Kurt."_ Kurt's face was that of mock horror. _"Blaine! I find that comment ever so offensive!"_ Blaine just laughed as he continued to pull Kurt down the hallway, the hallways were pretty busy but no one looked twice at the two boys who were practically running hand in hand. A few shouted hello to Blaine as they passed, but no harsh looks or comments. Kurt could really get used to it here.

They were stood in line ordering coffee the usuals. _"Did you want to stay here?"_ Blaine said gesturing to the coffee room "_Or we can go hang out in either my dorm, or the common area. I don't mind. It's up to you."_ Kurt pretended to think for a minute so he didn't seem to obsessed or something, he new exactly where he wanted to go as soon as Blaine had said it._ "Your room."_ his voice sounded a little bit too excited, Blaine just laughed at him._ "I thought you'd say that."_

Blaine grabbed their to go cups off the counter and handed Kurt his. The two walked side by side on the way to Windsor House as Kurt listened intently to Blaine as he went on to explain the story of the house's. _"You have Windsor House, who wear the red badges, most of the people who are in Windsor are either in the Warblers or have some sort of connection to the arts. Where you get roomed is completely random, but it always seem somehow intentional if that makes sense."_ Kurt nodded as he watched Blaine intently as he used his free hand to make gestures as he spoke, it was so adorable. _"Then you have Steinfield. Green. Who are all the really smart people, you know, A* and all that. I'll be honest with you, most of them are all stuck up, apart from the few who are in the Warblers. There not too bad, but they can still irritate you."_ he paused to take a sip of his coffee as he led them around a corner. _"Last but not least Hanover. They are the ones with the yellow badges and that house is full of all the goody two shoes."_ he couldn't help but laugh as he spoke. _"They never break the rules, everything has to be just so. However they are kind of our sister house, or brother house if you will."_ Blaine paused for a while and laughed to himself. _"What's so funny? And what about Steinfield house?"_ Kurt asked, his voice soft, hoping he wasn't prying or anything. _"Nothing"_ Blaine said still laughing and Kurt sighed, he hated not knowing the things that made Blaine smile. _"It's just, well there's a sort of a feud going on between the Windsor's and Steinfield's and there's this story, and it just made me laugh."_ Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. _"A feud?"_ he sounded confused, and worried. Maybe this place wasn't so safe after all. _"Yeah, it's nothing bad, I don't know, it's just always been like that as far as I know. Well, since I arrived here anyway. We just tend to pull pranks on each other."_ Blaine cracked up laughing. _"Last.. last year.. we"_ He was trying to squeeze his words out between fits of laughter, Kurt found it beautiful to see Blaine like this. He'd never seen him so comfortable, so free. He finally calmed his laughter down _"anyway, it was hilarious. I'll tell you about it later... and this here."_ He said pointing to a wooden door. 16B - Blaine Anderson._ "Is my room."_ he reached for the door handle with his free hand and paused turning to Kurt. _"Now don't judge me. I had a fight with my wardrobe on Sunday, and well I was late back, long days. So, yeah. Be nice."_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the older boy, and then he was too busy thinking about how Blaine had met him on Sunday. Was he freaking out about having the perfect outfit for when he met him? Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine into his room.

Wow, It was huge and so beautiful. Blaine was right, he had had a fight with his wardrobe and a huge fight at that. There were clothes everywhere, they were over the TV, his desk, the sofa, the floor. Kurt took in a sharp breath. How could he treat his clothes like that. Blaine chuckled at his reaction. _"I'm sorry. I know, I'm an awful person"_ he said putting his coffee on the desk and picking up some of his clothes. "_How could you do that to them?"_ Kurt asked with horror _"Just leave them there all.. all screwed up."_ Blaine laughed at his offended tone._ "I don't know Kurt, I don't know how I manage to live with myself after doing this to them."_ A few seconds passed and Kurt finally got over his little fit and paid closer attention to Blaine's room.

The room was very, Blaine. The room itself was huge and it had the biggest TV he'd ever seen, it practically took over the entire right wall. _"Woah. That's some TV."_ Kurt gasped. _"Yeah, The AV club got a new one last year and instead of getting rid of it they brought it here, and considering I have the biggest room and most of the guys hang out here anyway, it was given to me."_ Blaine said as he continued to pick up his clothes. There was a desk against the back wall which was very neat and tidy, with his paperwork stacked in a neat pile and his macbook lying there closed. Next to his desk was a tall wooden bookcase overflowing with books that looked fragile and hundreds of years old, there was a smaller oak, shelving unit next to it filled with DVD's, CD's and xBox games. There were two sofa's and an arm chair in front of the giant TV with a small oak coffee table in the centre, which was littered with empty coffee cups, and crisp packets. Kurt let out a quiet laugh at how typically boy-ish Blaine could be sometimes.  
>There stood, practically in the centre of the room was Blaine's bed, he had a double four poster bed made of mahogany with carvings along the base. It was absolutely gorgeous. The sheet's were a simple cream colour with a faint floral design, and on top of the bed itself was the most gorgeous throw Kurt had ever seen. It was a beautiful mauve colour and had such a beautiful delicate design on, it looked so soft and so warm he couldn't help but go and see for himself how soft it was, and boy was it soft. Blaine was still busy tidying his clothes away to pay too much attention to him right now. Kurt wasn't sure if he should or not but he sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed one of the many throw cushions that were placed ever so neatly on top of his bed and took in the rest of the room.<br>The left hand side was bare apart from two wooden doors, a single and a double and a picture of Blaine with The Warblers that hung between them. _"Where do they go?"_ Kurt asked wondering how much bigger this room was. It was huge for such a small person, Kurt laughed at the thought, he could never say that to Blaine, he'd actually try to kill him. _"Oh, That one"_ he said pointing to the single door "_is to the bathroom and that one"_ he was pointing to the double doors _"Is going to be your heaven."_ Blaine was smiling as Kurt just looked at him confused. _"Open it."_ Blaine said nodding his head in the direction of the double doors. Kurt did what he was told, placing the cushion back where he found it and went to open the doors. He did so and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "_Oh My Grilled Cheesus."_ he breathed and he heard Blaine chuckle at his reaction. _"See. I told you." "Look! At the size. Of this Wardrobe!"_ Kurt yelled as he walked into it and did a full 360 with his arms out, taking in it's sheer beauty. Blaine walked towards him carrying a pile of his now folded clothes and placing them on top of the set of drawers that were inside, INSIDE his wardrobe._ "Some of the perks of rooming at Dalton."_ he said with a smile. _"Well actually this is the biggest room in Windsor house, and the only single, so I guess I was just lucky."_ Kurt was paying little attention, too busy having a wonder around and looking at some of Blaine's clothes. He felt Blaine's eyes on him as he looked at his fashion sense Kurt stopped and pulled something off of the rails and held it out to Blaine. _"Seriously Blaine? A cloak?"_ his voice was serious and full of concern for his friend. Was he actually insane? Blaine stalked forward. _"Hey! Don't dis the cloak! We had a a fancy dress week here, and Me, Wes and David dressed up as characters from Harry Potter."_ he finished laughing and pushing Kurt out of his wardrobe._"Let me guess, you were Harry Potter."_ It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Blaine nodded and laughed. _"David was Ron and Wes was Hermione. They had wigs and everything."_ he couldn't stop himself from laughing. _"I have to see pictures!"_ Kurt squealed, his voice full of excitement. _"Maybe one day."_ Blaine giggled as they both went to take a seat on the sofa. Kurt was the first to sit down and he wasn't expecting it when Blaine sat next time him rather then sitting in the chair or on the other sofa. He couldn't help but smile at how close they were. Being here, with Blaine, this would be reason enough to move to Dalton.

The two spent the next few minutes just talking about his room and just a little bit of everything really. Blaine had just gotten up to go grab his coffee cup and Kurt straightened himself up, he was going to do this now, before they met Wes & David. _"Blaine?"_ his voice was quiet to him, so he was surprised when Blaine heard him._ "Mmm.. Yeah?"_ Kurt had obviously bringing him out of his thoughts as he made his way to sit back on the sofa next to Kurt, closer then he was sat before. Their knee's where practically touching as Blaine sat with one knee bent under him on the sofa and the other one on the floor as he faced Kurt and put his coffee on the little coffee table. Kurt was playing with his hands and not looking directly at him. Both boys had avoided mentioning Karofsky's return this morning, neither one wanted to ruin their morning. _"Kurt, what is it?"_ Blaine asked putting his hand on top of both of Kurt's, his voice full of concern for his friend. "_I need to ask you something? I, I, I need to know what you think."_ his voice was shaky as he continued to look at his hands, twisting his fingers together. _"Okay."_ Blaine's voice sounded worried and confused as he waited for him to speak.

After a few moments Kurt brought his eyes to Blaine's as he spoke. _"What would you think if I moved to Dalton?"_ Kurt studied Blaine's face carefully, he went from being shocked and confused to a flash of something that looked like joy and excitement. Blaine looked like all he wanted to do was bounce up and down, it was like he had just been give two tickets to see Katy Perry live. However, those were only on his face for a few seconds, so Kurt couldn't be sure if he had just imagined it. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine reigned it in to reply to him, trying to hide the fact that he actually wanted Kurt to transfer to Dalton. That way they could see each other all day, every day, rather then for an hour and half every other day. Plus it would save them both a fortune on fuel. Fortunately for Blaine, Kurt didn't pick up on this and continued to stare at the boy in confusion and fright as he waited for his reply._ "I think.."_ Blaine paused and Kurt started to panic, he would think I'm a coward, he lowered his eyes from Blaine's too ashamed to look at him._ "I think that with Karofsky back that, it would be a great idea."_ Blaine said trying to keep his voice level. _"Really?"_ Kurt asked, his voice shocked and surprised as his eyes darted straight back to Blaine's._ "Yeah, I do."_ Blaine let out a small laugh,_ "Why do you sound so surprised?"_ Kurt fell silent, his eyes went back to staring at his intertwined hands, Blaine had taken his back earlier to take a sip of his drink, he always did that when he was deep in thought. _"Kurt? Did you think I'd think something different?"_ Blaine's voice was sad now and he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt let out a sigh _"I didn't want you to think I was a coward."_ he said sounding embarrassed. Blaine's voice was soft and sad as he spoke. _"Oh Kurt, why would you ever think that? I could never think of you as a coward. You are the bravest person I know, standing up to Karofsky like that. Kurt, look at me."_ Kurt hesitantly raised his head and looked at Blaine, his gaze was soft and gentle as he stared right into his eyes. _"I thought that you'd think I was running away."_ Kurt explained, he looked and felt broken. Blaine let out a sad sigh, "You are not a coward Kurt. Okay? I could never, ever. think that about you."

Kurt felt a single tear fall down his face, damn it. He must have cried in front of him every time they'd met! It was ridiculous. Kurt tried to ignore it hoping Blaine wouldn't notice. _"Hey,"_ Blaine said his voice was ever so soft and gentle as he slowly reached up to Kurt's cheek and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Kurt blushed at the contact and his heart literally skipped a beat. Blaine's hand lingered on Kurt's cheek longer then necessary.

Neither of the two boys noticed when Blaine's door opened slightly with Wes and David peering round the corner, they were to wrapped up in each other and in the moment. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine, his heart beating erratically at the feel of the boys fingertips on his cheek.

_"Just because I ran away, does't mean that's what your doing."_ Blaine said as he slowly moved his hand from Kurt's face letting his fingers brush ever so softly against his cheek as he did so, he then placed it on Kurt's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. Kurt blushed again and his heart skipped a beat at the contact. _"I ran away because I couldn't handle it Kurt. I couldn't deal with the constant bullying, but you can. You have dealt with it. Karofsky threatened your life. Your life. And with him being so far in the closet, he could snap at any moment. You need to feel safe Kurt, and if transferring to Dalton will keep you safe then it is the right decision. That doesn't make you a coward."_ Kurt sent a weak smile Blaine's way, he hadn't expected to hear anything like that and he definitely didn't expect Blaine to wipe his tears away and practically hold his hand. Blaine smiled at him, one full of warmth and kindness, Kurt couldn't help but return the gesture with a smile that just about reached his eyes. The two continued to smile at each other and when they heard the cough from the door the both jumped out of their skin. If Blaine hadn't grabbed his arm Kurt would have ended up on the floor. Both boys turned to the door and saw David, Wes and a boy Kurt didn't recognize, but jumped to the conclusion that it was probably Thad, he quickly wiped his cheek and looked at Blaine who's cheeks were now flushed red with anger instead of just the interaction between them. _"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"_ his voice was full of irritated anger as he stood up. _"Umm.. Blaine,"_ David said _"It's lunch and we were supposed to meet you here."_ Wes couldn't stop himself from laughing._ "Oh."_ Blaine replied. There was an awkward silence,_ "Come on in then."_ Blaine waved his hand inviting them in half-heartedly before walking over and closing the door behind the three boys. Wes and David took up the sofa, just across from Kurt and Thad went to Blaine's bookcase. Kurt was staring at his hands, remembering how it felt to have Blaine squeeze them, then he wondered how long the boys had been stood there. What had they seen? He blushed.

Blaine moved back and took his seat next to Kurt, sitting a little further away now they had company, but it was still closer then most friends sat. They shared a quick look that didn't go unnoticed by the other two boys, Blaine's was an apology and Kurt's was an 'It's okay' sort of smile._ "So Kurt, whats the deal with you and our Blainey boy then?"_ Blaine shot Wes a look that could kill and Kurt blushed_ "Nothing. We're just friends, he's been helping me out that's all."_ That's not all. I can't stop thinking about him. Everything I do somehow reminds me of him, the colour of his eyes, the gorgeous curly locks on his head, his angelic voice. Everything about him is beautiful to me. I think I'm in love with him._ "Just friends."_ he said in reply to David raising his eyebrow._ "Just friends."_ He murmured more to himself, Blaine shot him a look and he worried if Blaine had overheard him, he couldn't stop himself from blushing. Blaine was the one to break the silence as Thad went and sat in the arm chair. _"Kurt, this is my friend and also a fellow Warbler, Thad."_ Kurt smiled at him_. "Thad this is my.. friend Kurt."_ Kurt noticed the stutter before he called him his friend, but it seemed too good to be true, so he assumed he'd just imagined it. Recognition dawned on Thad's face as if he was finally glad to put a face to a name_. "Oh! So your Kurt. It's nice to meet you, we've heard so much about you."_ he said shaking Kurt's hand, he sounded like Blaine's dad, just the way he said it and it made him smile, but still felt himself blush at the statement. Wes and David cracked up laughing and Blaine groaned _"Thad! You don't go and tell him that!"_ his voice went higher, embarrassment evident in his voice _"What? He's all you talk about, You should take him to meet Nick and Jeff, I'm sure they'd like to put a face to the name."_ He said matter of factly and completely oblivious to the glare Blaine was giving him, his face was bright red. Wes and David were in hysterics now, Wes falling on to the floor which had David laughing even louder.

Kurt decided he wasn't going to sit here and be that shy, insecure person he knew he could be. If he was going to move here, it would be nice to know that Blaine wasn't the only person he knew. He started to laugh, at the comment but mostly at the embarrassed and angry look on Blaine's face, it was so adorable. His cheeks were flushed a dark crimson and his eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes now on him as he started to laugh. _"Aww Kurt, not you to."_ Blaine sounded so sad, and he had that puppy dog look on his face which made Kurt laugh even more. _"I'm Sorry."_ Kurt choked out in between fits of giggles. _"It's just.. your face.. It was so.. funny!"_ Blaine glared at him _"After I was so nice to you, you just sit there and join in with my imbecile friends over there and laugh at me."_ Kurt stopped laughing immediately at the tone of his voice, he sounded so sad and broken and serious. Kurt's face dropped as Blaine stared at the floor looking and sounding ever so sad. _"Blaine.."_ Kurt started but Wes interrupted. _"Oh my god Kurt! I can't believe you fell for it!"_ he was laughing again, but this time at Kurt's confused expression. _"What..?"_ he was completely confused. Had he upset Blaine?_ "AHA! Gottcha!"_ Blaine was the one laughing now, he was sat on the arm of the sofa laughing to himself and shaking his head. It was adorable, he looked so cute. But Kurt was distracted by his thoughts. He had an idea. _"Blaine?"_ his voice was soft and sickly sweet, just the way he intended. Wes and David stopped laughing to watch the two of them. Thad even looked up from his book intrigued. Blaine looked at Kurt, his face shocked and surprised as Kurt continued to move closer and closer to him. Kurt's face was mere inches away from his._ "Blaine?"_ his voice was soft and alluring. _"Y-Y-yes?"_ Blaine stuttered, Kurt could feel his breath on his cheeks and smell the scent of his coffee. The two boys were staring at each other now, both forgetting the presence of the three other boys._ "That was really mean of you, you know."_ his eyes never left Blaine's. _"I-I-i'm sorry."_ Blaine's voice was soft, confused and full of surprise at their closeness. Kurt leaned in a little closer, he's eyes full of desire to just lean in and remove the distance between himself at Blaine, all he wanted to do was close the distance and kiss him. But he couldn't. He and Blaine were friends and friends only. Plus he had other intentions. Blaine's eyes went from his lips to his eyes, back to his lips and landed on his eyes again. They were filled with what Kurt wanted to be longing and a hundred questions. That was when Kurt shoved him off the arm of the sofa. It took a few seconds for the three boys to register what happened, they had been expecting something completely different. The room erupted into laugher, even Thad was in hysterics, his book face down in his lap, Wes and David were laughing, practically on top of each other. Blaine just stood up, his cheeks were bright red as he sent glares to each of the boys before playfully storming off to his desk and turning on his computer.

_"Oh my god Kurt! That was brilliant."_ Wes complimented him. _"I-I-I, I thought you were" _he was in hysterics when Thad stopped him. _"We all thought that Wes. Even Blaine did."_ He shot a look Blaine's way who was staring at his laptop trying to ignore them. _"There's no need to say it out loud and embarrass them further."_ He then resumed to his fit of giggling. David had gained control of himself now,_ "Wow, Kurt that was brilliant. I didn't know you had that in you."_ Kurt shook his head and smiled_ "I'm full of surprises." _

_"Blainey. Don't you know it's rude to ignore your guests?"_ David asked ten minutes later when Blaine was still on his computer. Kurt, Wes and David had spent that last ten minutes talking about everything, Music, Dalton, Classes, Blaine, all sorts. Thad had his nose in his book, seeming to be completely oblivious to the conversations going on around him. Kurt felt comfortable here. _"Your not my guests."_ he said bluntly, but it was obvious he was struggling to stop himself from laughing at David's whiney tone. _"You guys might as well live here."_ his voice cracked at the end and Kurt couldn't help but smile. _"That's true."_ Wes said looking at David._ "Yeah, but Kurt doesn't live here."_ David said, jabbing Wes gently in the chest in a 'I'm right, in your face' gesture, Kurt laughed at the two of them, it was so obvious they were best friends. If Kurt hadn't been told they had girlfriends he would have sworn they were in a relationship. _"Oh. I'm sorry."_ Blaine said turning around in his spinny chair to face them._ "But he should have thought about that before pushing me off of my own sofa."_ he tried to keep his face straight but couldn't stop himself from cracking up when he looked at Kurt's face, he was wearing his look that said 'Bitch, please' and it cracked him up. All boys laughed then, enjoying the moment. Blaine got up from his chair and joined Kurt on the sofa. They three boys, Thad stayed wrapped up in his book not paying much attention, spent the next half an hour talking and laughing about anything and everything. Kurt felt completely comfortable here, they had accepted him as he was, he felt like he belonged here and he loved that feeling.

Blaine pulled his gorgeous pocket watch out of his pocket wondering what time it was. "_Ugh, guys. Class is in fifteen minutes."_ David and Wes whined at the exact same time. _"Aww what?"_ Already? Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to leave. _"I guess that means it's time for me to head back to Lima, Ohio."_ Kurt said, as he got to his feet. _"I'll walk you to your car."_ Blaine said with a smile, Wes and David sharing a look. _"It was nice to meet you Thad. Wes, David I'll see you guys later." "Bye Kurtie"_ they both waved and spoke at the same time. Kurt laughed, I guess that's what you get when you've been best friends for so long, he was ever so slightly jealous of their relationship. Thad took his eyes away from his book long enough to say bye_ "Goodbye Kurt, It was nice meeting you too. I'll see you soon."_ Kurt smiled at all the boys before leaving the room with Blaine closing the door behind them.

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while, now they were alone Kurt kept thinking about the conversation they had before they'd been interrupted, and the feeling of Blaine soft fingers on his cheek._ "Thank you."_ Kurt said to Blaine, taking in the boys profile. _"What for?"_ Blaine asked, not taking his eyes off of the floor. _"For earlier, you know before Wes and David. Thank you."_ Kurt could tell that Blaine was smiling, and it made him smile. _"That's okay, I just hope I helped."_ Kurt was confused. Why would he think he needed help, he'd never actually said he was considering coming to Dalton, he just asked what Blaine would think if he did, said boy interrupted his thoughts_ "I'm sorry that you thought i'd think of you as a coward. I would never think bad things about you Kurt. I hope you know that."_ Blaine looked at Kurt then, his face sad. _"I know you'd never say anything like that to me, I just__.."_ Kurt let his sentence trail off unsure of how he was going to finish it. What was he going to say now? _"Just what Kurt?"_ Kurt just shook his head, his cheeks turning red. _"Kurt?"_ Blaine was intrigued from the moment Kurt blushed, Blaine just had to know what he was going to say and Kurt knew this when he allowed himself a quick glance at the shorter boy. They had reached Kurt's jeep now, the two boys were facing each other, Kurt was leaning against his car and Blaine was stood a few feet in front of him. _"You know you can tell me anything. Right Kurt?"_ Blaine asked, his voice thick with some emotion he couldn't quite place. Kurt just smiled at him apologetically and kindly. _"I'm sorry for making you question how I feel about you. I trust you one hundred percent Blaine, and believe it or not, you are always the first person I come to when I need someone."_ he looked at his hands as he fiddled with his car keys nervously as he wondered how Blaine would take what he'd just said. _"I'm glad."_ Blaine said ever so quietly. Kurt looked at him and smiled before opening the door to his Navigator and climbing in, before he had chance to grab his door Blaine was already there, his head leaning on the door frame._ "So, will you tell me what you were going to say?"_ he said, batting his eyelashes and he had the most adorable smile on his lips. How could he resist that look it was just so adorable. Kurt's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at the older boy. He wasn't going to give in, he smiled cheekily. _"Maybe one day"_ he said reaching for the door handle and pulling the door shut making Blaine fall into the door. _"Hey!"_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face as he started up the car._ "Blaine, seriously now, Thank you for today. You've helped me make my decision. So, thank you."_ Blaine smiled at him _"Which is?"_ he sounded as if he was dying to know. Kurt just smiled at him. "_I'll text you"_ he said to Blaine who's face dropped with disappointment. _"Aww Kurt, you can't do that to me!"_ he whines. _"Bye Blaine."_ Kurt just smiled at him before driving out of the Dalton parking lot, again leaving Blaine standing alone watching him drive off in the distance.

He'd made up his mind.

He was going to Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p><em>I know that throughout this story I have gone from third person to first person. I hope you guys don't mind but sometimes I just don't know how else to convey his thoughts and emotions. I hope you guys don't mind.<em>

**_Thank you for sticking with the story. I really do appreciate it. :)_**

_xx_


	18. It's Official

_Hey there, I hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter, now I found this chapter kind of hard to write, but it was still fun. Now I know i've kind of gone off the plot of the show itself, but I am still following it but adding in my own elements and I really hope you guys don't mind. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<strong> It's Official.<strong>

Kurt was in no rush to get back home, he left Dalton Academy a little after 1:30, he really didn't want to leave. Spending the morning at Dalton had been the most fun he'd had at school in a long time, but the boys had classes to get to. Kurt had made up his mind, Blaine was right, he needed to feel safe at school, and he didn't, he couldn't feel safe at McKinley knowing that Karofsky could be lurking around the corner. As much as he felt guilty for allowing his parent's to spend their honeymoon money on him, he knew it's what they wanted. His Dad had made it very clear that his safety came first.

Kurt pulled up outside his house at around half three. He'd gotten stuck in some traffic as he was leaving Westerville, it didn't bother him though he needed the time to think about everything. Kurt was feeling stressed, he knew he should be thinking about the effects this decision would have on his Dad and Carole but all he could think about was how if he moved to Dalton he would see Blaine everyday! If Kurt dorms they'd see even more of each other and that, although he would never admit it to anyone, was one of the main reasons he wanted to transfer. Yes he would feel safe and the bullying would stop, but he would get to see Blaine everyday. He felt like a love struck idiot, his life had been threatened and the boy was now back at his school yet this had the smallest, if any effect on his decision to move. It was all Blaine. How could a boy he'd known for a matter of weeks have such a big impact on his life. He felt so silly.

Kurt made his way to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee and pulled out ingredients to bake a cake. Whenever he got stressed, he always started to bake. He was a stress baker. It was something he'd gotten from his mum. Whenever she was stressed or had had a bad day at work she would come home and they would bake together, cakes, cookies, souffles you name it, they'd probably baked it. Even when she started to get sick they always baked once a week, Friday afternoons when he got home from school. It was the best part of his week. Kurt let out a sad sigh and tried to stop himself thinking about his mum, he still found it hard to think about her sometimes and considering he'd already cried once today, he didn't feel like doing it again so he threw himself into his baking. He'd brought his iPod and speakers down and he was currently listening to the Wicked soundtrack as he danced around the kitchen mixing the ingredients.

He lost complete track off time as he baked, when Finn walked through the door at half five he'd already baked 3 batches of his glorious cookies, his mum's recipe. Two batches of cupcakes, one chocolate, one vanilla and a Victoria Sponge cake with butter icing and strawberry jam in the middle. _"Woah dude, you bake?"_ Finn looked shocked as he saw the food sat on trays on the side and flower all over the floor, Kurt had gotten distracted and knocked the flour everywhere. Kurt shot Finn a glare at the use of the word dude and Finn raised his hands in apology before making his way to the side where the cookies were still cooling. _"So, how's your day been? Why didn't you come to school today?"_ Finn went to grab a cookie but before he had chance to pick one up Kurt slapped his hand away. _"Ow dude!"_ obviously he'd hit him harder then he'd intended. Oh well_. "They're cooling Finn. Plus you have to wait until after dinner."_ Finn stared at him incredulously for a second, before giving on the idea that Kurt might change his mind and muttered something about him being like his mum before going down to play some xBox. Once he'd put the souffle in the oven to rise he started on making stir fry for tea. Considering he'd done very little all day while everyone else went to work or to school, Kurt felt the least he could do was make tea for everyone. As he prepared the vegetables and meat for their dinner he was trying to come up with a way to breach the subject with his parents. Does he just say to his Dad as soon as walks through the door. 'Hey Dad, guess what? I'm going to Dalton!' Ugh, why did this have to be so hard. He continued to think of ways to bring it up as he cooked tea.

Carole was the first to come home and she seemed a little stressed but once she walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt stood in front of the cooker, her mood seemed to lighten._ "Oh hey Kurt, are you cooking tea?"_ she'd made him jump, he was unaware that she'd even come home._ "Oh I'm sorry for scaring you honey"_ she said laughing to herself as she took of her coat and scarf and hung them up. Kurt smiled at her. _"That's okay, and yeah. Stir fry. Did you have a good day?" _His gaze returning to the wok to make sure nothing was burning. _"Oh Kurt, you didn't have to do that." "I know Carole but it was the least I could do."_ She sent a loving smile his way and laughed _"If only Finn was a little more like you."_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh with her, if Finn was even the slightest bit like him, this house would the tidiest house ever and he'd probably dress better too. Carole walked towards him_ "Here, let me finish cooking it, you go and sit down"_ Kurt stood up straight, shook his head and sent her a disapproving look. _"Nope. You go poor yourself a glass of wine and set the table. Dad should be home soon and when he is, dinner will be served!"_ she sent him a teasingly irritated look before doing as she was told. Carole took a seat at the table after setting it up and sipped her wine, he continued to finish up cooking, hoping his dad would come home soon.

_"So,"_ Carole said her tone light but curious_ "Have you thought about our offer yet?"_ Kurt froze, his shoulders tensed as he stood up straight._ "I'll take that as a yes then"_ she laughed before taking another sip of her wine. What was he going to say, he shouldn't tell her first should he? I mean I know she's my step mum and all but I should tell Dad first. Right? Carole was waiting patiently, as he continued to argue with himself in his head _"Umm.."_ but before she could press the matter further his Dad walked through the door and he let out a huge sigh of relief. Carole went to greet him while Kurt started dishing tea up, he heard Carole shout up to Finn telling him to get his butt down here for tea and he laughed at his Step-Mum, she really was awesome. _"Hey Kid,"_ Burt said as he walked in and took his seat at the table, taking his shoes off. _"Hey Dad, good day?"_ he asked as he walked over placing his plate of food in front off him. His Dad mumbled a reply before starting on his food. Kurt placed everyone's plates on the table as they sat down and they ate in relative silence, a few comments here and there about their days and how good the food was, most of those comments coming from Finn._ "Dude this awesome! You should cook every day."_ Carole pretended to be offended and everyone else around the table just laughed.

Kurt was greatful that neither of his parents had brought up the whole him moving to Dalton thing, he didn't really want to Finn to know, because when he did it would be a matter of minutes before everyone in Glee found out and he had to be the one to tell them. Kurt thought to soon.

_"So Kurt,"_ his dad said sipping at his beer before returning to his food _"thought anymore about our offer yet?"_ Kurt's face dropped. What Dad? No. Don't bring this up now, Finn's still down here and was now listening to Burt as he continued to speak. _"Kid, you need to know that the money isn't an issue okay? We can afford this and we want what's best for you."_ Carole was shooting little warning glances at his dad, but he seemed to miss each one of them as he was too busy concentrating on his food. _"What offer?"_ Finn sounded confused and he had a dumbstruck expression on his face that would normally have made Kurt laugh. Kurt sighed and his head fell into his hands. His dad looked up from his plate he assumed as Carole said _"Burt" i_n that disapproving tone, Kurt assumed she was shaking her head._ "What?"_ his Dad sounding slightly confused at the sight before him. _"Finn, would you mind going into the living room for a bit?_" Finn ignored her. _"What offer?"_ he ordered. _"Finn, just go. Please honey?"_ she told him, her voice soft, Finn sighed and mumbled something before he moved into the living room.

There was an awkward silence as Kurt continued to stare at the table, he still couldn't believe his Dad had just dropped him in it with Finn. Carole was the first to break the silence, she was speaking in a slightly hushed tone_ "Burt sweetie, Kurt doesn't want Finn to find out until he's made his decision and is ready for the Glee kids to know."_ Kurt looked up at her amazed, he'd never told her that in fact he'd never said he didn't want Finn to know yet, they just didn't tell him. It surprised Kurt to know how well his new step-mum seemed to know him._ "Oh"_ was all that Burt could muster before taking another sip from his beer, never looking at him. Kurt let out a deep sigh, there wasn't much he could do now. _"Finn. I know your listening behind the door"_ silence as both adults turned to look at the screen door. _"Finn. I can see your foot"_ he laughed halfheartedly as Finn quickly moved his foot so it was behind the door._ "Seriously Finn, just sit back down."_ Carole looked at him, she sounded concerned and Finn made his way back to his seat slightly blushing at being caught ease dropping. _"Are you sure you want him to know now?" _ she asked and Kurt just nodded. _"If he doesn't he'll just keep pestering all night, which means I'll never get to sleep. I need my sleep Carole"_ his tone was light as he finished and sent her a weak smile and she just nodded. The entire table waited in silence. Kurt let out a deep breath before he started on his explanation.

_"Right, well basically Finn,"_ he was looking at his older step brother. _"You know, that Karofsky's back at school now, and I just, I don't feel safe there, hence me not being at school today. The thought of going back there literally terrifies me, it's like my own personal horror movie and there's no way out. I just walk around hoping to be safe, and when I think 'oh, he won't get me now' bam, he comes out of nowhere"_ he had a quick glance at both of his parents who's eyes were full of concern, sympathy and pity. He decided to look at Finn who's face looked confused as to where this was going. There was a long pause before Kurt decided to speak again, should he sugar coat it, or jump straight to the point?  
><em>"Dad and Carole have given me the opportunity to transfer to Dalton." "What?"<em> Finn sounded angry. Kurt ignored the question and continued with his story. "_They are going to use the money for their honeymoon if that's the decision I make. Now, i've beaten myself up about this all day"_ his eyes were on his hands now, unable to meet the eyes of his family. _"I feel so mean, taking that money and throwing it away on some education, especially when I can get a free education at McKinley"_ he sighed. _"Last night, when you guys gave me the opportunity and asked me to think about it I was adamant that I was going to come back to you and say no, because I couldn't do that to you. It broke my heart to know I'd be taking something away from you that both of you wanted so bad."_ Carole went to speak but he shot her glance that stopped her from saying anything, she just shook her head at him and smiled. Before he could continue with his story his Dad interrupted. _"Kid. Money is not an issue and neither of us mind not going on our honeymoon. You and Finn are our first priority. You always will be. We want you to feel safe, so if that means you transferring to Dalton so be it. You will feel safe, Kurt"_ his Dad spoke as if he was trying to get that last word in, it was as if he had already made the decision for him. Kurt listened to every word his dad has said but chose not to respond, instead continuing with his speech. _"That said, I needed to talk to Blaine about it."_ Kurt noticed as his parents shared a look_ "I went to see him today and after talking about it with him, he transferred to Dalton under similar circumstances, I, I,.."_ he let his sentence trail off into silence. _"You what honey?"_ Carole prompted putting her hand on top of his. _"I don't want you guys to resent me for this, but, if the offer still stands I want to transfer to Dalton."_ Kurt was staring at the table, unable to meet his parents gazes as they registered they wouldn't be going on their honeymoon and Finn's gaze which would be slightly dumbstruck, angry and understanding.

_"Kurt that's great news."_ Carole squealed pulling Kurt from his seat and pulling him into a tight hug._ "You made the right decision Kid"_ his Dad said as he stood up and grabbed his phone _"I'll just go and make the call"_ his Dad left the room then, he was still hugging Carole, holding on rather tightly said _"I'll pick up some boxes tomorrow so we can start packing"_ as she rubbed comforting circles in to his back. Finn remained sat at the table _"What? Dude you can't leave, not now. I mean,"_ he was struggling to find the right words to say as Kurt pulled out of Carole's arms to watch Finn. _"We, You, I."_ Kurt felt so guilty as he stood their watching his brother trying so hard to find the right words to say. _"Finn, I'm so sorry. I hate to do this, but I have to"_ his voice was pleading as he wanted Finn to understand. Finn stood up and walked over to Kurt and wrapped him up in a extremely tight embrace. _"I get it dude, I just wish this wasn't the only way"_ his voice was sad, Kurt sighed and hugged him back, trying to ignore the fact he was struggling to breath. Neither boys said anything as they continued to hug,_ "Finn, Sweetie, your going to kill him if you hug him any tighter"_ her voice cracked with emotion and Kurt knew she said it with a smile on her face as she watched her son and step son in such a bonding and affectionate moment. Finn abruptly let go of Kurt stepping back and coughing, trying to look all manly. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, Finn sent a weak smile his way and made his way to go down to their room he stopped just before he descended the staircase. _"I won't say anything dude, you can tell the glee club when your ready"_ he didn't wait for Kurt to respond and just headed downstairs. Kurt sighed, he couldn't believe how upset Finn seemed to be. Carole just patted him on the back _"He'll be fine sweetie, I just don't think you realize how much he cares about you. Now, I'm going to go and find your Dad, we've got some paper work to fill out. You made the right decision sweetie and I'm so proud of you."_ She smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick hug before she went to find his Dad in the study.

Kurt was left alone in the kitchen, he had told his parent's and they were fine with it, Kurt laughed to himself as he thought about how his Dad would've reacted if he'd decided to stay at McKinley, he was pretty sure his Dad would have sent him to Dalton regardless of what he wanted, his Dad was like that. Always did what he had to protect the one's he loved. Kurt made his way to his room, Finn was on his Xbox yelling into that headset thingy._ "Oh My God PUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? You just shot me!"_ he just laughed at his older brother and shook his head before grabbing his phone and laptop off the desk and placing them onto his bed. He started up his laptop and while he was waiting he decided to text Blaine, stop torturing the poor boy. _"Puck that was so not fair! Seriously man STOP!"_ Kurt tried to ignore him as he continued to yell at Puck through the headset. Oh, he had two new message. He would bet any money that one was from Rachel and the other Blaine. He was right. Obviously.

'_I know Finn told everyone not to bother you today, but I'm not everyone. How are you? I hope your okay, you never text me back yesterday. xx'_ He looked at Finn in awe, he really did have a fantastic brother.

_'I guess i'll let you off for breaking his rules, but i'm not treating you special Rachel, i'm not! I am okay now Thanks, yeah sorry about not replying yesterday my head was all over the place. xx'_

The next text was Blaine.

_'KURT! Please stop torturing me! It's been hours since you left! What is your decision.'_ Kurt laughed at his impatience.

_'Hmm.. I was just about to text you but your impatience is sort of endearing.'_

Kurt threw his phone on his bed and turned to his computer, he realised then that the reason he had turned on his laptop was to finish Mr Schue's spanish essay but there was no reason to do that now. He wasn't going back to McKinley. Well not for school at least, he'd decided that he would go tomorrow at the start of Glee to tell everyone that he was leaving, the thought of telling them broke his heart so he was thankful when_ "AHA In your face Puck! I told you I'd get you back!"_ distracted him from his thoughts and then his phone went off.

_'Seriously Kurt? I thought you were such a nice person! After that stunt you pulled today and this I'm not so sure..'_ Kurt smiled, he knew Blaine was only teasing him but he couldn't stop himself from blushing and feeling guilty about what he'd done to Blaine earlier. Teasing him like that and then pushing him off the sofa, Kurt wasn't sure what came over him then but it had been so funny and the look on his face was so precious.

_'Blaine, I am so sorry about that but you have to admit that it was actually rather quite funny. The look on your face was adorable.'_ He'd sent the compliment before he really had chance to think about it, he sighed at himself for putting himself out there again but couldn't really care. After today their relationship must have taken on some kind of new understanding or something.

_'Just shut up and tell me your decision. I'm dying here Kurt.'_ He couldn't help but smile, Blaine really did care, he really did want to know.

_'Well, we won't need to travel so much to see each other any more.'_

_'NO WAY! Are you serious! Your actually moving to Dalton! Are you staying in the dorms? When do you start!'_

His phone vibrated again just as he finished reading his text, Kurt read it before replying to Blaine at it was just as well.

'_Wait, I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. It's awful because of the circumstances you've been forced to transfer and leave your friends behind, I was just physched at the idea of seeing you everyday. But I promise that you will be safe here Kurt, we will protect you. You will be safe.'_

Kurt smiled at his phone, that was so adorable. Blaine was so adorable and kind and sweet and he always put everyone before himself.

_'Don't be silly Blaine, I'm actually really excited, I can't wait to start on Monday. Yes I'll be staying in the dorms, hopefully I'll be placed in Windsor. Fingers crossed. Blaine, you are so silly sometimes, seriously, it doesn't bother me, i've accepted it and like I said, I really can't wait to start, I'll get to see you everyday and I will be safe. The academics will be harder, but I'm sure I will catch up. Blaine you have nothing to apologize for okay? Thank you, but you guys don't always have to protect me Blaine.'_

He wasn't just saying that comfort Blaine either, he was really excited about starting at his new school. Dalton Academy, yeah the academics would be twice as hard, but he would actually learn something but most importantly. He would see Blaine. Everyday.

'_I'm sorry, I just got a little excited about the thought of you coming here. Its going to be so much fun, and you'll get housed in Windsor, don't you worry. The academics can be hard here, but you've got me, Wes, David and Thad to help you. You'll be fine Kurt. Okay, I just feel guilty that's all. Thats was so insensitive of me. I know we don't have to, I want to.'_ Kurt noticed how the last sentence changed from a 'we' to an 'i' and he wondered what it meant before he text him back.

_'Right Blaine, I have to start packing, I mean I know it's Tuesday and I have all week, but choosing between which clothes to take and leave behind is going to be pure torture. How do you know for sure? Thank you, but I wouldn't want to put you guys behind on your studies. You have no reason to feel guilty Blaine, none what so ever, your so sensitive. It's really sweet that you care so much, thank you.'_

Kurt turned his laptop off again and placed it on his desk, he had told Blaine he was going to pack but he'd changed his mind instead he was going to head to bed, he picked up his pj's from his pillow and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. When he came Blaine had replied.

_'Okay, you and your clothes Kurt. Trust me. You'll be in Windsor. You wouldn't Kurt, it would be no problem. You never have to thank me for caring Kurt. Anyway, have fun packing and Good Night Kurt.'_

_'Okay, I trust you. Just don't kill anyone to get me in there. I'm not worth it. Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't. I'll try. Night Blaine.'_

Like last night, he new Blaine always got the last text in, so he waited for his text before putting his phone down.

_'You are worth it. Night Kurt.'_

Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he set his phone on the side. _"Finn, I'm going sleep now so just keep your voice down." "Will do,"_ he said in a hushed tone before talking into his headset. _"Hey man, Kurt's heading to sleep now so I gotta be quiet... Puck says Night dude."_ Kurt laughed into his pillow. _"Night Puck and Finn don't call me Dude."_ Finn waved his hand in the air as a way of acknowledging what he'd said before retuning his attention back to his game.

Thinking back over his day, Kurt didn't know what he'd been so worried about, everyone was understanding off his choice which made him smile, he had some of the nicest people in his life. He was so lucky. Her curled up in bed hoping Monday would come fast. He was already so excited.

It was official. He was transferring to Dalton.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure where I am going to start the next chapter yet, but I promise I will start soon. <em>

_I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I would just like to say a** huge thank you** to everyone who has stuck with me from the start, I am so greatful. If you guys have any ideas, opinions or suggestions feel free to review or pm me._

_thank you :)_

_xx_


	19. The Hardest Thing

_Hi there, this chapter is a little bit bla. And I hope you guys stick with me through this, some of it was fun other bits rather hard and all over the place. I hope you can somewhat enjoy this chapter anyway. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: <strong>The Hardest Thing.<strong>

Kurt had turned his alarm of the previous night, he had no reason to get up early, he normally hated lie in's but it was either that or start packing, so he chose to have a lie in. Of course he couldn't wait to be a Dalton student on Monday, but the thought of narrowing done everything he owned into a number of boxes made him think twice. He only kept things he loved and couldn't live without so how was he supposed to narrow it down further?

When Kurt finally got out of bed and after he did his morning routine of course, it was half eleven. He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on before noticing the note on the kitchen table and a pile of flat packed cardboard boxes on the chair.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I hope you slept well. I picked up some boxes for you  
><em>_this morning so you can start packing. I should be __home by  
><em>_half five tonight so I shall see you then._

_Oh and don't cook tea. :) It's my turn tonight._

_Carole xx_

Kurt smiled, he really did love his new step mum and it was nice to have a woman in the house. He finally had someone to talk fashion and boys with, although they hadn't really had that conversation yet, she'd tried to bring it up a few nights ago but the thought of telling her how much he liked Blaine after only knowing him for a few weeks was weird and he was slightly embarrassed at how fast he'd fallen for the older boy. After making his coffee and grabbing something to eat he made his way to his room and spent the rest of the afternoon going through his DVD's and CD's deciding which ones he couldn't live without. In the end he decided he couldn't live without any of them and packed them all up in to one of the boxes, especially his Musical and Disney DVD collection, and labeled it DVD's. One box down, several more to go.

When three thirty came around it was time for him to head over to school. He'd packed some of his books and magazines and some other bits, but he hadn't even really started. How was someone supposed to pack up their entire life in a box? Anyway he turned off his stereo, grabbed his keys and made his way to McKinley High for possibly the last time, as a student that is. Even though, he wasn't really a student now. His Dad had spoken to Principal Figgin's yesterday, telling him everything and that he wasn't to inform anybody of Kurt's transfer, his tone of voice when he said it had implied the 'or else.' As Kurt made the drive to McKinley he didn't even turn on the radio, he was to busy trying to think of the of how he was to tell his best friends. How does one tell his best friends in the whole world that he's transferring and there's nothing they can do or say to change that? It was going to be so hard, he could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Before he entered the choir room he could hear Mr Schue as he was trying to take control of the room._ "Come on guys. The Wedding was great and a success but we have got to get ready for sectionals next week."_ He took a deep breath before he walked through the door. He could do this. Well, he hoped he could anyway._ "Kurt, it's so great to have you back. I wanted to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you to perform at sectionals."_ Kurt stood just by the piano, making no effort to move or sit down, he stared incredulously at his teacher who was smiling brightly. Seriously? When I come to tell you that I'm transferring you decided to give me a solo. What are the chances? How was he going to do this. _"Can I make an announcement first?"_ he said looking at Mr Schue waiting for his permission. He nodded his head _"yeah sure,"_ and gave Kurt the motion to take the floor as he sat at the piano. He looked at everyone of his friends before he started to speak.

_"I know I haven't really been here this week, and I haven't had the chance to thank you all for what you did at my Dad's wedding, especially you Finn. Thank you." _All eleven sets of eyes gave him a warm smile which made it even harder for him to stay calm and continue._ "It's nice to know that I have true friends here and a true brother."_ Kurt smiled as Rachel gave Finn a quick peck on the cheek and Puck hit him on the arm in a 'you go' sort of gesture, he was going to miss his friends so much._ "Which is why it's so hard for me to leave."_ Everyone except Finn shared confused glances and even Mr Schue stood up from his seat at the piano.

After a few minutes of silence someone spoke, It surprised him when he realized it was Quinn, he'd thought it would have been either Rachel or Mercedes'._ "What do you mean leave?"_ All eyes were on him. How could he say this to them, looking at his friends now he didn't want to leave, he would miss them so much. Would he really be safer at Dalton? At least here he'd have his friends. No. He was going to Dalton, his friends would understand. Wouldn't they? Minutes passed in silence as his friends waited for his response. _"I, I'm transferring to Dalton Academy. I start Monday and I won't be coming back,"_ he looked at his hands unable to look at his friends. _"Kurt, you can't leave"_ Tina said her voice sad and slightly pleading_. "Are you serious? Kurt why didn't you tell me. You should have spoken to me about this!"_ Rachel half yelled, she was upset at loosing her friend and angry at not knowing before hand._ "I'm sorry Rachel, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's back now which means I won't be"_ he felt tears forming in his eyes as he took in Rachel's expression. She looked like she had just lost the lead role in Wicked. It broke his heart to know he'd done that to her. _"We can protect you"_ Sam said bluntly as if it was a fact that couldn't be argued with_. "Seriously. We can like perform a perimeter around you like the secret service"_ Puck's tone was sad as he spoke, trying to get his friend to stay. He sent a weak smile to his friends_ "The only thing that can protect me is the Zero Tolerance No Bullying Policy they have at Dalton. It's enforced"_ he tried to sound as if his word was final, but he couldn't stop the sadness leaking into taking away it's full effect._ "Wait. Does this mean you will competing against us at sectionals?"_ Santana asked, bringing herself into the conversation for the first time. There was silence as Kurt didn't know what to say to that, he hadn't really thought about it, but of course he was going to join The Warblers which meant he actually would be competing against them. _"Kurt,"_ Mercedes' said pleading with him to reconsider she got out of her seat and took a step towards him. He just shook his head and felt the tears start to fall _"I'm sorry"_ was all he could manage to say before he turned around and half ran back to his car. It broke his heart just a little bit to know he'd hurt every single one of his only friends.

As soon he was back at the navigator he got in and tried to stop himself from crying before starting it up and moving out of the car park. He knew there was still a small chance some of his friends would follow him out there and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Kurt was thankful for his brother who had did what he'd said, he hadn't told anyone. Not even Rachel and that meant the world to him, everyone knew Finn was awful at keeping secrets but he wasn't as bad as Rachel. Which was one of the reasons he hadn't gone to her first because after Blaine, she was the one person he wished he could have gone to. Although she was irritating, she was very insightful. Kurt shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts, thinking about his friends wasn't helping him to stop the tears that were flowing freely now.

When Kurt got home he was surprised to find the door unlocked. Finn was still at Glee, Carole was at work until half five and his Dad had already said he wouldn't be home till late because of issues at the garage. He walked into the house slowly, trying not to be too loud incase there was somebody in here that shouldn't be. The house was empty until he got to the kitchen. Carole was stood with her back towards him making hot drinks, he was surprised to see Carole home early, but what shocked him the most was the boy sat facing Carole as they continued their conversation. He was short, had gorgeous hair that was supposed to be gelled but was coming loose letting his curls fall free and he was wearing a blue blazer with red piping. Kurt wanted to listen but was too distracted by the idea that Blaine was in his house. Sat at his kitchen table. Talking to his step mum. Kurt stood there unnoticed unable to speak until Carole turned around handing Blaine his cup of coffee._ "Oh hey Sweetie. How'd it go?"_ she glanced up at him as she straightened herself up. Blaine turned to face Kurt with a huge smile on his face as Carole took in the redness of his eyes, Blaine did the same and his face dropped. _"Oh honey"_ Kurt quickly wiped at his cheek forgetting that he had been crying as she quickly made her way to hug him. He hugged her back quickly before releasing himself from her grasp. _"I'm fine"_ he smiled up at her as she continued to look at him worryingly before making her way back to the kettle_. "How about I make you a nice hot drink?"_ Kurt nodded before his gaze landed back on Blaine. His face was sad as he took in Kurt's puffy eyes and spoke _"are you okay?"_ Kurt sent him a weak smile and nodded. _"I take it they didn't take it to well?"_ Carole said still making his coffee her back to him, Kurt didn't really hear her, he was to busy staring at Blaine as he slowly sipped at his drink, he looked so beautiful and so elegant. _"Kurt?"_ she prompted._ "...yeah?"_ Carole laughed at his distracted tone and she had the biggest smile on her face but Kurt wasn't to sure why._ "How did they take it?"_ Kurt sighed and took the seat next to Blaine._ "Not well, Rachel was angry, Mercedes' was hurt and the guys wanted to protect me by forming a perimeter around me"_ he let out a sad laugh_ "like the secret service."_ Kurt was looking at his hands as he fiddled with one of the coasters on the table, he didn't notice Blaine move his hand from his coffee cup until it was resting on top of his. Kurt didn't look at Blaine straight away, trying to memorize how it felt to have Blaine's hand on his, but when he did Blaine was sending him the sweetest smile _"I'm sorry."_ Kurt just smiled at him. He wasn't sure how long they had been staring at each other but jumped when Carole accidentally walked into the chair and it scraped along the floor as she set down his drink, she had the biggest smile on her face as she took in both boys. Kurt blushed violently and Blaine took his hand back quickly needing a drink.

After the little bit of awkwardness Blaine and Carole returned to the conversation they were having before Kurt interrupted. Blaine was talking to her about what it was like to school at Dalton, Kurt listened for a little bit but then got distracted by his thoughts. He was thinking about how Blaine was in his house having a conversation with his step mum and they both seemed totally at ease with each. It made Kurt smile knowing that if he and Blaine ever did become anything more he would feel comfortable here, then Kurt's mind wondered as he thought about how his Dad would take to meeting Blaine and it made him laugh. That would be an interesting conversation. Blaine turned to look at him_ "what's so funny?"_ he smiled and Kurt looked up to realise Carole was nowhere to be seen._ "Where'd Carole go?"_ Blaine laughed_ "She got a phone call from work about five minutes ago she went outside to take it." "Oh"_ he said before taking a sip of his drink._ "So? What was so funny?"_ Blaine prompted, Kurt felt himself blush. _"Nothing important."_ I wasn't just thinking about introducing you to my Dad as my boyfriend. No. Why would I ever think anything like that_. "Just something Finn said yesterday"_ he lied and smiled at him. He knew Blaine didn't believe him, be he seemed to let Kurt get away with it and he couldn't help but widen his smile. There was a short silence before Kurt asked the question he'd been dying to know._ "Blaine, What are you doing here?"_ His voice was light as he asked but Blaine seemed to take it the wrong way. His face fell as he looked at his coffee cup and stood as if to leave, he looked sad_ "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go if you want"_ he sounded so sad and dejected it almost broke his heart. _"No. No. Blaine, No that's not what I meant at all."_ Blaine looked back at Kurt who was now stood in front of him, blocking his way to the door._ "I'm so glad you are, I can't tell you how glad I just wondered why you were here."_ Blaine smiled at him and Kurt blushed realising that he'd just told him how glad he was to see him. _"I came here to help you pack."_ he said with a level of excitement in his voice._ "That and I wanted to see your room before you take everything to Dalton."_ The two boys stared at each other, huge smiles on their faces. _"So lead the way."_ Blaine said gesturing to the door that lead to the main hallway. Kurt laughed and did as he was told, Blaine following silently behind him.

Kurt entered his room first, leaving the door open for Blaine and headed straight for his wardrobe. He'd already embarrassed himself in front of Blaine like twice in the past twenty minutes he's been home and he decided he wasn't going to do it again. He opened the doors and walked in to his mini version of a paradise. His walk in wardrobe was small compared to Blaine's but it still wasn't big enough to hold all of his clothes and it definitely didn't have room to have a chest of drawers inside it like Blaine's. He started looking at his shirts and deciding which one's had to go with him and which ones he could possibly consider leaving behind. Five minutes later and Blaine still hadn't emerged, he'd almost forgotten he was there until he popped his head around the corner with a huge smile on his face. His smile was beautiful but it also made him feel nervous. What had he seen to make him look so, knowing? Was that the right word. No, he looked slightly cocky as if he'd just seen something that he was glad he'd seen but something that would embarrass Kurt if he knew._ "What?"_ he asked with a worried look on his face. _"Nothing"_ Blaine said, his voice was too innocent for it to be nothing. He had his arms behind his back as he strolled into the wardrobe looking at his clothes, that huge smile still on his face. Kurt just gave him an irritated look before returning to the shirts he had in his hands. A few seconds of staring at them, which one could he live without? One was his green/brown and red checked shirt, the other was his red/white checked shirt. The one he'd worn out with Blaine to the movies. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts and jumped when he heard Blaine's voice coming from right behind him. _"I like that one"_ he said pointing to the red and white one. Kurt smiled, the boy had some taste at least. _"I like them both"_ a frown appearing on his face, seconds later his mind caught up with him and he smiled. Blaine likes this one, so this one it is. Kurt put the green one back on the rail and placed the red one on the door handle with the other shirts he had already narrowed down.

He went to move on to his jumpers but he was distracted when he heard Teenage Dream playing from his room, he turned around to realize Blaine was nowhere to be seen._ "Blaine?"_ What was he doing? He walked out of his little wardrobe to see Blaine lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He was hugging one of the throw pillows Kurt kept on his bed, it actually looked like he was smelling it. _"Blaine what are you doing?"_ a chuckle escaping his mouth at end. Blaine jumped and moved the pillow from his face before answering _"This bed is really comfortable you know?"_ Kurt shook his head and went and sat on the end of it, playing with the blanket that was folded there. _"Surprisingly I do"_ Kurt's voice was light and soft as he took in the sight before him, he heard Blaine's gentle laugh. They sat like that in silence for a little while, Blaine's eyes remained on the ceiling and Kurt never took his eyes off of him trying to figure out what he was thinking. There was nothing on the celling, he'd already had a quick peak to see what he was staring at, when he'd decided there was nothing there and he came to the conclusion that Blaine was obviously thinking about something. Kurt spent minutes torturing himself. He so badly wanted to ask him what he was thinking but he wasn't sure if he should, teenage dream was still playing in the background, Kurt figured Blaine must have put it on repeat. The lyrics_ 'I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down'_ playing and without really thinking about it Kurt voiced his question allowed._ "What are you thinking?"_ there was a pause before he replied and Kurt felt silly asking, it was nothing to do with him after all._ "About Dalton"_ he said_ "and Monday when you start. You already know Wes, David and Thad. Of course your going to be joining the Warblers so i'll introduce you to everyone."_ Blaine sat up cross legged, squeezing the pillow as he looked at Kurt. _"You'll love it at Dalton, you'll fit right in. and I promise that you won't be getting any trouble from anyone."_ Kurt smiled at the sincerity in his voice and was reminded once more about his unrequited love for this boy. He was so selfless, always thinking about other people and how to make their lives easier.

Blaine looked at him, his eyes searching his face. _"Are you nervous?" "I was. But knowing that you'll be there with me makes me more excited then nervous."_ Kurt was distracted by the gorgeous smile on Blaine's face and the gleam in his eye, he noticed the little smile twitch on his lips, Blaine's eyes slowly falling to the pillow and a faint red glow coming to his cheeks and then Kurt realised what he'd said. He laughed nervously and looked anywhere that wasn't at Blaine. The two sat in a sort of embarrassed silence for a while before they were interrupted by Carole shouting down._ "Kurt honey, I'm just about to dish our dinner up. Did Blaine want any?"_ he turned to face Blaine, knowing his cheeks were still red. Blaine shook his head. _"Can't I promised I'd meet Wes and David"_ he laughed _"They've been nagging me to take then to a little Italian restaurant not far from Dalton."_ Kurt stood up and headed over to his door._ "He can't he's already got plans. What about Finn and Dad?"_ Carole replied _"Oh okay. Maybe another time. They'll order pizza later"_ he grumbled as he turned back to Blaine. His Dad should be eating healthy foods after his heart attack, not pizza and chips._ "Why've they been nagging you to take them?"_ Blaine laughed as he got up from his bed._ "They're not allowed to leave campus together unaccompanied, plus I owe them."_ Kurt couldn't help but notice the red tint that appeared on his face when he said that last part._ "Owe them?"_ he was curious. What had made him blush? _"Oh, just something they did for me a few weeks ago. Nothing really. Anyway, I better make a move"_ he was changing the subject and Kurt knew this and Blaine knew that he knew but there wasn't much he could do now, his food was waiting. He sent Blaine a look that said 'I don't believe you. We'll talk' and Blaine laughed as he made his way to the door following him up the stairs.

Kurt opened the front door for Blaine, the two shared a quick goodbye before he watched as Blaine got in his car and left. Kurt sighed and leaned against the side of the door watching the road as Blaine turned round the corner heading back to Westerville. He stood there like that for a while, watching the space were Blaine's car disappeared before Carole's voice made him jump._ "Kurt?"_ he hurried to close the door and make his way to the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't notice the time difference from when Blaine left and how long it took Kurt to close the door. The smile on her face said she did. He blushed as he took his seat tucking in to his salad, Carole said nothing but sat there with a huge smile on her face. After dinner Kurt spent the rest of the time in his room packing, Blaine had put him behind schedule already but it was Blaine, so it was worth it. He went and had a quick conversation with his Dad when he got home and tried avoiding Finn, he didn't want to know what happened in Glee after he left or how they all reacted to the news but he knew the moment he saw Finn he'd have to ask, so again he returned to his wardrobe sorting out his clothes, putting them into boxes, carefully so they wouldn't crease. When he finally felt exhausted he pulled himself up from the floor of his wardrobe and to bed, but not before noticing a passed out Finn on top of his bed, he looks absolutely shattered and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the added stress he'd caused him over the past week. Finn was lying on top of his duvet, still in his jeans, polo shirt and trainers so Kurt, removed his trainers and grabbed the blanket from his bed and chucked it over him before he changed into his pj's and crawled into bed. He lied there thinking and as he inhaled he could smell Blaine from where he had been lying earlier, he spelt of coffee and a sweet smell that reminded him of chocolate and toffee. The smell relaxed him as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

The rest of the week passed by in a similar fashion. Thursday, Friday and Saturday morning he spent the entire time in his room packing up his stuff and moving things around so Finn had more room now that he'd would only be coming home some weekends. Saturday afternoon the New Directions had surprised him by taking him out to dinner as a farewell gesture. There had been many tears as the night came to a close, mostly from Kurt and the girls but they all ended on good terms which Kurt was over the moon with. He'd thought that after they found out he was transferring they would hate him, he was glad to know that wasn't the case and as Rachel had pointed out so many times, they were a family and nothing could break them apart. No one could ruin what they had, because at the end of the day they had all been through so much together. Teen Pregnancy's break ups, divorce's, dealing with life as it is, the idea of acceptance and of course the every day drama of teenagers.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since Wednesday and he was missing him more then he would ever admit to anyone because it was so unhealthy. Although he had missed seeing him they had been texting every minute of every day. Even throughout dinner with the New Directions his phone vibrated constantly. A few of them made a few digs at him but they just brushed it off and let him get on with it. It made Kurt happy so they didn't mind all that much.

Saturday night after he got home from dinner he went through his nightly routine, sorting out his hair and moisturiser before packing all of his night creams into a cardboard box that was left open for him to pack the rest in in the morning. Finn had stayed out with some of the guys from New Directions and wasn't due home until later and Kurt knew he'd be straight on the Xbox so he decided to try and sleep while he could. He'd just got himself comfortable when his phone went off, it was Blaine and this time he was ringing him. Kurt smiled before picking up. The two spent hours on the phone talking about everything and nothing, the topic of Kurt moving to Dalton tomorrow only came up in passing and Kurt was thankful. It was nice to know that Dalton wasn't the only thing they had to talk about. When Finn returned home the two boys said good night, they would see each other tomorrow anyway so Kurt didn't mind hanging up as he really was shattered.

It had been a long and emotional day as he said goodbye to all of his friends. It was hard not knowing when he would see them all next, it broke his heart. Not seeing his friends was going to be the hardest part of his transfer and he knew it. Kurt was nervous and excited about tomorrow but he couldn't wait for it to be over. He'd had enough of packing and worrying about everything, he wanted to just move into the dorms start school and it would all be over and back to some sort of normality. He sighed and snuggled up under the covers as the thought about seeing Blaine tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that..

* * *

><p><em>I'll apologise with the way this chapter ended. I know it kind of jumped and I hope you guys don't mind. I apologise if you guys hated it.<em>

_and I hope you keep on reading. :)_

_xx_


	20. Moving In

_Hey, sorry it's been a while, I hope you guys like the chapter, it's rather long and it has little Klaine in it, but when it does I think the moment is sweet. Next chapter is Kurt's big surprise and we might see classes start or it might just be the whole group meeting surprise. I'm not sure yet and will think about it while at work tonight! _

_Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_I would like to apologise for the delay with the posting of this chapter. It's been a hectic few weeks withe exams and my 18th birthday so i do apologise sincerely. I know how irritating it can be when waiting for a chapter so sorry for doing that to you. Well here it is. Hope you like it and stick with me through out my story I have big plans for Kurt and Blaine and everyone. :)_**

**StarshipRanger **_Tea does in fact mean dinner. Sorry for my British terms! :L xx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee no matter how much I wish I did. (:_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: <strong>Moving In.<strong>

It was ten thirty on Sunday Morning and Kurt was in his car on his way to Dalton Academy. Although he'd never admit it, he was terrified.

The morning had started out like every other morning. He would have forgotten the events of the day ahead if it wasn't for the emptiness on his side of the room. All of his belongings were now in boxes and all of those boxes had been put in his and Carole's car. Never mind how much Kurt had protested his family had all put their foot's down. The entire Hummel-Hudsen family were coming with him to Dalton to say goodbye. It was a beautiful gesture but also completely unnecessary.

He was going up with his Dad in his car so it was up there for when he chose to go home and Carole was driving up with Finn in her car and the majority of his belongings. The entire car journey was spent in silence, the only interaction was when Kurt switched the radio station from his Dads rock music to the top 40 station. His dad just grumbled and Kurt insulted his taste in music before they returned to silence. It wasn't that it was awkward or uncomfortable it was just Kurt couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye to his Dad, he wasnt sure why his dad didn't try and start a conversation. Although the hour and half was spent in silence it seemed to be over as soon as it had started.

Carole and Finn pulled up in the space beside them as they got out of the car. The four of them stood in front of the cars looking at the huge glorious building. Carole gasped at is beauty, Burt patted him on the back while Finn stood there glaring as if the school had somehow offended him by taking his brother away. Kurt smiled at the thought that his brother might actually miss him. "_So kid. You ready for this?"_ he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. For the past three days this was the only thing he'd been thinking about. Starting at Dalton, being treated like everyone else, Blaine. However now that he's actually here and it was actually happening, he was having second thoughts. He looked at his Dad and nodded as the four of them entered the glorious building through the large wooden doors.

Once inside his parents took in the beautiful paintings and the magnificent decor of the glorious hallway as they made their way to the reception. Kurt roughly knew where he was going, he'd spoken to Blaine about it last night who gave him the directions. Blaine was going to meet him later as he was in A Warblers Meeting, he'd offered to skip it but Kurt had protested until Blaine gave in and agreed to meet him as soon as it finished. They made there way down the hall and took the second left which led to a longer hallway. Kurt had forgotten where he was going from here. Was it the third door on the left or the fourth. Thankfully though there was a sign outside the third door that clearly said reception. Kurt paused outside the door, only for a second. Did he really want to do this. He'd been preparing himself the whole week, but being here, taking this next step, it terrified him. This was it. He let out a sigh and after a second pushed open the door. He hoped his parents hadn't noticed his pause, before making his way into the large open space.

There was a young blonde woman wearing a light pink shirt and glasses sat behind a large mahogany desk, typing away on the iMac in front of her. She glanced up as she heard the door shut. _"Oh hi"_ she said, her voice soft and welcoming _"you must be Kurt."_ a huge smile spreading across her face as the four of them made their way to the desk. _"Yeah, hi"_ his voice shook a little bit with nerves. She let out a light chuckle at his tone and turned to grab some paperwork._ "Right, you will be living in the Windsor house..."_ she was looking through the papers again _"and you'll be staying in room 15b."_ 15b? Oh my grilled cheesus yes! His room was on the same floor as Blaine's! They were neighbors. Kurt suddenly felt like he had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. His biggest worry was that he wouldn't be placed in Windsor and now he felt free, like he could start letting himself enjoy his transfer. He would be rooming near Blaine. He had nothing to worry about. _"Now,"_ she said looking at him._ "You've been lucky, your room is in fact a double but your the only one rooming in it and that's how it shall remain until we have a new student arrive here."_ there was a small pause_ "and that probably won't be any time soon"_ she winked at him and Kurt couldn't help but smile widely at her. _"We don't normally get new students until the end of the year."_ He had come to accept the fact he wouldn't be living alone and instead with some stranger but, now he was staying alone and the thought made him ecstatic! Not only was he living next to Blaine he had a double room all to himself. It will be heaven.

Kurt had almost forgotten about the rest of his family until his Dad spoke. _"Whats the situation with coming home and such?"_ There seemed to be little emotion in his voice which always meant he was trying to hide what he was feeling_. "We have curfews during the week. All students must be in their dorm rooms by 9:30 they may leave campus after classes finish but must be back in time for curfew. The same goes for the students who chose to stay on campus at weekends with the curfew being extended till 10:30. However a student living on sight can return home any weekend they chose as long as they've informed the school as to their where abouts."_ The young receptionist smiled at his Dad a sort of encouraging smile before turning her attention back to Kurt. _"Would you like some one to show you to your room and help you move your things in?"_ he shook his head before replying. _"That's fine thank you. A friend of mine lives on that floor and i've been to his dorm so I think I can make it from here. And as for the Helpers to move me in, I brought my own._" he chuckled as he gestured to his family who stood behind him. His Dad and Carole were stood side by side his hand around her waist and Finn stood awkwardly starring at the receptionist with lust. She just laughed and stared at him thoughtfully for a second._ "Oh. You must be Blaine's friend!"_ she said it as though she'd just had a realisation._ "Kurt. Of Course! How did I not realise!"_ She whispered to herself before talking to him again _"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together!"_ Kurt looked at her in confusion. How did she know that? _"Yeah, how did you know that?"_ She smiled warmly at him. _"I just know these things."_ she said grinning widely at him. What? What does that even mean._ "Anyway,"_ she said getting back on topic. She turned and picked up some more paper work and Had a quick look through them._ "Here is all your paper work. Schedule, dorm codes stuff like that"_ she said handing over the paperwork _"And here is the key to your room."_ a key? Blaine didn't have a key. The receptionist must have sensed his confusion as she went on to explain. _"Most students don't lock their doors, Dalton is a safe school and they don't feel the need to."_ Wow this place was going to be better then he thought. _"So"_ she said thoughtfully. "_I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know for now, here is this number if you do struggle to find your dorm room. I hope you settle in soon and I'll be seeing you around Kurt. And it was nice to meet you all too."_ She sent one more smile his way before returning back to her computer as they left the room.

Kurt led them back to the entrance and then made his way through the building, pass the coffee room, across one of the small gardens and into the house that was named Windsor. On their way over his Dad had spoken about how he liked the place so far but he wasn't really listening. He was to busy trying to find his way to his new home. Well, his home during the week anyway. Kurt was surprised to have not heard from Blaine yet but also kind of glad. It would be nice to be settled in or at least find his room before the boy he was totally in love with showed up.

Once they'd entered the house they were greeted by a blonde boy in skinny jeans and a black t shirt._ "Hi. So your the famous Kurt Hummel."_ Kurt felt himself blush when he realised the boy already knew who he was. Famous? What? Why does everyone already know me? The receptionist, this guy. How did they all know him?_ " I'm Nate and I'm the prefect for Windsor."_ Kurt regained controls of his features and smiled at him as he continued._ "Now for the tour!"_ he said sounding a little bit to enthusiastic. A tour? Really? All Kurt wanted was to go and find his room. _"Is it okay if we start with my room?"_ He asked before leaning closer to the prefect and speaking in a hushed tone so his family couldn't hear him_. "It's just it's a long drive back for them and They won't leave until i'm settled."_ Nate sent him an understanding smile. _"Of course. This way."_ The prefect made his way up the stairs with the Hummel-Hudson's following after him. They passed a few odd situations as they walked the halls. There was screaming coming from behind one of the doors and you had two boys shooting each other with nerf guns running down the stairs. What Kurt found weirder was the fact that it seemed completely normal to Nate. He didn't even seem all to bothered by it. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

There was small talk as they made there way to the second floor. Nate was explaining the dynamics of Dalton to his parents as they came to a stop outside of a brown door, the plaque reading: 15B Kurt Hummel-Hudson. _"Here's your room, and I'll let you get settled. I'll see you later Kurt. It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Hummel-Hudson. You too Finn._" the prefect smiled at them all before making his way back down stairs.

Kurt stood outside his door just staring at it. This was it. This was the door to his new home. To a life away from his family, from his friends, from everything he knew. This was a door to a completely different life_. "Ugh Dude? You gonna open it?"_ Finns use of the name dude pulled him out of his trance._ "Don't call me dude."_ he muttered before putting the key in the lock and opening the door. The four of them walked in and were amazed at it's size, even though he'd only seen Blaine's room a few days ago. However this room was in fact bigger then Blaine's. It had two double beds in it. Two sofa's and an arm chair. A widescreen tv and it had the on suite bathroom and the walk in wardrobe Kurt had been dying for. _"Wow."_ was all Burt could manage_. "It's beautiful"_ Carole exclaimed as she walked over to the large window that over looked the grounds and the lake beyond. Finn went over to the tv, opened the cupboard to find an xBox and loads of games. Was that supposed to be in here? Kurt couldn't help but wonder_. "Oh my god can I move in? Look at these games!"_ Finn exclaimed as he checked out all of the games. Everyone, including Kurt laughed at him who sent them all glares before something else caught his attention. _"Right, come on. Let's get your boxes up here."_ Burt said as he was already heading towards the door. When no one moved, not even Carole his Dad spoke with a more authoritative tone. _"Now"_ and with that all four of them headed back down to the cars. Nate had stopped them to inform them about the Windsor House Car Park which he was forever thankful for. It meant less traipsing back between his dorm and the cars.

It took about an hour to get all of the boxes into Kurt's dorm. The boxes had been placed in various stacks around the room, he was going to unpack a bit later, once his parents had gone and he'd decide what he was going to do with his room. It was nice, but Kurt wanted to make it more him. Burt had just placed the last box on one of the beds. "_Right, Kid. Are you gonna be alright here?"_ Kurt nodded, he didn't want his dad to go, but he was going to be brave. He had the courage to start a new life here at Dalton._ "Yeah. I'll be fine." _Burt just looked at him before bringing him into a tight hug. _"I'm going to miss you"_ he whispered into his Dad's shoulder, he was trying so hard to stop the tears from falling and so far he was doing a good job_. "I'm gonna miss you to Kurt."_ After that his Dad pulled away and Carole walked up and pulled him into her own embrace. _"I can't believe your leaving so soon! We've only just moved in and I'm already saying goodbye to one of my son's"_ When she referred to him as her son, Kurt felt his jaw go slack. He knew he and Carole were close but never had he thought she thought of him as a son, he always assumed a best friend. He squeezed her a little tighter not knowing what to say. She squeezed him gently before letting go and standing next to Burt by the door. Finn walked up to him and stood in front of him, Kurt staring up to see his tall brother's face. _"We're gonna miss you dude."_ Kurt smiled at him_, "I'm gonna miss you guys too. And remember Finn. I may not be there but look after our room!"_ He was trying to lighten the atmosphere which had become dark and cloudy with all these goodbyes. Kurt was completely caught off guard when Finn pulled him into his arms, just like he had the night they told him Kurt was moving to Dalton. _"If any, ANY of these prep boys do or say anything to you Kurt. Anything. You tell me. And I will come here and kick their ass!"_ Kurt couldn't help but smile at his brother as the threat left his mouth. "_Can't.. breath."_ Kurt just managed to get out as he pulled out of Finn's extremely tight grasp. _"Sorry"_ he murmured before joining his parents at the door. _"Seriously, Kurt. Anyone does anything, you tell me and I will be down here in a heartbeat."_ Finn said backing up his statement again, Kurt sighed and smiled at his family. He really did have the greatest family ever. _"I promise, if I have any trouble you will be the first one's I call, but seriously, I don't think it's like that here and plus Blaine's here."_ Burt mumbled something under his breath and Carole lightly hit him disapprovingly on the arm. _"Right, well. Hope you settle in kid, and I guess we'll see you in two weeks."_ Kurt had decided that he was going to spend this weekend here at Dalton, to get used to living here and to make sure he was settled in before returning home, it had taken a while for his Dad to agree but Carole had convinced him in the end. They turned to leave_ "Wait, don't you want me to walk you to the car park?"_ he half shouted, he didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Carole sent him a sad smile_. "No sweetie, you stay here and unpack. You can't let these boys see your room when it's a mess."_ with that last statement she winked, referring to one boy in particular and then they left the room. He sighed as he stared at his now shut door. He wouldn't see his parents or Finn or anybody from New Directions for two whole weeks, the thought upset him so much he had to distract himself. So he did. He turned to his room and thought about what to change.

He decided to move his furniture around but that was about it, it game him more space to move around in. The two double beds remained against the back wall with two little bedside tables separating them. There was a walk in wardrobe on each side of the room, one for each roommate and the on-suite bathroom was on the right hand side. There were two desks, one on the left hand side against the back wall near the bed and one on the right hand side next to the door that lead to the walk in wardrobe. Kurt had chosen to sleep in the bed on the left because there was more space to move around, not that it mattered very much, he was rooming alone. There was an old large rug on the floor and the TV and was on the front wall, in front of the beds and it had a small cupboard in front of it with the DVD player, Xbox and such in it and Kurt moved the Arm chair to his side of the room, sitting it next to the window. Kurt moved little else and started to unpack. He had started with his wardrobe and couldn't help but wonder where Blaine was. It was half four now and he still hadn't received a text form Blaine, no call no nothing. Where had the day gone? It seemed to have flown by. However Kurt tried not to think about it as he continued emptying box after box after box.

He was just about to start on the boxes labeled 'beauty products' when there was a knock at the door. His first thought was 'Yes! Blaine's here!' but then he thought twice as he realised Blaine didn't know his room number. Kurt was sat on the floor surrounded by boxes so instead of getting up he just shouted _"Come in!"_ His gaze remained on the door as it opened and to his surprise in stepped Blaine_. "Hey, sorry i'm later then I thought. Huge Drama at practice. You know Wes & David."_ He said shrugging his shoulder as if that explained everything. Which it did. Kurt knew enough about the two best friends to know that anything they did was always very dramatic and was always a nightmare to sort out and normally needed the whole group of singers to fix it. Kurt was still staring at Blaine taking in how gorgeous the boy looked in his blue skinny jeans, Black and Purple converses', a white t-shirt with a rainbow on it and a loose black hoodie. Blaine was looking around his room, taking in what Kurt had changed about the place and laughing as he took in all the empty cardboard boxes. _"Wow. You unpack fast"_ he just shrugged and returned to opening up the last one of his boxes. He needed a distraction, Blaine looked too gorgeous in his outfit, seriously it should be against the law to look so unintentionally sex_y. "Do you need a hand?"_ he asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed that Kurt had claimed as his._ "No it's okay, this is the last box"_ he said smiling up at the older boy. Blaine just nodded. _"You know I can't believe your room is opposite mine! I knew you'd be in Windsor but I never expected you to be on the same floor, let alone the same hall!"_ He was trying to hide the emotion he was feeling and keep his face composed but Kurt could read it easily on his face, he was excited and happy that their rooms were so close together and the thought gave Kurt hope.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed just rambling about the Warblers meeting as Kurt placed all his lotions in the bathroom and putting the last few bits and pieces out to make his room seem more homier. Kurt kicked Blaine off of the bed to change the sheets and bed covers _"What are you doing?"_ Blaine asked looking at him confused. _"You Don't know how many people have slept on these sheets, and even though they've been washed your still sleeping with whoever used them before. It's disgusting."_ He said it so matter-of-factly as he covered the mattress in a sheet of his own. _"Plus. I know this sheet is the right thread count_" Blaine just sent him a puzzled and slightly disgusted look at the information he'd just shared_. "Are you being serious because that is just gross."_ Kurt nodded. _"100%." _Blaine shook his head in disgust. "Eww. Your coming with me to buy some new bedding" and Kurt Couldn't help but smile. That was fine by him.

Blaine moved over to Kurt's desk taking in the pictures that had been placed on the pin board._ "Oh My God Kurt. You rock the lady GaGa look! And what is Finn wearing! Is that a.. a shower curtain?"_ Kurt just laughed as he was placing the last few throw cushions on top of his now perfect and clean bed. _"Yeah, you should have been there it was absolutely hilarious! We all looked like freaks that week."_ he said walking over to stand beside Blaine as they looked at his photo's. _"He made that himself! I was impressed. Didn't know he had it in him."_ He stared at all his photo's, they were pictures of all of his great memories, off all the people he loved and missed already. He pointed to a picture of them dressed up for the Rocky Horror Musical they never performed. In front of an audience anyway._ "This was hilarious. We were doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I'll be honest that outfit was so much fun to wear and surprisingly really comfortable"_ surprise colouring his tone as he spoke _"and this one"_ he said pointing to a picture of him and Rachel in the choir room sat on stools. _"I love this one. When we performed our mash-up."_ he paused as he stared at the picture of his best friend_. "This was the moment when we became best friends."_ His tone was sad and it surprised him when he felt Blaine put his hand on his back gently rubbing soothing circles as a way to comfort him. Kurt smiled and when he looked at Blaine he was still looking at all the photo's, his eyes remained on one of the pictures that was taken at Carole's wedding. Kurt was in his suit and was gesturing to the flower arrangement that he and Blaine had designed, he had a huge smile on his face and Rachel stood on the other side of it, barely in the photo smiling as she looked at Kurt._ "The wedding was so much fun Blaine, I really wish you could have been there. If only you didn't have so much homework to do. You would have loved it."_ Kurt saw the corner of Blaine's lips turn up in a smile, as he heard that Kurt had intended to invite him to the wedding and that it was only Blaine's workload that kept him from asking him. "You were going to invite me?" he asked looking at Kurt who just blushed and nodded before returning to looking at the pictures before looking at the rest of his room.

_"What's that?"_ Blaine asked, his voice sounded a little bit too happy. _"What's what?"_ he asked turning back to the boy who was pointing to a specific photo. It was a picture of him, Mercedes' and Rachel. The photo was taken by his locker which was in fact open. The picture on the door and the word made out of magazine cut outs was very easily seen, it seemed to stand out against the yellow locker. Kurt blushed a violent red. _"Umm..."_ Oh shit! Why didn't I notice that before? I guess to me it's normal. Oh no! What is he going to think of me! He's going to think I'm some crazy stalker person who chased after him and that's why I'm here. Damn it! Why didn't I think! Why didn't I notice it! Kurt stood there in silence yelling internally at himself, trying to think of something strategic to say, something that wouldn't make him look like a sad obsessive lima loser. Blaine just laughed _"where did you get the picture from?"_ He didn't sound upset but Kurt still felt embarrassed unable to speak, what was he supposed to say? 'Oh I stole the photo from your Facebook Page and had it printed and stuck up in my locker because your so beautiful to look at.' Yeah, because that doesn't sound creepy at all. _"Umm..."_ The two stood there in silence for a little while, Kurt because he was embarrassed and Blaine because he was watching Kurt. _"It's okay Kurt, I don't mind"_ he said laughing, his hand was still resting on Kurt's back and Kurt continued to stare at the pictures unseeing, trying to come up with something smart to say. _"I'm really sorry! I know I probably seem like some sort of freak or creep stalker but I'm not. I'm not."_ He gushed out, he regretted it instantly but he continued. _"I was just feeling down and what you said to me 'courage' it always made me feel better and gave me hope so I put the word in my locker and then one day I just, I don't know why I did, but I just found a picture of you and placed it in there."_ He was rushing the words trying to get them out as fast as possible. Trying to get Blaine to understand he wasn't a creep. _"I didn't say anything about you being like my boyfriend or anything. Honest. I just, it made me feel better, like I could make it through the day."_ Kurt was looking at Blaine now, his eyes searching the boys face trying to read what he was thinking. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and he had a smile on his face but Kurt couldn't read his eyes. He looked as if he was deciding something, as if he was deciding if he should share something with Kurt, something that would embarrass him maybe, after a few seconds he had decided. He got that determined sort of look in his eyes and smiled a huge smile at Kurt.

_"Come with me"_ he said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him out the door, across the hall and into his room. Kurt looked around, nothing had changed and he couldn't understand why Blaine had brought him here. Blaine still had his hand as he pulled him towards his desk and pointed at his pin board, that too was covered in photo's of his friends and family. It took a while for Kurt to see what he was supposed to be looking at but then he saw it. It was a picture of him. Kurt felt himself catch his breath and his cheeks turn red again. It was a picture of him. He was wearing his red skinnies, red, white and blue striped sweater vest with stars on and a dark grey leather jacket on top. He had his nearly knee high lace up boots on and was sucking on the straw of his drink as he perched on a bar, legs crossed and he was slightly slanted has his his other hand rested on the bar which he was leaning on. His hair was quaffed and in Kurt's opinion looked gorgeous. He had loved his hair that day. The picture was taken during the performance of 'Me Against the Music' originally by Britney and Madonna. He couldn't believe that Blaine had a picture of him! Let alone that one! Kurt knew Blaine was stood there watching him, hoping that he didn't think he was a stalker too. Kurt looked at him and saw the same thoughts go through Blaine's head that were going through his not minutes ago. Blaine just smiled at him_ "You don't need to be sorry."_ Kurt gave a cheeky smile in return. _"I have a reason for having you in my locker. Whats your reason for having me in your room?"_ He raised an eyebrow at Blaine and his voice was light, happy and teasing at the same time. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his question but couldn't stop himself from blushing. This intrigued Kurt. What did that mean. Blaine stood there, shifting uncomfortably. After a few seconds Kurt smiled at him _"You don't have to tell me, I was only teasing"_ he reached out and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder who finally looked up at him and smiled. _"I'll tell you one day."_ The two stood there in a comfortable silence just looking at each other.

It was a few minutes before Blaine spoke again after checking his pocket watch._ "Come on, We need to meet Wes and David in the common room."_ Kurt was puzzled and slightly upset, he was hoping to be spending the afternoon with Blaine, but he guessed, he went here now. He could spend as much time with Blaine, well as much time as Blaine would allow anyway. _"Why are we meeting them?"_ He asked following Blaine to his door. Blaine turned to look at him _"It's a surprise"_ he had a huge knowing smile on face. Kurt groaned and let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling and let out a groan._ "Blaine!"_ he growled half-heartedly. _"You know I don't like surprises!"_ he was whining now and he even stomped his foot lightly on the ground and Blaine let out a howl of laughter. _"Oh my God! Did you seriously just stomp your foot Kurt! I thought girls only did that in movies!"_ He barely managed to get the full sentence out, he was laughing too hard. Kurt shot him a glare and stormed past him and out of Blaine's room, he walked a little way down the corridor then realised he didn't know where the common room was. He turned around and walked back to Blaine's room where Blaine was leaning against his closed door with the biggest smile on his face and Kurt knew he was trying to stop himself from laughing and to be honest, Kurt was struggling to keep a straight face himself. He walked up to Blaine and stood next to him gesturing for him to lead the way. The two walked down the hall side by side, the opposite direction to which Kurt stormed off and made their way to the common room.

Kurt was moaning internally at the idea of the surprise he always hated surprises but knowing that this was his second chance at life, and that Blaine was here, he couldn't hide the fact he was a little bit excited to see what was going to happen. Bring on the rest of the week he thought and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. The two walked into the common room, side by side, arms touching and the biggest smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>I know that the whole Me against the music scene wasn't really real in the whole Glee Club sense but I loved the number so much and the outfit Kurt wore was so gorgeous So I decided to sort of put it in the mix. It would have been performed on the stage in the auditorium with props and such. I hope you guys didn't mind. Now I know I have changed the story slightly and moved away from the TV show but I will follow it as much as possible.<em>

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I hope you guys like it._

_Any reviews or opinions, feel free to email me._

_I can't thank you all enough._

_xx_


	21. Surprise Surprise

_Hi everyone. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the last I didn't really want to start Kurt's first day of school in the end of this chapter so i guess you guys will just have to wait for the next one. :) Hope you guys like it and don't hate it. Even though i'm pretty sure that's the same thing!_

_Well the whole thing didn't go exactly as I planned it, It kind of changed as I wrote the chapter. I hope you guys don't mind and will stick with me through this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee unfortunately._

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: <strong>Surprise Surprise.<strong>

When they arrived at the common room Wes and David were sat with their backs towards them sprawled out on the floor, the TV on some Top 40 music channel. Airplanes was currently playing with B.O.B and Haley Williams. He loved this song, he didn't normally do Top 40 but there was something about that song. _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, i could really use a wish right now, wish right now._ He really could use a wish right now he thought while looking at Blaine's handsome face.

They made there way over to the pair of best friends. Wes was wearing a White shirt and a black pair of jeans while David was wearing a pair of combat style trousers with a black t shirt, it wasn't what Kurt expected to see them in but it suited them all the same. They were looking over some books that were spread all over the floor_. "Hey twins! You two alright? Still struggling to prove Thad wrong I take it."_ Blaine said with a chuckle as they approached. Kurt looked puzzled. Twins? The two looked nothing alike and weren't even related. Blaine must have sensed his confusion. _"It's very rare to see one without the other."_ He explained. _"A lot Like siamese twins."_ Kurt nodded, in a weird sort of way the nickname made sense. As he thought about it, whenever he had seen them they had been together, he'd never seen one without the other. _"Oh hey Blaine, Kurt."_ Wes said not looking up from the giant book that rested in his lap, going unfazed by the nickname. David did the same but looked at the boys quickly before returning to the book in front of him. Kurt nudged Blaine slightly in his side and spoke in a hushed tone. _"What are they doing?"_ Blaine smiled and looked at his side were Kurt had just touched him before looking at him. _"They got in to a disagreement with Thad earlier, something to do with History. David challenged him and Thad accepted."_ He shook his head as he watched his two friends._ "They want to be right, but everyone knows you never challenge Thad when it comes to knowledge. He knows everything"_ his tone was light and he sounded like a parent who was proud of his child when he spoke about Thad. Kurt always knew that Blaine liked to take care of people but it was nice to see all the same. Could Blaine be any more perfect? Kurt seriously didn't think so. _"Anyway,"_ Blaine said distracting him from his thoughts. _"Are you guys ready or?"_ He let his sentence trail off as his friends paid little attention to him. After about fifteen minutes there was still no response, the two continued to flip through the pages of their books. Blaine sighed and shook his head glancing towards Kurt _"Coffee?"_ Kurt smiled at him _"I'd Love one"_ he said unable to keep the smile of his face.

The two made their way to the door but were stopped by David. _"YES!"_ he screamed at the top of his voice, the two turned around to watch the 'twins' _"Did you find it! Were we right! Where is it! What page David! WHAT PAGE?"_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how frantic Wes sounded and how he hurried across the floor to get access to David's book. Wes was practically in his lap as he tried to find what David had seen._ "Shhh."_ David said irritatedly to Wes as he tried to push him off of his lap, his eyes staring at the page reading intently. "_Oh damn it! Damn that Thad and all his stupid reading!"_ He angrily pushed the book away from him as if it had offended him. Blaine laughed beside him_ "I told you guys to never challenge Thad. How many times do you have to lose to him until you'll realise!"_ Kurt just watched the two as Wes went after the book _"Maybe the book's wrong?"_ he questioned and David just shook his head at him _"Considering your smart Wes, you can be such an idiot sometimes."_ Wes glared at his best friend before slamming the book shut and throwing it on top of the others that lay on the floor. He huffed _"I can't believe we lost again!"_ And then picked himself up off the floor and putting his hand out to help David get up._ "Looks like we owe him dinner. Damn it!"_ Kurt and Blaine just laughed as the pair stood up and made their way over to them. Arms linked and huge, sneaky smiles on their faces. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly worried. What was this surprise they had for him? He knew this school and the people here were nice, but he couldn't shake the idea that it was all some sort of front or something and that in fact they had a terrible, awful scheme planned to humiliate and embarrass him. He knew it wasn't true, but he just couldn't shake his trust issues.

_"So?"_ Kurt questioned _"Where to now?"_ his eyes darting between the three boys who were now surrounding him, in a sort of an intimidating manor. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces and Kurt took a step backwards and hit the door. Blaine just laughed while Wes and David shared a look. _"There's no need to be so nervous Kurt."_ Blaine said with laughter evident in his sweet voice. His tone sweet but too sweet to be completely innocent and it made Kurt a little bit more nervous. _"Yeah,"_ David said taking one step closer. _"We're only going to go get some coffee."_ Kurt felt himself relax and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see how going for coffee was a surprise, they'd done it several times before he was even at Dalton. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and smiled for the first time since the boys had surrounded him. _"That's the surprise?"_ All three boys nodded. _"Yeah, what did you expect?" _Wes asked a_s _they all shared a confused glance and Kurt let out a sigh of relief _"You guys seriously need to understand what the word 'surprise' means"_ he said laughing as Blaine linked arms with him and pulled him out of the common room and off to the coffee hall.

The four boys spoke about this and that. They spoke about how coincidental it was about Blaine and Kurt's dorms being so close together, and if Kurt thought it was possible he would have sworn the two conniving boys had something to do with it, but it was impossible. Right? Anyway about two and half hours later the guys left and made their way back to their dorms and had arranged to meet in the common room again at 6 for a Harry Potter marathon. Wes and David left them at the stairs as their dorm was on the first floor, so they made their way down stairs and Kurt and Blaine made their way up. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he listened to Blaine go on and on. _"Oh my god Kurt! The Harry Potter Marathon it's going to be totally awesome! We have to watch the third one because its my favourite!" _He paused for a moment of thought before Kurt let him continue with one of the many Harry Potter rants he had witnessed since meeting him._ "Wait no, the sixth one. We have to watch that one too!" _he paused again, a sad look appearing on his face as he tried to make up his mind on which film we were going to watch and then another film popped into his head._ "Oh what about two!" _He let out a sad, agitated sigh._ "Oh Kurt we just have to watch them all!" _Kurt just laughed at the pain stricken expression on Blaine's face as he struggled over which films to watch. _"Blaine, calm down. Listen to me"_ he burst into hysterics with no warning what so ever. Blaine just glared at him waiting for him to continue._ "We will start from the beginning. We can always do another Harry Potter Marathon next week."_ The look Blaine was now giving him made him change his statement _"Okay, tomorrow night. We can watch some more tomorrow night."_ Blaine's glare turned into a huge smile and it made Kurt's heart flutter. They arrived outside their dorms a few minutes later. _"Did you want to meet here and then walk to the common room together?"_ Blaine asked, he thought he sounded hopeful and he had that gleam in his eye but Kurt wasn't thinking objectively at the moment, sometimes he struggled to be normal when with Blaine, who still had that gorgeous smile still there. Kurt couldn't help but smile back and he couldn't stop his voice from shaking _"Y-Yeah, s-sounds good-d."_

Kurt was the first to turn around, he shut the door behind him and leant back on it letting out a sigh. He had come to accept his feelings for Blaine, he'd accepted them ages ago. He was madly in love with this boy, some days he could cope, other days he couldn't. Today, he was struggling. Wes and David had both caught him looking at Blaine throughout coffee on multiple occasions, and each time he blushed, which only raised questions in Blaine's eyes and each time Kurt shook his head and drank his coffee. In all honesty though, how could you not stare at him? His gorgeous honey coloured eyes bright with joy and excitement when he talked about his friends and upcoming plans. How amazing he looked in that skintight white t-shirt. It hug him perfectly showing the muscles in his chest and arms, it drove Kurt crazy! It was such a tease and so irritating to know that they were just friends when all he wanted to do was rip the damn top off! His curly locks that were only half gelled today, so many curls hung loose falling onto his forehead, they looked so soft all Kurt wanted to do was touch it! On multiple occasions, not over coffee of course, that Kurt had founded himself reaching for those luscious locks only to catch himself before Blaine noticed.  
>Kurt let out another huge sigh as he brought himself back to reality, he moved from the door and kind of threw himself into the cushions on his bed, not really worrying about his hair at this point and looked at his watch. He had 40 minutes to get himself ready before he met Blaine and headed back downstairs. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to change, he couldn't really be bothered and he liked this outfit, however his plans changed when a short boy with black hair popped round his door ten minutes later, without even knocking he might add, in his pj's <em>"Blaine what are you wearing?"<em> Kurt said gesturing to the rather cute bunny bottoms he was wearing and a lose white t-shirt with a dragon on and a speech bubble saying 'rawr' in it was absolutely adorable. _"That's why I'm here!"_ he said raising his hands, Kurt was confused, Blaine just shook his head and smiled. _"You have to wear your pajama's down. Wes just text me, apparently he text you too. He's freaking out, he thinks he upset you after that remark about those designer shoes at coffee."_ He paused and looked directly at Kurt._ "He told me to tell you he's really sorry and that he didn't mean a word of it."_ He rolled his eyes as he said it and went to put his hands in the pockets that weren't actually there. The smile, that Kurt only ever saw when he was around him never left Blaine's face and he never moved any closer, he remained standing just inside the door that was still open. Kurt looked a little confused. Why hadn't Blaine come in? Wait, where was his phone, he patted his jacket pocket and then his jeans to find it in his back pocket. He didn't pull it out, he'd check the messages later he had more important matters to deal with _"Are you serious Blaine Anderson? You expect me to go down to the common room in my pajama's? In front of everyone?"_ Kurt had stood up while speaking and was now stood a few feet away from Blaine, hands on his hips and his eyebrows raised. Blaine just laughed at this and walked over to Kurt's bed in silence, picking up his pajama's and threw them at him _"Just put these on Kurt. Please?"_ He walked over to the door, shot him one more pleading look before closing the door and heading back to his dorm. Kurt stood there slightly frozen. He really didn't want to wear his pajama's down but he really didn't want to upset Blaine. He meant to think about what he could do, but he knew if Blaine wanted him to do it he would. Kurt knew that was wrong, no single person should have so much power over anyones life, but well Blaine wasn't anybody. In Kurt's eyes he was the only thing that mattered now.

He did as he was told though, he changed into his pj's. Putting on his black and White checked Prada bottoms with a plain black t shirt that wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either. He felt comfortable none the less. He did a once over in the mirror and fixed his hair and quaffed it nicely, he had to make sure he looked good enough for Blaine. His phone went off then, vibrating from the pile of his clothes on the bed, which made him remember what Blaine said about Wes texting him so he went and grabbed his phone. 5:50 he had a few minutes to check his phone. Four new messages. He sighed, he hated receiving lots of texts at once, it irritated him. Except when it was Blaine of course.

'_OMG Have you joined the Warblers yet? Are they any good? Can they beat us? What songs are they singing? xx'_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his over achieving neurotic best friend. He knew she cares but she really needed to learn how to talk to people. he types his reply trying not to think about when he would get to see his best friend again.

_'Im great thanks Rach. It was so nice of you to remember that I have feelings to! Classes haven't even started yet and Warbler Practice is only held during weekdays. And do you really think I'll give you inside information? We are competing against each other now. How's everyone at McKinley? xx' _

The next message was Finn just checking in.

_'Dude. Any problems you come straight to me alright? I got your back Kurt.'_

If Kurt wasn't annoyed at being called dude again he would have smiles at the text and felt grateful for having such a caring brother. Instead he just felt irritated.

_'Don't call me dude Finn! How many times do I have to tell you? There won't be any problem here but if there are you'll be the first to know. Promise.'_

The last two were both from Wes.

_'Hey Kurt! Me and David just decided to turn in this to a sort of sleepover thing so you have to come in your pajama's okay? Now no groaning or complaining! Just be there in those black and White checked bottoms. Blaine loves you in them ;)'_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his text. Wes really did have a way with words and the bit with Blaine made him smile and blush at the same time. He then went off to read the second text Wes had sent him.

_'Look Kurt, I'm REALLY sorry about what I said about those shoes! I didn't mean it! They looked absolutely perfect in brown. I don't know what I was thinking! Now I know you might be mad at me, but the black and White checked Prada bottoms okay? ;)' _

Kurt shook his head and put his phone in the single pocket he had in his bottoms. Wes was such a character and he was actually fun to wind up, but he couldn't quite understand why he was pushing him to wear something that Blaine liked? It wasn't as if Blaine was interested in him or saw him as anything more then a friend. He let out a sad sigh before checking himself in the mirror once more and heading out into the hall, closing his door behind him but leaving it unlocked. Blaine didn't lock his door and the receptionist said it was a safe school so why not he thought. Blaine wasn't out here yet, what should he do? He wanted to knock but he didn't want Blaine to think he was being impatient. He glanced at his phone it was just before six so Blaine wasn't even late. He was standing in front of Blaine's door, his arm half raised as if he was going to knock when it opened and out stepped Blaine. It was obvious that he had been doing his hair, it now had a lot more gel in it. Kurt frowned, why did he do that? His hair looked so much better when it was free of product. He reached up and pulled at one of the curls on Blaine's head_ "Why do you use so much product Blaine?"_ his tone was disapproving. _"It looks so much better when you don't use any."_ Blaine's cheeks were slightly flushed and he had a smile on his face. Kurt coughed and blushed as he pulled his hand back._ "I think it just looks a mess when I don't use __product."_ Blaine winged trying to defend his actions, his voice getting higher. Kurt just laughed, the redness still in his cheeks. _"Always so dapper Blaine."_ As they made there way to the common room. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and linked it with his own as Kurt told him about the text Rachel sent him and how she can be so insensitive sometimes, he had a little bitch about his best friend while his other best friend just listened. He really was lucky to have two different best friends who were from completely different circles. He smiled to himself. He was really lucky to have friends like these.

When they arrived at the common room the doors were shut, Kurt noticed and wondered why but decided not to voice his questions. Blaine gestured for Kurt to open the doors as he stood beside him. Kurt was shocked when he opened the doors and stepped into the room. Not only were Wes and David in their pajama's, but what seemed to be all the Warblers and most of the dorm. All in their pajama's with sleeping bags and pillows. _"Surprise!"_ Wes and David shouted from their spots in front of the large TV. Kurt was shocked, he looked around the room his eyes wide with shock and his mouth slightly open as he took in the now decorated Common Room. Someone had designed a poster saying 'Welcome Kurt' with flowers on balloons on it that hung across one of the windows. There were party poppers spread across the room and a Banner with 'Welcome Kurtsie' on, obviously designed by the 'twins.' As Kurt looked around, everyone was smiling at him, there were no glares, no evil gestures, no nothing. Just acceptance. he'd only just realised that The Warblers rendition of 'Teenage Dream' was playing in the background from the docking station in the corner and he couldn't help but laugh as he took a quick peak at Blaine who was blushing and mentally killing Wes and David with his eyes. Kurt smiled but remained silent taking in this wonderful gesture of acceptance, he felt tears well up behind his eyes and he did everything he could to hold that smile on his face and the tears behind his eyes.

Blaine stood next to him and he took a step closer placing his hand on his back when Kurt didn't speak._"Are you okay?"_ he whispered for only Kurt to hear, his voice soft and gentle. Kurt let out a laugh _"What are you all doing?"_ He felt himself relax into Blaine's hand, momentarily forgetting that they were nothing more then best friends. What surprised Kurt though was that Blaine didn't retreat or move his hand away. He just left his hand there and smiled up at him. _"We are welcoming you to Windsor. We want you to feel accepted Kurt, like you belong."_ He smiled _"And this is our way of welcoming you into our family." _Blaine informed him. _"Our crazy and dysfunctional family"_ Thad muttered looking up from his book from his place next to Wes and someone Kurt didn't know yet. Kurt smiled and threw his arms around Blaine hugging him tightly, he then blushed realising what he ad done and as he went to pull back Blaine brought his arms around Kurt's waist and squeezed him gently. _"You belong here Kurt."_ Blaine said his voice soft and ever so quiet as he whispered in Kurt's ear before pulling away but leaving his hand on the taller boys back. Kurt's face was still flushed red and his expression was puzzled and his tried to decipher the many meanings behind that one statement. Blaine was smiling gently at him as Kurt's expression relaxed and he returned to the rest of the room. _"So this is the surprise you were on about earlier?"_ he asked glancing at Blaine who just nodded_."Clever"_ he said with a tone of approval and a small laugh.

The two boys just stood looking into each other's eyes. The blush still evident on both boys cheeks from their impromptu first hug not minutes ago. Kurt couldn't get over how gorgeous Blaine's eyes were, they looked like delicious melted honey. Kurt had never seen anything so beautiful. He wasn't sure how long they had been staring at each other before Wes interrupted. _"Are we going to get this HP marathon started or what?"_ Kurt eyes moved to Wes and he couldn't help but laugh because he sounded so agitated and impatient and his facial expressions looked irritated yet joyful and menacing. _"Yeah! We're starting from the beginning right? I want to watch the third one but Kurt said we should start from the beginning."_ Blaine said speaking from beside him, his voice started out light and jolly but then turned to mock irritation as he explained about starting from the beginning at Kurt's demand. Everyone of the Warblers laughed, Kurt looked around at them all, he didn't know all of them but guessed introductions would have to wait until tomorrow as the film had already started.

They were both still stood just inside the common room. Blaine had shut the doors just now and then returned to his place next to Kurt. _"Hey lover boys!"_ David shouted from his place next to Wes in front of the tele. Kurt blushed and Blaine rolled his eyes. _"You guys are sat here with us!"_ He said pointing towards the double sleeping bag in the corner. The two made their way over smiling at everyone as they went. _"David."_ Blaine said sounding annoyed. Kurt could see why. The 'twins' were up to their usual game playing. _"It's a double sleeping bag."_ David threw his hands in the air feigning innocence _"It was the only one left!"_ Kurt just glared at his two friends, but could feel the blush spreading on his face. He'd never done the sleep over thing with Blaine. He'd thought about it many times but had never mentioned it before. Blaine looked at Kurt asking if he was alright with the sleeping arrangements with his eyes. Kurt nodded once and climbed into the sleeping bag blushing deep crimson and praying none of the guys noticed. It was kind of hot in here anyway. Blaine got in next to Kurt and zipped it behind him. Kurt felt Blaine's leg brush against his as he made himself comfortable and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe he was basically in bed with the boy he was in love with.

Ten minutes later everyone was comfortable and the lights went out sending the entire room into darkness, the only light coming from the giant TV. Kurt was lying closest to the TV with Blaine lying on his side beside him. Kurt tried to pay attention to the film because he did love the Harry Potter films but he just couldn't stop thinking about how close Blaine was. About an hour into the movie it finally caught Kurt's attention his thoughts about Blaine being forgotten. That night they watched the first three films in relative silence. Everyone eating lots of crisps and chocolate, everyone apart from Kurt of course. However Blaine had managed to convince him to share a tube of salted Pringel's with him. Which he had enjoyed, especially when they both reached for the tube and their hands touched. Kurt would have sworn that he felt a sort of electrical current run through them but didn't say anything, instead he just returned to the movie. While the third film played Blaine kept whispering in his ear, telling Kurt when his favourite bits where, why and how different they were from the book. Also every time Ron and Hermione had a moment on screen he would squeal and go on about how perfect they were and how glad he was that it was Ron and Hermione, not Harry and Hermione. It made Kurt smile, having an insight into his head. Plus every time Blaine whispered in his ear it made him shiver with delight. However, the last time Blaine did this, Blaine noticed Kurt shiver and assumed it was because he was cold so he wrapped a blanket around the boy and moved in slightly closer trying to warm him up with his body heat. Kurt smiled with joy at this but tried to not let his thoughts wonder into something that would only ever be a dream so he tried to really concentrate on the screen. Harry and Hermione had just used the Time Turner to go back in time and save Buckbeak and Sirius, they were hiding behind the pumpkins as they watched themselves in Hagrid's hut. Kurt was now engrossed in the film this was his favourite part.

As the movie came to an end Kurt felt himself drift slowly into a form of unconsciousness. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't exactly awake either, meaning he could hear what went on around him but he wasn't exactly responsive. His eyes were closed as he snuggled up to his pillow that Wes had so kindly brought down for him. After about twenty minutes the film ended he could hear voices and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He was sure he was because he could never be so lucky, the conversation seemed to much like a dream to Kurt because it was to heavenly to be real. The conversation went something a little like this:

_"Blaine, are you still awake?"_ David hissed from his sleeping bag, trying to be quiet but failing miserably, Kurt was still undisturbed. _"Yes, David I am. Now what do you want!"_ Blaine sounded rather agitated towards his best friend which was rare. He was usually so composed. Blaine was lying on his side head in his hand as he drew shapes and words on Kurt's back through the blanket. _"How is it being cuddled up to Kurtie?"_ Wes chimed in a sort of lighthearted teasing tone. Blaine just growled. _"You know you really shouldn't have pushed him into a situation like this! You can't force him to fall for me Wes! This was completely out of order!"_ His voice got louder as he got angrier and angrier, but his finger and his eyes never left Kurt. _"But we were only trying to help Blaine, you deserve to be happy."_ David jumped in trying to take some of the anger Blaine was taking out on Wes. _"You can't force him to like me! And if anything was to ever happen between us it has to be real!"_ Blaine must have collapsed into his pillow, taking his hand back from Kurt's side and moving his legs which brushed up against Kurt as he tucked them underneath him and let out a long sigh._ "We're sorry Blaine."_ David mumbled._ "Yeah, we were only trying to help. We see how you stare at him and he stares at you too."_ Wes's voice was low and quiet as he continued. _"You like each other, we just want you guys to see that. You guys are perfect for each other. You make so much sense!"_ It sounded like Wes was trying to convince Blaine that they suited each other. His voice was quiet, yet pleading and irritated as he tried to get Blaine to see their point. _"You guys are perfect for each other."_ Kurt agreed frantically. They did make sense. They were perfect for each other in every sense of the word. Blaine seemed to ignore what they were saying and snuggled into his pillow. _"Night Wes. Night David."_ His tone said that was the end of the conversation. The two boys mumbled night in return and then the room fell eerily silent. Kurt's eyes were still closed and he was most definitely sure that it was dream, because if it wasn't, that meant that Blaine had feelings for him. Didn't it? If he was asking the 'twin's' to not get involved because if it was to happen, Kurt and Blaine, it had to be real and not forced? Kurt was positive it was a dream but never the less it gave him hope. Maybe one day there would be a time when they both felt the same for each other. Maybe one day they would have the chance to be together. As a couple, and not just friends.

**Maybe one day.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if you didn't like the way it ended, I just thought we could see an insight into what Blaine is feeling. Hopefully you didn't think it was too awful. :)<em>

_Any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated. _

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)_


	22. First Day

_Hey, so this is Kurt's first day at Dalton, I hope you like it and I hope I have portrayed everything well. Now, i've done something different with the whole Blaine and Kurt story. It's a good thing so don't worry. I really hope you guys like this chapter I had so much fun writing the first few chapters and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it._

_Really sorry about the delay. Don't shoot me. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: <strong>First Day.<strong>

Kurt woke up in some sort of haze at 2 in the morning curled up next to Blaine, who had his arms wrapped around his chest, his hand on Kurt's and his chin nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Kurt moved back into the boy who just tightened his hold on him, squeezing his hand and Kurt squeezed back closing his eyes feeling ever so comfortable in his boyfriends arms. He sighed in contentment feeling like there was nowhere else he belonged before falling back to sleep.

It was seven in the morning when Kurt woke up for the day. Blaine was lying beside him with a hand resting on Kurt's waist rubbing soothing circles on his hip. Kurt let out a sigh before realising the position he and Blaine were in. They were practically snuggling, but what shocked Kurt even more was that Blaine was awake and hadn't moved. He was knowingly rubbing circles into his hip. Kurt's mind was all over the place, what did this mean? Could it mean that the dream he'd had last night wasn't in fact a dream but reality? Did Blaine like him the way he liked Blaine. Kurt lay still, not moving an inch so that Blaine wouldn't realise he was awake. He did this for two reasons. One, he didn't want to embarrass Blaine and Two, he loved how it felt to have Blaine willingly so close.

Kurt closed his eyes and just thought about the moment and what it could mean, but he was distracted when he felt Blaine move beside him. He moved to lie on his side putting his head in his hand and moving the hand that was on Kurt's waist and running it ever so gently over his cheek and through his hair. Kurt shivered at the touch and it took everything he had to remain 'asleep,' his cheeks blushed furiously. _"Blaine?"_ Wes said moving closer towards them so Kurt closed his eyes tight. He was asleep after all_. "Blaine what are you doing? He could wake up."_ Wes said sounded sympathetic. Blaine's voice was ever so quiet when he replied _"I know."_ Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him all he wanted to do was turn around and hug this boy but he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't. _"Why don't you tell him?"_ Wes said his voice still low and sad. It took a while before Blaine responded. His voice was full of guilt and sadness._ "I'm not good enough for him"_ there was a long pause and Kurt's breathing hitched and he prayed that neither boy noticed. How could Blaine not be good enough for him? He was perfect in Kurt's eyes. How could he even think that? _"Plus, There's nothing to tell."_ Blaine sounded so lost and sad it broke Kurt's heart._ "We're just friends."_ He said as a statement effectively ending the conversation. Kurt listened as Wes let out a sad sigh before turning away and walking back to his sleeping bag.

Kurt let Blaine stroke his cheek one more time before moving in his 'sleep' shifting from his side to his back and inclining his head towards Blaine, who had now moved his hands and placed them on his pillow, before opening his eyes and smiling up at him. _"Morning"_ Kurt said cheerfully stifling a yawn, the shorter boy just laughed _"Morning. Sleep well?"_ Kurt just nodded rubbing his eyes. He had spent the entire night curled up with Blaine. How could he have not slept well? Blaine smiled at him, _"Ready for your first day at Dalton?"_ Kurt let out a huge groan, pulling the pillow from under his head and covering his face. No. No he wasn't ready for this. Blaine laughed again, louder this time and it sounded more sincere._ "I'll take that as a no."_ Kurt just shook his head, the pillow moving with him as he did so which made Blaine continue to laugh as he grabbed the pillow and moved it from Kurt's face, hugging it to his chest. _"You'll be fine Kurt. I promise."_ he smiled reassuringly at him and Kurt smiled back. _"I hope your right."_ Blaine moved to sit upright taking the pillow with him and moved to undo the zipper._ "I'm always right"_ he said with a huge grin on his face _"Now, come on. Lets go get ready for school and go through your timetable!"_ he said sounding a little bit to excited. Kurt just groaned. Normally he was a morning person but today, his first day at Dalton he just wanted to stay in bed all day. The nerves had finally gotten to him.

Kurt watched as Blaine got out of the sleeping bag. His hair was an absolute mess, curls falling all over the place, his top was risen at the front revealing a small section off his stomach which made Kurt catch his breath. His trousers were rolled up making them look too short for him and he had bags under his eyes from obviously not sleeping well. Blaine had never looked more beautiful. He held out a hand for Kurt to take and he just couldn't refuse. Blaine was reason enough to get out of bed in the morning. Kurt grabbed his hand and allowed Blaine to pull him up off the hard floor taking most of his weight, Kurt held on to Blaine's hand a little too long and a little too tight but didn't really care. He smiled at Blaine before releasing his hand and heading towards the doors of the common room, thanking and hugging Wes and David as he passed. When he reached the door he turned back to look at Blaine who remained stood still looking completely confused. Kurt gestured for him to follow. He would have yelled at him but there were still people asleep. Blaine did as he was told and made his way to Kurt still hugging his pillow.

The two boys walked back to their dorms in silence, neither boy mentioning the whole sleeping position thing because it would have been an awkward conversation to have. Kurt knew that they had snuggled last night and it would be a night he would treasure for the rest of his life but he didn't know what it meant. And after how Blaine was stroking his cheek this morning he was sure Blaine knew what happened last night too, but assumed he didn't want to bring it up hoping that Kurt didn't know. But Kurt did know, and he was sure Blaine knew and he really wanted to find out what it meant, but he couldn't. It would just embarrass Blaine. What a dilemma. As they walked in silence the two kept sneaking glances at each other. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw Blaine smell his pillow and his eyes flutter as he took in Kurt's scent. When the reached their dorms they just looked at each other. Blaine was the first to break the silence._ "If you get yourself ready then come over to mine we can look over your schedule and see what classes we have together."_ his voice sounded hopeful and Kurt smiled and nodded, he then reached for his door handle when _"Kurt,"_ stopped him. He turned to Blaine who was holding out his cushion towards him. _"You forgot this."_ there was a pause as Kurt thought about what he wanted to do. He smiled at Blaine_ "You keep it"_ was all he said before turning back to his door and closing it behind him.

Kurt took about thirty minutes to get ready. He didn't have to pick out an outfit as the Dalton Uniform was compulsory and after his morning moisturising routine all he had left to do was make his hair perfect, and considering Kurt had had years of practice even that didn't take long anymore. So once he was done he grabbed his satchel and his time table off of his desk and made his way to Blaine's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for Blaine to invite him in. A few seconds later all he heard was a muffled _"Come in!"_ So in he went and sat himself on Blaine's bed. Blaine was coming out of his bathroom, his chest on show as the buttons remained undone, his tie hanging around his neck and his blazer on the back of his chair. "_You don't have to knock Kurt"_ he said in a stern voice but a smile playing on his lips. "_How many times do I have to tell You?"_ Kurt's eyes were pretty much fixed on his gorgeous torso but by the time Blaine had finished speaking Kurt had managed to pull his eyes away to look at his face. _"Just once more"_ he said his tone light, teasing and Kurt would have sworn he was flirting if he hadn't told himself on many occasions not to. Blaine just stuck out his tongue and did the buttons up on his shirt. Kurt winged internally, he hadn't had enough time to look at Blaine's sexy stomach. _"So, what's your first class and who with?"_ Blaine asked as he made his way to his mirror to do up his tie. Kurt wished he could do it for him which made his response a little bit late._ "Umm.. Latin with Mr Meyer... And then I have Mathematics second with Miss Green. Then third is a free, I think..."_ he let his voice trail off as he tried to understand the timetable, in all honesty this timetable sort of confused him. There were lines and words everywhere.

Blaine just laughed as he finished doing up his tie and made his way to sit on the bed beside Kurt and took the timetable out of his hands understanding it instantly. Kurt watched as a huge smile grew on Blaine's face and he relaxed. That had to be a good sign. "_It looks like your with Wes and David for Latin. Me for Maths and English. Thad's in our English class too."_ He stopped and looked over his timetable for the rest of the week. Kurt just sat beside him watching him and screaming internally at the fact he had two lessons with Blaine today! If Blaine wasn't here he'd be jumping with joy right now. _"Oh! We have all the same free's!"_ he said excitedly "_wow bar Latin and Psychics we have all the same lessons!"_ Kurt could tell Blaine was chuffed at this news and he was struggling to hide the excitement and joy in his voice and he was doing a good job of it, but Kurt knew him too well. _"Really?"_ Kurt asked his voice going all high pitched as he didn't even try to reign in his excitement._ "Really."_ Blaine said a little bit more composed this time. Kurt was practically bouncing. He'd been worried that he wouldn't get many classes with Blaine and that he'd be alone but it looks like he had absolutely nothing to worry about. _"Thank grilled cheesus!"_ he exclaimed after he'd calmed himself down a bit. _"I was worried we wouldn't have any class together"_ he said after sitting himself back on the bed looking at Blaine who was in deep thought._ "It would have been very unlikely for us not to have a single class together. Thinking about the statistics and logic off it all we would have had at least two classes together if not three."_ Kurt rolled his eyes and elbowed Blaine lightly on the side, feigning annoyance even though he loved it when Blaine went into his rational super intelligent mode. It wasn't very obvious, but Blaine was extremely smart and Kurt couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Ten minutes later two boys came crashing through the door to Blaine's dorm. Wes and David of course. Blaine shot them an irritated look and threw a pillow at him, not the one Kurt had given him. While both boys jumped out of the path of the pillow and held up their hands in defense. _"Woah! Down boy."_ David said, his voice shook ever so slightly and Kurt couldn't quite make out why._ "We've just come to meet Kurtie to go to first period with him. Our motives are pure!"_ Wes chimed in taking a step closer to David. Blaine let out an exasperated sign before smiling at Kurt and then at Wes and David which made the two boys relax. _"That's good. I was just about to text you actually."_ he said lifting up his phone which revealed a half written message to prove his point. Blaine returned to his phone, deleting the message while Kurt stood up and brushed himself off before something clicked. _"Wes, David?"_ they both looked up from Blaine's computer screen waiting for Kurt to continue speaking. _"How did you no I had Latin with you? My timetable only turned up this morning."_ Kurt wasn't implying anything he hadn't even thought that far ahead. For now he was just curious and the boys response did nothing but peak his curiosity. They both seemed to sort of clam up and started mumbling a load of nonsense about a football team Kurt had never heard of and then something about a past paper. Kurt stood waiting and was surprised when he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. He was smiling up at him, his eyes gleaming._ "Just let it go. You won't get nothing out of them when they get like this. It's scary"_ he said with a laugh and a lighthearted tone as he spoke about his closest friends and fetched his blazer and satchel. Kurt made his way to Blaine's desk grabbing his bag and kicking the 'twins' off of the computer and on their way to class. Kurt really didn't fancy being late on his first day, he had to make a good impression.

Blaine walked with them to the main building and left them at the first set of stairs to head off for Physics, but not before he wished Kurt good luck and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and his charming smile. Kurt smiled at him, wishing so much to be able to follow Blaine but was instead pulled off to Latin by Wes and David who took an arm on each side of him, dragging him down the hall. Now Blaine was gone he didn't feel half as confident for his first class of the day. His hands started to sweat as they got closer and closer to the door to Latin class. Wes pushed the door open with his free hand and dragging Kurt in with the other. Wes pulled them to the back row sitting Kurt in the middle and Wes and David taking a seat on either side of him as if they were setting up a perimeter around him to try and keep him safe. Kurt really appreciated the gesture but it made him more nervous then relaxed.

What surprised Kurt was that no one was staring at him, giving him evils, no one seemed to pay much attention to him which made him relax a little and join in on Wes and David's conversation they were having, with him literally in the middle. _".. I don't understand why he is so stubborn and self-doubting at times!"_ David said sounding frustrated. _"I know what you mean. He keeps so much to himself I just wish he'd talk to someone about it. It can't be helping his situation now."_ Wes said which got Kurt intrigued. Who were they on about? _"Who are you guys talking about?"_ Kurt asked, his tone curious. Wes and David looked at him shocked as if forgetting he was there. David eye's widened and he looked to Wes for help. After a few seconds of awkward silence Wes replied _"Blaine"_ and that was the end of the conversation because a tall dark man in a disgustingly yellow shirt and black suit trousers walked in carrying a briefcase and stroking his beard. He really could use some fashion advice Kurt noted before paying strict attention to the teacher who was now looking at his computer. "_I see we have a new student today a,"_ he paused squinting at the computer screen_ "A Kurt Hummel"_ he had a quick glance around the room looking for a face he didn't recognise and Kurt gulped when his eyes landed on him and he smiled a smile that was more then welcoming. _"Oh hi, you must be Kurt"_ he said walking towards his seat at the back and extending an arm. Wes and David looked shocked at this action but Kurt put his hand out and shook his teachers with a smile. _"Ever studied Latin before?"_ Mr Meyer asked returning to the front of the class and taking his seat. Kurt just shook his head, _"Umm.. No. It wasn't a requirement at my old school"_ his voice shook, he hoped this wasn't a problem. In all honesty Kurt didn't understand why they even had to study latin. It was a dead language. Dead as in no longer used. _"Thats okay Kurt, Wes and David will help you if you have any difficulties won't you boys?"_ Wes and David just nodded, moving their seats closer to Kurt. The movement confused him but Kurt's attention moved back to the teacher who had just started the lesson.

The entire lesson went by in a sort of blur. Kurt didn't understand any of what was being said and had his eyes focused on the text book in front of him the entire lesson trying to teach himself the basics of the unknown language while Mr Meyer taught the class how to explain the stories and creations of Greek Myths. Kurt was getting himself stressed out when he had really had no reason to. He was picking up the language quickly which was probably because he was good at languages, he'd only found this out when he had to sing a song in french for the Cheerio's competition. He picked it up fast and they ended up winning because of it. When the lesson ended Mr Meyer called Kurt to the front of the class to talk, when David and Wes remained by the door waiting for him the teacher told them it was private and that they had to wait outside. This didn't surprise Kurt but the boys looked worried which made Kurt nervous._ "As you haven't studied Latin before Mr Hummel I am going to allow you to take these texts books with you"_ he said picking up three texts books on his desk and handing them to Kurt "_and learn in your own time, it's not a hard language to learn and I'm sure you'll catch up nicely. Next lesson we will be looking at explaining the French Revolution, so if you have chance do study that section, if not no worries."_ He was smiling at Kurt now, taking off his glasses and putting them in his shirt pocket. _"Now, that's all. Have a good first day Kurt and do come and see me if you have any trouble."_ Mr Meyer ended the conversation by returning to his computer and checking his emails. Kurt wasn't sure why he had to kick Wes and David out there was noting personal involved, anyway he just shrugged it off and went and met the 'twins' in the hall who were anxiously waiting for him, leaning against the wall twiddling their fingers, Wes practically jumped off the wall when he saw Kurt. _"Are you okay? What happened? What did he say to you!"_ There was panic in his voice and Kurt couldn't understand why._ "Are you okay Kurt?"_ David asked a lot more composed and straight to the point._ "Yeah, fine. Why? He just gave me some texts books to look at to help me catch up"_ Kurt's voice and face showed how confused he was at their reactions. Wes just let out a sigh of relief. _"Mr Meyer, isn't the nicest teacher"_ he said running a hand through his hair._ "He seemed nice today though"_ Kurt said questioning them. _"Kurt, Mr Meyer is one teacher you don't want to get friendly with okay? Just promise me."_ David said practically begging Kurt to listen to him. _"I promise but why?"_ He asked, taking in the boys reactions and swearing to himself that he would never see the teacher outside of lesson. Not that he had planned to anyway. The bell went and people hurried off to their next class, the two boys shared a look _"We'll tell you at lunch but now it's time for Maths"_ Wes exclaimed grabbing Kurt's arm and dropping him off at his next class before they ran off to their own.

Kurt was stood outside the door and took a deep breath before opening it. The earlier conversations completely forgotten as he tried to compose himself. He could do this. He really could do this. Before his nerves could return he pushed open the door and walked in, his eyes searching the room for one person in particular. When he found him his eyes lit up. He assumed the teacher hadn't arrived yet as people were still talking, but all he was really focused on was Blaine who had saved him a seat. Blaine slightly stood up, gesturing for Kurt to take the seat next to him. Kurt was overcome with joy and did as he was told taking his seat next to Blaine and smiling down at the short boy next to him. _"How was Latin?"_ Blaine asked playing with one of his pencil's, Kurt shook his head and laughed when he realised it was in fact a Harry Potter pencil._ "It wasn't too bad. Mr Meyer is letting me catch up in my own time and I'm not that bad at languages so it shouldn't be a problem."_ he said smiling as he took out his notepad and pen from his satchel before placing it on the floor at his feet. Kurt inclined his head to Blaine, _"Yours?"_ he asked softly. _"It was alright"_ Blaine shrugged _"It seemed to drag a bit though."_ Kurt smiled_ "Couldn't wait to see me could you"_ he stated, he didn't ask, he stated, his voice light and teasing. Where did that come from? He couldn't believe he'd just said that, no matter how much he was only teasing Blaine that was so uncalled for.

Blaine just smiled as he replied,_ "Oh of course! An hour without seeing my Kurt and I lose my mind! I don't know how I managed!"_ His voice was light, happy and teasing. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Blaine didn't take it the wrong way. _"Now, Now Blaine no matter how romantic it is there's no need for the whole class to hear your declaration of adoration for your other half."_ Both boys turned to face the front of the room blushing furiously at the woman who had just spoken. Mrs Green Kurt assumed. She was a tall woman, rather pretty. She had long blonde hair and glasses, she was wearing a black dress with a white shirt underneath it, very stylish and respectable. Kurt approved. _"That's not what I was doing Mrs Green!"_ Blaine threw his hands up and stated _"We're just friends."_ She looked between the two boys, their body language was enough to say otherwise. Without even really noticing, Blaine's chair had moved closer to Kurt's and he was leaning towards the other boy, neither boy even noticing the change. _"Right"_ she said dragging out the word as if she didn't believe it at all, Blaine went to speak again but she beat him to it. _"You must be Kurt"_ she said smiling ever so brightly at him. Kurt smiled in return and nodded_ "That's me. Kurt Hummel."_ Kurt was looking at the teacher and Blaine was looking at Kurt. _"It's nice to meet you Kurt Hummel, now how was your math's at your old school?"_ She asked taking the seat at her desk, while Kurt shifted uncomfortably he didn't really fancy the whole class knowing his grade, even if it was a good grade. She looked at him in waiting and Blaine gave him a nudge and an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath before answering._ "Umm.. My average was an A with a few A*'s"_ he said twiddling his hands. _"Impressive. You will fit right in here, with grades like that I'm sure you'll have no trouble catching up."_ She smiled reassuringly before turning her attention to the rest of the class. _"Right now, take out your texts books, we're going to be looking at equations of the first and second order"_ she was facing the white bored behind her but turned to face Kurt_. "Kurt, your book hasn't arrived yet but has been ordered but I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind sharing with you."_ She smiled and Kurt would have sworn she winked at him before turning back to the white board and writing out an equation. He looked at Blaine who just smiled pushing his text book in the middle of them, so they could both see it easily.

Kurt understood every word of what Mrs Green was saying and he was very pleased with himself that he wasn't struggling all that much. He thought he'd have had so much work to do and so much catch up work and that it was going to be so much harder then McKinley, which it was, but Kurt was very greatful that he understood it and there wasn't even all that much catch up work to be done. Not yet anyway. On the few occasions that he was confused he just turned to Blaine who helped him get where he needed to be, before giving him a quick smile and returning to his notepad. There wasn't much time to talk as Mrs Green was constantly talking about mathematical equations and no matter how much he just wished he could stare at Blaine, he didn't have time for that as he had his own notes to take.

Once class had finished he felt shattered. You had to work so much harder here and take so many notes, it was so different to McKinley, in a good way, but it would just take some getting used to and it probably didn't help that he slept on a hard floor last night, and that he didn't get all that much sleep full stop. What he'd said to Blaine earlier about sleeping well hadn't been a lie, it was the best night's sleep he'd ever had, he just didn't get that much of it. If that makes any sense, it did to him so he just shrugged it off. He was only asking himself anyway. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine nudged him playful in the side, bringing him back to reality._ "See, I told you you'd be fine"_ Blaine said smiling at him as they made their way to the coffee room for their free period. Kurt just smiled down at the shorter boy, he thought about coming up with something witty to say but couldn't really come up with anything _"Yeah you did."_ Once they arrived at the coffee room, much to Kurt's dismay Blaine bought the coffee and they sat down in the far corner near the window. _"Right,"_ Blaine said as if he was in a business meeting of some kind. "_We have History this afternoon and Mr Crocker can be a bit of a"_ he paused searching for the right word_ "Well a bit of a dick really so it's best to get on his good side."_ Blaine finished taking a sip of his coffee, _"Well how do I do that?"_ Kurt asked, he had to get on his good side, he didn't want to make any enemies here. Blaine sent him a cheesy smile. _"By being prepared"_ he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a huge history book. _"We study!"_ Kurt let out a huge groan and fell back into his chair. He didn't want to study._ "Come on,"_ Blaine said encouragingly, _"Only and hour and a half till lunch. We've got endless amounts of coffee and there isn't really all that much you need to go over."_ Kurt looked at the boy who was only trying to help him and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, Blaine was just perfect and he was trying to help him, again. He just nodded _"Okay"_ Kurt said. _"I'll do it, but your the one getting the coffee"_ he teased lightly making Blaine laugh _"Deal."_

Not much happened in their free period, Kurt studied page after page of history, while Blaine helped him by reading bits out to him, testing his knowledge on the easier parts and of course making sure Kurt had coffee at all times. When lunch came around they went to the cafeteria to meet up with Wes, David and few other Warblers Blaine had said, Kurt was looking forward to it but also nervous, what if the other Warblers didn't like him. He had nothing to worry about. When they got their, they went and grabbed some food and then went to join Wes and the other guys at their table. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair before sitting in his own, Kurt smiled and the rest of the table just laughed and started taking the mick out of him, although it was mean, Kurt found embarrassed and irritated Blaine really cute.

About twenty minutes into their lunch two guys pulled up seats and squeezed themselves in between Trent and James, the blonde one took a seat while the brunette went to get some food. He didn't even notice Kurt to begin with, who was currently eating his salad and listening to Blaine as he spoke to Wes and David about the second part of the Harry Potter Marathon. _"Oh my god is this Kurt?"_ the blonde one said to Thad, he was trying to whisper but the excitement in his voice made it come out louder then he'd intended. _"Yeah, that's Kurt. Bet it's nice to finally put a face to the name"_ he said with a smile playing on his lips as he referenced one of the first conversations Kurt had had with Thad only last week. Kurt looked up at the mention of his name and the blonde one practically jumped out of his seat._ "Oh my god, this is Kurt!"_ All the boys around the table looked at him with surprise, the taller brunette boy just arrived at the table with his food when the blonde boy grabbed his arm._ "Oh my god Nick this is Kurt, Nick this is Kurt!"_ Kurt just watched the blonde boy in total shock. Why was he so excited to see me? Nick, just glared at his friend as he placed his tray on the table and took his seat. "_Sorry about him Kurt, he's easily excitable"_ a few sniggers came from around the table as they took the comment the wrong way. Kurt just smiled at him not sure what to say, but before he had time to really think about it Nick spoke again. _"Anyway I'm Nick, and this idiot here"_ he said as he nudged the blonde boy in the side who was grinning widely at Kurt, _"is Jeff. It's nice to finally meet you."_ His voice was kind and sincere and he smiled before tucking into his lunch_. "Yeah,"_ Jeff agreed. _"We've heard so much about you. Blaine goes on about you all the time."_ Jeff was completely oblivious to all the glares Wes, David and Blaine were giving him as he spoke directly to Kurt, his eyes occasionally darting around the room but they always landed back on Kurt. His hands doing random gestures and waves as he spoke._ "I mean, I don't know about you guys but I was getting sick of listening to Teenage Dream. I know it's a good song but talk about over kill Blaine."_ Jeff sent Blaine a smile, ignoring the look on his face before returning to Kurt_. "You know, he was always listening to that song. On repeat, and if he wasn't playing that he was talking about you, your hair, your eyes.."_ Nick finally nudged Jeff in this side and mouthed something to him that Kurt couldn't quite make out. Jeff blushed _"Sorry Blaine. It's nice to meet you Kurt"_ was the last thing he said all lunch. Kurt took a peak at Blaine who was a violent, and I mean a violent shade of red which just made Kurt smile. There were a few minutes of tension and awkward silence as Blaine glared at Jeff, who kept sending apology glances to both Blaine and Kurt but eventually Wes and David started up a conversation and it wasn't long before conversation was flowing freely and everyone was laughing and smiling. Kurt had never felt more accepted or included then he did right now.

The rest of the day went the same as the morning, he was introduced to his teachers, each one of them making a remark about him and Blaine but the third time it happened, he just laughed and let it go, as did Blaine. He didn't struggle with any of his classes, he was very pleased to find he fit right in with the curriculum. Once lesson's had finished Blaine went off to the Warbler's meeting, Kurt was supposed to go with today but he was far too shattered. They'd spoken to Wes about doing the audition tomorrow and he'd agreed so Kurt headed back to his dorm to shower and read the latest Vogue before tucking himself in bed. As he did so he couldn't help but think about what an amazing first day he'd had. he hadn't struggled with any of the classes and everyone here was being nice to him, greeting him like an old friend. He didn't have any problems with anything or anyone today and he was so greatful. It was half seven and he was just about to turn off his light when there was a light knock on the door. _"Hello?"_ He called not bothering to move, he really didn't have the energy. His door opened slightly and Blaine stepped in._ "Hey,"_ he whispered _"Are you okay? Warblers practice just finished and I just wanted to see how you were."_ Blaine said moving into Kurt's room and over towards the bed. Kurt smiled up at him and nodded_ "I'm okay thanks Blaine. Just tired that's all" _and he yawned as if he was backng up his statment. Blaine let out a soft laugh as he headed back towards the door._ "Okay, that's good. So I'll see you tomorrow morning. Did you want to walk to class together?"_ He asked and Kurt felt himself smile, as if Blaine even needed to ask him. _"Sounds good"_ Kurt replied, yawning again. Blaine laughed once more before opening the door _"Goodnight Kurt. Sweet Dreams"_ his voice full of affection._ "Night Blaine, Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bi..."_ Kurt yawned and must have fallen asleep. Blaine just smiled at him before closing the door gently behind him.

Kurt fell asleep before Blaine had even left the room, he was dreaming of a time when he and Blaine were living together in a little yellow house by the beach and everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Hi all, I really hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's a little bit busy and a few things have been forgotten and remained untouched but that's not because I forgot as a writer, it's because Kurt had a busy day and his thought's got sidetracked, they will be brought up in upcoming chapters. I hope you guys don't mind the way I have portrayed some of the teachers at Dalton and Blaine's feelings for Kurt. Now I know this isn't exactly similar to the show as Blaine doesn't realise and has that whole episode with Jeremiah. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten and that won't be left out. We shall see Jeremiah in the future.<em>

_Also I'm not all that well educated on American Schools and Grades and such so I have used British terms. An A* is the highest grade you can get in high school here in the UK._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking with me throughout all this. **

_xx_


	23. The Warblers

_Sorry about the wait. I've just recieved two tickets to see Darren Criss live so I've been completley freaking out as well as trying to plan a three day trip to London on a budget. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you don't._

_Right, some of you might have already read this chapter as I did upload it. However after a few reviews and couple re-reads I decided I hated the way it ended. Now I haven't changed the ending as such I have just changed how it happens and quite a few details in between. So, if you've already read it it may pay to read it again else the up coming chapters will just confuse you._

_Thank you to every for sticking with me through out this. I appreciate it so much._

**I would like to wish a Very Happy Birthday to my friend BackwardsMuffin! Happy Birthday Gurl! I hope you like your present! I think you'll like some of it but don't worry the next one is on it's way! I hope you have a fantastic day and I hope your exams go well :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: <strong>The Warblers.<strong>

Classes seemed to drag the next day, and it wasn't because he found them hard, Kurt just hadn't come up with a song to sing for his audition this afternoon and it was starting to get to him. By the time his last class of the day finished he had settled on a song, he was going to sing Enchanted by Taylor Swift, but he had his own take on it so that it suited his voice, he'd sung it before and he thought it was a good song that highlighted the range in his voice.

As he and Blaine walked to the Warbler's Practice hall, going the long route so he could pick up the tape from his room, Kurt was practically shaking, he was so nervous and he didn't understand why. He'd sung in front of people before, he was at Regional's last year for god's sake! Why was he so nervous. When Blaine put his hand on his back he realised why. Blaine. He looked at the boy in awe and then irritation. Blaine was the reason Kurt was so nervous. He'd never sung in front of Blaine before and he didn't want to embarrass himself, especially not in front of Blaine. What if he didn't like my voice! Kurt got himself all worked up again and Blaine pulled him to a stop just outside the doors to the Warbler's hall._ "Kurt, why are you so nervous?"_ Blaine asked sounding concerned. Kurt stood there shaking slightly, searching for the words to say._ "I, I I don't know. I've never been this nervous before. I just, What if, what if they don't like me?"_ Blaine smiled sadly at him, _"Kurt your amazing, what ever song you chose to sing, you will kill it. Trust me."_ Kurt nodded and smiled at him before registering what Blaine had said. _"Wait. How do you know I'm amazing? You've never heard me sing." _Kurt blushed when he realised he'd just called himself amazing in front of Blaine who just sent him a cheeky smile _"You'll do great Kurt. Trust me"_ before walking through the double doors, leaving them open and taking a seat on the love seat next to Jeff. What? What does that even mean? Does that mean he's heard me sing? How could he? I haven't sang since I've been here, how else would he have seen me perform? He didn't really have time to think about it, they were all waiting for him now. He took a deep breath and walked into the hall, his head held high as he went and leaned against the arm of the sofa next to Blaine, not sure where was supposed to sit.

When Kurt walked in he was surprised to see how much order the room had to it. Wes, David and Thad were sat at a desk at the front of the room with Wes using a gavel to bring the room to order. _"Today I would like to welcome Kurt Hummel as he will be auditioning to be apart of the Warblers"_ everyone applauded_. "Kurt if you'd like to take to the floor."_ He took a deep breath. He could do this. He pulled out his backing track and handed it to Trent who put it in the CD player and pressed play. As the music started he noticed the confused looks on all the boys faces as the music to a girls song started to play. Kurt was stood in front of the now closed doors, his eyes shut as he tried to convince himself he would be amazing. In five seconds it was all up to him.. He could do this. He opened his eyes as he sang the first line.

_'Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.'_

His eyes unintentionally landed on Blaine and they never left him as he continued singing. As he sang he thought back to his first day in this world that is Dalton. How uncomfortable he'd felt trying to fit in somewhere he didn't belong and how things seemed to brighten up after he met that boy with the honey coloured eyes on the stairs.

_'Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me._

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.'_

Kurt could see Blaine watching him as he remained stood in the centre, he wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room. As Kurt sang he thought about that day, when Blaine took his hand and pulled him down the hallway that led to the Senior Commons and Blaine's performance of Teenage Dream. He thought about all the little, Kurt wanted to say flirty but decided against it, looks he'd been giving him and only him as everyone else watched the performance.

'_This night is sparkling, don't let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you.'_

His eyes took a look around the room and he was smiling again before returning to Blaine, still thinking about that first day. The journey back to Lima had been fun, he'd spent most of the drive trying to remember Blaine's features perfectly, the rest of the time he spent day dreaming about a day when he and Blaine would be any item. All wishful thinking of course. The memory made him blush as he looked at the floor, bringing his questioning eyes up to Blaine as he sang the second line.

_'The lingering question kept me up_

_2am who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake._

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_All i know is I was enchanted to meet you.'_

It wasn't until now, as Kurt thought about his and Blaine's meeting as he sang the song to a room full of Warblers, but this song was perfect for his and Blaine's relationship. Every single line of this song meant something to Kurt, whether it be a feeling, a thought or an action. It expressed his feelings for Blaine perfectly. It was only the he realised he might as well be singing this song to him, he looked at his feet and blushed before his mind drifted back to comparing this song to his life after meeting Blaine..

_'This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you.'_

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he made his way to stand at the window looking out at the lake that lay just through the tree's. Thinking back to yesterday and the conversation he was pretty sure he'd heard between Blaine, Wes and David and he couldn't help but wonder, did he really have some sore of feelings for him? Kurt could feel the tears behind his eyes as he wished he Blaine's mind. A part of him hoping he'd get that the song was for him, the other part hoping that he wouldn't realise a thing.

_'This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you.'_

Kurt thought about the night after meeting him, how he wished Blaine would be a permanent part of his life rather then just someone who comes and goes when needed, he smiled sadly to himself as his wish had come true, even if it meant they were just friends. Blaine was now a somewhat permanent fixture in his life. He could accept that as enough for now. He turned around, leaning against the wall, his eye's full of moisture as his gaze returned to Blaine who was looking at him in awe.

_'This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you.'_

He took a deep breath before quietly singing the last two lines of the song looking at his hands rather then at Blaine. He would have happily stared at Blaine throughout the entire song, but he didn't feel like laying his heart on the tracks just yet, especially not in front of at least 10 strangers and especially when the lyrics expressed every thought he'd every had.

'_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you.'_

In his head he dedicated that song to Blaine, and he meant every word, but there was no way he was going to admit that, not now but the only thought on his mind. **Blaine, please don't be in love with someone else.**

After a few seconds of silence Kurt started to panic he wasn't sure if this was good or bad but then the entire hall erupted into applause and Kurt felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Blaine was nodding at him with a huge smile on his face as he mouthed the words _"I'm always right"_ before sticking out his tongue. Jeff let out a howl of appreciation and Thad and Wes looked absolutely gobsmacked. Kurt couldn't help but smile, he was so glad they liked it and he was so glad that he pulled it off! He did a quick bow before returning to his place next to Blaine leaning against the arm of the love seat. Blaine patted him on the back as he did so, giving him his charming smile and a thumbs up. Wes banged his gavel, trying to bring order back to the group of Warblers who were still applauding furiously. After a few minutes the room went silent and everyone turned to Wes for the verdict.

All three council members kept their eye's on Kurt, no emotion showing on their faces for what seemed like forever. Kurt knew they were doing it to build tension and to drive him insane. After about a minute, which felt more like hours to Kurt, Wes's mouth turned up into a smile and all he said was_ "Wow Kurt, just Wow."_ Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling at Wes's reaction, he knew that Wes was the one to impress, Blaine had tipped him off earlier, and he was so glad that he had. However Kurt had noticed that he hadn't said anything about him becoming a part of the Warblers so he wasn't sure how he should react. _"So?"_ Blaine prompted, impatience leaking into his voice. Wes sent Blaine a look that made him laugh before replying _"Kurt, Congratulations. It is with great honour that I welcome you to The Dalton Academy Warblers "_ before dropping the formalities and giving Kurt a quick thumbs up. The entire room erupted into applause again, this time they all moved towards Kurt's wrapping him up in a huge group hug, Blaine of course being the closet to Kurt and wrapping his arms around the tightest. Wes, David and Thad remained seated with Wes trying to bring order back to the room as he banged his gavel three times leaving everyone in silence as they took their seats. Blaine however left the room as Wes started talking about the upcoming Sectionals performance and how they needed to start arranging their numbers.

When Blaine returned he was carrying a bird cage with a small yellow canary in it and Wes looked up from Thad, he spoke while looking at Kurt_. "In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler."_ Kurt looked at the beautiful bird in the cage and then at Blaine as he spoke. _"Kurt. Meet Pavarotti."_ Kurt smiled, not wanting to seem ungrateful. What? They're giving me a bird? I can't look after a bird._ "This is a member from an unbroken line of canaries who have been here at Dalton since 1891."_ 1891? Wow that's along time ago, this is such a huge responsibility._ "It's your job to take care of him."_ What! I have to take care of him, I don't even like birds and it's so cruel, he should be out flying free not stuck in some cage_. "So he can live, to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice."_ Blaine brought the cage over to him as Wes continued his little speech. Kurt didn't want a bird, but he was really cute and they did sing after all. Kurt looked at the little ball of feathers and fell in love instantly. Okay he thought, I can look after a bird he's kind if cute actually and he sounds beautiful. Kurt just leaned against the arm holding the bird cage with his new pet Pavarotti chirping away, singing a tune to himself while Wes started talking about solo's for sectionals. By the end of the meeting they had decided that Blaine would be lead soloist on the group performance of Hey Soul Sister and that the other two songs were open for auditions. It had been decided that Kurt, Jeff and Nick would all get the chance to audition. Kurt was physched but had no idea what song to sing, he thought about it while Wes started talking about ideas for choreography and he decided that tomorrow after school he would take a drive down to McKinley and speak to Rachel, she always knew what songs to perform, he missed her too.

Once the Warblers meeting had officially finished he and Blaine walked back to their dorms side by side. Kurt was silent as he thought about how different the Warblers were to New Directions and was a little startled when Blaine started to speak, interrupting his comparisons. _"Kurt, that song was amazing"_ he said seeming to be lost for words, _"I mean the way you, It just, You, I, Wow."_ Kurt blushed as Blaine complimented him, he'd never seen him lost for words. It was a rather beautiful sight to see._ "I mean, I know I've seen you sing before but that performance was better then anything i've ever heard, the way you sang the song so, so passionately. It was full of so much raw emotion."_ Blaine was gesturing with his hands in front of him and when they finally reached their doors Blaine stopped and looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he spoke_ "It's as if you were singing it about someone, to someone in particular, and it was beautiful and so touching."_ His eyes were searching Kurt's face trying to find any hint of change that would tell him if he was right, unfortunately Kurt blushed when he realised that Blaine had got that he was in fact singing it about someone, he just wondered if he knew it was about him. He hoped not, but then again he'd rather Blaine think he was in love with him rather then someone else, surely that could put a strain on their relationship? Friendship. Their friendship. Kurt sighed and smiled down at Blaine who's face had changed ever so slightly, his smile not being as bright any more. _"You were amazing in there Kurt, you really were."_

Blaine turned to leave but Kurt stopped him by grabbing his hand, Blaine turned around a smile on his face as he looked down at the hand Kurt had wrapped around his. _"Excuse me Blaine Anderson, but I do believe you have something to tell me."_ Kurt stated his voice friendly and teasing, he laughed when Blaine looked completely confused. Kurt could practically see the question marks above his head, when Blaine still didn't click he prompted him. _"You've seen me sing before?"_ He asked raising his eyebrow, his hand still holding tightly onto Blaine's and he smiled when he saw Blaine's face drop and the boy straighten up when he realised he'd dropped himself in it. _"Umm.. No..."_ Blaine just smiled up at Kurt, a super sweet smile, trying to get out of the situation, Kurt just tapped his foot waiting. _"I'll tell you inside?"_ he asked "It's kind of a long story." Kurt sighed, he really was looking forward to going to bed, but spending some alone time with Blaine wouldn't be so bad. _"Fine"_ Kurt huffed before walking past him and into Blaine's dorm room.

Kurt placed Pavarotti on Blaine's desk before taking off his Blazer and shoes, undoing his top button and throwing himself on Blaine's bed. When Blaine walked in a few seconds later that's how he found Kurt. Blaine also took off his shoes and jacket and sat on his bed, his back leaning against the headrest._ "Make yourself at home"_ he said to Kurt teasingly and laughing. Kurt moved his head so he was looking at Blaine and pulled one of Blaine's pillows placing it under his head to get a better view of the older boy _"Oh I will"_ he said, his tone dark and menacing.

They both laughed and just looked at each other before Kurt told Blaine to get on with the story._ "So, are you going to tell me? Or are you going to make me mad at you?_" He asked Blaine pouting, his eyes saying how serious he was being. Blaine pretended to think for a bit which earned him a smack on the leg from Kurt before he answered._ "I guess I'll have to tell you. I don't think I'd actually survive the wrath of Kurt"_ and at that comment Kurt just sent Blaine a glare before relaxing into the pillows and looking at Blaine waiting for him to start his story. Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh. "_Fine!"_ he playful growled while Kurt patiently waited for Blaine's story to begin_. "It was a Tuesday I think, classes here had been cancelled due to some sort of staff emergency. Wes had been after a specific pair of shoes and apparently the only place he could find them nearby was a small designer shop in Lima."_ Blaine rolled his eyes while Kurt looked confused. There wasn't a single small designer shop in Lima, they were all huge buildings not small shops. Blaine just shook his head and shrugged before continuing_. "I don't know, you know Wes. Anyway we'd decided to get out if Westerville for the day and because of Wes we chose to go down to Lima. We'd found out a few days before that we would be competing against the McKinley New Direction's and we knew you were our only real competition. But I didn't think Wes would want to spy on you."_ Blaine stopped and laughed to himself before looking at Kurt_. "Thinking back now it was obvious that Wes had other intentions for heading to Lima. I cant believe I didn't see it!"_

Kurt rolled onto his side, head inclined so he could watch Blaine as he listened intently while he continued on with the story._"Anyway, we were in the mall, I was getting frustrated with the 'twins' they'd gotten into one if their disagreements again, constantly arguing."_ Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing at his irritated tone._ "Once we were back in the car, to my dismay Wes was driving and I noticed we were heading into Lima rather then out of it."_ Blaine laughed as he thought about the memory and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He loved Blaine's laugh and how his eyes lit up every time he spoke about his closest friends. _"When I questioned him about it he told me to shut up and that was the end of the conversation."_ Blaine was shaking his head, a huge smile playing on his lips._ "We pulled up in the McKinley parking lot not twenty minutes later,"_ Kurt glared at him, he couldn't believe they'd spied on him and they hadn't told him._ "I was against it at first, but they both know how to push my buttons"_ he laughed. "_The school was rather empty as we snuck around looking for the choir room. We wouldn't have ever found it if it wasn't for the voice of an angel that could be heard from down the hall."_ He stopped to look at Kurt who was just waiting for him to continue. He hadn't actually said the angel was him but Kurt blushed slightly anyway. Blaine smiled _"We followed the voice and looked through the open door."_ He paused and sent a breathtaking smile Kurt's way _"A tall boy with perfect hair and great fashion sense was singing a duet with a short brunette, it was breathtaking. Their voices sounded amazing together."_ Blaine shook his head and looked down at his hands as he blushed, reliving the memory. He chuckled to himself_ "I remember thinking that I'd never heard anything like it before."_ Kurt blushed as he too looked down at his hands.

After a few, I wouldn't say awkward but they weren't exactly comfortable minutes of silence Blaine grew sick of it_. "So that is the first time I heard you sing"_ he said clapping his hands together, bringing the story to and end. _"I can't believe you spied on me and you didn't tell me?"_ Kurt prompted, he sounded angry but he was only teasing, still it irritated him slightly. Why hadn't they told him? "_I'm sorry. I just, I just didn't know how to, ugh, bring it up?"_ It was more of a question then a statement. He was asking Kurt if it was a good enough excuse and Kurt just gave him his 'bitch please' look before shaking his head making Blaine laugh and almost fall off the bed. Kurt and his super quick reflexes managed to stop him from actually falling off but to do that he had one of his hands in Blaine's, the other grabbing his shirt, which was now slightly risen as a result, revealing the smallest sliver of Blaine's perfectly toned stomach. Both boys looked at each other, all Kurt wanted to do right now was to rip his shirt off, how was it fair for it to tease him so, he was unsure where that thought had come from. He wasn't normally so outright like that, even in his thoughts. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine the feeling of longing completely drowning him. He'd never wanted Blaine more then be did right now. His hair was falling loose and curly, his eyes wide with a glimmer that Kurt wished to be longing also. He looked so beautiful.

Kurt was unconsciously moving closer to Blaine, it was only the smallest of movements but enough for Blaine to notice. Blaine shifted slightly, he was only making himself more comfortable but Kurt noticed and jumped to the conclusion that it was because be was uncomfortable with the situation. So Kurt being the gentlemen that he is let go of Blaine's shirt and hand, straightened himself up quickly and moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving Blaine some space. He heard Blaine let out a sigh behind him and movement.

Kurt put his head in his hands as he yelled at himself for being so stupid. He hadn't even realised he'd moved closer to him, he wasn't sure why but he somehow, for some reason he felt rejected even though that wasn't the case. He hadn't put himself out there, not really. And nothing was even going to happen. It wasn't like Kurt had even thought about closing the distance between their lips and slipping his hand under Blaine's raised shirt. No, Kurt never had thoughts like that. He ran a hand trough his hair taking a deep breath. _"Are you okay Kurt?"_ a soft voice asked from behind him. He turned to face Blaine who was now sat properly on his bed, his face showing concern and hint of want seemed to be disappointment? Kurt wanted, scratch that, needed to sort his thoughts out. He couldn't think like that, especially not here. How is that even romantic? He sighed again before his eyes landed on Blaine._ "Yeah, I'll be okay."_ It wasn't until he'd answered that he realised that wasn't what Blaine asked. He'd asked if he was okay, not will he be okay. It was only the slightest of difference, but it was still enough to tell Blaine that Kurt's thoughts were somewhere else. hHe looked at Blaine to see if he'd noticed, his eyebrows were raised, his expression puzzled and Kurt sighed again. He needed a serious distraction.

He continued to look at Blaine his thoughts going back to their earlier conversation just trying to think of something to say.. _"Blaine?" "Mmm yeah?"_ he said, obviously Kurt pulled him out of his own thoughts_. "You know you said you saw me at McKinley?"_ Blaine just nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going._ "Did you recognise me when you saw me? That day on the stairwell?"_ Kurt watched as Blaine shifted uncomfortably, his eyes fixed on the door, his arms wrapped around his chest, his lips remained unmoving. A few minutes passed and Kurt couldn't stand the silence any more. _"Blaine?"_ Kurt started to feel a bit nervous but relaxed a little bit when Blaine spoke, he struggled with the words, tripping over them. Unsure of what to say, his cheeks turned bright crimson as he spoke looking embarrassed? Was that the right word._ "Not when I..."_ he took a huge breath, sinking in to his pillow _"no."_ Kurt frowned, he was lying Kurt knew it but couldn't understand why. He decided not to make a big deal out of it but ask the same question, just differently. _"When did you recognise me?"_ he asked looking up from under his eyelashes. His voice was soft and quiet as if he was scared to talk too loud, just incase it broke him.

Blaine remained silent, his cheeks turning an even brighter red as he pulled a pillow to his chest o fiddle with it. Again Kurt said his name ever so gently prompting him, Kurt was not expecting Blaine's response and nearly jumped out of his skin. _"God Kurt!"_ he yelled, letting the pillow fall to the floor as he brought his hands to his face, he took a deep breath calming himself down. Kurt sat there unsure of what to do or what to say. He was upset that he had caused Blaine to yell at him but also annoyed that Blaine had yelled at him. And for such a innocent question! Blaine stood up and made his way over to his desk _"Kurt, I want to jump in the shower before bed and I've got that maths assignment to complete for next lesson._" His voice was cold and distant. It scared him, he'd never seen Blaine act so cold and it hurt knowing It was aimed at him. Kurt tried to keep his face composed as he made way to leave the room at Blaine's request. He grabbed his bag and coat from the sofa, quickly put on his shoes and grabbed Pavarotti before leaving without a word.

Kurt placed Pavarotti on the spare desk in his room and just dumped his bag on the floor and tossed his blazer on the back of the chair before collapsing on his bed. Blaine had just kicked him out of his room for asking a question. It wasn't even a hard question! He screamed into his pillow before jumping in the shower himself, an attempt to calm himself down. It sort of worked. He felt more relaxed afterwards and the twenty minutes he spent moisturising really did sort of calm him down as be tried to push the cold side he saw of Blaine out of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried it always found it's way back in.

When Kurt returned from the bathroom he fell straight into bed, not only was he stressed and worried because of Blaine he was actually exhausted. He was drifting into unconsciousness when his phone vibrated from his blazer jacket. He'd planned on leaving it and getting it in the morning but then all these scenarios of someone dying or going missing and him not realising until morning because he couldn't be bothered to check his phone started running through his head. So he dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his phone and got back in before reading it. He got himself comfortable again and unlocked his phone. That one name kept going in a loop In the little message box.

Blaine 3 (Little heart)

He let out huge sigh before opening it and reading the few words he'd written.

_Kurt I am so sorry.  
><em>_ -B. x_

Kurt was glad that Blaine had realised he'd acted like an immature school child and he was even more glad to know that he and Blaine would in fact be fine. However that didn't stop him from being annoyed at him right now. He read the text again, a smile appearing on his face before he placed his phone on his bedside table and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry everything with Blaine and Kurt is fine and will be addressed next chapter! Don't panic! I know we don't know much about Blaine from the TV show and as Kurt is dorming he is going to learn more about him then we do from watching the actual show. Blaine goes onto explain his little outburst next chapter, and his reason although silly is kinf of logical although it was wrong. I would have probably acted in the same way if i'm honest.<em>

_I was unsure if I should put a TBC.. after this as the next chapter starts with the next day and does relate to this. _

**_Thank you so much for reading :)_**

_x_


	24. Everything Will Be Okay

_Right, I will apologise now there is a bit of angst in this chapter! I don't know if you guys have clicked but I have kind of gone of the path following the show and turned the story into more of my own. Of course I'm not leaving the path completely but have decided to take my own turn and add in more elements. There is Klaine in this, a lot actually and also some Kurtchel! I did find this chapter kind of hard to write but fun as well! I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**BackwardsMuffin! Told you I would bring in angst, but only a little bit! Don't shoot me! You'll like the end though! I hope!**

**OhSoDapper: Sorry for the delay! Don't hate me forever! Think of it as payback for leaving me hanging with your suspense!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24:<strong> Everything Will Be Okay<strong>

When Kurt woke up early the next morning he got himself ready and prepared for classes but he was a little worried about how he and Blaine had left things last night. Blaine had been really short, no pun intended, and threw him out over a question that wasn't even offensive. He wasn't sure what he should do, normally he would meet Blaine in the hall at quarter to and they'd walk to their first class together, it was half past now and he was pacing his room. Should he wait? Should he to go on? He had his fingers at his mouth, as if he was biting his nails as he continued to pace up and down his room.

Kurt was still undecided on what he should do. He wanted to meet him, after all Blaine was his best friend and of course he forgave him. Kurt would probably forgive Blaine for anything, in all honesty he couldn't image life without Blaine. He meant too much to him for Kurt to just let Blaine go without a fight. A few minutes later he was pretty set on meeting Blaine, he was startled when he heard a knock at the door and then the door creak as someone opened it. He stopped where he was at the end of the spare bed in his room and turned to see Blaine popping his head around the corner. _"Kurt?"_ Kurt took in Blaine's face as he watched him enter his room. His face looked older then usual, he had bags under his eyes, most likely from not sleeping well last night, his hair was gelled but not to Blaine's usual standards. It looked like he started, and then just couldn't be bothered to continue. His tie was slightly wonky as it hadn't been tied correctly, his blazer hung undone from his shoulders while his bag was wonky as it rested on his shoulder, too far back for the weight to be evenly distributed. Kurt watched as Blaine took a few steps into his room before pausing awkwardly, looking as if he wanted to come closer but thought twice. Kurt felt guilty, because he felt happy thinking that the reason Blaine looked so not put together was because of their fall out. It just reinforced the idea that there might be the smallest possibility that Blaine did actually care for Kurt, the way he did for him. However Kurt struggled to accept that, he didn't see how it was possible for someone as amazing as Blaine to care for him.

Blaine was looking at his feet as he spoke, his left foot kicking lightly at the floor to a beat Kurt didn't recognise_. "Kurt I want to apologise"_ he brought his eyes up to Kurt's, who was just watching Blaine, no emotion showing on his face._ "Properly this time."_ He let out a sad and irritated sigh that was directed at himself, not at Kurt. _"Last night my behavior was unacceptable. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. All you did was ask me a simple question."_ he laughed at himself _"a really simple question."_ He paused looking down at his hands, his cheeks blushing slightly with embarrassment. _"I had no right to react how I did. It wasn't that you were out of line or that you upset me. It was just, I"_ He stuttered over his words, as if he was struggling to get them out before laughing at himself, a light, barely there laugh. Kurt watched in awe as Blaine continued, he couldn't stop thinking about how adorable Blaine looked while he was apologising. _"It was.. I just got embarrassed, It's not that I didn't want you to no.. Well it kind of is"_ he said quietly laughing to himself again. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of the boys gorgeous face and rosy cheeks _"It's just the reason behind it is embarrassing because,"_ He had a quick glance up at Kurt before his gaze returned to his hands _"because it has everything to do with you and how you make me feel and I just, I. I panicked."_ He rushed through that last line and was looking at Kurt, his cheeks burning red as he begged him with his eyes to understand. That one line warmed Kurt's heart._ "I am so sorry. I should never have acted the way I did last night."_ Blaine continued to watch Kurt from just inside his room as he continued to stand looking awkward_. "I was completely out of order. I just hope that you can forgive me."_

Kurt would never admit this to anyone. He hated admitting it to himself but watching Blaine look so lost and sad as he apologised to his friend, the whole thing warmed his heart. Blaine had never looked more beautiful to him, his hair and uniform all over the place. Kurt had known about his feelings for Blaine from the moment he had met him, but right now, he knew, that Blaine was more then just his friend, his mentor. He had to be and Kurt wanted, so desperately to be able to walk hand in hand with the older boy proudly. He was in love with him, he just wished he had the courage to do something about it. He watched Blaine, that one line going around and around in his head** '..because it has everything to do with you and how you make me feel.'** Kurt smiled as this was another thing he could add to the list of things that gave him hope that Blaine had feelings for him too. Kurt's thoughts were going through said list, he momentarily forget Blaine was in the room as he let his thoughts overtake everything.

Moments later when Blaine spoke, Kurt had gone over that list in his mind four times, forgetting that Blaine was waiting for Kurt to either accept or deny his apology. _"Kurt, I know I was wrong but please forgive me"_ his voice was sad and pleading, his eyes glistening with what Kurt would have sworn were unshed tears. When Blaine spoke next his voice was a lot more powerful _"I need you to forgive me,"_ there was heavy emphasis on the second word, no matter how adorable Kurt thought Blaine looked like this, he'd actually thought of dragging the process out so he could see Blaine like this a little bit longer but it broke his heart knowing he was the reason he looked so broken.

Kurt had a small, sweet smile on his face as he walked to stand in front of best friend, Blaine stood up straight as Kurt approached, both boys eyes locked on the others as Kurt came to a stop mere inches away from Blaine. Kurt didn't want to upset Blaine any more. Yes he had forgiven Blaine, but he was still ever so slightly annoyed and in all honesty it had hurt when Blaine kicked him out. Kurt thought for a few seconds before deciding that honesty was always the best way to go. The smile vanished from Kurt's face as he started to speak _"I've always said I'm not going to lie to you Blaine, and I'm not going to start now. What you did last night,"_ he paused as he replayed what Blaine had said to him 'Kurt, I want to jump in the shower before bed and I've got that maths assignment to complete for next lesson.' and how cold and harsh he sounded._ "Kicking me out like that, It hurt Blaine."_ Blaine bowed his head in guilt murmuring_ "I'm so sorry"_ Kurt ignored him_ "Hey,"_ he said putting his finger under Blaine's chin and bringing his gaze back to him, his voice soft and gentle._ "If you didn't want to tell me that's all you had to say!"_ Kurt could see Blaine searching his face for any sign of emotion that he wasn't feeling, he could tell that Blaine found it hard for Kurt to be so understanding but couldn't understand why.

Kurt smiled at him before continuing_ "I would have understood Blaine. I will always understand."_ His voice turning unintentionally hard as the pain and anger of Blaine's outburst at him leaked through. _"But I was so.."_ Blaine started, Kurt interrupting him _"Childish?"_ a smile playing on his lips._ "Yeah"_ Blaine breathed, Kurt smiled at himself continuing the list.. _"Silly?"_ he said, Blaine looking at him and glaring softly hoping not to upset the other boy further. Kurt was only teasing him now_ "Immature?"_ he smiled at Blaine, showing that he was forgiven _"Okay, Kurt I get the message, you can stop now."_ Kurt let out a laugh as he pulled Blaine in for a hug, squeezing him tightly as Blaine brought his hands to rest on Kurt's lower back. When he pulled back Blaine sent him his most dazzling smile _"So am I forgiven?"_ Kurt laughed again before smiling back at him. He let out a teasing sigh, as if he was being forced to forgive him _"Ugh Fine!"_ Kurt playful yelled, raising his hands in the air in one quick movement. _"Your forgiven!"_ Blaine jumped on the spot, his smile getting bigger if that was even possible. His voice turned serious and full of gratitude _"Thank you Kurt."_

Kurt smiled at him, in the back of his mind he was wondering if this would be a good moment to express his feelings to Blaine.. There's a small chance he does feel the same way.. I need to tell him, I want to tell him.. He took a step towards Blaine but then hesitated, his cheeks turning red, he couldn't do this. His thoughts were interrupted when Blaine's phone went off '_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. It's fantastic! I'm made of plastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..'_ playing loudly from Blaine's trouser pocket, the ring tone told Kurt it was Wes while Blaine was struggling to get the phone out of his pocket. When he finally brought the phone to his ear he sounded some what irritated _"What Wes?"_ Kurt walked away from Blaine, he was being polite and not ease dropping on their conversation. He went and grabbed his phone from his bedside table, slung his bag over his shoulder and did a once over in the mirror. He turned, his back to the mirror while he faced Blaine, his gaze was on his iPhone as he checked his emails.

He could hear murmurs from Wes on the other end of the phone, his voice getting louder which caused him to look up from the email he was reading from Rachel. Blaine's cheeks were slightly rose and Kurt wondered what they were talking about that would have caused him to blush._ "Yes, yes I'm with him now"_ Blaine said looking at Kurt and rolled his eyes which made Kurt laugh, he also realised that they were talking about him, and he was the reason he'd blushed which caused Kurt to smile. _"Yes I apologised. Yes I know I was stupid. Yes,"_ Blaine let out a sigh as his friend continued his rant down the phone. It warmed Kurt's heart to know that Wes was looking out for him, he was yelling at Blaine, who he'd known longer, because he had acted out of line last night. He was glad to know he had friends here. Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel's email because obviously he wasn't listening to their conversation. Nope, that was just rude.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Blaine take a quick glance at Kurt before turning his back to him, while his voice turned to a mere whisper as he yelled into his phone. Kurt was now watching him and he so did not take a small step forward to over hear what Blaine was saying._ "Wes look I made a stupid mistake last night and I could have lost Kurt because I acted so immaturely! I know that! I don't need you to tell me how stupid I was."_ Kurt's eyes remained on Blaine's back as he listened, there was a break in conversation on this end as Wes must have been talking on the other._ "Do you really think I'm going to do anything that could jeopardise that?"_ silence as he listened to what Wes had to say to that._ "Yes that would make me happier, Yes I know what it would mean Wes. Yes David! I can hear you!"_ Kurt could tell Blaine was getting angry at his two best friends which was rare, Blaine never got angry at anyone. Another pause as he listened to his friends at the other end of the phone.

Kurt was watching Blaine as he ran his hand through his loosely gelled hair which made him think about how even more rare it was to see Blaine's hair so 'out of control' as Blaine called it. Kurt had only ever seen it gel free once, and that was the morning after the Harry Potter Marathon. He must have been so stressed out this morning to not even care, and that brought a smile to Kurt's face and a warmth to his heart as he knew the reason he was so stressed out was because he'd upset him, and from the sound of the conversation he was worried he would have lost Kurt for being so immature. Kurt smiled as he looked at an email he wasn't reading. Blaine would never lose him, and he was going to make sure he never lost Blaine. Kurt came to a decision, he was going to make a change. Things were going to change. And for the good he hoped.

_"Wes, David! Stop talking!"_ His voice raised unintentionally, which caused Blaine to turn around to see if Kurt had heard him but Kurt was looking down at his iPhone reading a line of Rachel's email that he'd already read four times. _"I know Wes,"_ he sighed "_How do you know that! You don't know anything! And I won't do that Wes, you know that! I can't willingly put myself out there to get hurt. You know what's happened in the past and I can't willingly put myself through so much pain."_ Kurt listened as the boy sounded lost and broken, all he wanted to do was go and wrap his arms around Blaine and tell him that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. He wasn't hearing the conversation so he wasn't to know._ "No one knows about it, Wes. No one!"_

Another pause, Kurt was shuffeling on the spot staring at his iPhone blankly as he listened feeling slightly nervous. What had happened in Blaine's past? Did it involve a guy?_ "Well that's because I don't want to talk about it Wes. David! You don't know anything about what he does or does not feel. So don't go saying you do! Your not psychic."_ Kurt's head popped up from his iPhone as he stared at Blaine's back. 'He does or does not feel' What? They're obviously talking about a boy, is it him? Kurt thought about other things Blaine had said, back to his list. It would make sense, but why would they be talking about him. Wait. Does that mean.. Does that mean he does like me? But he won't make a move because he's been hurt before? Blaine told me he'd never had a boyfriend.. Kurt stared in confusion at Blaine's back as he continued to listen. Blaine straightened up his jacket with his free hand and sighed as he checked his pocket watch_. "Kurt and I are just leaving so we will see you in about ten minutes"_ and with that he hung up.

Kurt took quite a few steps back quickly, not realising how far forward he'd actually gone and turned his gaze towards his iPhone giving it his full attention. He heard Blaine let out another huge sigh. Kurt's heart broke as he heard Blaine's voice, he sounded so sad and deflated_ "Are You ready?"_ he asked before his voice returned to that polite and calm tone he always had. It was only mask, it wasn't until now that Kurt realised how much he had yet to learn about Blaine, the boy who had a strained smile on his face as he opened the door, a smile that was there to fool everyone else. But today it wasn't fooling Kurt. He was tempted to bring it up but decided that conversation should be left for another day. Today he would let Blaine think he was fooling everyone.

The two walked side by side to Biology as Blaine went on about planning another 'impromptu performance' while Kurt pointed out that planning an 'impromptu performance' meant that it wasn't actually impromptu with which Blaine just waved his hand and said "minor detail" before carrying on thinking up a setlist. When they arrived at their class the teacher had still yet to arrive, they made their way to their seats next to Wes and David, Kurt smiled at them while they sent a frightened half smile back. They were obviously worried about how Blaine was going to be with them after the phone call. However with the mask in place, Blaine smiled at them and started talking to Wes about this 'impromptu performance.' Kurt took out his pen and notepad as the teacher walked in and started to take the register. Kurt was too busy taking notes and trying to learn all the names of the human digestive system. If there was one lesson he was struggling with, it would have to be biology. The whole idea of dissecting a heart disgusted him and unfortunately the teacher had that planned for next lesson.

* * *

><p>The entire day seemed to pass by in a blur, Kurt was too busy with his thoughts and his classes to really pay much attention. When his last class got let out he walked out with Blaine. The two had gone back to normal, they just laughed about the entire thing, neither one bringing up the subject that caused the thing in the first place.<em> "Did you want to grab a coffee and then maybe go grab dinner somewhere?"<em> Blaine asked looking straight ahead. No matter how much Kurt wanted to say yes he was going to see Rachel tonight. Plus he needed some time to think. Without Blaine around. He needed to try and figure out what everything meant between them now and if Kurt would, could make the first move._ "I'd love to, but I've already got plans." "Oh"_ Blaine said sounding dejected, Kurt hurried to state it wasn't with anybody else,_ "It's just I've made plans to head down to Ohio, to see Rachel."_ Kurt was watching Blaine and smiled when Blaine seemed to relax and smile when he realised he was meeting Rachel and not anybody else, say a guy._ "Oh. Oh that's okay. Maybe tomorrow then."_ Kurt was walking to the Windsor car park heading for his car. He wasn't quite sure why Blaine was walking with him but he continued to talk as he walked by his side_. "What are you going to do down in Lima?"_ he asked readjusting the strap of his satchel._ "Oh, I'm just going to head to McKinley. Karofsky shouldn't be there"_ he lied. He knew Blaine would have an opinion and try to stop him from going, _"and Rachel will probably still be there practicing for her solo at Sectionals"_ he said rolling his eyes, _"Plus she's always been good at song choices so she can helps me with my audition."_

They'd reached his car at this point and had thrown his bag in the passenger side and was stood at the drivers side, the door open as his arm rested on top of it. _"Is that the best idea? She is the competition after all?"_ Blaine asked only sounding the smallest bit concerned. Kurt smiled and nodded _"I know it's not great but she's my friend before anything else."_ A few moments of silence passed between them as Kurt thought more about it_ "The Warbler's won't mind will they?"_ he asked sounding worried. Blaine seemed to think about it for a while_ "I won't tell if you won't"_ he winked at Kurt before sending him a breathtaking smile _"See you later Kurt! Have fun in Lima. Just be careful"_ he tacked on before walking away, Kurt watched him leave before he started to get in his car but Blaine stopped and turned around _"Remember curfews 9:30"_ he smiled _"maybe I'll see you later"_ and with that he left, walking through the doors to Windsor house.

Kurt got in his car and started up his baby before pulling out of Dalton and getting onto the A1 heading for Lima, Ohio. He spent the entire drive going over that list in his mind, coming up with other meanings for what Blaine had said.

Kurt was a very bright person, yet he couldn't understand why someone as amazing as Blaine could ever like him. The evidence proving Kurt wrong was stacked against him, yet he still couldn't believe it. There was just no plausible way in his mind that Blaine would like him too. No matter how much he wished it true, he couldn't believe it to be true.

If Kurt looked at all the pieces objectively he would have thought it obvious that Blaine had some sort of feelings for him. He'd stroked Kurt's hair and said how he wasn't good enough for him while Kurt had been 'asleep' and what he'd said earlier during his apology and his conversation with Wes on the phone. 'It has everything to do with how I feel about you' and then with Wes 'I can't willingly put myself out there to get hurt' and 'David, you don't know anything about what he does or does not feel' There was no denying that Blaine had feelings for Kurt, it was obvious, yet he just couldn't see it. It wasn't plausible in Kurt's mind.

He pulled up to McKinley at five and saw that Karofsky's car was still in the parking lot. He let out a huge sigh and settled into wait. His thoughts only going in one direction. Blaine. About twenty minutes later Karofsky emerged from the school entrance heading to McDonalds to grab some food like he normally did during football practice. Kurt sunk back in his chair until Karofsky's car was out of the car park before he made his way into his old school. The first place Kurt headed for was the choir room as that's where he expected to find Rachel. However, when Kurt reached the choir room it was empty he sighed, maybe he really should have told Rachel he was coming. That way he wouldn't have missed her, he was sure she would still be here. He pulled out his phone to take a look at the time. It was half past five now, Glee class finished about an hour ago. He looked around the room a thought coming to him. He'd try the auditorium before he would ring her and ask to meet up. He walked down the halls and past his old locker, he wondered if anyone was using it now. Looking at his locker made him think of the scars he had scattering his back and the thought made him sad, knowing that he would never be able to forget those terrible years he spent here.

When he arrived at the auditorium, he found his best friend sat moping around at the piano, he was shocked to not see Brad around he normally lived on the piano's here. Kurt walked in silently as he approached the piano, when Rachel noticed him she jumped off the seat and squealed as she ran at Kurt throwing her arms around him. _"Kurt!"_ Kurt was surprised at how hard she threw herself at him, he stumbled back a step as he wrapped his arounds her, squeezing her tight. _"Hi Rachel!"_ he said a little breathless. She pulled back and smiled at him before going back to take her seat at the piano._ "So Mr Hummel what's brought you back to the glorious halls of McKinley?"_ she asked as she hit a few keys. Kurt placed his hands on the piano and Leaned forward._ "I come seeking advice"_ he said smiling. _"Oh really? And what advice might that be?"_ she continued to play a quiet tune on the piano. _"Well.."_ he said as he made his way to sit next to her on the piano bench_ "I need your help Rach, the Warblers have invited me to audition for a solo and I thought"_ he said looking at her_ "maybe you could help me pick a song?"_ his sentence changed from a statement to more of a question as Rachel glared at him. _"Kurt,"_ she said as her eyes returned to the piano _"You do know your the competition now?"_

Kurt sent her one of his nicest smiles "_Yes I do. But your my best friend"_ she rolled her eyes at him before smiling herself _"Well considering this might be the only chance I get to sing, I guess I could help you out."_ Kurt looked confused and Rachel obviously sensed that _"I haven't got a solo for sectionals."_ she said slamming her hands down on the keys, Kurt took a quick glance around making sure Brad didn't appear out of nowhere. He would have actually shot her for doing that to his piano. Then his thoughts went to the important matter at hand_ "Wait. What? You don't have a solo at sectionals? Who does?_" she looked at him as if he was a spy trying to seek information to trash them. Kurt let out a huge sigh as he realised she wouldn't tell him. Rachel was after all in it to win it. She looked like she wanted to tell him but she was all business. He decided to change the subject rather then dwell on the fact his best friend couldn't bitch to him because they were now two different teams rather then a singular unit_. "So, song choice. I was thinking maybe Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On.."_ Rachel sat there shaking her head so Kurt stopped talking "_Kurt, you want to sing something personal. Something that really says something about you"_ she sat there in deep thought for a while before her head propped up and she made her way over to the stereo, plugging in her iPod and selecting a track _"This"_ she said turning to look at him as the music started to play "_This would be perfect."_

Kurt listened as she started singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina, after the second verse Kurt went and stood next to her joining in as they finished the song. It was a brilliant song and it might just work. As the song came to a close Kurt sat down where he was, crossing his legs in front of him and looking out at the empty seats, his thoughts going back to his days as a member of New Directions and the numbers they had performed on this stage. He missed this, he missed them. Trying to stop himself from falling in to a pit of depression he checked his phone, he had a message from Blaine.

_'Wes and David accepted my invitation instead! However they're not as much fun as you would have been! Hope your having a good time. See you later.'_

Kurt let his phone drop to his lap as he tried to make sense of Blaine. Rachel sat next to him, crossing her legs underneath her and smiling up at him._ "What are you smiling at?"_ he asked feeling slightly self conscious as he brought his hand to his face to make sure there was nothing on it._ "You've got it bad"_ she said her tone light and happy,_ "How are things with you and Blaine?"_ her tone was light as she seemed genuinely interested. Kurt let out a small sigh before explaining to Rachel everything that had happened since he'd been at Dalton, from the picture in Blaine's room right down to the conversation with Wes on the phone. By the end of Kurt's explanation Rachel was giddy, she was practically bouncing in her seat as Kurt went on to explain what he thought it meant_. "Rachel, I think he might like me the way I like him, but he won't make the first move."_ Kurt paused he felt like an idiot saying this out loud_ "I've thought about telling him how I feel but I don't think I can."_ Rachel interrupted practically screaming_ "Kurt you have to! You have to make the first move. Just think how happy you guys will be."_ her smile was sweet and encouraging. Kurt let out a nervous laugh before glancing at the time on his phone, he loved and missed Rachel but he was ready to leave now and the time gave him the perfect excuse.

Kurt stood up from the floor, putting out a hand for Rachel which she took gladly._ "It was great seeing you today Rachel. Thanks for helping me"_ he said a genuine smile on his face_ "You to, although I swear the only reason your here is to get some inside info"_ she said her tone teasing as she winked at him and gave him a slight shove in the chest which made him laugh. _"You caught me!"_ he said laughing before pulling Rachel in for one last hug before he made his way to leave, Rachel was staying behind longer to sulk and Kurt stopped to look at her one more time before heading back through the halls to the car park. He was having mixed feelings at the moment he was really happy because he'd picked a perfect song for his auction and he'd seen his best friend but he also felt sad because he was leaving her and didn't no when he would get to see her again. Also, he knew if anything was ever to happen between him and Blaine it would have to be his doing, and the thought made him nervous.

He was in his own little world when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him_ "Hey lady face. What are you doing back here?"_ Kurt turned around to face the jock head on, doing his best to not show how terrified he was. Karofsky was eyeing him up and down, taking in his perfectly styled hair and how he looked in a blazer, he pulled at Kurt's collar_ "Don't you look all 'trendy' in your little suit and tie?"_ Kurt continued to stare at Karofsky who inched closer, while Kurt refused to move standing his ground. They were alone in an empty hallway. Karofsky could do whatever he wanted here and get away with it. Kurt was strong but he didn't think he was strong enough to fight him and he knew Rachel was near by but he wasn't sure if she would be able to hear his cry for help, if it came to that. He was stood right in front of him now it looked, in all honesty like he was undressing him with his eyes and the thought made Kurt sick and furious. He had no right to think such things, in a act if rage Kurt shoved against the jocks chest as hard as he could before he even had time to think about the consequences.

Karofsky stumbled a foot back, his face shocked before he lunged at Kurt, grabbing his wrists, he was holding them so tightly he was starting to lose all the feeling in both of his hands, he couldn't believe how tight a grip he had. Karofsky was looking straight into Kurt's eyes before he shoved him with brute force into the locker. The ridges digging into his back as he fell and a small metal spike sticking out on the door, pierce his skin as he slid down. Kurt remained on the floor as Karofsky looked at him for a second longer before turning and leaving the way he came. All Kurt wanted to do was cry he thought he'd left all this behind and the one time be came back to visit his friend Karofsky was there. It was like he was always going to be there to ruin everything good thing in his life.

Kurt picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off, fighting back tears as he made his way back to the Navigator. All he wanted to do was go and cry on Blaine's shoulder. He just wanted someone to talk too! Someone to listen and someone who would tell him everything would be alright.

It was Eight thirty when Kurt arrived back at Dalton. He'd made it back in just under and hour after 'not seeing' any of the speed limit signs. Let's just say he was lucky there were no speed camera's on the route he chose to take back to Westerville. As he walked up the hallway his hands were shaking, tears were welling up in his eyes. He was in complete agony and he felt humiliated. When he reached Blaine's door he raised his hand ready to knock when he noticed how much they ached and the bruising that was starting to appear on his wrist, scratch that. Wrists. They had both turned a purply blue colour and were the size of Karofsky's hands. Kurt choked back a sob as he knocked on the door. He could hear Blaine moving around, when he opened the door he had a huge smile on his face _"Kurt!"_ he said joyfully before he took in Kurt's expression. Kurt tried to hold it together _"Oh my god Kurt, are you okay?" _but before Blaine even had chance to finish Kurt had thrown himself at Blaine, pushing him into his room as he did so, hugging him tightly as if he was his life support. Blaine wrapped his arms around him immediately and Kurt felt safe there. He let out the sobs he'd been choking back while Blaine just held him, rubbing gentle soothing circles into his back while telling him everything was going to be okay..

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I said there was a bit of angst in this chapter. There will be a lot more Klaine in the next chapter as we see a bit more into the life of one Blaine Anderson.<em>

**Thank you for sticking with me. I can never thank you enough.**

_Kaylee xx_


	25. Shame and Embarrassment

_Sorry about the delay. I always have to have a completed next chapter before I upload the one before and I had a few issues when writing the next chapter. _

_Thank you for sticking with me and I apologise in advance for the angst and such, but there are a few nice Klaine moments._

**ForTheLoveOfDarren: I've missed you! So here is a welcome back! :D xx**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: <strong>Shame and Embarrassment. <strong>

As Kurt was in Blaine's warm embrace his tears continued to flow as he thought about his run in with Karofsky. Very few words had even been said and yet Kurt just lost his temper which was very out of character for him, he just couldn't stand the idea that Karofsky thought of him in that way or any way. It made him sick. But what upset him the most was although Kurt was at McKinley when he saw Karofsky, he'd still followed him into his new life at Dalton and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if the jock would always be there to bring his world down every time he managed to rebuild it.

Kurt was still wrapped in Blaine's arm while he rubbing soothing circles in his back as he continued to tell him everything was going to be okay and how he would always be there for him and that when Kurt was ready to talk, he would be there to listen. Kurt wanted the tears to stop flowing but he didn't know how to get them to stop! He was furious at himself because the tears were still flowing and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon.

It was only now, when Blaine would apply the smallest amount of pressure to his fresh wound that he could feel the pain in his back from where the locker had dug into his skin and the aching in his wrists as be held onto Blaine ever so tightly. He started wondering if his back would scar which brought more tears to his eyes as he would then have 8 ugly marks on his back which would forever be a reminder of the person he wished he could forget. A reminder of how weak he was, and how he was unable to stand up and face his bullies. His sobs grew harder as he clutched onto Blaine's blazer with all the strength he had. Blaine did the same, his arms closing in around Kurt holding him as tightly as possible with out crushing the poor boy. Although Kurt's breathing was impaired due to his sobs and how tightly Blaine held on to him, he felt safe and comfortable. He never wanted to let go.

Maybe half an hour later, Kurt felt like his tears were slowing down so he pulled from Blaine to rub his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were perched on the end of Blaine's bed and his door was now shut. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten here because he hadn't let go of Blaine once and he couldn't even remember moving, a small part of him wanted to ask how they'd gotten there but in the end he decided it was unimportant. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes the way a young child does after they've woken up. His eyes were red and puffy as he looked down at Blaine who's eyes were filled with so much worry and concern for his distraught best friend. _"Kurt, Sweetie what happened?" _he asked in a soft voice just incase talking too loudly could break him. The incentive didn't go unmissed by Kurt, under any other circumstances he would have been jumping with joy but now, for some reason it made him want to cry more.

As minutes past and Kurt still had spoken, Blaine started to shift in his seat and he decided to go a different route of questioning. _"Was it Rachel?"_ he asked his tone light and prodding, Kurt sniffed and brought his hand to his eyes as he shook his head, unsure if could speak without his voice shaking. Blaine nodded once and thought for a little longer, after a few minutes his face turned hard, his voice cold as he spoke, just one name _"Karofsky."_ His voice was full of hatred and pure venom.

Blaine did not expect Kurt's reaction to the name and neither did Kurt. His breath caught in his throat and the tears once again started to flow as he hid his head in his hands. Blaine moved closer to Kurt, pulling him into his chest, soothing him as best as he could in Kurt's current state of mind. After a few minutes Kurt pulled back apologising and wiping at his eyes trying to remove any evidence of the tears that had fallen. He felt weak for crying in front of Blaine and the idea of Blaine seeing him as weak really upset him. He looked at Blaine who was looking at him in awe and sympathy trying to read what was going through his head.

Kurt repeated Blaine, _"Karofsky"_ his voice shaking slightly and he decided to stop there, unsure if he'd manage to get the entire story out with his voice being so weak. He looked at his hands as embarrassment flooded him causing his cheeks to turn a rosy red, although his voice hadn't completely returned he looked at Blaine and whispered _"I'm sorry__"_ he clutched at the sleeves of his blazer. He looked at Blaine who looked upset and confused as he placed his hand on top of Kurt's to stop him fidgeting and as a form of comfort._ "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Kurt"_ he put his finger under Kurt's chin bringing his gaze back to his face, just like Kurt had done with him this morning. Kurt spoke softly as Blaine raised his head _"For being so weak and emotional all the time"_ he sniffed. It was more of a whisper, Blaine had to really listen to catch the entire sentence. Kurt looked at Blaine who's face had now crumpled over his words. _"Kurt, you do't need to apologise, that's who you are."_ Kurt dropped his eyes to his hands. He was weak and emotional and thats what he would always be, and it crushed him a little bit that Blaine thought he was weak. There was nothing he could do to stop the single tear falling down his cheek. _"I don't think you're weak at all. You are such a"_ he waited until Kurt returned his gaze to Blaine's face _"Such a strong person, you have been through so much, and you shouldn't have had to have gone through any of that. You are not weak Kurt, no matter what you think."_

Kurt felt like crying again, Blaine thought of him as strong, a faint smile played on his lips as he couldn't stop himself from asking Blaine_ "You really think so?"_ Kurt wasn't the type of person to ask for compliments or such, but right now that's all he really needed. To feel special, not like the waste of space that Karofsky had left him feeling. Blaine smiled sadly at him, his eyes taking in the broken boy in front of him _"I know so. Your the strongest person I know, Kurt."_ Kurt smiled at him, his smile more genuine then before. Blaine's hand had returned to it's place on top of Kurt's and when he moved his hand to rub his eyes, thats when the cuff of his Dalton jacket lifted revealing the huge purple/bluey bruise that had formed around his entire wrist. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he saw it, which made Kurt drop his hand instantly and pull the cuff of his blazer down, trying to hide it from him. Blaine's voice was frightening, it was so cold and hard _"Did he do that to you?" _Blaine's eyes were on Kurt's covered wrist as he watched Kurt fiddle with the sleeve of his blazer.

Kurt said nothing but put his hands in his lap. Blaine knew now. There was nothing he could do to make Blaine un see that, he came to Blaine for comfort, and he'd gotten it and he wanted to tell Blaine what had happened. Blaine slowly reached out for Kurt's hand his eyes asking Kurt for permission which he gave with a nod of his head. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and inspected his wrist turning it over to look at the full extent of the damage.

Blaine ran his finger over the bruise on his right hand ever so gently and Kurt winced with the pain that small amount of pressure caused. It was easy to see the outline of Karofsky's hand on his wrists and Kurt felt so embarrassed at the sight of it. Blaine kept hold of his hand as he looked up at Kurt doing as much as he could to hide the venom and anger in his voice. _"What happened Kurt?"_ his voice was a little cold and too demanding for it to be polite but Kurt knew it was nothing personal. He didn't think twice about it. Kurt looked at Blaine, then at their touching hands and the back to his shimmering eyes. _"I'd just left the auditorium after talking with Rachel. I was walking down the main corridor,_" he started to shake as the memory started to reply in his head which caused Blaine to grasp Kurt's hand in both or his while the other remained in his lap. It was his way of comforting him as well as encouraging him to continue.

Kurt tried to send Blaine a small smile but it didn't really show _"ironically I was just passing by my old locker"_ he let out a small humourless laugh_ "I was just thinking about you and Dalton when I heard him from behind me. Calling out the all to familiar nickname. He didn't really do anything. He grabbed hold of my collar as he made a comment about, about the uniforms"_ Kurt stumbled over the last few words, his cheeks turned red as he knew he'd have to explain to Blaine what made him lose his temper. He took a breath before continuing in his soft tone, Blaine really had to listen to catch it all. _"He, he was looking at me like, like. I don't know. It was like be was undressing me with his eyes and it just disgusted me. I don't want him thinking about me at all Blaine. I don't, He can't. I don't want him to ever think about me. Ever"_ his voice rose unintentionally but he continued, ignoring i_t "The idea of thinking about me like that made me sick and I, I just lost it. I pushed him as hard as I could. He wasn't expecting it and he stumbled backwards a good few feet, but it only made him more angry." _Kurt looked at his and Blaine's intertwined hands feeling embarrassed and irritated for losing his temper over something he couldn't even prove.

Kurt could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks so he continued looking down, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze while leaving his hand in Blaine's. _"He, he lunged at me grabbing both of my wrists."_ He looked at Blaine, he was terrified, although he was only reliving the memory it scared him more then he would ever want to admit _"He was holding on so tight Blaine. My hands started to go numb, I, I couldn't move. He was so strong."_ The tears were flowing faster now, and Kurt tried to use his free hand to wipe them away but failing miserably. Blaine took one of his hands and brought it to Kurt's facing wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. He sent an encoring smile to Kurt telling him that it was okay to continue, he was safe and that nothing could hurt him now, not even Karofsky. Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together. Blaine was right, he was safe here in Blaine's room at Dalton, two hours away from McKinley. He sighed and let his face relaxing into Blaine's hand that was still resting on his cheek._ "I tried to move but couldn't and, and he pushed me, he shoved me with brute force into the lockers and I, I hit my back on a metal spike and it really hurt and then he just left me on the floor."_ Kurt shook his head _"he, he just walked away like nothing had even happened! And he, he looked at me like I was trash. Like I was worthless and I, I.."_ Tears were still falling silently down his cheeks, however they were landing on Blaine's hand rather then his Dalton Blazer.

He took a deep breath, trying to control himself, his breathing was erratic, his eyes red and puffy looked at Blaine's, who's were shimmering and sad, yet still beautiful Kurt noted._ "Blaine, for those few seconds while I was on that floor,"_ he sniffed, his voice going weak and his breathing hitched _"I agreed with him."_ Kurt looked at Blaine as he finished. He felt ashamed and weak. Blaine's hand had now moved from his face and was now on top of his hand while his eyes were full or shock as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, causing Kurt to look down at his hands ashamed. _"You what?"_ Blaine managed to get out through his disbelief. He continued to stare at his hands as he repeated himself, sniffling every now and again. _"While I was down on that flood, I actually thought that he was right. I felt worthless, Like I didn't matter. Like no one would even care if anything ever happened to me."_ his voice was nothing mere then a whisper, Blaine would have had to have really, really listened to catch every word.

However kurt spoke the truth, that was exactly how he felt when he was on the floor. He didn't feel like that now. He knew he had people in his life who cared about him but right then, at that very moment he felt completely worthless. He looked up at Blaine who looked furious as he stared at the door. He looked like he wanted to go and kill someone and Kurt knew that someone was Karofsky. After a few moments of silence, Blaine's angry gaze remained on the door before he turned to Kurt, his voice hard, yet soft and serious at the same time. _"You are not worthless Kurt. You do matter and you have so many people in your life who care about you. Your Dad, Carole. Rachel and all the New Directions. Wes, David, the Warblers"_ his eyes dropped to his hands before he returned them to Kurt's _"and me."_ Kurt smiled genuinely at him_ "I know. I know it's not true"_ his tears had stopped again, so he brought his free hand to wipe at his damp, cold cheeks. _"It's just how I felt"_ he aid shrugging it off, not really want to talk about it anymore. He couldn't believe he'd actually told Blaine that little detail, but he wasn't upset to know he had. He trusted Blaine with anything.

Kurt felt so much better now that he'd spoken to Blaine about it, he was still in a lot of physical pain. His wrists were starting to swell and the small cuts on his back were stinging like hell, he reached his hand around his back to feel the area that stung. He applied the smallest amount of pressure to the skin surrounding it which made him wince and gasp in pain, which brought Blaine out of his thoughts. _"Are you okay? Is it your wrists?"_ he said reaching out for them taking a each of Kurt's hands in his own, Kurt just shook his head _"No it's my back but I'll be fine"_ he said dismissing it like it didn't matter, which irritated Blaine. He was in a lot of pain and he couldn't actually believe how much considering it was only a small cut, Blaine sent Kurt a sad smile before letting go of him and going to the bathroom. He came back seconds later with some antiseptic cream and a cold flannel to place on one of Kurt's wrists. Kurt felt much better now, but the whole run in with Karofsky had upset him and he still felt a little emotional. Blaine was stood in front of him waiting, but Kurt wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He looked up at him confused as he wiped the single tear that escaped him for no reason.

His eyes questioning and confused _"what?"_ he asked Blaine who shook his head. _"Kurt you need to put some cream on your back,"_ he said sounding like his dad, the authority in his voice which said he wasn't backing down. Kurt's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and shame._ "I, I can do it."_ he said although he was lying, he couldn't reach the centre of his back easily but he wasn't going to let Blaine see the scars on his back. No one had every seen them, even his Dad didn't know they existed and he didn't feel like showing the world his most embarrassing feature. Blaine looked at him, not believing him for a second, he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as his tone turned light and sweet. _"Really?"_ he said teasing Kurt, trying to lighten up the mood slightly. _"Then show me."_ He was trying to put a smile back on his face and Kurt really appreciated the effort no matter how uncomfortable he was currently feeling. Kurt slowly stood up knowing that he was about to prove himself wrong, he turned around his back to Blaine as he reached around to his back, unable to reach the spot that hurt.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to face Blaine _"It's fine Blaine. Honestly."_ Kurt let out a sigh as he realised Blaine was having none of this, he had the same disbelieving look in his eye as he Dad did when he was set on something, however Kurt continued to try and get out of it. _"Seriously it doesn't even hurt."_ He tried to make his voice sound strong but it still hadn't fully recovered from all his tears. _"Either take off your shirt and blazer or I will take you down the nurse right now."_ Blaine said, his voice cocky as he knew Kurt would never allow Blaine to take him to the nurse. The two stared at each other, Kurt trying to stare down Blaine getting him to back down and change his mind but after five minutes Kurt gave up, he turned around so his back was to Blaine and removed his Blazer.

Kurt placed his blazer on Blaine's bed, he undid the first few buttons on his shirt before be started to freak out. He didn't want Blaine to see the scars they were his only weakness. The one thing he despised of himself because each one reminded him of how weak he was. _"Blaine.."_ Kurt started but he was cut off_ "Kurt, look. I need to make sure they are not infected, the locker cut through your shirt so it must be pretty bad. Now either take off your shirt or I will do it for you."_ Usually Kurt would have thought he was joking. However his tone was to serious and blunt to be even taken lightly. He was dead serious.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, the first few buttons still undone, his tone serious and pleading but still slightly hard "Look Blaine. I'm not taking my shirt off, I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't had before." Kurt could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He hated that he had to talk like this to Blaine but he felt way to self conscious to take his shirt off and share his deepest darkest secrets with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. It was just that he wasn't ready to share it with anyone. Blaine stepped towards him, determination slipping into his features, in the back of his mind Kurt knew Blaine would get his way but he wasn't giving up with out a fight. "Kurt" Blaine started to say but he was quickly cut off "Blaine I know you're worried about me, but seriously. I'll be fine. It's just a cut" he was dismissing the entire thing and he knew Blaine wouldn't take kindly to his attitude. "Kurt it could be infected, which means it could scar. Do you know how many germs could be in that cut right now?" The thought grossed him out, Blaine was right.

The thought disgusted him and he was irritated at how easily Blaine was winning. Blaine must have seen the resolve in his eyes as he crept closer and continued "The germs could enter your bloodstream and cause serious damage in the future. It was a school locker Kurt, who knows what kind of germs are there.." Blaine's tone was slightly mocking as he knew he was going to win this. Kurt was irritated but also happy at the way their conversation had ended, from being so serious and depressing to mocking. However, Kurt still did not want Blaine to see his back. His eyes dropped and so did his tone "Blaine, I can't take it off.." he let his sentence trial of as he couldn't think of a good enough reason to explain why. Blaine's face dropped and his tone went quiet "Kurt, you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me" he smiled up at the younger boy. "Nothing you could ever say or do or show me could ever effect the way I feel about you." Kurt didn't expect to hear that, his eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at Blaine who's face was so sincere and caring. The two just looked at each other, Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine was thinking but his mind was on overdrive.

.. maybe he's right. I trust him with everything. So why can't I trust him with this? I mean, I know this is so much more embarrassing and personal then anything we've ever discussed but I, I want him to know. I want him to know me for who I am, for the good and the bad. But this is everything I hate, the one thing I am most ashamed off, They are so ugly, what if it just proves to him how weak I really am..

Kurt brushed the thoughts from his mind as he took in Blaine's face. It was full of so much love and kindness and showed how sincere his words really were. He smiled a small yet genuine smile before he nodded once at Blaine and turned around. He stood there for a few seconds thinking about what he was about to do. With a quick swift movement he removed his shirt, placing it on the bed with his jacket waiting for Blaine's remarks to begin. Kurt heard Blaine catch his breath as he took in the unexpected 7 scars on his back as well as a new cut that was more then likely going to scar.

_"Ohh Kurt.."_ Blaine said, his voice sad as he took in the younger boys back. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand floating about his back, not touching, but close enough for him to notice. He let out a sad sigh as he lay everything he was ashamed off in front of Blaine. Everything he hated about himself, on show for Blaine and Blaine only. He felt sort of glad but he couldn't shake the shame and embarrassment he felt. Blaine moved to the cut, applying some of the antiseptic cream trying to be as gentle as possible _"It's pretty bad Kurt, it's gone really deep."_ Kurt winced at the touch. Not only because it was Blaine touching his bare back, but because it sung like a bitch. Blaine applied a little but more pressure causing Kurt to wince in pain "_I'm so sorry Kurt! Sorry!"_ Kurt laughed half heartedly _"It's fine"_ he winced again as more cream was applied _"Blaine, seriously it's fine."_ Kurt was stood looking at the picture above Blaine's bed when he realised he couldn't feel Blaine's presence any more. He stayed facing the picture, too embarrassed to turn around. _"Blaine?"_ That was when he felt Blaine's hand brushing over his bare skin, over each scar separately. Tracing the outline with his finger, and each time Blaine's soft skin touched his bare back it made him shiver with delight.

Considering they were just friends it was a very intimate moment which made Kurt blush. Once Blaine had traced the final scar, he dropped his hand "There we go" his voice shook a little, possibly with embarrassment after he had just traced his best friends back. Kurt stepped forward reaching for his shirt, neither boy saying anything. Once his shirt was back around him, he turned as he buttoned up the bottom few buttons. _"Thank you"_ he whispered to Blaine, looking at his caramel eyes with his own eyes full of gratitude. Blaine nodded and smiled, his cheeks turning a rosy pink before he went and placed the cream on his bedside table. Kurt sat back down on the bed, he left his blazer off and his top button undone. He let out a long sigh before falling back on to Blaine's bed with a wince as his back hit the mattress and closing his eyes.

Kurt didn't know how much time had passed when Blaine finally spoke but it didn't really bother him. He felt content now, yes he'd had a bad day but he'd shared something with Blaine and it made him feel a little better. Kurt felt the mattress move as he assumed Blaine was getting on to it._ "Kurt?"_ With his eyes still shut he murmured _"Yeah?"_ there was a small pause which caused Kurt to roll over and looking up at Blaine who was sat resting against the headboard. Kurt took in Blaine's appearance for the first time the entire evening. His hair was completely gel free, his unruly curls spiralling all over the place, he looked absolutely gorgeous. Kurt preferred him like this, rather then the Dalton Style he adapted. He was wearing a tight white t shirt with 'I'm Harry Freakin' Potter' in the centre with a lightning scar and he was wearing a pair of blue bottoms with yellow and green dragons on. He looked absolutely adorable.

Blaine shifted on the bed, seeming to question himself before deciding on an answer. _"Why were you embarrassed to show me your back?"_His voice was soft as asked, hoping not to be prying or asking too much. Kurt's gaze dropped to the duvet as he let out a sad sigh which made Blaine think he'd crossed the line_ "sorry, sorry. You don't have tot tell me Kurt I just wondered."_ Kurt let out a small chuckle and laughed, his eyes returning to Blaine's face._ "I'm ashamed"_ he stated answering Blaine's question, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he was letting Blaine in deeper. _"Ashamed?"_ Blaine asked sounding confused,_ "Why?"_ his voice rose causing Kurt to laugh. He felt more composed now, he'd accepted that Blaine wouldn't judge him and he was a little more willing to tell Blaine everything_. "They are a constant reminder of the person and the moments in my life that I want to forget."_ Blaine went to interrupt but Kurt sent him a glare that would make the devil stop in his tracks_ "Blaine, those scars are proof. Proof of how weak I am"_ Without even realising a single tear had fallen down Kurt's cheek, he quickly wiped it away and sighed angrily at himself, more proof that he was weak.

Kurt drifted into his own world after that, thinking about how much he hated those scars, but how much better he felt after someone else knew about them. Blaine tried to get Kurt's attention but he wasn't responding, too wrapped up in his thoughts. When he came back to reality a few minutes later Blaine was sat watching him while cuddling the pillow Kurt had given him. Blaine patted the spot next to him asking Kurt to come and join him. He really shouldn't it was probably late and past curfew so he really should go back to his dorm but he didn't want to leave Blaine yet, he didn't want to be alone. He was afraid that his thoughts about Karofsky would resurface and he didn't want that. He was still in a lot of pain with his back and his wrists were so achey it hurt but he propped himself up on his elbows and shuffled himself forwards so he was lying next to Blaine, his head leaning on one of Blaine's throw pillows. He felt content he had shared the one thing he hates the most about himself with another person, with Blaine but somehow, in all his sorrow it made Kurt feel better.

Blaine hadn't reacted badly to seeing his scars, in fact he hadn't really reacted at all and that meant so much to Kurt. He hadn't judged like he promised, he took in the information Kurt provided and didn't ask questions and it meant the world to him, Kurt really appreciated it.

When Kurt looked back at Blaine his eyes were now sad and focused, _"I'm going to tell you a story"_ his voice thick with emotion. Kurt was lying on his side, his head inclined to look at Blaine _"What's the story about?"_ his tone light and composed. Blaine looked at Kurt, searching his face, for what Kurt couldn't tell but whatever it was he must have found it because a few moments later he spoke nervously. He hugged Kurt's pillow tight to his chest before he looked at Kurt again. _"Me"_ was all he said, he took in Kurt's gaze, searching his face.

Kurt was surprised to hear that. He hadn't expected anything like that, a small smile appeared on his face as Blaine was willing to share a part of himself tonight too. He was doing it for him, so he didn't have to feel weak and ashamed. _"Did you want to hear it?"_ Blaine asked, he sounded like a child asking his Dad if he wanted to hear a story when he was sure that they wouldn't be interested at all. His voice, soft and quiet. Kurt smiled up at Blaine_,"I'd love to"_ his voice was soft and encouraging. Blaine nodded once and then repositioned himself so he was lying on the bed face to face with Kurt.

Kurt had been upset and angry and he felt weak and vulnerable. He was hurt.

His run in with Karofsky had emotionally and physically hurt him but in the back of his mind, the smallest part of him was greatful because that act of violence and led him to right now. He'd given a part of himself to Blaine tonight, and now Blaine was giving back.

It was a step forward.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for all the angst! Please don't hate me! Now I've done this for a reason! I Swear! <em>

_Kurt needed to learn more about Blaine and Blaine, being the way he is, so composed and so secretive wouldn't give this information out willingly and out of context. So I needed to make a situation where Blaine would feel comfortable sharing the smallest bit of his past with Kurt. Kurt would give something to Blaine, and in return Blaine would give something to Kurt. _

_Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope your ready to hear a bit about Blaine's past! It's not pretty, but Blaine will pull through and his own opinions on the way his life turned out._

_Thank you. xx_


	26. March 16th

_Hi there. Please, please don't hate me. Blaine goes through a lot in this chapter and it broke my heart writing it._

_ There were a few moment's when I was in tears. (I am emotional so don't worry it might not make you cry, it probably won't but the story touched me.) _

_This chapter is shorter then my others and i apologise, it's just I could not put Blaine through any more. He goes through a lot in this chapter and I just feel evil doing this to him. In previous chapters I have hinted at Blaine having a rough past and this answers some of those questions raised. _

**_Please don't hate me. Give the angst and the chapter a chance. Things do look up from here. I promise._**

_Sorry you have all had to wait for this chapter but I found the next chapter extremely hard to write but it's completed now. So Here's this for you, I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. :) x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26th: <strong>March 16th.<strong>

Kurt and Blaine had been in Blaine's dorm for what would have felt like hours but in all reality it was only ten o clock and yes, Kurt should be back in his dorm because it was past curfew but they were to wrapped up in their thoughts an each other to even think or care about the time.

It had been a few minutes since Kurt had said he wanted to hear Blaine's story. The two had stayed lying next to each other, face to face in silence as Blaine collected his thoughts while Kurt waited patiently for his story to begin.

Blaine's eyes glistened in the glow of the light from the single bed side lamp, his face looked sad and tired, he let his eyes drop to look at Kurt's pillow as his story began.

_"As you know I transferred to Dalton mid semester too. It wasn't by choice, but by necessity. I've told you I was bullied at school, but I've never given any details"_ he sighed, _"My life at school was great. Believe it or not I was one of the popular kids before I came out."_ Kurt was a little shocked to hear this and his mouth opened to form a little o, Blaine let out a half hearted laugh_ "yeah. I was Captain of the football team, I was seen to be at the top of the social pyramid. Guys wanted to be me and girls wanted to date me. Life was easy"_ he let out a sad chuckle. Kurt could tell how hard this was for Blaine, he never spoke about himself, to anyone and he couldn't imagine how hard it must be to open up so willingly now and it touched him to know that he was doing it for him.

"_When I was 13 I realised how different I was. I would hang out with the guys and they'd talk about how hot the girls were but I just didn't see it. I didn't see what the appeal was. I noticed that I paid more attention to some of the guys at my school and I did some research. I thought there was something wrong with me. But there wasn't"_ Kurt smiled at this, he was glad Blaine didn't see gay as being wrong back then like most kids who did. Blaine refused to look at Kurt and no matter how much Kurt wished he would reach out and pull his chin up to him, he wouldn't push it. _"I thought my friends would accept me. I was still the same person. I was still great at football, still good at telling jokes and being a leader."_ Blaine's voice got a little harsher as if he was talking to himself, like he didn't understan_d "I was still the same person. The. Exact. Same. Person."_

Kurt reached out his hand and placed it on Blaine's giving it a gentle squeeze. Blaine finally brought his eyes up to Kurt, they were glistening with what was most likely unshed tears and full of so much pain and hurt it broke Kurt's heart, he sent Kurt a quick smile before returning his gaze to the pillow._ "I came out to them one day after football practice. We were hanging out at the park and I just told them. There and then. Outright. I was gay. I thought they'd accept me. They didn't."_ His voice was thick with sadness and so much hidden emotion Kurt couldn't understand how he kept it all to himself. There was a long pause as Blaine relived the moment, Kurt didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could. He was there for Blaine, squeezing his hand as a way of reminding him that he was still here and not going anywhere.

After a few minutes, after Blaine had composed himself he continued on with his story_. "Life wasn't easy"_ he humourlessly chucked as he looked at Kurt and then back at the pillow._ "My life was hell after that. I was forced to quit the football team. I went from the top of the social pyramid to the bottom in less then 6 hours. Kids can be so cruel when they don't understand. I no longer had any friends, everyone looked at me like I was some sort of freak"_ there was a pause when neither boy said nothing but just looked at each other. _"Things went down hill from then on. My 'friends' started spreading rumors about me. Throwing things at me, spray painting my locker, anything they could think of to make my life miserable. I was never thrown into a locker or dumpsters. I never had a slushie facial, instead I would be beaten the crap out of behind the bleachers or in the halls. It was like clockwork."_ He sighed and brought his hand up to wipe his forehead _"Many times I went home with a bloody nose and bruises all over my face."_ Blaine paused for a long time, Kurt had said he wouldn't interrupt but the question sort of popped out without him giving it permission to do so _"What did your parents say about it?"_ He regretted it instantly Blaine's face dropped, he was close to tears. Kurt scooted closer towards him, grabbing his hand tighter and placing the other hand on his arm._ "They didn't even notice. When I told my parent's I was gay, from that day on I didn't exist to them. I lived in their house, I ate their food but I was no longer their son."_ Kurt was absolutely shocked. He could not believe that people could be so cruel. Even to their own son. And especially to someone like Blaine.

_"My parent's are wealthy and important people in their little circle of what ever they do. Having a gay son was completely out of the question and 'disgusting'"_ his tone coloured with utter disgust as he spoke about his parents._ "I was disowned, treated like a lodger. Money was still put into my bank accounts but I didn't even get a hello when I walked through the front door. That was my life"_ he let out a heavy sigh which caused Kurt to hold on to him tighter._ "Things at school only got worse and the faculty did nothing about it. They didn't care, they thought it was my own fault because I chose to be gay. Like I had a choice!"_ Blaine was getting angry and his voice sounded desperate and pleading as if he was reaching for something. Kurt felt so guilty, Blaine was now shaking, his cheeks flustered pink and his eyes still glistening with the tears he refused to spill_. "Blaine, sweetie you can stop there, you don't have to tell me."_ Although Kurt wanted to know everything about Blaine, he couldn't stand seeing Blaine so broken. He was normally so composed, so strong and Kurt couldn't believe that it, all of it was just a mask. Just a way for him to hide himself from the world. A way to stop him from hurting. Blaine shook his head at Kurt, a small sad smile on his lips. Kurt assumed this meant he wanted to continue so he rubbed his arm in a comforting and encouraging manor.

Kurt watched Blaine, as he shifted nervously, his cheeks red with embarrassment at telling his story, his eyes continued to glisten and Kurt couldn't believe how strong Blaine was. Kurt would have been broken now, the tears falling harshly an uncontrollable. _"I lived in my room. I stopped playing football, I never went outside or anywhere. I'd go to school, then go to my room. I turned to music, I bought myself a guitar taught myself how to play it. I did the same for the piano and ukelele too. Music was the only thing that could p__ut a smile on my face anymore. It could always bring me back from a bad day at school."_ He took a deep breath, _"When I was at school, I acted like nothing could touch me. Nothing bothered me. I took every name, every look, every act in my stride, but once I was back in the safety of my room the walls came down. Sometimes I'd spend hours in bed crying, wondering why I was so different. I just didn't understand why me"_ his voice cracked on the last sentence which caused tears to form in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine buried his face in the pillow and turned his hand around in Kurt's and just held on. After a few minutes he turned his head, so he was facing Kurt but his eyes were shut. _"It happened in two parts"_ Blaine let out a huge sigh. Kurt wasn't sure what he meant by this, for he hadn't said anything but he refused to ask._ "It was Thursday after 3rd period. January 14th."_ Kurt knew something bad was coming instantly. The fact he knew all the details by memory meant it was a big deal. Kurt felt terrified, he clung to Blaine's hand as tight as Blaine clung to Kurt's_. "It was a close call. The football team were beating me up in the halls, that was usual between English and Maths." _Kurt couldn't believe these bullies ran like clockwork, which meant Blaine knew what was coming every time. He didn't know what was worse, knowing or no knowing. _"They took it too far, they pushed me over one of the jocks who'd knelt down behind me. I fell into an open locker with brute force."_ Kurt winched and his breath caught in his throat as he imagined the worst, Blaine gulped and ran his hand through his hair as his eyes remained shut. _"I don't know exactly what happened. I woke up in hospital four hours later, my head was bandaged up and I was put on four different kinds of tablets. __Apparently it was close. The corner of the door hit my head at an odd angle, it went pretty deep. I was kept in the hospital for a couple of days."_ His breath caught in his throat and he squeezed Kurt's hand.

_"My parent's didn't appear once."_ Blaine let out a laugh that was forced and angry. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, _"The doctor rang and spoke to my mum, he told her what had happened and she, she turned around and told him she didn't care and that I wasn't her son. Can you believe that?"_ Blaine scoffed and Kurt's heart literally broke. He wanted to pull Blaine in for a hug and just never let go, but he knew if he did he wouldn't let go and Blaine needed to get this out, he needed someone to know, to really know him. Instead he shifted closer and doing the only thing he could do. Squeeze his hand. He shifted his own thought's on the situation so he could give Blaine his full attention. Blaine shook his head, making as if it didn't bother him but Kurt could tell how much it killed him inside. _"Anyway," _Blaine brushed it off and Kurt knew then that there was more to the story._ "I was released a few days later and I was back at school after a couple of weeks. I thought the violence would take a back seat after what nearly happened but, it only got worse."_

There was a brief pause of silence as Blaine tried to get his thoughts in order while Kurt just watched him, taking in every slight moment the boy made._ "Tuesday. March 16th. It was the last day before the Easter holidays."_ Right, here comes the second part Kurt thought bracing himself. _"I had been looking forward to it because I could escape the taunts of all the other kids for two whole weeks, However I also wished it would be over soon. Two weeks alone in my room. It got lonely."_ Kurt had tears slowly falling down his face as he listened to Blaine's story. Blaine looked at him and sent him a sad smile before continuing. _"It was before first period. I, I."_ Blaine was starting to struggle with his words and Kurt knew that this was where things were going to get bad. He held onto Blaine with all of his strength._ "I was, I was just sat outside on the benches in the sun. Waiting for the bell t-to ring and these, these."_ He let out a frustrated sigh, he was getting annoyed at himself because he was unable to speak properly, his voice shaking as the words came out stuttered and disjointed._ "They jumped me, from, from behind. I didn't see them coming. They, they pinned me down. There were other people around but they, they just walked past as if nothing was happening! Like it was normal!"_ His voice rose with anger and the tears that he refused to shed. _"They, they, they pulled up my shirt and the bigger guy who was on top of me. He, he pulled out one of those, those maths compasses."_ Blaine's words caught in his throat as he struggled to continue. Kurt's eyes were full of anger and pure hatred, tears still flowing down his face as he took in Blaine's words. _"I, I thought they were going to stab me with it. Instead they did something much worse."_ Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. WORSE? What could be worse then stabbing you! Maybe even killing you! Kurt wanted to yell this at Blaine, but daren't he was so close to breaking point. _"Instead they wrote on my skin"_ he winced as he thought back to that day. _"A permanent reminder."_ Kurt was watching Blaine intently and could see that he was reliving that entire moment, being back on that floor at knife point. Kurt couldn't believe that anyone could do anything so harsh to as anyone as amazing as Blaine. The thought was completely insane to him, he couldn't understand.

Kurt could not understand what would make a person do that. Attack someone as beautiful as Blaine and scar them permanently with a word, Kurt didn't know what word and he was in no rush to find out. Blaine would tell or show him when he was ready, but a word that must be degrading and worse then death in Blaine's opinion. Kurt had a few idea's but tried to stop himself from thinking about it. It only made him more angry, Kurt could not stop the angry tears from falling as he clutched at Blaine.

_"They'd done it so It would scar. It hurt like a bitch, they'd gone really deep as a way to make sure it would scar. There was little blood, so it wasn't a 'big deal.' " _He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep the tears in. Blaine was always strong, this, showing weakness must have been extremely hard for him_. "I spent the rest of the day at school. I didn't want to go back to that house any earlier then necessary. When home time did come. I did what I did every day, went straight to my room, played some music. I cleaned up the cut they'd given me and cried when I knew it was going to be part of me forever." _He stopped for a breather and Kurt hoped things would get better now. The tears welling up in his eyes said otherwise and Kurt couldn't have been more wrong._ "I watched my favourite Disney film. Beauty and the Beast."_ He closed his eyes again, and moved closer to Kurt, he placed his head next to Kurt's just millimeters from touching. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's arm and placed in on his back as they were now close enough for it to be comfortable. _"I did something different that night though. I was ashamed, I felt weak and worthless"_ The exact same feelings Kurt had felt. Kurt hated that Blaine had ever felt those things, he would rather feel them a hundred times over then ever have Blaine feel like that. _"The word they wrote in my waist line was, is, it's degrading and disgusting. Knowing it would never go away.. I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to be scarred for life." _His voice was soft and turned hard in an instant before he started to stutter.

_"I, I. I had tablets left over from my head injury in my drawer,"_ Kurt's breath caught in his throat. There's was only one way this could go. His tears fell into Blaine's curly hair _"I, I ran a bath and grabbed a glass of water."_ He stopped and Kurt was positive he knew what was coming and he couldn't believe it. _"I, I got in the bath wearing my favourite pajama's and,"_ Kurt's hand gripped at the back of Blaine's shirt, it was painful as it put strain on his injured wrist but he didn't care, he needed proof that Blaine was here right now. He closed his eyes as tight as possible and moved his head forward slightly so he could feel Blaine's curly hair on his chin. _"..and I swallowed all the tablets that were left and, and.."_ Blaine was unable to finish his sentence, the tears he'd been holding back all night spilling freely from his eyes. Kurt didn't even think twice, he pulled Blaine into him, ignoring the ache in his wrists and clung to the boy for dear life. He could not imagine his life with out this boy and the thought that he might of never had the chance to meet him could have killed him. The tears were flowing freely from both boys as they hung on to each other.

Blaine choking out between sobs _"I, I lay down in the bath, and, and I, I just let the dr-r-ugs overtake everything. Then, then, everythi, everything went black.."_ He couldn't continue anymore, he'd worked himself up into such a state. Kurt pulled Blaine as close to him as possible, holding him as tight as was possible and Blaine responded clinging to Kurt's white shirt the other around his neck. It was as if they would disappear if either let go.

After a while the tears slowed from both boys, neither stoping, but slowing so Blaine could continue although Kurt was unsure if he wanted to know what happened. _"I, I had, I forgot to turn the tap off,"_ he sniffed_ "The water leaked through the ceiling and, and, and my dad came to knock some sense in to me and instead he, he found me drugged out and drowning.."_ the sentence ended in a sob as Blaine spoke into Kurt's chest. "_I, I, I don't even know why, why he tried to save me, he'd disowned me! He didn't care!"_ Blaine was bordering on slightly hysterical now_ "he, he didn't care. They didn't care"_ he was sobbing into his chest, Kurt could feel the tears soaking through his shirt and landing on his bare chest. Blaine was nearly hysterical and it scared Kurt. He had never seen Blaine so broken and so open, he was normally so composed and put together. Kurt felt so privileged to be given access to Blaine's past. He was making soothing noises as he tried to sooth Blaine._ "I, I woke up in the hospital the next day, they'd, pumped my stomach, apparently any longer and I wouldn't have made it. Another close call"_ he sniffed. Kurt's tears were streaming down his face.

He tried to keep himself composed so he could be Blaine's rock, however the thought of never being able to have met Blaine, to know him and to love him, it was too much for him to handle. If he was alone he would have been in hysterics after hearing Blaine's heartbreaking past but for now he managed to keep himself as composed as much as was possible. The tears flowing freely from his eyes as they landed in Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine slowly managed to calm himself down and when he did, he pulled back slightly so he was able to look at Kurt in the eye. _"You know,"_ he said his voice cracking with emotion and hoarse with the tears he'd shed_ "When I woke up in the hospital, I was upset to find I could wake up at all. I wanted to have died, I didn't want to wake back up."_ A single tear fell down Kurt's face as he thought about the feelings and emotions Blaine would have had to off been feeling to ever think like that. It crushed him. Blaine, pulled his arm from around Kurt's neck and gently wiped at the single tear falling down his face, as tears fell down his own.

Both boys had their eyes locked on the others, only seeing each other. _"My Dad was there. He told me I was going to Dalton after the break and there was to be no questions. Kurt," _his voice broke and tears started flowing a little harder _"That day I wished I'd died. I really did. But today, today. I'm glad I was given a second chance, because all of that was worth it."_ Kurt looked at him shocked, he couldn't understand his logic. _"If I wasn't gay I'd have never been picked on and I would have had a relationship with my parents. I wouldn't have been picked on and driven to suicide. My Dad wouldn't have found me dying and he wouldn't have sent me to Dalton!"_ He exclaimed looking at Kurt, the tears still falling down his face but he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes and he didn't look as sad _"If I hadn't come to Dalton I'd have never met you."_ A smile formed on his lips as he looked at Kurt before tucking his head under Kurt's chin and holding the boy as close to him as was possible, he sighed and relaxed in Kurt's embrace. Kurt would have sworn he heard him murmur _"I'd never have my soul mate" _but he let it go.

Kurt held on to Blaine with all the strength he had despite the ache in his wrist and ignoring the fact that Blaine was squeezing his back which was causing so much pain from that small cut but Kurt didn't care, he couldn't. He couldn't imagine his life without Blaine, what if things had gone wrong and Blaine wasn't here now! What would his life be like without him? He couldn't imagine it. The thought made him physically sick. Kurt found Blaine's logic at it all being worth it completely insane. Nothing could be worth going through suicide and all that. Nothing, well, meeting Blaine after it all would be worth it. He hated to admit it but he could see where Blaine was coming from, he just didn't understand how he could be the person that made all of that worth it. He thought over the story and just held Blaine the way he held Kurt.

Blaine had never opened up to anyone about his past, this had been suggested on the phone this morning and confirmed when Wes brought it up over lunch. Kurt felt honoured that Blaine chose him to open up to. They had both opened themselves up to judgement and embarrassment yet all they received was love and encouragement.

Kurt was lying there next to Blaine, just thinking about the day and how he and Blaine had been on such an emotional roller coaster. They woke up angry at each other and now they found themselves wrapped up in each others arms after laying their lives out for the other to see. After about ten minutes Blaine's breathing became slow and steady and Kurt thought that Blaine was asleep. _"Kurt?"_ Blaine whispered against his chest _"Yeah?"_ Kurt responded just as softly and a little bit slow as he didn't expect to hear Blaine, his hand continuing to rub circles into his back. _"I'm scared"_ he said moving himself closer to Kurt, _"Scared?"_ Kurt asked worried and a little bit confused. _"Scared of what sweetie?"_

There was a stint of silence as Blaine said nothing, Kurt started to worry slightly, he was just about to ask if he'd fallen asleep but Blaine spoke before he had the chance _"Of you."_ Kurt gasped a little, hurt by what he heard but Blaine continued with what he was saying, speaking faster now to stop Kurt getting the wrong idea. _"Of how you make me feel, I just,"_ Kurt continued to listen still feeling slightly worried, he wasn't sure if this was good or bad._ "I like you Kurt, and I'm, I'm scared"_ Blaine whispered into his chest as he clung onto Kurt a little bit harder. Kurt wanted to say the right thing but he didn't know what that was, instead he decided on the truth too. _"Me too,"_ he whispered into Blaine's curls _"me too."_ Blaine moved ever so slightly back so he was able to look Kurt in the eye, his voice sounding seriously shocked and his eyes glistening from the moonlight through the open window _"Really?"_ Kurt nodded and smiled ever so slightly _"Really, these, these things I feel for you"_ he paused as he thought about what he was doing and how to say the next bit correctly_ "They terrify me, in the best way."_ Blaine smiled before returning back to his former position, his head tucked under Kurt's chin and against his chest_ "I've never, I've never had these feelings before. I, I mean I've had crushes but I've never felt like this"_ Kurt continued, more talking to himself then talking to Blaine, he was just glad he was able to say them out loud_ "and it absolutely terrifies me"_ his sentence ended with a nervous chuckle.

Kurt didn't expect Blaine to reply, not really. He was nervous because of what he'd just told Blaine but ever so glad to have his feelings out there, the two lay tucked up together in silence, it would have been comfortable if Kurt wasn't feeling so nervous. _"Kurt?"_ Blaine asked into his chest and Kurt jumped as his voice interrupted the silence. _"Yeah?"_ Kurt replied, a little bit shaky, he was worried about what Blaine could say. _"Your the first person I've ever opened up too."_ Kurt already knew this but he still smiled at the idea _"Your the only person I ever want to open up too."_ Kurt's breath caught in his throat, his hand freezing where it was on Blaine's back as he replayed that line in his head. _"Really?"_ Kurt was the one asking that question now. He could feel Blaine nodding against his chest_ "I never want to lose you Kurt"_ Kurt's hand was now flat against Blaine's back, _"I've been looking for you forever and I never want to lose you."_ A single tear fell down Kurt's face but this time it was a happy tear. Inside he was ecstatic to hear Blaine say such a thing, and to him._ "You will never lose me Blaine. I can't stand the thought of my life without you."_ With that statement Kurt pulled Blaine even closer to him, it was nearly impossible as they were so close already but he found a way.

_"I, I don't know what to do now."_ Blaine said a few minutes later, Kurt was a little bit confused by the statement._ "What do you mean?"_ Blaine let go of Kurt's shirt and placed his hand flat on Kurt's chest toying with one of the buttons, giving Kurt butterflies as he finger occasionally touched at his bare chest. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's arms and shifted slightly so he was face to face with Kurt on his pillow._ "What do we do now?"_ his voice was soft as he searched Kurt's face for answers, which only showed confusion. Blaine continued to look at him with a look of longing and love in those sad eyes and Kurt finally understood what Blaine was asking. What happens next? Are they to get together or remain friends. What should they do from here. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's_ "What do you want to do?"_ Blaine blushed slightly which made Kurt laugh. _"I need you in my life Kurt"_ Blaine said without a doubt in his mind._ "What do you want to do?"_ Blaine asked ever so quietly as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

Kurt searched Blaine's face before deciding on what he was going to say. He put his hand on Blaine's cheek, he had a smile on his face as he leaned closer to Blaine closing some of the distance between them. He paused mere millimetres away from Blaine's lips, searching his face and asking for permission. A smile appeared across Blaine's face as he closed the distance, answering Kurt's unspoken question with a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle and brief. Their lips met for a few seconds before Kurt pulled back smiling a huge smile that could compete with the cheshire cat's. His cheeks were a rosy red and his voice shook, light and teasing _"Does that answer your question?"_ he asked. Blaine nodded, his cheeks were flushed red, a smile on his face too. The two looked at each other smiling like fools before Blaine tucked himself back into Kurt's chest as Kurt rested his head back on top of Blaine's curls, both boys closing their eyes as they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

From this moment on Kurt and Blaine's lives would forever be intertwined.

* * *

><p><em>I think there were some nice Klaine moments in there though! Don't you? They supported each other and that speaks volumes! <em>

_The end was a pretty good Klaine moment too don't ya think? ;D_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me and I promise things do start to look up now. _

_Kaylee xx _


	27. Puzzle Piece

_Hi there, well here is this chapter. Sorry I sort of left you guys on the bit of a cliff hanger. What Kurt and Blaine really are comes up now. _

**I am really sorry for leaving it so long to update, and I'm sorry that the next one won't be up for maybe a week or two. I have yet to actually write the chapter. I am currently suffering from a terrible case of Writers Block. Also I have Glee Live tomorrow Darren Criss live and London next week, so it's going to be pretty hectic but I promise to write it and update as soon as I can.**

_Are they an item? Was last night a mistake? Does Blaine regret it? What does this mean for them now?_

_ I hope you guys can get through this chapter, it has been written this way for a reason._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_A certain statement and title inspired by Klaine Skit, NY:  
><em>

**"Blaine Warbler, You complete me. You are the sesame to my street. You are the construction to my broken bridge. You are the waiting list of my serendipity, You are the bloom to my bird. So Blaine Anderson Cooper, would you, join me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in Glee Club!" **

** "Chris shut up, Kurt. You had me at Sesame Street." **

_Chris actually made Darren crack that night, he was even biting his fist bless him. Don't you just love these to amazing human beings? _

* * *

><p>Chapter 27. <strong>Puzzle Piece.<strong>

Kurt was the first to wake up the next morning and when he did he was slightly shocked to wake up next to Blaine. He'd had a dream that they'd kissed and fallen asleep together but here they were, actually sleeping together. Blaine was wrapped up in Kurt's arms, his hand on Kurt's chest and thigh while Kurt had one arm around Blaine's waist, the other hand was on top of the hand that was resting on his chest.

He let out a content sigh as he realised it wasn't a dream. He recalled the kiss with perfect recollection, it had been brief but beautiful, it had only lasted a few seconds but that was more then enough for the moment. He pulled back ever so slightly, so not to disturb Blaine and just looked at him as he slept. He looked beautiful to Kurt and he couldn't help but feel smug over the thought that this boy could actually be his and only his. Yesterday had been such a crap day but it ended up being the best day of his sixteen years on earth.

Kurt felt more then comfortable where he was, lying next to Blaine, drawing shapes on Blaine's hand while he just watched him sleep. Kurt was watching his chest rise and fall to a steady beat as he slept peacefully. He decided he could watch Blaine sleep for hours.

At around half past ten Blaine started to stir, he grabbed at Kurt's shirt as he moved, he had a smile on his face and his eyes held disbelief as well as excitement as he took in his surroundings, his smile at Kurt was breathtaking and it literally made Kurt's heart stop. _"Morning."_ Blaine said, his voice a little croaky from just waking up as he scooted closer to Kurt and nuzzling his head against his neck. Kurt smiled to himself _"Morning"_ his voice was a little higher as he couldn't hide the joy and excitement from the small movement Blaine just made. _"How are you?"_ it had been a rough night for both of them but Kurt thought it had been much worse for Blaine and he couldn't help but worry about him.

Blaine said nothing, he just let out a content sigh as he remained in Kurt's embrace. Kurt took that as a 'he was' and he hoped that he would remain that way. Kurt didn't want to move so he took the time to think about the kiss. okay. He and Blaine had kissed last night. They had both shared a part of their past, before taking what could be a step forward in their relationship. They kissed before falling asleep in each others arms and Kurt couldn't hide his joy and excitement and happiness but he wasn't sure what it meant. Yeah they kissed but now a days that doesn't mean your in a relationship. Yeah they are snuggling now, both well aware that they are but that doesn't necessarily mean they are together and Kurt really wanted to know if he would have the honour of calling Blaine his boyfriend.

Eventually though Blaine moved out of Kurt's embrace, pushing himself back so he could see Kurt, he sent him a sweet smile and let go of his shirt before he slid off the bed and made his way silently to the bathroom. Kurt let out a huge breath before rolling on to his back and wincing as it came into contact with the mattress. Ouch! He'd completely forgotten about his back, he brought his wrists up to his face to inspect the damage. Both wrists were swollen. He now had a large purple/blue hand print on each of his wrists. That's going to be hard to cover up he thought before running his hand through his hair and placing it behind his head and just stared at the ceiling.

When Blaine returned from the bathroom he climbed back onto his bed and placed his head on Kurt's chest while bringing his arm to rest on Kurt's thigh, draping it across his chest. Kurt jumped at the touch and he slowly brought his arm down to rest on Blaine, while the other settled on his chest. _"Thank you."_ Kurt said to Blaine, his voice full of so much gratitude and love. Kurt felt Blaine smile on his chest _"You don't have to thank me. I will always be here for you"_ and Kurt couldn't help but smile. _"How are you this morning? Your Back? Your wrists?"_ Blaine said as the hand that was on Kurt's thigh moved to take his hand to inspect the damage Karofsky had done to him. He ran his fingers around the outline of the bruise and Kurt winced ever so slightly. _"It's still a little bit sore,"_ he said and let out a chuckle as Blaine drew around Karofsky's large handprint _"That's going to be hard to cover up!"_ He tried to make light of the situation and Blaine didn't appreciate it. _"It's not funny Kurt. He could have done so much worse to you. He could have seriously hurt you!"_ His voice rose unintentionally with panic. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into his back while Blaine still held his hand in his. _"He didn't though and I think I have the right to worry about how I am going to hide such a monstrosity from my friends and family"_ his voice was soft as not to upset Blaine. _"It's embarrassing, Blaine."_ Kurt felt Blaine nod against his chest _"It's not funny though Kurt"_ Blaine half whined and Kurt had to stop himself from laughing. _"Your right, and I'm sorry"_ he was trying to make peace _" 'tis okay"_ Blaine murmured into his wrist as he brought it up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the inside of Kurt's wrist.

The two lay there together in comfortable silence after that little conversation. Kurt was relaxed and content but when he thought about himself in that moment he decided he had to change. He felt absolutely gross. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and his hair must have looked disgraceful! He felt awful ruining such a perfect moment _"So,"_ Kurt said shifting slightly underneath Blaine _"What do you want to do today?"_ Blaine paused as he put some serious thought into it. _"I want to spend all day with you. I don't care what we do as long as we're together."_ Kurt felt himself smile at his response and how soft Blaine actually was underneath his Dalton mask, he liked this side of Blaine and wondered if he was always like this behind closed doors.

_"Hmm.. All day with you?"_ his voice light and teasing_ "I'm not sure I could cope with you for such a long period of time."_ Blaine pulled off of his chest, sitting up quickly and just glared at him in disbelief as his eyes looked sad and hurt. Did he just upset him? He was only playing. _"Of course I'd love to spend the day with you."_ A smile returned to Blaine's face as he grabbed Kurt's pillow _"What do you want to do?"_ Blaine asked, his voice was so soft and gentle he sounded like a child. He was absolutely adorable.

Kurt took this as an opportunity to freshen up _"Hmm..."_ he said as he ran his hand through his hair _"How about you think of something to do while I go and change."_ A sad look appeared on Blaine's face at the mention of him leaving, it warmed Kurt's heart. "_I feel disgusting. I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday, my hair is an absolute mess and I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday!"_ Blaine let out a small laugh _"you said that twice."_ Kurt just looked at him, his face serious as he nodded _"I know"_ and they both started giggling. _"We could... We could have a movie day?"_ Blaine asked as Kurt stood, grabbing his blazer before making his way to the door "Sounds great! You can pick the first film and I'll pick the second" he said smiling _"Right, now I'll be back in five minutes."_ The way he said it, it was like he was warning a toddler not to do anything stupid because they would get caught. Blaine just glared at him _"If your not back in TEN minutes I will start the film without you."_ Kurt stuck his tongue out at him after implying he couldn't get ready in five minutes before slipping out of Blaine's room and shutting the door quietly.

When Kurt turned around in the hallway he almost screamed when he almost walked right into Wes and David who were stood outside his door. The sound of him catching his breath caused both boys to turn and face him. Their expressions going from worried and impatient to shocked, curious and excitement in seconds as they took in Kurt's appearance. Wes stared at him in astonishment, looking him up and down as David's mouth formed a little 'o' as he couldn't hide his shock. Kurt blushed as he thought about his own appearance and realised how this must look.

Here he was coming out of Blaine's room on a Saturday morning still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. His hair was an absolute mess, his Blazer in his arms. The White shirt he wore was creased and untucked. The three top buttons still undone and the shirt was tear stained, but could be mistaken for anything. On top of that he'd just realised that he had no shoes on. He could only imagine some of the thoughts that were going through their minds right now and he couldn't not but blush.

Kurt blushed deeply before he brushed past the two boys and straight into his room praying that the two boys would understand privacy and leave him be. They didn't, of course they didn't. This was Wes and David after all. He made his way over to Pavarotti, feeding him quickly and changing his water while Wes and David jumped on the spare bed. Kurt could feel their eyes boring into his back so he reluctantly turned around to face them. His voice irritated _"What?"_ Both boys looked at him, their eyes filled with a hundred questions. David was practically vibrating as he tried to keep his mouth shut while Wes was a little bit more composed. _"Did you.. Are you..?"_ His statement turned more into an unfinished question.

A smile unintentionally appeared on Kurt's face and he shook his head before turning to his wardrobe, he knew he's given them the wrong idea but he just couldn't not smile. David gasped _"Oh my god you did! You did didn't you?"_ Kurt was shaking his head and laughing as he walked into his wardrobe, David following behind him_ "Oh My God! You so totally did! I'm so proud! Our little Kurtie's finally growing up"_ his voice was extremely high and teasing as he thought he knew the answers. Kurt would have hit him if he was close enough but instead he grabbed his black skinnies and his lose white shirt before walking past the boys, ignoring their questions and false accusations as he walked straight into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Kurt could hear the boys gossiping on the other side of the door as he changed and did his hair, the two boys were so excited that him and Blaine were finally together yet Kurt didn't even know himself if they were actually together! It was kind of frustrating. He just needed to know!

A few minutes later he walked out _"You guys are like a pair of girls the way you two gossip!"_ he chuckled as he made his way to grab a couple of films from his DVD cabinet._ "Kurt. What happened last night? You left his room this morning in the same clothes,"_ Wes was saying his voice too excited and prodding to be seen as normal _"the same clothes you wore yesterday! The SAME ONES!"_ Wes repeated shouting and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as his friends knew him so well and knew how much of a big deal it was. _"You never, NEVER do that and you never let yourself look so unperfect."_ Kurt was in too much of a good mood for him to get angry or irritated, his face was a mixture of mock horror _"Are you saying I didn't look good this morning Wesley? I am offended."_ Wes's face turned completely serious._ "Kurt, come on. What happened between you two last night?" "Yeah!"_ David whined_ "You have to tell us! You can't not! You can't leave us hanging!"_

Kurt looked at the twins. Wes was looking at him seriously while David had his arm linked with Wes as he watched Kurt with excitement and curiosity. Kurt let out a small sigh, _"Last night Blaine opened up to me. He let me in."_ Both boys face dropped with disbelief,_ "He what?"_ David asked his voice high. Kurt smiled smugly because he had chosen to open up to him before nodding. _"Yes. I'd had a run in with Karofsky yesterday and well, he was there for me and, and then I was there for him."_ Kurt didn't mention anything about the kiss because he wasn't sure where they were with that or what it meant.

David looked rather sad _"So, so you guys talked? You just talked."_ Kurt laughed at the sadness in his voice, ignoring the question and glancing down at his phone._ "Oh, would you look at the time. I have to get back to Blaine. He's probably already started without me"_ as he made his way to the door. After opening it he turned to look at the twins, who were sharing little conniving and secretive looks _"Twins?"_ they looked at him with knowing eyes and Kurt just laughed_ "You guys are more then welcome to stay here, but I'm going"_ he shut the door before pausing outside. He knew what the twins were like and didn't want them playing any of their tricks today so, he quickly opened the door again making the boys jump. David was lying on his bed, his hands on his head in a frustrated manor while Wes was sat on the end of his bed looking shocked and confused, before both boys looked up at him. Kurt sent each of the boys a glare _"Don't bother us today. Don't do any scheming or anything, Blaine needs this."_ Wes and David would have made a joke about it but the look in Kurt's eyes, his serious facial expression and hard tone made it pretty clear that he was being one hundred percent serious and that bitch glare, that he had perfected sent chills down their spines. He chuckled darkly before making his way back to Blaine.

When he entered Blaine's room he didn't bother knocking, Blaine was expecting him. He found Blaine sat on his sofa with Beauty and the Beast playing on his giant Tv, it was about five minutes in._ "Well, 15 minutes later look who shows up!"_ Blaine said, pausing the film and sitting up on the sofa, turning to face Kurt, his face light and teasing. Kurt held his hands up in a sort of surrender _"Did you see the state of my hair?"_ he said making his way over to the sofa and taking a seat next to Blaine as he was laughing. He didn't sit really close to Blaine, but he didn't sit vey far away either. He wasn't sure where they stood with each other and he didn't know how to bring it up without it being awkward._ "I think I prefer your hair all over the place."_ Blaine said matter of factly while looking at him, his eyes searching. Kurt couldn't stop the smile that appeared or the blush on his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say to that _"So you I see you put your favourite film on then?"_ He asked gesturing to the TV with his hand._ "Yeah, this film always makes me feel better and I know you like it"_ he said smiling his voice a little unsure. The two just looked at each other smiling before Kurt spoke _"So, you gonna press play or what?"_ he said, poking Blaine lightly in the chest. Blaine just smiled and didn't take his eyes off of him as he pressed play and the movie started.

Kurt's focus turned to the screen as he made himself comfortable as Belle was having a conversation with Gaston. The two sat together in a companionable silence as they watched, singing along to the songs and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine knew every song word for word.

When the film ended Kurt jumped up from his seat and grabbed Blaine's folder of films _"What are you doing!"_ Blaine asked with a chuckle _"I!"_ said Kurt as he sat on the floor flipping through the pages _"am going to pick our next film!"_ Blaine let out a noise of protest _"Aww what? No! I want to pick the next film"_ he whined which made Kurt laugh as he continued to flip through the pages, stopping every now and then as he contemplated a few films._ "You picked the last one. So, that means it's my turn."_ Hmm.. The sound of music, oo! The Lion King.. He was going over the films in his head and trying to decide what he was in the mood to watch._ "But, But i'm still sad."_ Kurt just flipped through another page ignoring him and laughing to himself.

_"Blaine."_ Kurt said stopping at a particular DVD in particular_ "Mmm?"_ Blaine sounded sad as he whinged, obviously still upset after not getting to chose the next film. _"Why do you have Mean Girls on DVD?"_ Kurt was serious as he asked and looked up to see Blaine_ "What? It's a really good film!"_ Blaine exclaimed! Kurt laughed and shook his head, _"You can be such a girl sometimes."_ Blaine gasped bringing his hand up to his chest, his mouth open in shock. Kurt just shock his head before finally picking a film. He took the DVD out of the file and swapped it with Beauty and the Beast_ "What are we watching?"_ Kurt just looked at him and smiled before taking his seat next to Blaine and grabbing the controls.

The Lion King started to play and Blaine looked at him _"It's like your psychic." _Kurt was confused _"What?" "I was actually hoping you'd pick this film!"_ Kurt laughed and pressed play. Blaine had moved closer to Kurt, their arms were touching and Kurt smiled but still remained focused on the screen, he loved this film, it was such a fantastic film and had one of his favourite songs in. The Circle Of Life, it wasn't until that dreaded scene that he remembered that he always cries when Simba loses his Dad. Kurt watched intently on the screen and tears fell down his face as he could imagine what Simba was feeling, for some strange reason it always reminded him of losing his mum. However a sad smile was brought to his face when Blaine moved even closer to him, intertwining their fingers and sending him a small sad smile before leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and rubbing his finger against the hand that was intertwined with his. Kurt brought the other hand to wipe the tears from his face before he leaned his head on top of Blaine's. They sat together like that and watched the rest of the film singing along to the songs and laughing at Timone and Pumba.

When the film came to an end Kurt let out a yawn as he stretched his free hand in the air. Nothing made you feel more shattered after a lazy couple of hours doing nothing. Blaine sat up and shifted into a more straight up position leaving their hands intertwined. Kurt glanced at their hands and just smiled, Blaine must have caught him looking, his voice was soft and shaky _"Is, is that okay?"_ Kurt glanced at him confused _"is what okay?"_ Blaine blushed ever so slightly _"This"_ he said as he rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt looked at Blaine's beautiful face, his gorgeous Carmel coloured eyes and the beautiful curly locks on his head. He was perfect and he was more then comfortable and happy with what they seemed to be becoming. It's more then okay he thought but decided to respond a little less abruptly. Kurt gave Blaine one of his most breathtaking smiles telling him that everything was okay and that he was fine with it, to back up his smile he held on to Blaine's hand. Squeezing it before leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. Both boys blushed at the action before turning back to face each other.

Kurt was watching Blaine, his gorgeous honey eyes and that lovely blush on his face. Kurt didn't know what was happening between them. He didn't know if they were dating, he hoped they were but he didn't know and that thought was driving him insane! He wanted to know. He needed to know, throughout the films he had been paying attention but the same question lingered in the back of his mind. What were they now? He wanted so badly to ask but couldn't find the right moment or the courage to do it. Blaine's gaze was searching and Kurt searched his. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but there was a glimmer of hope and love in Blaine's eye that made Kurt find the courage he needed and so badly wanted.

He took a small breath and locked eyes with Blaine, they had one hand still intertwined and he couldn't take the not knowing anymore. He wasn't going to ask Blaine what was happening, he knew what he had to do._ "Blaine,"_ he said squeezing his hand slightly. _"I've never had anyone to turn to."_ He paused, that wasn't what he wanted to say at all. He tried to think of what he wanted to say, somehow it was more difficult then he thought. He sighed and tried again._ "They say everyone has someone their life who puts everything into perspective. Someone that makes every thing right and worthwhile"_ he let out a small sigh, his eyes remaining on Blaine's the entire time.

He tried to not think about what he was doing and how much he could get hurt from this one confession. _"Life is hard and unless you have.."_ he let it trail off that wasn't what he wanted to say either. UGH! Why couldn't he do this? He brought his free hand up and brushed it threw his hair in a frustrated manor. Blaine continued to look at him patiently, lovingly and slightly confused and intrigued. The look on Blaine's face just did something to Kurt_ "Blaine. I knew. From the moment I met you on that staircase, I knew"_ he let out an embarrassed laugh "_I need you Blaine, more then I thought I could ever need anyone."_ Kurt had looked away briefly and heard Blaine catch his breath before returning to look at him. _"What I'm trying to say is,"_ he said chuckling embarrassingly to himself. He heard the emotion leak into his voice and the moisture gather in his eyes as he lay everything on the line_ "I need you Blaine."_

Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting Blaine to do or how he would react to that but he really didn't expect Blaine to lean in and kiss him. Blaine looked at him before leaning in making their lips meet for the second time in two days. After a few seconds Blaine deepened the kiss as he moved closer to Kurt, hovering slightly above the sofa as a way of making the kiss more comfortable for both of them. Kurt relaxed into the kiss and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, caressing it. Blaine's hand had moved to Kurt's cheek cupping it as a way of support and affection. Blaine pulled away first, sitting himself back on the sofa blushing furiously and smiling at him. A smile that was genuine, he looked ever so flustered as his breathing started to return to normal. Kurt's cheeks were flustered and his mind was completely blank, his heart racing in a way that was surely lethal. He didn't know what to say or what to do, he wasn't sure what he expected from Blaine but it definitely wasn't that. _"Kurt,_" he breathed shaking his head slightly_ "Kurt your all I ever needed. And your all I'll ever want."_ Kurt smiled at Blaine, a blush evident on his cheeks as he was shaking with the idea that he and Blaine were an item. But he still didn't know!

Kurt smiled at Blaine, it sounded like they were together but he wanted to it be said outright. He wanted to hear Blaine say it so he would know it wasn't a dream and so there would be no confusion or misunderstandings. He wanted this to be done properly and he knew that Blaine wouldn't be the one to say it out loud. He would have to. He took a deep breath _"Blaine, I want us to be together."_ His voice was gentle and firm, it shook slightly with the fear of being rejected. Blaine sent him a heartbreaking smile that could have caused Kurt to cry if he didn't have a tear falling already_ "Me too."_ Kurt let out a small chuckle at about what he was about to do, his cheeks flustered red and he was boiling even though all the windows were open and a breeze flowing through the room. _"Blaine Anderson, You are"_ he paused as he watched Blaine catch his breath, he smiled down at the younger boy before continuing with his proposal, _"My missing puzzle piece."_ The next part was sort of soppy, he felt like he was in the middle of those rom com films, he smiled at himself before continuing _"Will you complete me?"_ Kurt tried to stop laughing at himself, that was rather cheesy and he could see Blaine trying to stop himself from laughing as this was a big deal for both of them. After a few seconds off fighting with himself Kurt let out a light giggle and Blaine followed. It was still a beautiful moment, Kurt felt a bit like a muppet for being so cheesy but it worked. Once Blaine had controlled his giggling he looked at Kurt _"Yes."_

Both boys smiled at each other before Blaine jumped up from his seat _"I'm choosing the next film!"_ Kurt's jaw dropped slightly _"Are you being serious Blaine? After that proposal and emotional conversation the first think you say is 'I'm choosing the next film' Seriously?"_ His tone was light and teasing, he wasn't mad. It was actually kind of a relief to know that it was normal and that nothing would really change between them although everything had just changed_. "Actually. The first thing I said was Yes"_ Blaine said as he sat himself on the floor in front of the film folder and sticking out his tongue. Kurt leaned back into the sofa and just laughed as he watched his boyfriend, HIS BOYFRIEND, even thinking that gave butterflies! Blaine had accepted his proposal, not only had they kissed once, but TWICE and they were now officially an item. Kurt could call Blaine his boyfriend. He was riding high with joy, he whipped out his phone to check the time. He was so tempted to send a text to Rachel. She would literally kill him when she found out he didn't inform her straight away, but he hated gossip and would tell her soon enough.

Blaine was still flipping through the folder and talking to himself as he tried to decide what film he wanted to watch. Kurt saw him stop at a page and the little sneaky, questioning glances he was sending his way, wondering if he should attempt it. Kurt laughed because he knew what film he was on about just from his actions_ "Blaine, I am not watching Harry Potter today, we watched all of them last week"_ Blaine's gaze turned to such a beautiful and adorable pout but Kurt just shock his head and returned to his phone as it vibrated. He chuckled lightly at how Blaine was now slamming each page of the folder down with too much force and at how he'd just been thinking about Rachel and then she text him.

_'Hummel. I told you to text me when you got back to Dalton. Did you text me? No. You better have a good excuse and by good excuse I mean either dying, seriously ill or wrapped up in the arms of a certain Warbler ;D Seriously though. Text me back. xx'_

He couldn't help but chuckle at his phone, and then it went off again.

_'Or i will release the Wrath of Rachel Berry on you. You know what that means, Kurt. xx'_

He wasn't planning on texting her back, but when Rachel was in one of her moods she was an absolute nightmare and Kurt was always the one who received the most of it, what being her best friend and all. He thought about it for a second to two before typing out a quick reply.

_'Hi. Sorry about not texting you when I got home. I ran into Karofsky, things took a bad turn. I'm kind of busy right now so I'll ring you tonight at say, 9? Hope your okay and I promise to explain everything. And oh no! The Wrath of Rachel Berry! Run and take cover! :P xx'_

He sent the text and then felt bad, he couldn't really tell her everything, but he could tell her most of it, just leaving out the details of Blaine's past and the fact that they were now BOYFRIENDS! He was going to tell her, but he had to think of the right way to do it because he knew Rachel would flip, in a good way of course, he just needed to pick the right moment. He let out a faint laugh as he put his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at his boyfriend. Blaine was slipping The Lion King back into his folder as the menu for Finding Nemo appeared on the screen. He loved this film, it was one of the best newest Disney films to be released, Dory being his favourite character, she reminded him so much of Brittany it made him laugh. Blaine sat down on the sofa directly next to him, cuddling up to his side as he pressed play.

Kurt let out a content sigh. He could seriously get used to this.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if you guys find this chapter a bit repetitive. Kurt was having trouble accepting Blaine's and his relationship status. He found it hard to believe they were an item, hence he kept trying to reinforce the idea. Getting Blaine to say Yes to him outright was all he needed to finally accept that things were changing.<em>

_Next up is Sectionals and a more involvement from other characters. Hope you liked this chapter and didn't get too bored._

_I will do what I can to upload it soon. :) _

_Kaylee x_


	28. Can You Keep A Secret?

_Hi to all my readers. _

_I am so sorry about the delay in posting but I've had a pretty crazy few weeks. I went to glee live on the 29th then London for the Darren Criss Concert on the 6th, then back up to London for the HP premiere on the 7th. Then I've had all the work I've had to do, and now i'm in Wales! And then on top of that I had writers block so I am so so sorry for the delay. Apologies for typo's! I will re-read and edit later! _

_That's why as a treat, you will be getting another chapter within the next few hours!_

_But here it is, Chapter 28! I really hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: <strong>Can You Keep A Secret?<strong>

The next day found Kurt and Blaine sprawled out on the floor of Blaine's dorm room, they were lying side by side, Kurt's hand was in Blaine'a as they studied and did their homework, while a random top 40 music station played quietly in the background. The DJ had just stated it was half ten on Sunday and that a thunder storm was on it's way to Westerville before Airplanes by Hayley Williams and B.O.B started to play. Kurt smiled as he remembered the last time he heard that song.

Both boys said nothing as they studied, they were happy sitting in silence and reviling in each others company. Neither said nor did anything. The only movement would be when Kurt twisted his legs in the air or when Blaine's hand massaged shapes into Kurt's hand as he worked on his essays. Occasionally Blaine would sing along with the radio and Kurt would always smile and concentrate on his boyfriend rather then his homework. Blaine was actually rather distracting.

It must have been nearly one when Wes, David and Thad walked into Blaine's room with out knocking._ "Blaine Sectionals is this Wednesday and we were thinking about.."_ Wes' sentence trailed off, David's jaw audibly dropped and Thad even lowered his book. Blaine moved off of Kurt's lap and stood up, straightening himself up in the process. He addressed the three boys with an embarrassed smile, his cheeks extremely red and his lips slightly swollen. Kurt did the same, he wiped at his kiss swollen lips, ran a hand through his hair and straightened up his shirt, his cheeks were burning intently and his eyes fell on his English text book, avoiding the three boys who had just entered. He felt extremely embarrassed at being walked in on, considering no one knew they were together. It wasn't as if they were doing anything utterly embarrassing, the three of them just walked in on a spontaneous make out session. The fact he'd enjoy said make out session didn't stop Kurt from being extremely embarrassed at being walked in on.

In the back of his mind he made a mental note to talk about the whole 'no knocking thing' with Blaine. His room had always been open to all of his friends and that wasn't going to change so they needed to sort something out. However, forgetting that thought, and forgetting about how embarrassed he was, the looks on their faces made him feel slightly smug. Blaine was his and now these guys knew and he just, he felt happy. He felt extremely happy. If you put the embarrassment factor aside of course. _"Oh, hey guys,"_ Blaine said running a hand through his ungelled hair as he picked up his Geometry text book from the floor trying to skip past what they'd just seen. _"What were you saying about sectionals Wes?"_ His voice was a little too high to be classed as normal. Neither of the boys responded, Thad smiled at them both _"It's about bloody time"_ he said with a smile before he moved to take a seat on the sofa. Kurt let out a small sigh of relief, as did Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes at his words but couldn't be more pleased. They were both thankful for Thad as he didn't make a huge deal about it. They both knew that Wes and David wouldn't be the same.

Wes and David were too busy staring, draw dropped, at Kurt and Blaine to respond to Blaine's question. Their eyes were darting back and forth between the two of them, their eyes burning with questions and excitement. Then David smiled and put his hand out in a 'hand it over gesture' in front of Wes, Wes let out a frustrated sigh _"but, but, we haven't heard the whole story! They might not be.."_ David just raised his eye brows, looked towards Kurt and Blaine _"You saw that right?"_ he then tapped his hand. Kurt looked on in confusion, he didn't understand their exchange and how/if it had anything to do with him and Blaine. _"Ugh. Yes! Yes I did! Fine!"_ Wes growled as he reached into his pocket, pulled out some cash and slapped into David's hand before he glared at Blaine _"You couldn't have waited?"_ he said raising his hands, _"Four days? You couldn't have waited four days!"_ before storming over to the sofa and throwing himself on it. Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked furious.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked to David who was counting his money and grinning widely as he kissed the cash before putting it in his pocket. He looked up at Blaine and Kurt and smiled a smile that was too huge and cheeky to be innocent._"Congratulations you two! So, when did it happen?"_ His voice was to high and sickly sweet as he took a step forward and carried on talking as if his and Wes' exchange hadn't happened in front of them.

_"David, why did Wes just pay you money and then yell at Blaine because he saw us.."_ he wasn't sure what to say which made him blush_ "us together?"_ David stood on the spot just inside the door frozen as he tried to make up an excuse, he was struggling _"and why did he want us to wait four days?"_ Kurt wasn't sure what he'd seen and what it meant, he looked over to Blaine who was still watching David. He was completely confused.

Blaine had known these boys a lot longer then Kurt had and it was obvious, Blaine had a knowing and pissed off look on his face that mixed with humour and shock. Blaine knew what the boys had been up to and he looked extremely angry._ "I am shocked guys. I am appalled. I can't believe you guys would do that."_ David lowered his gaze to the floor, either too embarrassed or ashamed to look at Blaine. Kurt turned to look at Wes on the sofa, he hid his head behind the back of the sofa at his gaze. Kurt was extremely confused, _"Blaine, I don't understand. What did they do?"_ Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his gaze softened when he looked at him and smiled genuinely before his gaze turned back to David. _"David?"_ he said, his voice dark and irritated._ "Why don't you tell Kurt what that little exchange was about? Hmm?"_ Blaine was angry and he wasn't even trying to hide the fact. The four of them remained in an uncomfortable silence as David continued to say nothing._ "David Arthur Stanley Williams, We are waiting."_ Blaine's voice was calm and level which was even more scarier then if he'd yelled at the top of his voice.

David looked up from the floor and glanced at both Kurt and Blaine before he started to fiddle and look at his hands. It was obvious that Blaine was angry and seeing Blaine angry was extremely rare, so David knew that if he wanted to live he better start talking. His voice was quiet as he spoke, he was obviously embarrassed and felt bad about whatever it was he had done. _"Well, umm. I don't want any of you to take it personally or anything. It was just a little fun bet that was all."_ Kurt was feeling confused until he heard the word 'bet' and everything made sense. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Should he feel upset and angry that he and Blaine had been their source of entertainment as such or should he find it funny and sort of endearing. Blaine was obviously furious and he could understand why, but it was just a harmless bet.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then back at David._ "A few of the other guys and myself, we all placed bets on when you two would finally get together. It was only for a joke you see, we knew you both belonged together and it would happen eventually. We just didn't know when or who would make the first move, See I thought.."_ the look Blaine gave him told him to stop where he was and get on with the apology. David stammered before getting back to the point _"No matter what, it was still wrong of me, of us to take advantage of you like that."_ He stopped to take a breath and looked at Blaine_ "I'm really sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything, I swear. I am so sorry."_ Kurt turned to look at Blaine who wasn't saying anything, he already knew that Blaine had forgiven David, he had a small smile playing on his lips that he was trying to hide and his eyes glistened the way he did when he looked at his friends. David hadn't noticed the changes in Blaine as he stood there looking worried.

Blaine smiled at David which he didn't see because he was now looking at the floor, then his gaze then shifted to Kurt. _"Kurt, I am so sorry. It was wrong of us to do this to you. I mean you've been through so much already and it was horrible of us to do this to you. I am so sorry."_ Kurt smiled up at David who smiled back in relief._ "It's okay David, seriously. It's okay."_ David's expression looked shocked. _"Don't lie to make me feel better"_ he said feeling sorry for himself, his voice quiet and sad. _"I don't deserve that."_ Kurt looked at Blaine, he was confused why did David think he was doing it to make him feel better and he hated hearing him sound so sad. He knew David could be a drama queen, but he was so good at it! Blaine let out a laugh _"David he's not doing it to make you feel better. He honestly doesn't mind."_ Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat himself next to him on the floor. _"And neither do I. I don't appreciate you betting on my love life and I'm sure Kurt doesn't either but we're not mad at you."_ Kurt nudged Blaine in the side and sent him a glare so Blaine retracted his statement. He let out a teasingly irritated sigh_ "Kurt was never mad at you and I'm not. Anymore."_ David let out a huge sigh of relief before he ran towards the two boys and threw himself at them.

All three of them enjoyed the moment and laughed before David pulled back and sat crossed legged in front of them smiling broadly and eagerly. _"So?"_ he said, his voice full of excitement. Kurt and Blaine shared a confused look _"So?"_David prompted them again for more information, on what neither of them were sure. None of them had noticed Wes get up off the sofa, but suddenly out of nowhere he plopped himself on the floor next to David, an eager and apologetic smile on his face. _"When did you two get together?"_ Kurt let out a nervous giggle as did Blaine as he slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and moved himself closer to him. If Kurt wasn't already blushing he was now. _"When did it happen?"_ David asked, his voice slightly higher then usual.

The fact he had a boyfriend still shocked Kurt and knowing that Blaine was willing to make physical contact in front of their friends, even if it is the smallest gesture did even more so. It meant so much to him, he couldn't put his emotions into words. So instead, he leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. Yes, because Blaine was so short it wasn't exactly comfortable, but Kurt didn't care. As he paid more attention to what was going on around him rather then the feel of Blaine's hand on his waist he came back to reality midway through their conversation._ "Look, even though you two cost me thirty dollars,"_ Wes said sending them playful glares _"I'm so glad that you two finally got together! And I know, I know David and I had something to do with it but please, please just tell us Blaine. Please?"_ Kurt let out a chuckle as his friend wined, he had his hands grasped together in front of him begging Blaine to tell him the story while David was full on pouting.

Blaine took the hand that was on Kurt's waist and brought it up to play with Kurt'a hair as he spoke. Normally Kurt would throw a fit and start complaining about his hair being messed up. But instead, he was smiling. When it came to Blaine, he didn't care. He loves it when Blaine plays with his hair because it's something he wants to do._ "What do you think Kurt, should we tell them?"_ Kurt was screaming with joy inside as Blaine said 'we' he loved this. More than anything else, he loved this moment, he loved everything about him and Blaine. He looked at Wes and David who were still begging _"Hmm.. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't tell them"_ he said thoughtfully, The two boys faces changed to excitement but Kurt wasn't finished._ "However, I don't see a reason why we should either.."_ he let his sentence trail off and both boys faces dropped again which caused Kurt to laugh. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick look as Kurt told him silently that it was okay to tell the story. He knew Blaine wouldn't go into details about Karofsky so he wasn't worried.

Blaine looked at the 'twins' and grinned. _"Okay, okay. We'll tell you."_ Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Thad put his book down and move closer so he to could hear the story. He couldn't help but smile. _"But first, Can you guys keep a secret?"_ he asked looking at Wes, then David, and then Thad, who blushed at being caught listening to their conversation, but continued to move closer. All of them had confused looks on their faces but nodded. "_Okay, good. The secret you need to keep is,"_ he paused and looked at all three boys, dragging out the moment as to create tension. Kurt could see David lean forward on his knee's and Blaine smile in response. _"Us."_

All three boys shared confused and nervous glances _"what? Why?"_ Wes asked sounding really worried so Kurt jumped into explain, moving his head from Blaine's shoulder and sitting up straight. _"You've already mentioned it Wes"_ he looked utterly lost _"Sectionals"_ said Blaine smiling at Kurt who then continued _"We don't want people to make a big deal out of us being together.."_ Kurt trailed off and Blaine picked up _"and so we thought it would be best to tell everyone once Sectionals is over."_ Kurt laughed, how cheesy was this. They'd been dating for a day and here they are, finishing each others sentences. He found it rather funny._ "We don't want to be a distraction for everyone on the team. The looks on your faces when you walked in on, ummm, us, umm together"_ Kurt had a cheeky smile on his face _"Making out you mean?"_ David asked teasingly. And Kurt's face went bright red before he nodded and continued with what he was saying. _"Just imagine the reaction of 12 Warblers at rehearsal tomorrow. All the questions and the looks.."_ Kurt trailed off, feeling uncomfortable at the though of that happening. He shuffled himself closer to Blaine, (this was rather impossible but he found a way) and leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder and wrapping one arm around Blaine'a waist. He could feel the vibrations of Blaine's voice box on his skin as he spoke. _"You can understand can't you Wes? We just don't want to be an excuse for loosing if that is the case."_

Kurt was watching all three boys intently. Thad had grabbed his book and was now sat on the floor on the other side of David. All of them still looked slightly confused but Wes and Thad had an understanding look on their faces as David sat there looking like he understood when he actually didn't. _"We understand"_ said Wes as he looked at Blaine and smiled_. "We won't say a word until you two give us permission to do so."_ Wes looked at Kurt who smiled back and mouthed the words Thank You, Wes smiled and nodded in response._ "Thank you."_ Blaine said sincerely _"All of you. Thank you."_ Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg and the two shared a smile before David spoke up._ "Does that mean we can hear the story now?"_ he half yelled from his seat which caused everyone else to laugh. Blaine nodded and thought for a moment _"Well, I don't really know when everything between us started to change,"_ he paused and looked down at Kurt who was looking at the rise and fall of Blaine's chest as he spoke, he found it rather relaxing. _"But everything changed for us Friday night.."_

The rest or the afternoon saw the five boys hanging out together in Blaine's dorm. Blaine told their story, minus a few details of course. David could not stop asking questions, which for the most part they didn't mind answering. Others caused Kurt to turn the brightest shade of red and hide his face in Blaine's shoulder. Eventually the conversation about Sectionals got brought back up and the three council members and Blaine started discussing dance routines and song choices while Kurt lay on the floor doing his Math homework. Blaine was sat on the floor next to him playing with his hair and drawing shapes on his back as they both got on with their separate things.

* * *

><p>Classes the next two days came and went. Kurt found the days to drag as he felt like the was lying to all of his friends. He knew in reality he was and he knew it was all for a good reason. They couldn't have loosing sectionals on their backs and it made sense to leave telling the Warblers about their relationship until Sectionals was over. He knew that if they found out today, the entire practice would be spent asking all sorts of questions, and if they lost. The Warblers could turn around and blame them, it was very unlikely they would, but they didn't want that hanging over them. Kurt knew it made sense, he just hated lying, and it was harder when he was with Blaine, Which was all the time apart from two lessons! Pretending to be friends was fun to some extent, it was like they were living in an inside joke and it was fun. They didn't really have to change much at all, it just meant no hugging, or touching while out in the halls and that sounds fine. It sounds manageable but every time he see's him his resolve drops and he just wants to wrap his arms around him and never let him go.<p>

Wes and David kept up their side of the bargain, as did Thad. They continued to nag the pair of them for not being together and kept making sexual innuendos which they used to do anyway. Only now it did have more of a meaning to the two of them then before which made both of them turn scarlet over lunch on Monday. The free's the two shared were spent in Blaine'a room, if they weren't doing homework or talking they would be cuddled up on the sofa watching a musical or Disney Movie. It was the only time they were allowed to be together and they just enjoyed each others company and embrace.

Warblers practice lasted for hours both evenings. Come Tuesday evening Kurt had actually had enough. Mondays rehearsal lasted from four until ten. (The teacher's had allowed this what with Sectionals in two days.) They had spent all six hours going over Jeff and Nick's solo routines. All they did was side step, side step, click, side step, side step. It wasn't hard! They had had the harmonies down weeks agao. Kurt had no idea why they even needed to rehearse so much! Then Tuesday's rehearsal lasted from four until nine. (Wes had tried to get it to last until ten again but the teacher Mrs Riggs disagreed. She said that we all needed early nights before the big day.) This rehearsal was focused on their big number Hey Soul Sister that was going to be performed by Blaine. Kurt did get lost and lose track of his dance moves a couple times because he was too busy paying too much attention to Blaine. Wes pulled him on it a couple of times, but the way he sang it, he couldn't help it!

After Tuesday's rehearsal Blaine and Kurt had decided to break the rules again and watch a movie before Kurt would sneak back to his dorm once the film had finished. They were both absolutely shattered and they thought a nice relaxing chill out session in front of the tele watching a movie would be a good idea. However walking back from the Warblers hall they could not agree on a movie. Blaine wanted to watch Snow White and Kurt wanted to watch Cinderella, they argued about it the entire way back to their dorms, each one coming up with a list of why their movie was the best. They separated ways outside their dorms, Kurt was to get changed and then head back over to Blaine's.

Blaine and Kurt had planned on watching a movie together that night. However, when Kurt went back to his dorm to change he fell on to his bed and he was out like a light. Blaine did go and check on him after he didn't appear fifteen minutes later. He walked into Kurt's dorm and he found his boyfriend fast asleep on his bed, looking as peaceful and beautiful as ever. Blaine took off Kurt's blazer, undid a few buttons on his shirt and took off his socks and shoes before pulling across the duvet from the spare bed and placing it on top of him. He placed a loving kiss on the top of Kurt's head before heading back to his room and curling up in his own bed before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He sat straight up and looked around, wondering where that delicious smell was coming from. He was momentarily distracted from the idea of coffee when to his surprise, he was no longer wearing his Blazer, or his shoes and socks, and he had a duvet on top of him. He couldn't remember taking his shoes off, did he, and where did the duvet come from? He was supposed to have watched a film with Blaine last night.. <em>"Oh Holy GaGa!"<em> he yelled when he realised he must have fallen asleep before he went back over to Blaine's dorm! He was about to get out of bed and rush over to apologise when Blaine walked out of his wardrobe_ "what are you swearing about in here Mr Hummel?"_ Blaine said, his voice light and happy.

Kurt stared at him stunned, as he took in his boyfriend dressed in his Dalton Uniform minus the blazer, which was draped over the back of Kurt's sofa, shocked to see him In his dorm. When he didn't respond Blaine looked at him and he had the most gorgeous smile on his face, Kurt practically melted. _"I brought you some coffee,"_ he said gesturing with his hand, which had a hanger with Kurt's other Dalton Blazer on. _"I thought you might need a coffee fix and a wake up call before we left."_ Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, he was lost for words. He just didn't know what to say. _"Thank you"_ was all he could think of. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now.

Blaine sent him a smile that said 'you don't need to thank me' before he sorted out Kurt's uniform. _"I've got your fresh set of Uniform out considering you fell asleep in yours last night"_ He said teasingly. _"Blaine, I am so sorry! I can't believe I fell asleep last night, i'm so sorry. Please don't hate me"_ Kurt exclaimed, remembering he'd fallen asleep on Blaine, there was a panicked sort of edge to his voice as he spoke directly to Blaine. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and let put a small giggle _"Always the drama queen,"_ he said more to himself but Kurt heard it and was now glaring at him. _"Kurt it's fine. I'm glad you slept, and you know I could never hate you"_ Blaine said with a smile as he took Kurt's shirt off of the hanger. Kurt picked up his to go coffee cup and took a delightful sip. Kurt watched his boyfriend as he continued to float about his room _"What time is it?"_ he asked taking another sip from his coffee cup._ "It's half past eight and the bus leaves at ten so you've still got time to do your hair and moisturise."_ Kurt smiled as he watched his boyfriend as he finished getting his shirts sorted. Then Blaine went and grabbed his own coffee from the table by the door and sat himself on the end of Kurt's bed. The two just sat there, looking at each and smiling while drinking their coffee and talking about nothing in particular.

_"Hmm.. I really should get ready shouldn't I?"_ He said to Blaine who smiled at him and nodded._ "It might help. Wes will be going insane if we don't get to the meeting point at least half an hour early"_ he said with a giggle while Kurt rolled his eyes. He finished his coffee and dragged himself out of bed. Once he was stood up, he stretched out and looked down at his feet and he remembered a question he'd been asking himself earlier_ "Blaine?"_ Blaine looked at him and nodded slightly so he continued, _"Did you take my shoes and socks off?"_ Blaine blushed ever so slightly and nodded. _"Yes I did. When you didn't come over I came over to see of you were okay and I found you asleep.."_ he paused and looked at his hands wondering if he should carry on speaking. He took a look at Kurt, smiled to himself and continued. _".. So I, I just made sure you were comfortable and covered you with the spare duvet and then headed back to bed myself."_ Blaine was fiddling with his hands as he seemed to be slightly embarrassed. Kurt walked over to him with a huge smile on his face he paused in front of Blaine and smiled _"You're amazing"_ he aid before he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back, smiling and grabbing his uniform and boxers before shutting himself in his bath room. He allowed himself one quick glance back at Blaine before he shut the door. He looked shocked and surprised yet happy. Kurt was satisfied. He was extremely lucky.

He changed into his clothes quickly. It must be gone nine now and they'd have to leave soon. They'd have to spend another day pretending to be nothing more then best friends. He let out a sigh before he slapped on some moisturiser and did his hair. He was excited and nervous about today. He was really looking forward to seeing all of his friends perform. He missed them all so much and was really hoping he would have the opportunity to see them again. He was looking forward to performing on stage in front of a crowd, and he hoped they had the opportunity to go to Regionals. However, he wasn't sure how he could win and not feel bad. In all honesty, part of him wanted to lose so that New Directions could win. The only way he could come out of this genuinely happy would be if they drew with New Directions. But honestly, what were the chances of that happening. A good twenty minutes later and Kurt was satisfied with his hair. Normally he wouldn't keep Blaine waiting, well this long, but today was Sectionals and he needed to look good. He put his hair brush and products on the shelf they belonged and made his way back to Blaine.

Blaine was lying on his now made bed, legs crossed in the air as he did something on his iPhone. It looked like he was texting and judging by that little look of humor slash annoyance and irritation on his face it was more than likely Wes, bugging him about getting down to the pick up spot. _"Texting Wes are we?"_ He asked lightly as he made his way over to check his bag and grab his phone. Blaine rolled over on his bed and sat up _"Yeah,"_ he chuckled_ "How did you know?"_ Kurt laughed at his tone of voice _"I just know these things. Is he freaking out yet?"_ Blaine laughed, the sound of it made him smile_ "Freaking out is an understatement. He's already waiting outside and telling me to get my butt down there now."_ Kurt looked at his watch_ "Now? It's only twenty past nine we don't have to leave for another ten/fifteen minutes."_ Blaine laughed and gave his attention back to his phone which was now screaming Barbie Girl. Kurt had just put his Blazer on and was now rechecking his hair and tie in the mirror before he turned to check his phone. He had a few more messages then he had expected.

_'Good Luck today Kurt, I know you'll do great but you'll still lose. :P X'_

He laughed at the text from his best friend, reading this he started to feel rather emotional. He missed his best friend. He missed all of his friends back at McKinley, so instead of dwelling on that he typed out a quick reply and moved on.

'_Aww thanks Rach, good luck to you too. Oh we will give you a run for your money. I wouldn't be making space for a trophey anytime soon. ;D Xx'_

The next few messages were from Mercedes, Puck, Tina and Artie. They were all wishing him good luck so he typed out replies wishing them good luck too. The last few message were from Wes, he was freaking out alright. The first one that was sent at 8am read:

_'GET UP! The bus leaves in two hours GET UP!'_

The next text was sent fifteen minutes later.

_'The bus leaves at 10 on the dot. So make sure you are they by twenty minutes to at least, if not half past nine!'_

The next four texts were all random texts about remembering the set list, and the dance routines but the last text which was sent a few minutes ago really made him laugh.

'_Look, Kurt. I know you're probably with Blaine right now, the honey moon stage, I get it. You two are perfect together and it's about time you two were an item. But if you don't get your perfectly quaffed head down to the front of the school in the next ten minutes, I will, I repeat I will go all ninja on you and your moisturiser. Do you understand? See you in ten. **T E N!** Over and Out.'_

Kurt couldn't stop from smiling amd giggling as he typed out his reply to him.

_'Wes, it's okay. Breath. Calm down and breath. We will both be there soon. I promise. Stop panicking it's only twenty past nine. The bus doesn't leave for another forty minutes.. All will be fine. I promise. See you in ten.. Remember to breath. Over and Out?'_

Kurt was leaning against the wall near his mirror looking at his reply before he sent it, when out of nowhere Blaine was stood right in front of him, so close that he could feel Blaine's breath on his face. Kurt lowered his phone and was looking into Blaine's eyes. He had the cutest smile on his face and when Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes he swore he could see his beautiful soul. Blaine's eyes were darting between Kurt's lips and eyes before they were boring into Kurt's, _"You know,"_ he said, his voice had a seductive sort of edge to it which caught him completely off guard. _"We really, really,"_ he took a deep breath _"really should go and meet the others"_ it was a simple statement and Kurt couldn't understand the seductive edge. _"I mean, I wish we had some time,"_ Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the implication and Blaine smiled. "_But we really should leave." _He said leaning his forehead against Kurt's._ "Don't you think?"_ Kurt's mind was in shatters. His breathing was coming in gasps and he couldn't really focus on anything.

He still found it weird to have blaine willingly so close and have him talking to him in that seductive voice. He wasn't used to this, everything was still so new to him. Kurt half smiled as he watched Blaine watching him, that voice, that voice did things to him that shouldn't be allowed. _"Shouldn't we?"_ he asked again, obviously waiting for an answer but Kurt couldn't give him one. His Voice shook and when he tried to say yes it came out all stuttered. So instead, he nodded. Blaine was smiling at him, a naughty little satisfied smile. It was then Kurt realised it was Blaine's intention to turn Kurt into this, stuttering, mess of a human being. He sent Blaine an evil look which just made him laugh and walk over to the sofa. He put on his blazer and grabbed his bag. Kurt remained where he was, unable to completely function properly. His breathing was still coming to him in gasps and he was struggling to remember what day it was. He looked over to Blaine who was now stood at the door, watching him. That evil smile had now been replaced by the adorable smile that was for Kurt's eyes only. It had been that way since the day they met on that staircase. His breathing was slowly returning to normal and he picked his bag up from the table and went and got the door for his boyfriend.

The two walked out to the front of the school side by side. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked. For today, it was the only thing they could really do to be close to each other considering they were, to everyone else, just friends. They talked about sectionals, about Kurt's friends at McKinley and they had a very brief conversation about how they were going to tell the rest of the Warblers about their relationship. Neither of them knew how to do it so they started talking about Pavarotti instead. He'd been looking a little down and off beat recently and Kurt was worried, he knew Blaine said that he was fine but he couldn't help but worry. He'd grown rather attached to that little ball of feathers in just a few weeks. He wasn't just his bird, he was his friend.

When they arrived at the meeting place Kurt wasn't surprised to see that apart from Wes and David they were the only ones here. He let out a soft sigh _"We could still be upstairs right now.."_ he let his sentence trail off with annoyance. He didn't realise that what he said related back to his earlier, well it couldn't really be called a conversation because Kurt was unable to say anything, but his exchange with Blaine, which is why he heard Blaine chuckle at his side. Kurt just looked at him puzzled and silently asking what the joke was, Blaine just smiled and shook his head. Kurt was about to insist Blaine tell him what was funny but he never got the chance. _"Kurt! Blaine! You're here!"_ David yelled as he came running over. Both boys waved at him and smiled. When David reached them he paused for a second to catch his breath before he spoke quietly. _"Thank god you two showed up! Wes has been freaking out! He was having heart attacks when no one was here at twenty past nine! Twenty past nine! He's crazy I tell you. Crazy!"_ Both boys couldn't help but laugh as David dragged them by their hands towards where Wes was sitting, staring at his phone as he typed out a text message.

David pushed Blaine ahead and whispered _"Go talk to him"_ as he dropped back with Kurt and whispered_ "He's been doing that since we got here. He woke me up at 7 o clock this morning. 7!"_ Kurt was trying his best to stop laughing at his friend who's voice kept getting higher as he continued to rant about his best friend._ "He's been texting everyone constantly all morning. I swear you could actually get him done for harassment."_ Kurt couldn't stop himself from giggling, but that then turned into a full on fit of laughter when David went _"You think I'm joking"_ with a hard, serious face.

When it came to quarter to ten, every single Warbler was ready to go. Wes had run through the check list four times already and Kurt was starting to find it less funny and more annoying. Kurt was stood with Jeff, Blaine, Dominic and Jon, they were all discussing Wes' irritating text messages this morning when the bus turned up and within seconds of the doors opening Wes was ushering them on with his seating chart. (Yes, he even designed a seating chart for an hour and half bus ride.)_ "Right, when I call your names you are to go and sit next to your partner. Blaine and Kurt, Thad and Dominic, Jon and Daniel..."_ the list went on and Kurt drowned it out as he sat at the back of the bus, his head leaning on the window and his hands on his lap. He took a glance at Blaine who was currently looking through his iPhone, probably selecting a playlist Kurt thought and smiled to himself before staring outside the window. After everyone was on the bus and Wes was satisfied, the bus left for Sectionals.

This bus ride gave Kurt the opportunity to think, to really think. So much had happened over the past few days and he hadn't really had time to stop and think about it. He had an awful run In with Karofsky back at McKinley, he never had the opportunity to audition for a solo at sectionals, after everything that happened on the Friday he cancelled his audition and spent the day with Blaine. He thought it was a good reason to cancel. (Blaine didn't know about that, he had conveniently forgotten) Blaine had opened up to him, and their relationship had changed in all the right ways. They had so much to say to each other that night, many tears were shed and many feelings laid out to bear, it had been hard but it was worth it. Kurt would never tell anyone this, because he hates people who big themselves up and love themselves, but he was extremely proud of himself that day. Within 48 hours he went from being weak and cowardly to becoming brave. All he needed was Courage. And he was fortunate enough to find courage that day in Blaine. The look in his eyes gave him all the courage he needed to make the right move, to take the next step and to put himself out there. He felt extremely proud of himself.

As he glanced over at Blaine, Blaine's cheeks turned light red and he smiled before returning his attention to his iPhone. Kurt couldn't help but smile at catching Blaine, his boyfriend staring at him. It gave him butterflies. He couldn't believe that this wonderful, beautiful boy was his. Blaine had the kindest soul, he put everyone else before himself, Blaine was kind, he was nice. Both of which are very rare qualities to find these days. Blaine was everything Kurt had been looking for, he gave him the strength and courage he needed. He always knew what to say to make him feel better. It was still hard to believe that Blaine was actually his boyfriend, he had tried to accept the fact they would never be more then friends. He couldn't understand how anyone could love him, he still couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand what Blaine saw in him, but in all honesty Kurt didn't care. As long as Blaine was by his side. Kurt really didn't mind what kept him there. He knew it wasn't really the right attitude but he didn't mind. He was happy. He took another look at Blaine before he rested his head on the window for the rest of the journey and smiled out at the passing scenery.

For once in his life he could say he was truly happy.

* * *

><p><em>So, if you're interested, here's a bit more info about the Best 8 Days of my life if you're interested! If not skip the next few paragraphs and jump to the end! (:<em>

_I Saw glee live at the O2 in London and had the opportunity to meet the amazing **Effy!** Also know as **BackwardsMuffin!** If You haven't already go and check out her stories, they are amazing! And tell her Kaylee says hi! :) the concert was amazing, and just having the chance to see all of my favourite characters perform was brilliant! It was just amazing. And to have the opportunity to see Darren Criss and Chris Colfer with my own eyes, it was amazing._

_Next was my trip to London with my friend Amy! We toured london and had a blast it was Amazing! We visited Platform 9 and 3/4!_

_The best part about the trip though was **Darren Criss' show at the Garage on the 6th.** It was truly one of the best nights of my life. Not only did I get to see __my hero for the second tome in 7 days and to hear him sing my favourite song! _**I met and had a picture taken with Joe Walker!**_ JOE WALKER? I couldn't believe it. It was without a doubt the best night of my life. Darren sings with so much raw emotion and passion, it's beautiful. he sang his rendition of Teenage Dream and it reduced me to tears, it was so beautiful._

_Then on the 7th I returned to Exeter with Amy, only to get a train back up to __London within an hour of being home. it was time for the Harry Potter 7.2 __premiere. I spent over ten hours on a train that day and over five hours on my __feet but it was worth. It was such an honour to be a part of such a huge event, __it really was the end of an era. It was amazing to be able to see all of the __Stars with my own eyes. It truly was a remarkable and once in a lifetime __experience. I was extremely lucky to _**get Rupert Grint's autograph,**_ extremely __lucky! And I met two very nice girls who managed to get a few more autographs too! This evening was amazing, and after getting Rupert's autograph I didn't think the day could get any better. I was wrong. Darren Criss and Joe Walker appeared and walked past where I was standing, now I had my pink Darren Criss shades on that I'd bought the night before, a home made dark Mark on my arm and I was scramming his name as loud as I could, and because of my shades he acknowledged me! _**Darren Criss acknowledged me! He smiled at me, waved, motioned to the sunglasses on my head and gave a sort of thumbs up gesture.**_ I can't exactly remember the whole thing because I kind of died for a few minutes! But seeing Darren three times in 8 days was enough, but then having him actually acknowledge me, and actually look at me, in the eye. It was unbelievable and I will be the first to admit that I did get rather emotional. It was an amazing experience._

_Anyway, enough about that!_

_Sorry about this chapter! I was supposed to get to Sectionals but it didn't __really happen the way I planned, things sort of happened when they weren't __intended to and Wes and David were screaming for attention! __But all in all I don't think this is that bad a chapter. It isn't great, but __it's not bad either. But next chapter I promise we see Sectionals!_

_Aha! This is really random, but I was proof reading this before I uploaded it and this line: _"But everything changed for us Friday night.."_ just made me crack up because it reminded me of Darren in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night video.. don't know if any of you guys thought hat or if it was just me, but it made me laugh :) _

_Thank you for sticking with me._

_Kaylee x_


	29. Sectoinals

_Right, here is the second chapter I promised you as a result of my awful uploading! I know Sectionals has been a long time coming and was actually supposed to be about 4 chapters back, but things kept happening and Wevid were begging for my screen time and then things changed between Kurt and Blaine when Kurt decided to take the next step. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't struggle reading it or anything. Sorry if you find it sucks. _**Any comments would be appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_EDIT: :L I forgot to insert song names! My bad.. :L Thanks **Sweetie813** for pointing that out to me! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: <strong>Sectionals<strong>

The bus pulled up outside sectionals at half past eleven, the car park was filled with coaches but Kurt was only looking for one in particular, it took him a little while but eventually he spotted it behind a huge fern tree. They're here. Wes then captured his attention by throwing a plastic cup at his head, so Kurt was now looking at Wes and sending glares at Blaine who was laughing next to him. _"When we get in there David and I will go and get the programmes and all of you will head straight to,"_ he checked with his paperwork _"to green room 3 to rehearse before we go on stage. Okay?"_ Kurt watched as a fellow warbler raised his hand a few seats in front of him. He wasn't quite sure who it was, _"Yes James"_ Wes said Giving Kurt his answer. _"Can we watch the other performances?" _he asked, _"Yeah,"_ Dominic went _"Can we stop and have lunch and buy sweets before we perform?"_ Wes looked at them horror struck and Kurt saw David cower in his seat. Kurt followed suit, he slid down a little further in to his seat and blocked out Wes' fit. Blaine did the same and leaned in a little closer to him _"I think he needs to start taking anger management classes"_ Blaine said and he burst into a hushed fit of giggles, Kurt did the same and struggled to laugh quietly.

Once Wes had finished yelling at all the Warblers they all departed the bus, Wes and David went and sorted out their tickets and programs while all the other boys headed straight to Green Room 3. With Wes and David gone Kurt thought this would be the perfect moment to escape. Leaning into Blaine, closer then he should considering they're only friends, and whispered in his ear. "I need to see them and wish them good luck. I won't be too long. I promise." He pulled back and looked at Blaine who looked a little anxious but completely understanding, he nodded and Kurt smiled at him before making his escape.

He had been wondering around the main hall, where there were stalls selling merchandise and sweets. There were a few restaurants, little cafes and a few bars. Which was the last place he would have expected to have seen Rachel, but there she was. Dressed in her outfit already. She was dressed in a nice short black and white sort of tie died dress. It looked really nice and suited her nicely.

She was doing what Rachel does best and yelling at some poor waiter who looked like he was about to run off and hide in his sock draw._ "I need the damn candy!"_ she yelled rather loudly in the poor guys face. Kurt walked over to her and wassmiling as he did so. _"Carb loading?"_ he asked her teasingly as she was yelling at him.. She turned and looked at him with a face full of surprise, she stood there saying nothing so Kurt spoke again _"Hi!"_ he said with a smile and mini wave, this time Rachel threw her arms around him and held on tight. _"Kurt I've missed you!_" She said into his chest. _"Aww Rach I miss you too. So much."_ he pulled away and then gestured for her to take a seat at the bar they were stood at and he followed suit. _"So, how's McKinley?"_ That was all Rachel needed to launch into a conversation where she was the only one talking. But of course he didn't mind, he loved hearing about all the things his friends were getting up to. Off course the idea made him sad, because he wasn't there but it was nice to hear all the same. She was telling him about Sam and Quinn, everything about Mr Schue and Holly Holliday, Mike and Tina and about Puck's brief stint in Juvey. She didn't mention Finn once and that surprised him.

When she stopped for a breather Kurt took it as an opportunity to speak. _"So, how's Finn? He hasn't been returning my texts lately which is unusual for him."_ He instantly regretted asking the question, Rachel's face turned angry and cold. _"I wouldn't know. It seems he and Santana had been romantically involved and he lied about it."_ Kurt was a little shocked and couldn't stop himself from speaking, the words sort of popped out without his permission. _"You didn't know about that?"_ Before he had even finished his sentence Rachel was already speaking, her Tone cold and angry _"You did!"_ Kurt stuttered, unsure of what to say.

He thought about mentioning sections because he knew he would get a response out of her but Rachel spoke first, changing the topic._ "So? How are things with you and Blaine? You've been rather vague in your texts the past few days."_ Kurt was quiet, unsure of what to say. He wanted to tell her but should he? They haven't even told the Warblers yet. He was thinking of what to say when Rachel spoke again _"Kurt, What aren't you telling me?"_ her tone was now curious and full of excitement. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. She was his best friend, he had to tell her and he wouldn't lie. Not to her, one she would know he was lying and two she was his best friend. He couldn't lie to her._ "Did something happen between you two?"_ Kurt was teasing her now and still didn't reply. Rachel was getting more excited as the seconds passed by. _"Are you twotogether?"_ A huge smile appeared on his face _"Since Saturday"_ he said, his voice shaking with his own excitement at telling his best friend about his boyfriend. A huge smile appeared on her face and she screamed so loud she turned many heads._ "Oh My god! Kurt I'm so happy for you!"_ she was still screaming as she bounced from her seat and threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt was laughing at her reaction and smiling that she was so pleased but he knew he had to quiet her down. The Warblers didn't know yet, and they couldn't know. He was pretty sure they would all be in the Green Room but he couldn't take the chance. _"Rachel, Rachel! Calm down"_ he said with a giggle. Rachel pulled back and looked at him _"Calm down? Why? My baby has got himself a boyfriend!"_ she was yelling again, _"Rach, Sweetie. The Warblers don't know."_ her face dropped and she looked completely confused _"What, why?"_ she took her seat back at the bar and watched Kurt as he spoke. _"We don't want to be a distraction so we are keeping it a secret until Sectionals is over. So I'm trusting you Rachel. Okay? I trust you."_ Rachel was smiling as she nodded, but there was a glint in her eye that Kurt wasn't sure how to take. _"Rachel, you can't tell any of the New Directions okay? Not until I tell you you can. Okay? None of them. I'm serious. We can't have the Warblers find out yet."_ Rachel nodded again and this time she spoke _"I promise. Kurt, I promise. I won't say anything to anyone until you give me the say so but I am so happy for you! Oh I can't believe it!"_ Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend who was now screaming again, but Kurt couldn't help but laugh and smile with her.

She threw her arms around him again and held on really tight as she continued to jump up and down, Kurt stood up to make it easier and more comfortable for both of them. Rachel was giggling away into Kurt's neck as she squealed with delight at the news of Kurt's new boyfriend while Kurt just hugged her back and tried to hold in his delight and to not show how happy he really was. They were both a little shocked when they heard a boy speaking to them. _"Kurt,"_ Rachel stepped back from Kurt and they both turned to face the voice. Kurt knew it was Blaine but Rachel could only guess. The blush that appeared on his face could be a huge give away though._ "Wes is freaking out. He thinks you've been eaten"_ Blaine said chuckling. Rachel was moving up and down on the spot and kept nudging Kurt in the side, irritating him into introducing them._ "Honestly he is loosing it, I mean I hate to pull you away but we need you in the Green Room."_ Kurt saw Blaine eyeing Rachel and was a little nervous, wondering what he was going to do when he stuck out his hand in her direction _"Hi, I'm Blaine. You must be Rachel"_ he gave her one of his most charming smiles and Kurt's heart melted at both the smile and the fact that Blaine was making an effort to build a relationship with his best friend.

After a while Rachel didn't respond, he looked at her staring at Blaine with a sort of scrutiny as if she was assessing him. Blaine was smiling and looking slightly uncomfortable but trying not to show it. She reached out and shook his hand and smiled,_ "Hi! You better look after Kurt, he's been through so much and he deserves to be happy. Do you understand?"_ Blaine smiled at her, looked at Kurt briefly before returning his gaze back to Rachel smiling softly _"I promise I will never do anything to hurt him Rachel, it's a promise I will make not only with you and the rest of New Directions, but with myself."_ He spoke with so much sincerity it was hard not to believe.

Kurt stood there his mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe that was the first thing she said to him. _"Rachel!"_ he half whined, Blaine just looked at him and laughed, he couldn't understand how Blaine was being so calm._ "What Kurt? You deserve to be treated right and I was just making sure that Blaine will treat you right, it's what you deserve."_ she spoke in a tone that suggested she couldn't understand what Kurt's problem was, In her mind she was doing the right thing. She turned back to Blaine _"Now, I've heard so much about you and it's so nice to finally meet you, but if you ever do Anything to hurt or upset Kurt, both of my dads are gay and I have connections. Are we clear?"_ her tone was serious yet light, Blaine smiled at her and tried to stop himself from laughing in this serious situation and resulted in nodding rather then risk speaking and breaking out into a fit of giggles Kurt stood there frozen, unable to believe where this conversation had ended up._ "I understand"_ Blaine said smiling once he'd pulled himself together.

After a few awkward seconds a huge smile appeared on Rachel's face _"I approve!"_ she squeaked as she threw her arms around Blaine _"He's perfect!"_ Kurt was completely shocked but extremely happy when Blaine hugged Rachel back and they started laughing. It was such a beautiful moment to see his two best friends getting along. After a few seconds Rachel grabbed Kurt and pulled him into the hug. He had one arm around Rachel and the other around Blaine, squeezing his back ever so slightly. Blaine responded by squeezing back. _"I am so happy for you two! You're going to he so happy together. I just know it!"_ she exclaimed into their chests before they all pulled out of the embrace. Blaine and Rachel had huge smiles on their faces, as did Kurt along with the smallest blush. He was so happy in this moment he could cry. He felt so overwhelmed with emotion, he wasn't sure what to do or say.

_"Kurt, I really think we should get back to the green room. Wes has probably attacked half of the team already."_ he said with a light chuckle. Kurt smiled and nodded, he turned to hug Rachel. _"Good Luck Sweetie. I know you'll all be amazing. I'll miss you"_ he said pulling away and walking towards Blaine, who put a comforting hand on his back which caused Rachel to go 'Awww' which caused them both to blush. _"Goodbye Rachel it was nice meeting you"_ Blaine said to Rachel and smiled, the blush still evident on his cheeks. _"You too Blaine. I'll see you again soon"_ she smiled and winked. _"Good luck boys. Even though you stand no chance of winning!"_ she said cheekily before sticking out her tongue and leaving. Both boys turned and headed back to the green room side by side.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, he felt rather guilty for putting Blaine in that situation. Well, he knew it wasn't exactly his fault, but if he hadn't told Rachel then she would never have put him on the spot like that. He wasn't sure how to bring it up so he thought he'd start with an apology _"Blaine, I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have told her, but she's my best friend and I couldn't lie to her and she had no right to do that to you. I'm so sorry!"_ Blaine responded by simply laughing. Kurt laughed too, slightly confused as to why Blaine was laughing and not angry. _"Kurt, it's fine. I thought Rachel already knew, and she seems really nice"_ he looked at him and smiled, before he led Kurt around a corner. _"I love how much she cares about you. You seem to have some of the most amazing friends, I look forward to meeting the rest of them"_ his voice was soft and light.

Kurt smiled as Blaine talked about his friends but before he could say anything, they'd just walked through the door to Green Room 3. _"KURT!"_ Wes yelled, _"You found him alive?"_ he aid to Blaine who nodded with a faint smile on his face before he directed his anger back at Kurt _"Where HAVE you BEEN?"_ All heads turned to look at him and he blushed and felt extremely uncomfortable being the centre of attention. He stood there, his eyes darting around the room unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell them he went to visit their competition, Wes would actually kill him._ "Umm.."_ he hated all eyes on him, he should lie, but he couldn't! He let out a small sigh and decided on the truth, minus a few details. _"I bumped into an old friend and we got talking and time just ran away I guess. I''m really sorry."_ Wes glared at him but just waved a hand in his direction and then went back to talking about the dance routine for Hey Soul Sister. Blaine and Kurt shared a relieved look before they took a seat on the sofa and started talking about the performance.

The Warblers had drawn performance slot number two; and the New Directions had drawn Performance Slot number tree. He knew Rachel wouldn't be to happy with that, but he had to stop thinking about his friends. He had his own team to think about now. They spent about forty minutes going over and over their performances and Kurt was actually getting bored of it. How hard was it to remember, step, step, side step, click. Seriously? If they didn't get it by now, how were they ever. Why wouldn't Wes just let them take a break for a while and check out the competition. Everyone was just taking a breather when the green light came on above the door informing them they were expected on stage in fifteen minutes.

Most of the Warblers were talking and laughing with excitement as they listened to Wes' instructions._ "Right, everybody remember their positions. Remember all of your steps and harmonies. Remember we can do this. We have practiced and practiced and we can win this."_ He lost his formal edge and stated to sort of panic _"You can not screw this up! We need to win this! Okay? We can win this and get to go through to Regionals. We will be at Nationals this year, okay!"_ Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement _"We will win this! Now come on everyone, let's go!"_ Everyone cheered as they all made there way back stage.

They positioned themselves on stage in their given position and Kurt was starting to get nervous. He was only background throughout the entire performance but he was still so nervous. Jeff was on first with his version of Uptown Girl, the original. It was an old song and he had to practically beg Wes to allow him to perform it. It was then to be followed by Nick's version of Fool Again sung by Westlife. and lastly would be Blaine's version of Hey Soul Sister. He was looking forward to that because Blaine was born to lead, not to be a part of the background. No matter how much it annoyed him to be a part of the background, and how Blaine seemed to always get leads it was where he belonged. Blaine was born to stand out. He was stood to the left of the formation in the front row, Blaine was his equal on the right.

Throughout the first two numbers Kurt tried to keep a smile on his face but he was struggling. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his friends. He could see them sat in the audience and smiling, being supportive but he couldn't help but feel bad. He had to be honest, he hated being in the background. When he was a part of New Directions, they appreciated his individuality and his voice. Here, being with the Warblers they wanted him to blend in, to help make the team. He understood it, but that doesn't mean he was happy with being in the background. Every now and then he kept sneaking quick looks at Blaine who had the biggest smile on his face as he did his side steps. Kurt smiled to himself at how adorable he looked when performing, even when he was just in the background.

The curtains came down after the first two numbers so the boys could re arrange and have a quick breather before their final performance. They were stood in a triangular formation with Blaine at the point and Kurt being in the row behind with three other boys. Blaine started to sing and Kurt was awe struck. His voice sounded perfect, it was amazing. It was almost like Kurt had never heard him sing this song before because he had, several times. It's just, hearing him perform with so much energy on stage, in front of an audience, it was magical. Again, Kurt found it hard keeping the smile on his face, he missed being a part of New Directions. He missed The energetic dance routines and being himself.

He looked over to where the New Directions were sat and saw Rachel make a gesture at him telling him to smile, which of course he did. And he tried extremely hard to keep it there by thinking about how his boyfriend was doing brilliantly, about how his two best friends had accepted each other. Kurt watched as Blaine did all his little jump steps in front of the audience and the smile that appeared on his face wasn't forced. No matter how much he hated being back up. It was an honor to be performing with Blaine. When the song came to an end and everyone applauded Blaine looked over to Kurt and smiled before heading over to give him a hug as the curtain came down. The two remained in a rather tiger embrace until Kurt pulled back and smiled at him _"You were amazing Blaine. Amazing."_ the two smiled at each other, both forgetting that to The Warblers they were only friends. Fortunately Wes and David ran over and pounced on Blaine praising him and telling him how amazing he was as they all walked off stage and made their way to the seats that were once occupied by The New Directions.

Kurt of course sat next to Blaine and they waited for the lights to go down and the performance to start. He was really looking forward to seeing his friends shine and wondered who was Going to be singing when Rachel wasn't. He heard the music before he heard the voices and was surprised when he heard Sam and Quinn singing the classic 'Time of my Life' from the amazing film Dirty Dancing. He had to admit, they sounded pretty good together although her voice seemed to get drowned out occasionally by Sam's but there was no denying they sounded amazing together. They appeared from the back and walked through the crowd, just like Rachel did last year. Mr Schue was sticking to his old tricks, Kurt shook his head and smiled to himself, he really needed to learn some new ones. Once they had reached the stage the curtain lifted revealing the rest of the New Directions in back up. It was obvious to the entire audience that Sam and Quinn were dating, they just had some sort of chemistry. The entire group had smiles on their faces, and Kurt was surprised to see Lauren Zises stood on stage in the back row, swaying to the music. He was shocked to see that he had replaced when he was sure she couldn't sing, but who was he too judge.

When the song came to a close, they stepped back into formation and Mercedes' and Tina stepped forward and sang their version of Dog Days are Over and Kurt was amazed. The song was amazing, their voices sounded amazing and they performed amazing together. They had put together an amazing dance routine and they transferred from that song into Santana singing Valerie which was outstanding. Santana's voice took Kurt's breath away, she sounded absolutely amazing. He smiled as he watched his friends dance away and was gutted to not be apart of it. To not be up there with them, don't get me wrong he loved being a part of The Warblers but he missed their energy. He watched them and couldn't stop smiling. They all had huge smiles on their faces as they danced their way around the stage. He was so proud of his friends and their performance. It had been absolutely amazing.

Kurt knew that there was a possibility that The Warblers could actually lose, the new directions were that good. The worst thing was that Kurt wouldn't mind if they lost because a worthy team would have won. Santana finished the song and they all jumped and hugged each other smiling, Kurt stood to applause as did the rest of the Warblers which surprised him. Rachel blew him a kiss before they all disappeared off of the stage. The curtain fell and they all stood to make there way backstage to hear the results.

Kurt and Blaine walked side by side behind everyone else in silence. Kurt was listening to his fellow Warblers talk about how good the New Directions were but were picking out faults with the performance while Blaine was listening but watching Kurt, watching to see how he would take what they were saying. Kurt felt his eyes on him and turned to smile at him _"Are you okay Kurt?"_ Blaine asked, his voice soft and gentle, Kurt simply replied by smiling and nodding once _"I'm fine"_ was all he said as they reached the stage. The Warblers had positioned themselves on the right hand side while The New Directions were on the left With the other group in the middle. Blaine was at the front with Wes, David and Thad while Kurt was stood just behind Blaine his hand resting ever so lightly on his back. Kurt looked over to where his friends were standing. He saw Rachel, Mercedes' and Finn all looking his way, waving and smiling broadly.

Then out came the judge. Kurt was shaking violently, he was so nervous. He couldn't win and the New Directions lose! How would that be fair? He needed a draw! He really did, he took his hand from Blaine's back and shoved them in his pockets, he didn't want Blaine to notice how nervous he was. The judge took his time revealing who won, drawing it out as long as possible Kurt wanted to beat the answer out of him, he was that nervous. Once he had revealed third place the other team left to the right hand side of the stage, leaving the two remaining teams on stage. Kurt looked over to Rachel and smiled nervously before his gaze returned to the judge. Then the judge revealed it was a draw between New Directions and The Dalton Warblers.

To begin with Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Applause irrupted everywhere and the next thing he knew Blaine had his arms wrapped around him, as did Wes and David. Once they let go Rachel and Mercedes' ran over and enveloped him in a hug. Then he looked around to see The New Directions and The Warblers hugging, talking and congratulating each other. It was a beautiful site that Kurt hadn't expected to see.

Once everyone had congratulated each other and Kurt had managed to say a quick hello to all of his friends both teams went their separate ways. The Warblers leaving to the right, the New Directions to the left. When they were just off stage, and away from the audience's glare Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled _"We're going to Regionals."_ he said trying to be composed. Kurt smiled and yelled _"We're going to regionals!"_ Blaine wrapped him up in a hug again and he did something then that Kurt wasn't expecting. Blaine leaned back and planted a hard, longing kiss on Kurt's lips in front of the rest or the Warblers. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't the right way to tell their fellow Warblers but he was filled with too much want and passion to care. He brought one of his hands up to Blaine's face, while the other was in his hair: Blaine had one hand cupping Kurt's face the other holding tightly on to his waist as the kiss grew more passionate. Kurt could hear the gasps, 'Oh My God's' and squeals of delight from everyone and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Which of course ruined the moment as it caused Blaine to pull back and smile before he too started to laugh.

The boys had been right to hold off telling The Warblers until after sectionals. The response to their kiss was insane! The entire bus journey home had turned into some sort of 'Kurt and Blaine finally got together let's celebrate!' party. Minus the food and drink of course. Everyone was over the moon with this news, they all kept asking questions and wanted to hear the story of how they finally get together. Who made the first move, what made them take the first step, blah blah blah. A few of the Warblers complained about the timing because they lost the bet and had to give their thirty dollars to David, but even they were happy to hear they were now an item. Eventually Blaine told the story of how they got together while Kurt rested against blushing at hearing people comment on the story, about how brave he was and how beautiful the moment sounded. It surprised Kurt how happy everyone was that they had finally got together and how interested they all seemed to be in their relationship. It seemed like their relationship status had been conversation amongst The Warblers since he had transferred and it made Kurt smile to think that there was evidence from both him and Blaine that showed interested. It also proved that Kurt wasn't reading Blaine wrong and that everything he thought he'd heard him say or imply was the truth.

When the joy of their relationship status and their draw at regionals had sort of worn off and the bus had quieted down Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. He had had a good day and they'd be back at Dalton soon, but he was absolutely shattered. He felt Blaine lean his head on top of his and he smiled to himself.

He had won Sectionals and so had New Directions and he no longer had to lie to his friends. His two Best Friends seemed to get along and the Warblers and New Directions had had their first official meeting and it seemed to go down well. The mixing of his friends at Dalton and his friends at McKinley never occurred to him but it looked like there would be some huge get togethers in the upcoming months!

Kurt was looking forward to the rest of the year, and hopefully he would get the opportunity to perform a solo at regionals. He knew he wouldn't bank on it, but one can ways wish right. He was lucky enough to have Blaine as his boyfriend so maybe he'd get lucky again. Who knew?

He was woken up gently by Blaine when they arrived back at Dalton. It was only half past 9 but everyone was shattered. Blaine had his arm around Kurt supporting all his wait as they traipsed back up to their dorms. Once in Kurt's dorm Blaine helped him get out of his uniform, he was half asleep as they did it. Kurt had put a tee shirt underneath his shirt this morning so Kurt took off his blazer while Blaine Fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Kurt kicked off his shoes, and grabbed his pajama bottoms from under his pillow as Blaine went to leave _"Won't,"_ Kurt said but broke off into a yawn _"won't you stay?"_ Kurt rubbed at his eyes and thought Blaine would say no as he still hadn't responded "I'll come back. I promise" Kurt looked at him and smiled "'Kay!" before he made his way to the bathroom and changed. Once he'd fumbled his way into his pajama bottoms he made his way back to his bed and crawled under the covers, making himself comfy.

He'd almost forgotten in his sleepy haze that he'd asked Blaine to come back when he walked through the door, _"Kurt?"_ Blaine asked gingerly, checking to see if he was still awake _"Mmm?"_ was all Kurt could say as he cuddled up into his pillow. _"Are you sure you want me to stay? I can go.."_ Although Kurt was half asleep he could still sense the note of sadness and panic in his voice. As if he was afraid he would ask him to leave. Kurt turned himself over in his bed and sat up, he looked at Blaine who was stood at the end of his bed looking nervous. Kurt smiled at him _"Of course I want you to stay"_ he said sleepily as he patted to the space next to him on the bed. Blaine made his way over to the bed and crawled in under the covers, resting next to Kurt. There was a slight awkwardness between the two, he knew they'd slept in the same bed before, but this time it was different. They weren't just friends anymore. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, who returned with a smile of his own. Blaine shifted closer to him and put his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer, feeling more confident. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest while his hand rested on top of Blaine's on top of the mattress.

Kurt felt content and fell asleep in Blaine's arms instantly. Blaine remained awake for a while, watching his boyfriend sleep and playing with his hair before he too drifted into unconsciousness.

Blaine and Kurt were finally together, and breaking a lot of school rules I might add. They had just won sectionals alongside his friends at McKinley and he was lucky enough to have two sets of amazing friends. Life was good. Things were definitely looking better with McKinley High and Karofsky out of the picture.

* * *

><p><em>Right, next chapter, next chapter. As of the moment I am not sure where I am going to go. As you may have realised I am no longer following the series, so anything could happen from here on out and I am open to suggestion. I am writing this for the enjoyment of reading and would love to hear where you thing the characters could go.<em>

_Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you're enjoying the story :)_

_Kaylee x_


	30. Let's Revise!

**I have to apologise immensly for this being posted So So late! I have had a lot on my plate and not ony that I had sevre writers block when it came to this particular story.**

_I am so sorry for the wait and i'm sorry if i have lost any of you guys in the mean time.. _

_Now this chapter isn't great but I promise the next one will be. I promise_

_I hope you will stick with me even after such a long delay._

_once again i apologise._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Let's.. Revise!<strong>

Two weeks later, the Friday evening found Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad Jeff, Jon and Nick sprawled out in the Windsor common room with the lights low. They were all revising for English, and a part of that revision was to watch To Kill A Mocking Bird. They all had a mock exam the next Monday and they all needed to do some serious revision. David and Wes were lying on their stomachs, side by side looking up at the screen and occasionally taking notes. Blaine and Kurt were sat next to each other on the sofa under a blanket. Blaine had his notepad resting on the arm of the sofa while Kurt was leaning his against his folded up knees and constantly writing down notes. Jon was sat cross legged next to the coffee table while Jeff and Nick were sat at the table and Thad was sat on the end of sofa with Kurt and Blaine. They all watched the film in silence as they all did their best to concentrate and make all the notes they could.

About an hour and forty minutes later the film finished and Wes used the remote to turn the lights back on. Kurt had taken down about five pages of notes and he felt Blaine move and stretch next to him. Jeff groaned before leaning back in his seat while Wes and David rolled over onto their backs, staring at the ceiling. _"I don't understand!"_ David Whined as he lifted his hands to his face,_ "Why does Boo Radley stay inside until the end?"_ he asked angrily and confused as he sat up and looked straight at Kurt _"I don't get it!"_ he yelled before talking softly, still looking at Kurt. _"Will you explain it, please Kurt?"_

Kurt was stunned that David was asking him, he looked at him a little confused _"Umm.. Yeah, sure"_ he said turning to look at Blaine who smiled, before looking back at David who was waiting eagerly. _"Boo Radley was feared and hated by the town. People were afraid of him because of the stories they'd heard. They didn't understand him so Boo, instead of facing them, he hid. But, when he was needed, he came out, he faced the world to help Scout."_

He thought he'd done a good job at explaining it but David still looked confused, _"So, was Boo a good guy or a bad guy?"_ Kurt's jaw went slack as he couldn't believe David has just asked that question and he felt Blaine laugh at his reaction. _"Are you being serious?"_ his tone came across slightly irritated and Blaine put a calming hand on his back, which he relaxed into.

He let out a sigh before he continued _"Boo Radley is a good character. He stitched up Jem's trousers when they got caught on his fence and gave them back, he left the Finch children presents and he saved Scout from Bob Ewel. Boo Radley is a good person and an extremely important character."_ All eyes were on him as he explained, he felt slightly uncomfortable, all eyes on him.

They all looked at him completely confused _"But, how can Boo Radley be an important character when he's only in it for like five minutes at the end?"_ Jeff said, with no hint of sarcasm in his voice, he was being completely serious and Kurt couldn't believe that they didn't understand. _"Just because he's not in the book or the film that much doesn't mean he isn't an important character. It's the absence of Boo that makes him such an important character!"_ Kurt said throwing his hands in the air in exaggeration.

Once that long and drawn out conversation of the importance of Boo Radley had come to a satisfactory end (From Kurt's point of view) they decided that they were going to put a film on and order in some Chinese. It sounded like an easy evening, it wasn't. Trying to get eight guys to agree on the same film wasn't easy. Kurt wanted to watch Chicago, Blaine had opted for Sleeping Beauty. Nick and Jeff wanted to watch an action film while Wes and David wanted to watch a comedy. Thad and Jon didn't really care what they watched, they were just waiting on the food.

Eventually they all decided to watch How To Train Your Dragon, it had a little bit of action, a little bit of comedy and a little bit of a love story. It didn't have any singing in for Kurt, but Toothless being so cute made up for that. Once the Chinese arrived they pressed play and spent the evening watching the film in near silence. Occasionally Kurt would say something about how adorable Toothless was and Wes and David had a hushed conversation about which Dragon they would ride and how they would fight the others off.

The film had finished most of the boys got up and started to leave for bed. Thad was just about to open the door when Kurt stopped him _"Hey, wait! We still have more revision to do, so meet here at say.. half ten?"_ Most of the boys just grumbled and nodded before leaving. Blaine was looking at him disbelievingly "What? We need to revise" he said tucking himself closer into Blaine's side.

Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David were the only ones in the common room and were watching the special features. Kurt sat up and yawned,_ "Let's put another film on"_ he said through another yawn. Blaine just laughed at him _"Sweetie you're tired, you should sleep."_ Kurt just stuck his tongue out _"I know what we can watch!"_ and with that he was gone. _"Sometimes I swear that boy is stranger then us.."_ Wes muttered under his breath causing Blaine to laugh.

When Kurt came back he was carrying his DVD folder, he placed it on the table, flicked through a couple pages before selecting a DVD and swapping it with How To Train Your Dragon. _"What are we watching?"_ David asked as Kurt pressed the close button on the DVD player._ "I hope it's not a sad film"_ Wes said yawning,_ "I can't be bothered to think of excuses why to explain why I cried."_ Both David and Blaine cracked up at Wes while Kurt grabbed the remote and took his seat next to Blaine. Up popped the menu and he watched as Blaine smiled _"Aww Kurt, you could have put Chicago on."_

Kurt just smiled at him before turning back to the screen and pressing play._ "Sleeping Beauty? Really? Sometimes I swear you two belong in pre school the way you worship your Disney Princesses"_ Wes remarked as he looked back at the screen _"Wes!_" David shouted to him in a hushed tone_ "Shush! I love this movie and I can't hear it over all of your whining!"_ with that his gaze returned to the screen, watching intently. Wes turned to Blaine and Kurt with an odd expression on his face and they struggled to keep their laughter in.

Wes' gaze returned to the screen and Kurt sat up and snuggled himself up to Blaine's left hand side. He felt Blaine place his head on his shoulder to which he responded by placing his head on top of Blaine's. Their hands intertwined on Blaine's lap. Twenty minutes into the film Wes and David moved to sit on the other sofa. The four of them never got to see the end as they all fell asleep before they had the chance.

Kurt couldn't remember seeing the end of the film, so he wasn't all that surprised to wake up in the common room. He woke up, his head resting on Blaine's and Blaine's hand in his. He moved as best as he could as to not to disturb Blaine, he saw that there were a few of the Warblers sat in the back of the common room. As he reached up to wipe at his eyes he saw Wes and David fast asleep on the sofa next to them. They looked absolutely adorable. They were both lying down, Wes had his arm wrapped around David's waist in a protective manor.

Kurt didn't want to wake Blaine up, but he just had to show him this. He nudged him lightly in the side and all Blaine did was stir. When Kurt nudged him again, nothing. He thought for a minute before a cheeky grin appeared across his face and be leaned into Blaine, gripping Blaine's shirt in his hand and touching his lips to his, he wondered if it would work, and it did. He got an instant traction. Blaine's lips started to move against his and he smiled before moving back._ "I wasn't finished.."_ Blaine mumbled as he wiped at his eyes.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend, _"look.."_ he said pointing over to Wes and David, _"You know, sometimes I swear they are just meant to be together. Like they're supposed to be gay.."_ Blaine said thoughtfully, _"They look so cute together"_ he continued as he put an arm around Kurt's waist._ "Maybe be they are supposed to be together?"_ Kurt offered. "_Them? Gay? Please" _Blaine scoffed.

Kurt sounded slightly taken aback _"You said it yourself! Look how close they are for best friends, I mean, it would make sense. Maybe they just aren't willing to accept it yet."_ Blaine let go of Kurt and sat himself up, stretching as he did so. _"Kurt, they're just like us. Look at the amount of times we fell asleep together. Look how close we are. They're just like us."_ Blaine sat back, happy with his argument. _"Blaine sweetie,"_ Kurt's voice was really soft and light. It was as if he was explaining something really simple to a four year old_. "Umm.. We are Gay, and I'm not sure if you can recall this but we had feelings for each other and we are now in a relationship.."_ Blaine sat there staring into space with a scowl on his face which caused him to laugh _"You're so adorable!"_ he said as he ran his hand through his messy curls. _"Hmm.. I'm going to change"_ he said pouting as he stood up. Kurt followed him out and they parted ways outside their dorms to change, leaving Wes and David in the common room sleeping.

Kurt dressed quickly, putting on his skin tight black jeans and his red and White striped shirt. He quaffed his hair to perfection and paid a little more attention to his skin care routine. Once he was finished he grabbed his iPhone and threw himself on his bed (Carefully as to not mess up his hair.) He had a couple of new emails from Facebook and Tumblr and an email from his Dad which he replied to instantly. He didn't like to think about it but he missed his dad terribly and was looking forward to spending some time at home over one of the upcoming weekends. Once he'd done replying and deleting the emails he didn't need he went and checked his phone. He had a few messages all near enough saying the same thing.

_'Kurt, my Dad's are out of town this weekend and I am throwing a little celebratory party tomorrow for our duel win at sectionals and I was wondering if you and the Warblers would like to come? Now, I know you're the enemy but I decided to make an exception. I really hope to see you there! Wait, nope. I will see you there! Loveyou! X'_

Wow, Rachel had invited them to a party she was throwing. That sounded like a bad idea, any party of Rachel's was going to be so boring! he loved the girl, but she wasn't one for having fun and letting lose. However, it would mean he would get the chance to see all of his friends again.. Before replying he thought he'd best have a conversation with The Warblers, just incase. You never know, there might be a genuine reason why they can't go. He read through his other texts about the party and laughed when Santana called it The Rachel Berry House Party Train wreck Extravaganza.

That was when Blaine walked in and threw himself on to the bed next to him and let out a huge sigh _"Okay! You may be right about their relationship but that doesn't mean I'm wrong"_ he moaned._ "I never said you were wrong,"_ Kurt said in a voice that sounded just like he was agreeing with him to please him, Blaine noticed._ "Hmm. So you're telling me that Wes and David are in actuality, gay. But are just pretending to be straight and have girlfriends"_ he said prodding Kurt in the side as a way of distracting him from his Facebook. _"I never said they were gay. I said it could be a possibility. That is all"_ Blaine was just about to start on a monologue about how he was wrong so Kurt went for a change in conversation.

He rolled himself onto his side so he was sat looking at Blaine who was lying on his back next to him._ "Rach text me"_ he said playing with the string on Blaine's hoodie. _"Oh yeah? What did she have to say, anything interesting?"_ his tone wasn't as happy as normal but it wasn't as irritated as it was just now, he was genuinely interested. _"She has invited us all to her party tomorrow night, it's sort of a celebratory party for winning Sectionals and her Dad's are out of town."_

He spoke as he ran his hand through Blaine's luscious curls_, "That sounds..."_ Blaine led off, unsure of what the right word was. _"It could be fun!"_ Kurt interjected,_ "Yeah, it could be.."_ he said turning to move onto his side so he was now facing Kurt, who still had his hands in Blaine's hair._ "Wes and David would love to go! And you'd get to meet the rest of the New Directions!"_ Kurt was still trying to get Blaine to see the good side of going to the party.

Since Blaine and Rachel had met at Sectionals he had found her irritating. Blaine was impressed with her and how she cared for Kurt but she had been constantly texting him and Blaine found her annoying._ "Yeah,"_ Blaine was still unresolved and Kurt was getting slightly irritated and desperate. He wanted to go, so bad. He wanted to see all of his friends._ "Blaine, please? I know my best friend annoys you but she's still my best friend and I'd really like to go. I miss my friends and it would be so much fun. Blaine Please?"_ Kurt's voice was begging and overly sweet but he could see the look in Blaine's eyes change and he swore he saw some resolve.

Blaine looked at him, dropped his eyes to the bed before returning his gaze to Kurt with a smile on his face. _"What time do you think we should leave?"_ Kurt squealed with delight before he pulled Blaine into him planting a chaste kiss on his lips before hugging him, _"Thank you Blaine! Thank you! You'll get to meet Mercedes! And you'll love Finn! Oh I can't wait!"_ Blaine was smiling now_ "Okay, now let's go and tell the rest of them.."_ as he got up off of the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him in the direction of the Warblers common room.

Blaine and Kurt went running into the now busy common room to find Wes and David now awake and arguing with Jeff and Thad who were having a discussion about why Wes and David would make a good couple. _"I totally get it because you guys are always so close!"_ Jeff was saying _"You guys are like, you're like Blaine and Kurt!_" They arrived at their friends to see David and Wes looking pale and angry as Thad silently applauded and Jeff looked confused.

Kurt stood there smiling as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist making him smile _"guess what?"_ They all looked at him in waiting _"We have been invited to a party!"_ Party! Wes jumped up _"Party? What Party!"_ His voice rose with excitement as he jumped up and down on the spot, David just rolled his eyes and pulled him down by the back of his shirt. _"What?"_ Wes said angrily as he fell back on the sofa as David just shook his head.

Kurt just rolled his eyes_ "Anyway, I've just spoken to Rachel and she has invited us to a celebratory party at hers tomorrow. Her parents are out of town and all of New Directions will be there"_ he finished jumping up and down on the spot and lightly clapping his hands together. He watched as they all shared little looks that made Kurt nervous. He glanced at Blaine and saw a smile appear on his face.. he still didn't know all of these guys well enough. _"What?" _

It was with that, all of the boys started talking about what time they should leave tomorrow and what they were going to wear. He had a smile on his face as he turned to Blaine_ "Does that mean we're going!"_ he said to him, a huge smile on his face and all Blaine did was laugh. _"I guess you better text Rachel and tell her to be expecting us.."_ Blaine said pulling him in closer _"yes!"_ he squealed whipping out his phone and sending a quick text to Rachel

_'We shall be there! Send me the details later and I'll pass them on. See you tomorrow! xx'_

After he sent the message and slipped his phone back into his pocket and watched as the boys continued to go on about the party. He and Blaine sat down on the love seat in the corner just talking aimlessly about everything and nothing. he suggested a few ideas about his choice of outfit tomorrow and insisted that Blaine dress for the occasion.

Once Half past ten arrived the majority of the Warblers had all found places to sit, they all had their English books open in front of them, their notebooks on the floor or in their laps. There were coffee cups and energy drinks everywhere as they tried to wake themselves up so they were able to study.

_"Right,"_ Kurt said standing up and inserting the To Kill A Mocking Bird DVD back in_. "I thought that if we watch the movie again and when any of you have any questions or thoughts you raise your hand and we stop the DVD and talk about it? That way everyone is helping each other?" _Most of them just looked at him dazed and confused. Wes and David were having some sort of hushed conversation on their two seater sofa while Thad was smiling up at him, impressed "_That's a really good idea Kurt!"_ he frowned and muttered to himself _"Why didn't I think of that.." _Kurt shook his head and sighed at everyone else who sat there.

He grabbed the remote and sat down on the sofa, once the menu came on he pressed play and leaned into Blaine. Blaine gently ran his hand through his hair _"They'll pay attention in a minute, they just"_ he sighed _"they don't have the same mind set as you."_ He looked at the other boys who were now actually paying attention to the screen, some where even jotting down more notes and he smiled.

He turned his head up towards Blaine, looking him in the eye and smiling before placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. It was a brief kiss that didn't last more then a few seconds but he still pulled back smiling_ "What was that for?"_ Blaine asked him, also smiling. He just shrugged _"I just felt like kissing you"_ Blaine sent him a smile and leant down to place another kiss on his lips, they seemed to get a little too into it. Not long after Jeff stuck up his hand _"can you pause it Kurt- woah, heated make out session going on"_ with that Blaine pulled back and he felt his cheeks turn red.

_"Aren't we supposed to be revising?"_ Wes said teasingly from the other side of the room, _"Yeah, i thought it was really important we take down as many notes as we can"_ David said backing his friend up. Kurt ignored the comments and all of the eyes on him and turned to Jeff _"What was the question Jeff?"_ his tone was irritated and hard as he tried really hard to ignore all of the looks. _"Umm.. I can save it for later if you want to, umm, get back to, you know?"_ he replied, biting his pen lid. Kurt was more furious then embarrassed in that moment and if Blaine hadn't grabbed hold of his hand he might have said something he would have regretted.

_"Fine then"_ he said pressing play and falling back into the sofa, Blaine rubbing soothing circles into his hand as a way of comfort and a way to calm him down. Everyone fell silent as the movie played and shared knowing looks. Kurt was in a mood and they best behave otherwise they would be on the end of one of his bitchy, harsh remarks. Kurt smiled at the silence, knowing he had done what he'd intended.

Blaine lent down and whispered in his ear _"I know what you did there Kurt Hummel,"_ he planted a quick kiss on his cheek before returning to his notes. Kurt just smiled and picked up his pen as he paid little attention to the screen he was watching and instead thought about his life.

He was very lucky to be in a school where he felt safe and had an amazing group of friends. Not long after he pressed play for the second time Jeff slowly raised his hand. Kurt smiled as he paused the film, this was going to be one hell of a long day..

* * *

><p><strong>Aha What did you guys think?<strong>

**Now I am so sorry! I don't know if I like this chapter and I don't know if it has any point but I promise the next chapter will be more eventful and fun and it will be uploaded soon!**

**I'd love to hear your comments on this! Any reviews will do!**

**Kaylee **

xx


	31. A Night To Remember

**I would like to apologise to all of you who were disappointed with my last chapter. Now I know after such a long wait, all i give you is a filler chapter that is mainly fluff, I can understand why you were dissapointed. I would have been too in the same position. Now I do apologise sincerely and I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**I think this chapter is a lot of fun and I have switched view points through out so that You can get a different view of the evening and of Klaine through different people. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Part 1: The Party._

_Coming: Part 2: The Morning After._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Let's Party!<strong>

The few of the Warblers who were going to Rachel's party were walking towards their cars in the car park. Those boys would be Wes, David, Thad and Jeff. They were walking behind in a four, talking about how much they were going to drink and their plans for the evening ahead._ "I for one can't wait to meet this obnoxious Rachel that Blaine's been telling us about! She sounds like a right handful!"_ Wes said to David, nudging him in the side and raising his eyebrows. _"Yeah and we all know you like girls with issues!"_ David said giving him a look, Wes looked appalled_ "What! I do not!"_ David let out a sigh that said they've had this conversation before _"Wes, look at Caroline, Shannon, Lucy.. Do i need to go on..?"_ he looked at him waiting. _"Fine, okay, whatever"_ Wes said before dropping a few feet behind and staring at his best friend. David smiled at himself before shaking his head, "I'm just looking forward to a night were I can just forget everything and have fun!" David said in response as Jeff and Thad nodded in agreement and Wes looked at him in confusion.

Kurt and Blaine were a few steps ahead of them talking about Blaine's choice of outfit. _"Blaine I am just saying that I wish you had worn that purple shirt you own instead of this white one. Of course I'm not saying you don't look good because you always look good, I was just saying my preference."_ He said as they stopped at his car, he looked at Blaine who was frowning ever so slightly "_Oh Blaine, stop it you know i think you look sexy in that shirt, you look sexy in pretty much anything you own.."_ he saw Blaine's face light up as he watched him and then his own cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. _"I just called you sexy twice in the same sentence didn't it?"_ Blaine was laughing as he nodded_ "yes, yes you did."_ He just nodded once before walking around to the drivers side and opening the door without getting in.

_"Right, guys, Listen"_ he shouted to all of the guys who were a couple of cars down from them. They were all going in David's car because they all wouldn't fit in the same car, while he and Blaine were going in his Navigator. _"I've already given you her address but if you get lost ring Blaine because I will be driving, okay?"_ he waited for a response of some kind and Thad nodded, checking the piece of paper with the address on._ "Okay, Now you are all to go straight there okay? No stops, no detours, no nothing. Okay, straight there!"_

Wes and David looked at each other and smiled,_ "Us? Take a detour? Never! Give us some credit!"_ David said feigning innocence. He noticed the boys share a few suspicious glances and he just rolled his eyes in response. He'd warned them, it was their choice now. He looked at Blaine who just smiled at him slightly and laughed _"Kurt,"_ Wes said repositioning himself so he was stood behind David, Kurt noticed. _"Don't you think we should be warning you two love birds not detour if you know what he mean,"_ he raised his eye brows seductively and Kurt just sent him his harshest bitch glare as a faint blush covered his cheeks before jumping in the drivers seat and shutting the door with a slam.

As he started up the engine he heard Blaine shouting to the others_ "Seriously guys, he is being serious and you don't want to make Kurt angry. Remember the coffee incident last week.."_ Kurt laughed as he remembered the incident, it wasn't in anyway funny but he knew that all of the boys would be shuddering right now. Blaine was laughing as he got in the car, he just looked at him shaking his head _"What?"_ Blaine said innocently as he did up his seat belt. _"I just thought they needed a reminder from last week that's all.."_ He put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for Lima._ "It wasn't that bad! I don't see why you guys were so scared."_ It honestly wasn't._ "Kurt, sweetie, you were yelling at Wes and David. Not shouting loudly, I mean full on screaming.. then you threw David's phone at his head.."_ He let out a defeated sigh, maybe it had been slightly bad.. _"Okay, fine. But it wasn't my fault. I mean what would posses a human being to do that!"_ Blaine just laughed as he placed his hand on top of his while it rested on his lap. He smiled at himself, he was so glad he could drive with one hand but the gear changes would be an issue, well at least until they got onto the motor way.

The two spent most of the car journey in silence, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and the quiet sound of the broadway station the radio was playing. Kurt had one hand on the wheel and the other in Blaine's hand. Occasionally Kurt would sing along to the radio and Blaine would lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek or bring his hand up to his lips for a brief kiss, but other then that they drove in a completely comfortable silence.

Once they pulled up outside of Rachel's house at around half past eight, he realised how much he missed spending his time here. The sleepovers they'd had, all of the boy talks and movie nights. Rachel may be annoying but she was without a doubt his best girl friend, he felt the need to make the distinction, even in his mind. Blaine would always be his very best friend. _"Woah, Look at this place"_ Blaine gasped as he got out of the car and carefully shut the door. _"It's probably smaller then your house Blaine,"_ he said rolling his eyes as he walked around the car and took Blaine's hand in his. _"You ready?"_ there was an audible gulp and he nodded "Let's do this." They stood facing each other for a little while_ "come on, you'll be fine I promise."_ Blaine smiled at him and allowed Kurt to pull him the many steps to the front door.

He was really looking forward to seeing everyone again, he knew he'd seen them all briefly two weeks ago abut he was looking forward to really having the chance to see them. To talk and laugh and say hello. He'd never admit it to Blaine, but he missed his friends so much, and he did love being at Dalton but sometimes he would do anything to be going back to McKinley to be with his friends.

They smiled at each before they walked hand in hand up the many steps to Rachel's front door. Once there he took a deep breath before knocking twice on the large wooden door. Seconds passed and he remembered something _"HOLY GAGA.."_ his voice panicked._ "What Kurt? What's the matter?"_ Blaine asked moving closer to him to see if something was wrong. "_My Dad doesn't know"_ he saw confusion cross Blaine's face_, "doesn't know what?"_ Blaine was stood in front of him, both hands on his shoulders "_he doesn't know about us.. neither do the rest of the New Directions! Only Rachel.. What about my dad.. oh no. The New Directions can't know before him! Oh my.. what am I going to do!"_ he was freaking himself out. What was he supposed to do? Rachel knew, he couldn't not tell her and he had asked her to keep it between the two of them for now because he wanted to tell them himself and tonight would have been perfect.. if he hadn't forgotten to mention it to his Dad! He says forget, more like intentionally putting it off..

_"Kurt, everything will be fine. It will be okay if New Directions find out, they are you best friends after all and telling the family is always harder. But if you want, for tonight we'll just be friends,"_ Kurt looked at Blaine and could't help but smile as a wave of gratitude flowed through him. He was so lucky to have such an amazing best friend and boyfriend. _"You'd do that for me? Go a whole evening pretending to be just friends when we know how hard it is to do that?"_ A faint blush covered Blaine's face as his gaze dropped to the floor _"I'd do anything for you Kurt."_ He suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of love for his boyfriend, he lifted Blaine's chin up with his hand and smiled at him before leaning in and placing a kiss on his soft lips. Blaine returned it by placing a hand on his face. Before the kiss could become any more heated the front door opened, both boys jumped and turned to see a shocked Finn stood in the entryway.

Seconds passed in an awkward silence before anyone spoke, _"Are you two dating now!"_ Finn asked, his face looking confused and curious. Both boys blushed, saying nothing. _"You just saw them kiss Finn obviously they are dating"_ came Santana's voice from over his shoulder. Kurt's blush became more evident, who else had just seen that? _"That's totally awesome dudes! Congrats"_ Finn said, walking between the two and leading them in with a hand on each of their backs._ "We've been waiting on you guys, obviously you got, um"_ he paused, choking back laughter_ "Held up.."_ Again a fierce blushed crossed his face at Finn's suggestion. Normally he would bite back and throw some sarcastic comment his way, but he just couldn't right now. _"Rach said you were bringing some of the others? Are they coming or?_" Kurt still couldn't find his voice, embarrassed at his friends finding out that way and silently freaking out because they knew before his Dad. _"They are following in a car behind us. David's driving and Wes is directing, so who knows when or if they'll get here!"_ Blaine finished laughing and Finn joined in.

They had now walked into Rachel's Oscar room, they were walking down the stairs, Finn in front then him and Blaine behind him. All of his friends turned to them and started smiling._ "Guess what I just caught these two doing out front!"_ Finn said teasingly shooting him a look and sticking out his tongue, he just returned his bitch glare before looking away, an irritated expression on his face._ "Yeah, yeah Santana's already filled us in on the deetz. I am so happy for you guys!"_ Mercedes shouted, jumping up and down in the corner holding a bottle of Smirnoff, Kurt shock his head, it obviously wasn't her first. Or second by the way she just fell off of the sofa.. He looked at Santana who was drinking from a bottle of expensive champagne, had they already emptied her Dad's liquor cabinet? He decided in that moment that he wasn't going to drink tonight.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Blaine moved forward and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close before his friends had the chance to jump on him and hound him for information. Instead they hounded both of them, pulling them in for hugs and asking for all the details of their relationship. Kurt continued to blush, he felt embarrassed talking about his relationship with Blaine, he wasn't sure why. He never felt like this when they were back at Dalton.. Maybe it was because, no matter how much his friends at Dalton meant to him, his friends here would always mean more. The Dalton boys already knew Blaine, here, with his friends it was a whole new ball game. Blaine would have to start new with these guys, what if they didn't like him? He couldn't imagine anyone not liking Blaine, but what if.. What would he do if they all hated Blaine? he couldn't chose between Blaine and his true friends.. Kurt had zoned out, too deep in his thoughts to really register what was going on around him. Once he pulled himself back the present, all of his fears were instantly forgotten. Blaine was talking to a small group of the New Directions and they were all laughing and smiling. Kurt let out a sigh and a small laugh. Of course Blaine would fit right in, he really had nothing to worry about.

He was in the middle of a conversation when he heard someone shout his name _"KURT!"_ he only had a second to react and turn to the sound when he was hit full pelt by his tiny best friend. Rachel had thrown herself at him, arms around his neck and her feet in the air_ "Oh I have missed you so much!"_ she said in his ear, he brought his hands up around her waist and squeezed her gently and taking some of the wait off of his neck._ "Aww I've missed you too Rachel! So much!"_ Rachel then loosened her arms around his neck and let herself drop to the floor, smiling at him. Then, she turned to Blaine and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, after a second of shock and confusion Blaine placed his hands around her waist and hugged her back. Kurt felt an overwhelming amount of emotion as he watched his two best friends hug. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had worried that Blaine and Rachel wouldn't get on, it was moments like this when he was sure he had nothing to worry about.

Rachel stood talking to them about her Dad's and life at McKinley before Santana decided to request her presence. _"Rachel!"_ she said as she came walking over, her buttoned shirt half undone and the bow coming lose in her hair. _"What!"_ Rachel yelled, seeming to be annoyed at having to stop her conversation with Blaine about Wicked. _"Rach- Oh hi there,"_ her voice changed from irritated to seductive in an instant as she took in Blaine at his side._ "Don't you look handsome in that shirt? You know,"_ she cooed as she played with the sleeve of Blaine's black jacket,_ "if you ever got bored of this one"_ she gestured to Kurt with a tilt of her head_ "not putting out, come find me"_ she winked at Blaine which caused him to shift his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable. While Kurt felt like he could hit her, he knew she was drunk but that was still no excuse.

His cheeks turned red and his grip on Blaine's hand tightened as she continued to hit on Blaine by putting him down._ "Santana, isn't it?"_ Blaine stopped her mid sentence, she nodded _"you can call me what ever you want Sugar,"_ again that seductive tone and move of her eyebrows. Kurt could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. _"However flattering it is of you Santana I am not interested. It has taken Kurt and I forever to get to this point in our relationship and I am very pleased with where we are. So thank you, but no thank you."_ Blaine's voice was calm yet firm as he stopped Santana in her tracks. She looked at him confused before her expression turned hurt _"Fine, you look like a hobbit anyway"_ and stormed off towards the drinks table.

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock, unsure of where that came from but ever so pleased that he had put a stop to the endless insults she was spouting about him. _"Wow Blaine, look at you!"_ Rachel sound poking his chest and smiling before Mercedes walked past _"oh Mercedes!"_ she said calling after her and following her to the stage. _"Blaine?"_ Kurt's voice was high and trailed off as he waited for an explanation as to his little outburst of sorts. Blaine just sent him a warm smile, _"I saw that she was hurting you and you were getting angry, so.."_ he shrugged it off leaving that as his explanation. He then looked back at Santana who was drinking another bottle of Champagne, it looked like she had been crying _"I feel guilty now.."_ Blaine said watching her. Kurt looked at him and smiled, pulling him in to a tight embrace. "_Thank you Blaine, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you"_ he planted a kiss on Blaine's head before pulling back, but leaving his hand on Blaine's back, he didn't really give Blaine a chance to respond as he changed the topic of conversation back to Santana. He was slightly embarrassed at coming out with that so randomly, _"Oh and don't worry about Santana, she's an emotional drunk. She'll probably be crying all evening."_ They both laughed, _"Okay, I don't feel so bad now!"_ Blaine said laughing as he turned to greet Finn who was fast approaching.

He hadn't even notice Puck leave the room, he only saw him return.. followed by a small group of Warblers and a few cases of alcohol. _"Look who just turned up! And look what they bought!"_ Puck called, pointing to the boys behind him with his thumb, while carrying a crate of mixed bottles of alcohol. The Dalton boys let out a bunch of cat calls in response. Thad and Jeff followed Puck down the stairs while Wes and David stayed at the top, sharing a hushed conversation. Kurt and Blaine who were now watching, shared a knowing look. Blaine laughed and he rolled his eyes, what were these boys up to now? David pulled out a large bottle of vodka from under his jumper and Wes pulled out a large bottle of Apple Sourz _"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_ they both yelled as the lights went out and the music went up. They'd obviously had words with Puck or Thad and Jeff had hijacked the music station. Everyone applauded, laughed and screamed while he and Blaine shared a sly, knowing look before they too laughed and joined in with the commotion.

About twenty minutes later after he and Blaine had gone around and spoken to everyone individually, holding a nice conversation and hug with each of them before the two were stood at the side of the dance floor._ "Are you okay Kurt?"_ Blaine asked him, stepping closer and placing a hand on his cheek,_ "Yeah I'm okay.."_ his sentence trailed off and he knew Blaine would pick it up _"But..?"_ Blaine prompted him, searching his face for any reason to worry. He let out a sigh and smiled at his boyfriend _"It's just my Dad! I completely forgot, well put off telling him. I mean I've been planning to do it.. I just, he should have known before everyone else, you know?"_ He was moving on the spot as he brought his hand up to bite his nails. Blaine took said hand and laced their fingers together_ "Kurt, it's going to be okay, seriously. Why don't you go home next weekend? Come and stay here for the weekend and tell your Father then. Just tell Finn not to mention anything and I'm sure it will be fine."_ He's right, he smiled down at Blaine and instantly felt himself relax when Blaine squeezed his hand. It would all be fine. _"You're right, I can just go home this weekend and tell Dad and Carole then. Yeah"_ Blaine sent him a smile, _"See everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about"_ he said pulling Kurt closer and wrapping his arms around him.

After a few seconds he pulled back looking at Blaine lovingly. _"Blaine?"_ he asked, so Blaine turned his head back to him in waiting, _"What are you doing this weekend?"_ Kurt had a cheeky smile on his face and a similar smile grew on Blaine's as well as a light in his eyes that Kurt had never seen before._ "Nothing.. Why?"_ Blaine's tone implied he knew where this conversation was going. Kurt clapped his hands together and smiled _"Good because you're coming with me!"_ His voice rose with excitement and a large smile now appeared in his face as he watched Blaine's cheeks go red _"you want me to meet your Father?"_ He had a smile on his face but did look a little flustered. Kurt put a hand on his cheek and smiled _"No Blaine, I want you to meet my Dad"_ He put heavy emphasis on the word Dad and then there was a moment of silence as the two just looked at each other, worry crossed Kurt's mind. _"Do you,"_ he coughed, _"Do you not want to meet my Dad?"_ his voice sounded a little broken, he wished Blaine wouldn't notice but he knew he would. _"Kurt!"_ Blaine said somewhat dissaprovingly, almost as if he was telling him of for saying such a thing, "_Of course I want to meet your Dad! I was just a little shocked that's all, but I would love to meet your family this weekend."_

The two looked at each other smiling, Kurt was barely able to contain his joy. Although it was a scary thought, it was a good sort of scary. Blaine was going to meet his Dad next week! Better hide the shot gun before we tell him, just in case.. He looked at Blaine lovingly and he returned his gaze, the two leaned in for a kiss that had no chance of getting heated because Wes and David interrupted them "Sorry to interrupt but be careful to keep it PG" Wes said teasingly as he handed them each a drink. _"Drink up boys!"_ David said as he and Wes clinked their cups together and downed their drinks in one. _"What's in it?"_ he asked taking a sniff, Blaine refused to drink it until he had an answer. _"Oh come on guys!"_ Wes whinged_ "It's one night! Just let yourself lose! One night!"_ he continued._ "One night? Just enjoy yourself. We're staying here the night, so what's there to worry about?"_ David asked, then Thad walked past _"This party is s-so awessome!"_ All four boys laughed as the always so proper Thad walked past, slurring his words, obviously drunk already. _"Look, if Thad can let go, you can too!"_ He and Blaine shared a look and held a quick conversation with their eyes, they smiled before clinking their glasses together and downing the first drink in one. Kurt felt the booze hit his head instantly.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>11:47pm<strong>

Rachel had just finished her 4th shot of vodka alongside whatever else she had drank that evening. She wasn't too sure herself. With the small ounce of responsibility she had in her, she knew how much trouble she would get in if her Dad's found out. She let Puck break into their liquor cabinet for christ sake! There were empty plastic glasses and bottles everywhere but with another sip of her drink she let it go. She would deal with it all later.

She was sat on the edge of the stage and was scouting the room for someone, no one in particular, just some one, and thats when Wes came into her view. He was dancing around with David and Mercedes' jumping around to Britney's Toxic. She was just watching him while drinking her Smirnoff through a straw. He must have caught her looking because he smiled at her, sent her a wink and motioned with his finger for her to join them. Her cheeks blushed instantly and she shyly looked away, her eyes darting around the room taking in what was happening elsewhere.

She could see Santana dancing with Brittany on the table tops, both of them stripped down to nothing more then their underwear, while Artie was dancing with them in his wheelchair. Normally she would yell at the girls for standing on the furniture but right now she didn't care. Everyone was having fun and that's what tonight was all about. Letting lose and proving to everyone that she knows how to have fun. Mike and Tina were nowhere to be seen, but she remembered seeing them head up stairs earlier, she just prayed they'd use one of the spare bedrooms. Lauren and Puck were looking cute, laughing and smiling because Puck was wearing her glasses as they sat in the table in the corner. The two other boys from Dalton, Thad and Jeff were sat on the corner of the stage doing something with the sound system while laughing at what they were doing while stealing glances at the two boys in the corner.

She followed their gaze and her eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine. She smiled as she watched her best friend and his boyfriend. Even drunk, her heart swelled when she thought of Kurt having a boyfriend. The two of them were stood just off to the side of the dance floor, Blaine was whispering something in Kurt's ear which made him blush and laugh. The two were swaying to the music, their bodies so close they might as well be touching. They seemed to just be talking and laughing with each other, she couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched. Kurt was lucky to have found someone worth his love and affection, and what she knew about Blaine, he seemed to fit Kurt perfectly. She continued to watch and smiled, they looked so adorable together, she was so happy for him. He deserved to be happy after everything he's been through it was just, she wanted to have that with someone too.

When the song Teenage Dream (The Warbler's Version, Rachel realised that must have been what Jeff and Thad had been laughing about and why they were playing with the sound system,) started to play they both looked at each other and smiled. It must be an inside joke or moment, because there smiles seemed to just light up when it started to play. Rachel was too focused on the boys to see all of the other Warblers turn their attention to the two boys with knowing smiles on their faces. Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and the two just stared into each others eyes, smiling as they moved slowly to the music. Kurt had a smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend, before leaning his head against Blaine's and shutting his eyes in contentment as he breathed in the scent of his boyfriend.

Rachel felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment so her gaze shifted as she glanced around the room again. This time she saw Finn stood watching something with a heartbroken expression on his face, it pained her to see him looking so sad. Once she turned her attention to what was making him so sad, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He was watching Quinn and Sam in a heated make out session in the corner by the piano. She turned her attention back to Finn and watched as he downed the rest of his drink and crushed his plastic cup. Her face dropped and her mind wondered. Did he ever look at her that way? Would he look at her like that if she was ever with someone else?

She tore her eyes away, too heart broken to watch anymore and her gaze returned to Wes, David and Mercedes on the dance floor. Wes was still watching her and gesturing for her to join him. Her gaze flicked to Finn for a second before she looked back at Wes and smiled. She left her bottle behind and joined him on the dance floor. Let's see how he reacts to this shall we, was her last thought before she joined in the dancing and just let lose.

After about half an hour of dancing with the three of them, she was knackered but the alcohol in her system kept her going. She was having the time of her life and she felt she could just let herself go for a while. Wes already had his hand on her waist and he pulled her in so she was tight against his chest, whispering in her ear _"Are you okay there Rachel?"_ She felt herself shudder as she felt his breath graze her neck, she pulled back a little bit, smiled at him and nodded _"Never better."_ They continued to look at each other for a little while, everything seemed to disappear except for him, he was the only thing she was focusing on, which she found strange. The only thing she knew about this boy was his name and that he was pretty cute. He leaned back in, whispering in her ear _"Do you fancy getting another drink?"_ She smiled at him and nodded _"I thought you'd never ask!"_ She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the drinks table.

Rachel leaned against him, shifting all of her weight onto him after he had just handed her her drink. "_You know, I haven't had thiss much fun in a looong time.."_ Wes just looked at her and laughed as she slurred and dragged out her words, _"how much have you had to drink Rachel?"_ he asked, surprise and worry colouring his tone _"Not enough!"_ she yelled raising her glass in the air before taking another sip. They stood there for a little while, drinking their drinks and holding some sort of conversation, Rachel doing most of the speaking while Wes just listened to the nonsense she was saying. Rachel put her empty cup on the table and turned to face Wes _"You're really pwetty.. you know that?"_ she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Wes smiled at her and placed his cup on the table next to hers before placing his hands on her waist to keep her standing. _"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself,"_ she just smiled at him and leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and giggling, searching his face to see if what she'd just done was okay. Wes watched her in confusion before a smile crossed his face as she leaned in again. The kiss was sort of sloppy as both parties weren't exactly sober, it turned from light and friendly to hard and intense in a matter of seconds. His hands were in her hair, her hands on his shirt and cheek as they seemed to get more into the kiss. They broke off for air, panting slightly and both smiling. They gave it a few minutes before leaning in again..

* * *

><p><strong>11:45pm<strong>

Although David was normally the more sensible out of him and Wes tonight he just wanted to let everything go and put everything behind him. The past few weeks had been extremely stressful for him, what with Sectionals and the issues he had to deal with from home. This was his time, and he was going to have fun and let lose. Within an hour he had gone through three bottles of beer, drank a few glasses of wine and had had a whole load of shots. He wasn't a binge drinker, he didn't enjoy drinking. He just needed an excuse to forget about everything that had been weighing him down over the past two weeks.

He was currently on the dance floor with Mercedes and his best friend dancing away to I Like It by Enrique and Pitbull. Mercedes was moving side to side with a drink in her hand while Wes had now stopped jumping up and down and was eyeing up Rachel, who was sat alone on the edge of the stage looking around the room. David stopped his bouncing and started moving slowly side to side as he watched Wes, watching her. A few minutes passed and nothing much had happened, suddenly there was a slight falter in the music before Blaine's version of Teenage Dream came on. A huge smile appeared on his, Wes turned to look at him and shot him the same smile before they both turned to look at the two boys in the corner.

Kurt and Blaine looked so happy, just being in each others arms. They were both smiling as the song came on and he could see the look they shared before Blaine started singing, or mouthing he wasn't sure, the lyrics to Kurt as he leaned his head against Blaine's. He could see the huge smile on Blaine's face and he could see how Kurt's hands tightened around Blaine's waist pulling him in closer. David knew he shouldn't be watching this intimate moment of theirs but for some reason, he couldn't turn away. They remained like that for most of the song, but as it came to an end Kurt pulled back and kissed Blaine, it was only a gentle kiss to begin with but soon became intense and passionate as both of them seemed to get lost in the other, forgetting about everything and everyone else. Kurt's hands were in Blaine's hair while one of Blaine's was on Kurt's waist, the other moving to his cheek..

Now he did turn away, he couldn't watch his friends in such an intimate moment. One, it was wrong to do so and two, it was too painful. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to lose himself in another person. He quickly looked back at the two, still wrapped up in only each and other and he had to turn away fast, it hurt too much. Blaine was so happy and he couldn't help but think.. would he ever find someone as amazing as Kurt? Would he ever be that happy? His eyes darted to Wes who was now dancing with Rachel, his hands on her waist as they danced together. His breath caught in his throat and he quickly looked away, towards Mercedes as he tried not think about what he was thinking about..

Mercedes bumped him on the shoulder, regaining his intention and mouthed the words _"are you okay?"_ he replied with a nod and a forced smile, he wasn't sure if she believed him but she was too drunk to really pay that much attention. He continued to move to the beat, trying to block out the image of Kurt and Blaine as well as what was happening right next to him. He took a look around the room, everyone everywhere seemed to be happy and having a good time.

Artie was dancing with Santana and Brittany as the two of them danced on the tables in nothing but their bra's and short's. Lauren and Puck were being really cute in the corner, laughing and smiling as they joked around, Puck was currently wearing Lauren's glasses and making typing motions with his hands while she cracked up laughing. Kurt and Blaine were busy with each other over in the corner, he didn't look over, he didn't need to be reminded of that, he didn't want to be reminded of what he didn't have. The blonde boy and girl, was it Sam and Quinn? They were caught up in a heated make out session of their own while Finn stood over by the now empty liquor cabinet watching them with sad eyes. At least he wasn't the only one not having a good time right now, he wasn't the only one feeling sad and alone.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sad sigh, he needed a drink and he needed one now. He started to make his way to the drinks table but was stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening right in front of it. Wes and Rachel were in the middle of a heated make out session of their own, her hands were around his neck pulling him closer while he ran his hands up her arms and through her hair. He looked at this and felt physically sick, he was frozen in place and unable to take his eyes off of his best friend and the obnoxious Rachel. He wasn't sure how long he had been stood there watching, but jumped when Mercedes stumbled into him laughing,_ "Oh David I am so sorry"_ she just managed to say before walking off and stumbling towards one of the two armchairs.

His hopes of the kissing coming to an end were shattered when it only seemed to get more intense as he now had her pressed against a wall and her hands were now in his hair, holding him closer to her. He couldn't stand here and watch this anymore, he just couldn't. He turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs and out of the oscar room. He made his way to the main living room and threw himself face down on the sofa. He was a stones throw away from crying. Tonight he wanted to forget about all of the mixed feelings he'd been having, he just wanted to let go and have fun, it wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to be having fun with his best friend, not lying on a sofa wishing that things would change..

He rolled over on the sofa, looking up towards the ceiling and tried to forget everything. Fortunately he still had a lot of alcohol in his system and soon drifted into a form of unconsciousness..

* * *

><p><strong>12:58am<strong>

Kurt could feel one of Blaine's hands roaming his bare chest, while the other was fiddling with his belt buckle as the music continued in the background and the party went on. Caught up in the midst of a heated make out session his breath was coming in gasps while his hands were in Blaine's hair before they moved to unbutton his shirt..

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! So, thoughts and opinions! Did you guys like this chapter!<strong>

**I liked this chapter and had fun writing it, but I am having A LOT of fun writing the morning after ;)**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I hoped it makes up for the disappointing last one!**

**Reviews and comments appreciated!**

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible but I am back at college on Monday and I don't know what my time table is but i promise to start updating regularly again!**

**Also, if you have any idea or thoughts on where you think this story should go please don't be afraid to email me! I am a little stuck on where this story should go and how long it should go on for, because seriously, it could go on forever!**

**Kaylee xx**


	32. The Morning After

_I am an awful human being I know. _

_you've waited so long for an update I am just so evil. I feel mean. It;s just life is getting busy and these chapters are just so long! I will start writing the next chapter now but I will make no promises as to when the next update will be. I have several Uni interviews in the next few weeks and so much to prepare for._

_If you guys are still with me after all this time thank you so much. If not I apologise for leaving it so long in between updates._

_A lot happens at once in this chapter, so there are quite a lot of seperate parts from where I switch from point of view. Hope you don't mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

**Once again I apologise. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After:<strong>

**10:48am**

Kurt woke up around half past eleven, he found himself on the sofa and he wasn't alone. He was lying with his back against the back of the sofa with Blaine lying in front of him with no shirt on and just his black skinnies. Kurt was momentarily lost in the beauty of his boyfriends chest before he started asking himself questions. Why was Blaine topless? He looked down at himself and found himself wearing a white shirt that he knew belonged to his boyfriend and his jeans appeared to be nowhere in sight.. there he was, lying on the sofa with his boyfriend, their legs intertwined and all he was wearing was his boyfriends see through, unbuttoned shirt and his Dolce and Gabbana boxers, and they both seemed to be covered in glitter..

What happened last night?

He went to run a hand through his hair but was shocked when he couldn't move his hand very far. He looked down to see that he was handcuffed to Blaine, to the hand that Blaine's head was resting on. So many thoughts ran through his mind at the site of them, some funny, some very unpleasant and some highly embarrassing considering they weren't the only ones in the room. He knew they were intimate last night, but how intimate? He blushed at the thought.

He took a deep breath and left his hand where it was, not wanting to disturb Blaine. He took this moment to take in the surrounding room. Tina and Mike seemed to be no where in site, he had seen them disappear earlier he just prayed it wasn't to the room he sometimes slept in.. Mercedes had seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of the dance floor, a drink in her hand and a pillow under her head, wait, was that his jeans? Why would Mercedes be sleeping on his jeans? he shook his head, he'd worry about it later and continued with his assessment. David, Thad and Jeff were nowhere to be seen and he wondered what they had gotten up too. Puck and Lauren also seemed to be MIA. Sam and Quinn had fallen asleep together on the single arm chair in the corner and they looked so adorable, they were also fully clothed.. Again, saving the questions for later he moved around the room and he was shocked at the two people he saw cuddled up on the other arm chair. Out of everything he thought could have happened last night, it was most definitely not that.

Wes was sat sleeping in the arm chair, his shirt undone and his hair an absolute mess while his arms were wrapped tightly around a sleeping Rachel. Confusion crossed Kurt's face as he tried to remember at what point last night that happened, but he came up empty. They looked really sweet together, both of Rachel's hands were intertwined with Wes's as they lay on her chest. He shock his head and took another look around the room. There were empty bottles everywhere, red plastic cups littered the floor and he spotted his shirt hanging from one of the floor lamps on the other side of the room.. How the hell did it get over there! There seemed to be balloons silently floating around the floor and a red dodge ball seemed to appear out of nowhere.. A dodge ball? Where did a dodge ball come from! Another thing he hadn't expected to see was the amount of confetti and party popper strands, they were absolutely everywhere, covering every surface alongside heaps and heaps of glitter. Kurt was so confused, he couldn't even remember anyone bringing party poppers! Let alone confetti and glitter! How much did he drink last night?

Then he heard the sound system come on behind him as Owl City's fireflies started to play. He tried to turn to see who had turned it on but could only see the corner of the stage, his movement was limited due to being handcuffed next to a sleeping Blaine on the sofa. From the little he could see, there was no one stood at the sound system, so who and how had the music turned on? All he could see was a sleeping Finn who was lying asleep in the middle of the stage, which was now covered in all the pillows that were usually dotted throughout the rooms of the house. He was unable to look behind him to see who else was here, but there was little he could do about that. He let out a soft sigh and turned himself so he was lying on his side, his back leaning against the back of the sofa as he rested his head on his handcuffed hand, taking in the sight of his beautiful, sleeping boyfriend.

He had so many questions running through his head but he wasn't interested in finding out answers right now. He was more then happy to just sit here and watch Blaine sleep. Blaine's breath was even and his chest was ever so toned, Kurt moved his free hand and ran it through Blaine's curly, now ungelled hair. As he started playing with one of his curls, Blaine responded to the touch by moving himself closer to him, his hand moving from his chest to rest on Kurt's bare one. The contact sent shivers down his spine and caused his breath to hitch, he loved how it felt. The warmth of Blaine's skin on his bare chest.

He was deep in thought when he heard some one move over by the corner. He looked up to see Wes yawning while running a hand through his hair, _"morning Wes,"_ Kurt said, his gaze moving from Blaine's sleeping figure to Wes and a sleeping Rachel. He watched as Wes took in the sleeping Rachel in his lap and noticed that he wasn't shocked or upset to find her there, he looked happy. He had a gleam in his eye that Kurt had never seen in him before. Then Wes took in the rest of the room, his eyes widening in shock and confusion before his eyes landed on him and Blaine. _"Woah Kurt!"_ he said taking in their undressed state _"What did you two get up to last night!"_ Kurt just laughed, unsure of what to say. He knew they hadn't gone all the way last night, they weren't that stupid. However he had n_o explanation as to what happened for them to be in this undressed state. "Umm..." he said laughing._ "Is that, is that Handcuffs!" Wes yelled, shocked._ "Oh jeez Kurt, I never knew.. Oh the scars! The Scars!"_ Wes's voice rose with shock and amusement causing Rachel to stir in his arms. He winced as she moved and he moved her hair gently out of her face. Wes looked at her so lovingly, which was unusual considering they had only met last night.

_"Wes, what happened between you and Rachel last night? I mean look at you two? You are so cute!"_ His voice rose with joy and his attention quickly turned to Blaine, hoping that he wouldn't stir. His attention turned back to Wes who was smiling as he watched Rachel sleep_ "I don't really know, I mean we were dancing and then one thing led to another and, here we are.."_ his voice trailed off. Kurt knew Wes's history with girls and he wasn't sure what he wanted out of this relationship. He had never seen Wes stare at a girl the way he was staring at Rachel, but he refused to let Wes use Rachel. _"Wes, look. I don't want to get all protective here,"_ Wes turned to look at him as he spoke and smiled softly. "_If you don't see you and Rachel going anywhere then end it now. Don't you use her or hurt her because I promise you, it will be the last thing you do,"_ he was very blunt. He didn't care if he offended Wes right now, all he was worrying about was Rachel. She didn't deserve to be hurt again, Finn had hurt her enough times.

Wes sent him a little smile before looking back down at Rachel _"I won't hurt her Kurt, I promise. I don't know what happened last night, but I just saw her and, I don't really know, something just.."_ Kurt watched as he struggled to find the words to describe what happened and what he was feeling. He smiled, it reminded him of the first time he ever laid eyes on Blaine back on that staircase in Dalton _"..something changed in you"_ he said, finishing Wes sentence with a knowing smile. Wes looked at him and smiled _"yeah, like something changed._" Kurt smiled at him and nodded before playing with another one of Blaine's curls. _"Was that what it was like with Blaine?_" Wes asked him moments later, Kurt continued to watch Blaine as he answered. _"When I first saw Blaine, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Nothing else mattered.. I didn't care that I was breaking the rules, I didn't care if I got caught because it meant that I'd met him. Watching him sing Teenage Dream was just, such an overwhelming experience for me. I had never had so many feelings hit me so hard, and so fast at once. Something changed that day, and although I didn't know it yet, it changed for the better."_ His eyes never left Blaine's sleeping figure as his soft and even voice spoke to Wes, he'd never really told anyone about how he felt that first day. It was nice talking to someone..

Silence passed between them, he was too focused on Blaine and his thoughts to know how long. _"You really love him don't you?"_ Wes asked him from across the room. A huge smile appeared across his face as he nodded _"More then I ever thought possible"_ his voice thick with emotion. _"I can tell,"_ Wes said, _"it's so easy to see when you look at him, and the way he looks at you. I wish someone would look at me like that._" Kurt let out a small laugh and turned his attention to Wes, who was playing with Rachel's hair. _"I'm sure if things work out with you and Rachel, she will. Just give it time. Everyone has someone. I mean, I thought I would always be alone.."_ he looked at Blaine then back at Wes _"But then I met Blaine, and look at me now, I-"_

He was cut off from a loud noise behind him, he would have looked if he could have but he didn't need to. He could hear the voices of everyone as they came down the stairs, Mercedes woke with a jump as Puck shouted _"MORNING EVERYONE!"_ Both he and Wes winced, worried about them waking up Blaine and Rachel Up _"NOAH!"_ Kurt shouted in a whisper _"Keep it down, people are still sleeping down here!"_ he heard Puck murmur something in reply and a few of the others said something but his focus quickly turned to Blaine who had shifted in his sleep, moving himself even closer to Kurt, his leg (that was already wrapped up with Kurt's) moved, pulling their legs closer together, there was hardly any space between them now. Kurt loved the minor adjustment that brought him closer but then he thought of what his friends would say or do when they saw the state and position they were in.. that was going to be a highly embarrassing conversation.

He heard Puck throw himself on Finn who woke up with a loud_ "WHAT THE HELL!"_ which caused Sam to jump and wake up Quinn who almost fell on the floor as a result. Santana let out a laugh as she made her way over to Mercedes who was hiding her eyes from the light that was now coming in through the open door. "_Oh My God. Kurt I didn't know you had it in you!"_ she said sounding impressed, _"Handcuffs? I am impressed"_ he felt his cheeks go bright red as he heard Thad and Jeff both ask _"Handcuffs?"_ and rush around to see for themselves. _"Wow! I mean, just wow" T_had said sounding somewhat impressed, Jeff leant closer to him, whispering _"You do know you guys weren't the only ones who slept down here last night?" H_is cheeks turned a violent shade of red _"Yes Jeff, I am aware"_ he said shaking his head "_and nothing like that happened last night anyway."_ He looked away from all the eyes on him and back down at Blaine _"Oh Really!"_ Santana said, sounding as if she didn't believe him, _"That's not what it looks like!"_ He wasn't sure what to say to that, It was what it looked like. That was when everyone who had come down grabbed the pillows from the stage and made their way to the other side of the sofa, most of them taking a look at the sight of them before throwing the pillows on the floor and making themselves comfortable before they started throwing snide and embarrassing remarks his way. Puck and Finn had yet to walk past and he dreaded the moment they did.

Kurt was still lying on the sofa, a sleeping Blaine against his chest as he wished that Blaine would wake up soon or a blanket would appear out of nowhere as people continued to throw jibes at him. He was just about to reply to a sarcastic comment Santana had made when he heard David come in _"Morning guys,"_ he said sounding a little bit down, but even before he could finish his sentence Thad and Jeff were already yelling at him _"DAVID! DAVID! C'Mere! BLAINE AND KURT IN HANDCUFFS!"_ Thad yelled, "_You have to see this David seriously!"_ Kurt then heard a thud thud thud as he must have run down the stars_ "Are you being serious?"_ David asked as he cornered the sofa, his phone in his hand. _"Oh My Kurt.. wow"_ David laughed _"I saw you two getting hot and heavy last night but, handcuffs? Wow. I did not expect that from you Kurt, I really didn't."_ Kurt could feel his face blushing as David took a picture, this time it was more of anger then embarrassment_ "DAVID!"_ he yelled, momentarily forgetting that his boyfriend and best friend were still asleep. _"You best delete that photo David! You have no right to take pictures of me without my permission! And I did not give you permission!"_ he ended by letting out a huge sigh. Thad, Jeff and David just looked at each other with sneaky looks on their faces. Kurt wondered what they were up to but was too mad to ask.

_"Morning,"_ Wes said in a soft yet worried tone, Kurt looked over assuming that Rachel was now awake but took in the room first, to see if anyone else had noticed Wes and Rachel. It seemed like they hadn't. Everyone else was still talking around the room. Santana was telling Mercedes something that had her in hysterics while she held her head, probably having a massive headache. Finn and Puck were still on the stage laughing at something that Puck had probably done last night, while Quinn looked like she was going to be sick while Sam just rubbed soothing circles in her back, he too looked extremely ill. David, Thad and Jeff moved closer to the sofa and Thad whispered to him in while looking in the direction of Wes and Rachel. _"When did that happened?"_ Kurt was surprised at the tone but let it go, he replied his voice hard as he was still mad and trying to pay attention _"Last night."_

He now blanked out the rest of the room and tried to focus on Wes and Rachel, it was harder then it sounded. The boys had now turned the music up, he was so surprised that Blaine was still asleep, and Pink's Raise Your Glass was playing rather loudly but he could still hear some of the conversation. He had already missed the beginning but he watched them as they shared a conversation he couldn't really hear. Rachel was looking at Wes with a lovely yet shy smile on her face which was unusual for her because Rachel was never shy. They were still holding hands and Wes was rubbing soothing patterns into her left hand with his thumb, all Rachel did was look at her hand and smile before her gaze returned to Wes' face as he continued to speak.

Wes looked shy and nervous, something he had never seen when he was talking to a girl and it surprised him. Wes had actually fallen for Rachel. And Kurt knew by the gleam in her eye that Rachel had fallen for Wes too. He thinks anyway. Wes was mostly staring at Rachel's hands but his eyes moved to watch Rachel as he said something Kurt assumed was important, he too was watching Rachel now. At whatever Wes had just said the biggest smile appeared on her face and she nodded, her cheeks baring a faint glow. Wes' smile was just as big as he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her before bringing one of her hands up to his lips and kissing it gently. She smiled and sat herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck as Wes brought his arms up around Rachel's waist and held on tightly. Kurt knew the smile she would have on her face, it would mirror Wes. Kurt smiled, he was so glad that his best friend had found someone and he was glad that Wes had found a girl who would put him in his place.

_"When did that happen? They're cute though don't you think?"_ Blaine said, his breath hitting his face. Kurt jumped in shock as he hadn't expected Blaine to be awake. He turned to him, ignoring what ever he had just said and smiled. _"Morning,"_ he said leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before pulling back._ "Did you sleep well?"_ Blaine smiled in response and nodded _"I did thanks, but I have a killer headache and the light hurts my eyes"_ he said falling back onto the sofa and trying to bring his arm up to cover his eyes. He was confused when he couldn't and Kurt laughed as he thought about Blaine's reaction. _"What the-"_ he said sitting up and lifting his arm into his line of sight. When he saw the handcuffs a faint blush crossed his cheeks as he just laughed. _"Handcuffs huh Kurt? You continue to surprise me"_ Blaine said laughing as he leaned in to give a blushing Kurt a brief kiss.

After that Kurt watched as Blaine took in their undressed state and position on the sofa. _"Umm Kurt?"_ There was a pause, he decided not to respond and let Blaine carry on with his line of thought. He was a little nervous as he waited for Blaine to continue his sentence. _".. What did we do last night? How much did we drink?"_ he finished with a nervous laugh as he turned to smile at him._ "I honestly don't know the answer to any of those questions. All I know is that we had lots to drink and that you and I didn't do 'the deed' last night. As for anything else,"_ he laughed lightly_ "I'm as clueless as you."_ Blaine laughed and smiled _"Well I'm glad. About 'the deed' part anyway. As for everything else, if we ended the night like this,"_ he gestured to their position and state _"it must have been a good night right?"_ His tone turned sly and had a dirty implication behind it that made Kurt blush a furious shade of red which just caused Blaine to laugh, _"Kurt you are so adorable."_ Blaine said ruffling his hair, he just smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>11:31am<strong>

Rachel woke up a little stunned, she rubbed at her eyes as they tried to focus on the room before her, her eyes widened when she took in the room, that was going to be hard to clean up before her Dad's got home. She felt some pressure around her waist and was a little shocked to find a pair of hands holding on and squeezing tightly. That was when all the memories, or parts of, started to come back to her and she remembered the feelings she had felt when she was dancing with that Dalton boy Wes.

_"Morning"_ he said to her causing her to look at him. She had a faint blush on her face as her voice came out soft and quiet_ "Morning. Did you sleep well?_" she asked, inwardly growling at herself for asking such a silly and pointless question considering their situation. He chuckled once and laughed _"best nights sleep ever. What about you?"_ Her eyes brightened and the implication as she looked at her hands nodding, _"me too."_ After a few seconds Wes put his finger under her chin bringing her eyes back to his. Rachel blushed once more at the contact and smiled shyly. His hands were rough yet gentle, even against her chin. They just sat there looking at one another.

Looking into his eyes Rachel had this overwhelming amount of emotion. She couldn't quite understand it, she had never had feelings as strong as this before, not even with Finn who she thought she was in love with. Wes' beautiful sea blue eyes, that cheeky grin he had, his bad boy attitude was intriguing to her and she couldn't help but help but find herself falling as she fell deeper into the sea that was his eyes._ "Rachel?"_ Wes said interrupting her thoughts, _"I know we only really met last night and that we were drunk but I.."_ he stopped there letting out an embarrased and/or nervous laugh. She was unsure where this conversation would be heading but she looked at him shyly waiting for him to continue. _"I think, I know, I like you Rachel, I had such an amazing time with you last night,"_ his eyes remained on their intertwined hands, unable to find the courage to look at her as he spoke.

Neither of them noticed the three boys watching them from the sofa, or the weak smile that was coming from David's direction near the TV. Wes took both of her hands back in his as he smiled down at them, his hand rubbing soothing shapes into her left hand as he thought about what to say to her, as well as how soft her hands felt and how right they felt being in his. His nerves becoming overwhelming. Rachel looked at their hands and squeezed one back. She wasn't sure why she did it, but all she knew was that she wanted to. He continued _"Now I know you might not believe me or feel the same but as long as you know,"_ A pause.

Rachel's heart was beating out of her chest, her breathing was getting slightly faster as a smile appeared on her face as she looked at Wes who was still looking at their hands. _"I really like you Rachel, and I know, two different worlds, two different people, two different schools, different life's, dreams, ambitions."_ Rachel let out a small giggle as he started to ramble on. He stopped himself and laughed before looking up at Rachel. "_What I was wondering, is, would you maybe like to go on a date some time?"_ Rachel's heart might as well stopped. She could see Wes searching her own as the biggest grin appeared on her face, she was overwhelmed with so much sudden emotion. She was unsure if she would be able to speak and nodded.

She heard Wes let out a sigh of relief and giggled. She was a little bit shocked that she had just been asked out by someone she barley knew but she was so excited, she had never felt these feelings before and was nervous yet excited to fully explore and understand them. She watched as Wes slowly lifted her hand and gently kissed it. Rachel's smile grew if it was at all possible. She slowly sat herself up and turned in his lap looking into his eyes with a shy smile on her face, her eyes glistening with emotion as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt Wes relax underneath her and smiled the biggest of smiles when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold on tightly.

Rachel was unsure of what or where this date would take her. It could take her nowhere, or it could take her down the path of the rest of her life. Rachel would always look out for number one and would never let anything stop her from reaching her dreams but after last night she realised it's okay to have fun on your way to the top as long as you don't get lost. And she hoped, with Wes by her side she never would.

This was the greatest party ever.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45am<strong>

Neither one had noticed the gathering of people who were now watching and listening in on Kurt and Blaine's conversation. As Puck came around the corner, seeing the boys for the first time as they were now sharing a sweet kiss. He leaned towards Santana and whispered _"Shouldn't these dudes get a room? Seriously?"_ After he said it he wondered why he whispered. He was Noah freaking Puckerman! He made everyones life a living hell! He always interrupted private moments! That was his thing! He watched Kurt and Blaine and smiled. It was very rare for him to get sentimental but he felt for Kurt. He had been one of the main reasons, before Karofsky, that Kurt's first year here had been a living hell here and, he didn't regret much else other then Beth, but he regretted how he'd treated Kurt.

Kurt went to bring his hand up to cup Blaine's face but it seemed to be pulled down, confusion ran through Puck's mind as the two pulled back and laughed, both looking down at their wrists. _"They are actually starting to irritate me now.."_ Kurt said in a jokey tone while Blaine just watched him as Kurt played with whatever was around his wrist. Blaine then did the same looking at his wrist _"Yeah I wonder how we will get them off.."_ Get them off? That's when it hit him, he just started laughing out loud, making everyone around him turn their head in his direction, even Kurt and Blaine looked towards him. _"What you laughing at Noah?_" he heard Rachel say from the lap of one of those Dalton Dudes.

He punched Finn in the arm before gesturing to Kurt and Blaine on the sofa. At the sight Finn blushed lightly _"Dude that's my brother! You don't point out things like that to me! They're both naked Oh man-"_ and with that he laughed as Finn turned around focusing on a lamp in the back corner. _"Then you really won't want to hear this"_ he said as e moved closer to Finn and Whispered in his ear_ "You know the handcuffs I brought with me last night, yeah?"_ Finn looked towards him staring blankly as he pointed his thumb to the two boys. After a few minutes Finn's face turned scarlet as he whispered loudly back, turning a few heads _"WHAT! You're telling me that my LITTLE BROTHER is in your handcuffs with his BOYFRIEND and NAKED!"_ With that reaction he almost fell to the floor laughing. Santana had overheard the conversation as had Mercedes both laughing at Finn as he was still focusing really hard on the lamp behind them _"Puck, give the dudes the key please?"_ Finn said his voice slightly composed. Through Puck's laughter he managed _"Dude, I don't have the keys. They cuff's got passed around last night as did the keys."_ He paused laughing, _"They could be anywhere!_" Mercedes snickered and looked towards the two boys on the sofa who were lost in each other while Santana chimed in _"Wait, so you're telling me that they are cuffed together until we find the keys! EPIC! I can't wait to see this!"_ This only caused Puck to laugh harder. Mercedes spoke for the first time,_ " Who would've thought that Blaine and Kurt would use handcuffs? I wonder why or who said they should use them?"_ All laughing stopped as they looked at each other before all turning to look at the couple who were trying to get up off of the sofa. All their thoughts going in the same direction..

* * *

><p><strong>11:59 am<strong>

Thad was sat with Jeff by the sound system. They'd left the majority of the guys in the main space as they whispered in secret about some plan they had going on. Jeff was watching Video Playback on a little black video camera and laughing as he did so while Thad was on his mini laptop using some hi tech Program.

Earlier in the evening just when everyone had started to get drunk, Thad and Jeff had a plan, and to start off the plan he needed access to the very large 62" TV that was mounted on the wall in the huge party room. He conspicuously made his way to said TV as he passed slurring as he told them how awesome the party was. He smiled to himself as he heard them laughing behind him, he'd manage to act drunk. Once he was at the TV and was able to see no one was paying strict attention to him he toyed with some wires and inserted ones he needed too before rejoining the party as if he was drunk and nothing had happened.

As he was typing in some codes as he looked at the technical codes whizzing by on his screen he could hear the murmur of voices from across the room, the music playing behind him but above all he could hear the hysterical laughter coming from his best friend next to him. _"I take it we got some good stuff huh?"_ he asked not looking up from his screen. Jeff managed in between giggles to say _"We got some amazing stuff."_ Another fit of giggles came from Jeff and he just had to look. He pushed his laptop screen down slightly and leaned in closer to Jeff, his eyes fixing on the little playback screen.

He must have missed the funny bits because the next thing to appear on the screen was a very very drunk and very very heated kiss between Kurt and Blaine, their hands where everywhere as Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall, their mouths breaking apart quickly for air before they found each others again. Thad should have been embarrased by watching two of his best friends in such a heated moment of passion, like Jeff was who had turned away, but all he could feel was an overwhelming moment of pride. Blaine had finally found someone he deserved.

_"Is it over? Do you think we should cut this out?" J_eff asked his eyes darting back the the screen his eyes popping at what he was now seeing. Thad had an amazed and slightly shocked at expression as he saw what two of his best friends were getting up to in such a public place. How unfortunate they decided to do this near the placement of the hidden camera_. "We should."_ He said _"But lets not."_ They both laughed at that before Thad returned to his laptop screen as Jeff continued to watch last nights events unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>12:48am<strong>

_"Oh come on guys!"_ said Kurt as he tried putting on his jeans with one hand, he refused to allow him help him pull up his skinny jeans in front of all of his friends. The entire room snickered as Kurt stomped his foot, even Blaine laughed watching his boyfriend getting agitated. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he went to put on his t shirt before realising he wouldn't be able to get it on due to the handcuffs. He still couldn't understand how they came to wear them or why they were wearing them. _"Guys!"_ Kurt yelled bringing him out of his thoughts _"This is ridiculous just give me the FREAKING KEYS!"_ This did nothing but cause more hysterics from everyone. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled _"Breathe Kurt, okay? Just breathe. We'll find the keys"_ Kurt gave him a disbelieving look before turning back to his friends, he followed Kurt's glare, looking at all of their laughing friends, rethinking what he'd just and tacking on_ "..eventually."_ Kurt nodded,_ "Exactly."_

He was starting to get a little bit chilly and was getting slightly self conscious. He was stood here in Rachel's Oscar room his bare chest on show, handcuffed to his boyfriend. The second part didn't bother him much, the first part however. He felt as if he was on show and he didn't like it. He wanted to ask for the keys but felt out of place doing so, feeling extremely outnumbered. He looked around for his friends but was only able to see Wes sat with Rachel on the arm chair, thinking about it he would have to get details from Wes later. And David who has just walked over to join Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Santana in the middle of the room, he looked terrible, as if he was deep in a terrible and sad thought, while Thad and Jeff were nowhere in site. He wondered where about they could be but he was more focused on David. He had been off nearly the whole week. He had hidden his emotions very well, using a mask to hide how he truly felt. He had one too, a mask that Kurt referred to as 'The Dalton Mask' but right now David how unintentionally removed his, baring his emotions for the world to see. He noticed that David never took his eyes off of Wes and Rachel, his face looking sad and lonely. Blaine thought he saw a glimmering of something else in his eye but shook it off. David had had a girlfriend until a few weeks ago.

Blaine stood next to Kurt, watching him as he was in an argument with the entire room. _"PUCKERMAN! Give me the damn keys!"_ He yelled stomping his foot which made Blaine laugh _"Did you seriously just stomp your foot Kurt? I thought girls only did that in movies."_ That sarcastic little sentence earned him one of Kurt's famous bitch glares which he ended with a loving smile before realising his full anger on Noah, walking towards him and standing mere inches from where he sat on the floor. His voice was cold and hard _"Give them to me now"_ the tone even made Blaine shiver and it wasn't even directed at him. Puck's face turned serious as he looked at the two standing over him._ "Dude they are my cuff's yes. Did I give them to you? No. They were passed around last night! Everyone had them I don't know where the keys are!"_

Blaine thought that Puck was telling the truth, and the look of annoyance on Kurt's face as his eyes darted the room, meant that Kurt believed him too. He let out a deep sigh before turning to the room and closing his eyes, he so didn't want to ask this question. _"So,"_ he said speaking to the room. _"Who gave me the handcuff's last night? Before, you know, they ended up on us."_ A faint blush glowed on his cheeks as the room started laughing again._ "You huh?_" Kurt said, "_So it was you who wanted the handcuffs?"_ Kurt asked him teasingly smug. He blushed even more _"Well I don't know but I think you're too proper to want to use them don't you think?"_ He said teasingly back. Kurt glared at him, unsure if it was compliment or insult but let it go._ "Well,"_ Santana said standing up as she moved to go and stand next to Blaine, tracing her fingers up his arm. He tensed up at her touch, wishing she would stop it but to polite to tell her to stop. _"I was the one who had the handcuffs before you did. Had a nice time with Finn actually,_" she said turning to wink at Finn who went bright red, his mouth hanging open at his loss for words. Everyone turned to look at him but as Santana continued to speak their gazes went back to her. _"I gave the Handcuffs to Kurt who actually came and asked me for them after a heated make out sesh with his boyf."_ Snickers and shocked gasps irrupted around the room as he turned to face Kurt. His jaw had dropped and his cheeks turn a brilliant red. He sent him one of his smug smiles before turning back to Santana.

_"So, Kurt asked for the handcuffs huh?"_ the room hushed awaiting Santana's reply even though they already knew the answer. _"That would be a yes. See Lady lips came over to me, his shirt hanging undone, his hair an absolute mess. Whispered to me asking if he could 'borrow' the cuffs and promised to bring them back soon. Obviously he got distracted"_ she said winking at Kurt who was now the reddest Blaine had ever seen him. Conversations started up everywhere as Kurt said in a very stern voice "_Santana. Give. Me. The. Key."_ Blaine looked between the two of them, keeping his mouth shut and standing back slightly. The way they were looking at each other gave him chills. _"Sorry lady lips, but don't have em. I took the cuff's off of Puckerman but had no key. Guess you're just stuck to your boyfriend a little longer"_ she said darting her eyes towards him before returning back to Kurt's glare. _"Which I'm sure you won't mind at all."_ Another wink. Kurt glared at her and Blaine thought that he might actually kill her if given the opportunity. _"Kurt.."_ he said his voice soft as he put his hand on his chest.

Then the room went black.

* * *

><p><strong>1:09pm<strong>

_"Is it ready yet?"_ Jeff asked from his position next to Thad on the stage. _"Bare with me,"_ he replied his tongue in his cheek. He typed away at the keys._ "I'm setting the timer so we have five minutes from the time I press the button to go in there and act all casual. If anyone asks, you were being sick after drinking too much last night."_ Thad stated, his eyes never leaving the screen. _"What?_" Jeff moaned._ "Why me? Why can't you be the one to have been sick?"_ Thad looked at him, raising his eye brow. After a few seconds Jeff sighed in defeat_ "Yeah, alright."_

_"It's all connected. And Enter. Let's go!"_ And with that the pair put the equipment back in their bag, left it by the stereo and went to rejoin the gathering in the next room.

The two walked in on a silent room. They were all watching Kurt, Santana and Blaine who were stood in the centre of the room. The two slowly made their way over to where Wes and Rachel were in the arm chair. Thad leaned down asking what was going on. _"Kurt wants the keys to the handcuffs, Santana was the last to have them but doesn't know where the keys are. So he's mad. That and he has a kinky side none of us knew about."_ He said matter of factly, his arms around Rachel's waist, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him. _"Where have you guys been? You've missed so much drama!"_ He added on._ "Jeff drank too much and was being sick, he's feeling better know though"_ he said, a knowing smile appeared on his face.

Blaine had just put his hand on Kurt's chest in warning, and in understanding. He looked down at his watch, just as he did so the room went black. He looked at Jeff and smiled. Everyone around the room let out gasps of shock and conversations abut a black out started. Before anyone really had the chance to move the large TV Screen turned blue before the video of last night started to play. Thad could see everyone looking around in confusion.

After the confused murmurs died down the room was silent apart from the sound of the wild party that had taken place the night before. Everyone watched in silence as the events of last night unfolded.

Over an Hour and Half letter the edited version of the night's best bits. (Of course Thad had gone through the entire video and selected the most hilarious or embarrassing bits!) The video finished and the lights came back on. Most people has shocked or embarrased looks on their faces, cheeks burning red. Puck started laughing as did Santana, as the threw out sarcastic comments at those caught being 'naughty' on camera. Mostly Kurt and Blaine, who were both flushed red, sat side by side and unable to look any of the room in the eye. They were sat on the sofa, Blaine playing with a lose thread on the pillow in his lap, and Kurt sat cross legged, facing Blaine, his head resting on his shoulder while Blaine's other hand was wrapped around Kurt's waist as they ignored all the jibes being thrown at them.

Finn was complaining about how he was scarred for life at seeing his brother being so intimate with his boyfriend and how he would make Kurt pay for his therapist. Obviously Rachel had rubbed off on him. Rachel was hiding her face in Wes's chest who looked a little lost himself.

After about twenty minutes Jeff was the first to move. He went to the pot on the mantle piece where the video showed the key to the handcuffs had been placed. He handed it to Kurt who took it silently, they both lifted their wrists as Kurt undid the cuff's throwing them over the back of the sofa. Blaine rubbed at his wrists that were red raw, Kurt did the same before dropping the key and turning to face the room. His eyes cold _"Who the HELL filmed that video!"_ He dropped his gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling bad and unable to look Kurt in the eye. He looked absolutely horrified. 'If looks could kill..' flashed through his mind. Everyone looked around the room seeing who looked guilty, to everyone else every seemed normal, no one looked overly suspicious. He glanced at Jeff who was looking just as clueless as everyone. Minutes passed before Kurt spoke again._ "If I ever, EVER find out who did that you are dead, you hear me? I watch Crime programs. I could hide your body and no one would ever know."_ He threatened, his voice was cold and hard, it made him shiver.

_"Calm down Dude"_ Puck said from the floor which caused Kurt to glare at him. _"Look, we've all done that dude! Well, most of us have he said,"_ looking at Mercedes' who glared at him. _"It's unfortunate that you got caught on camera but it's nothing to be ashamed off."_ Kurt wasn't buying any of it.

Rachel spoke for the first time _"What happened last night, stays in this room."_ Her voice was a little shaky and her face still read. _"What?"_ Kurt said sharply, she glared at him before speaking again._ "What happened in this room, stays in this room. Once we leave this house none of it gets spoken about again. Okay?"_ Santana went to speak _"Even what happened to Arti-."_ Rachel cut her off. _"Especially what happened to Artie."_ Everyone shared sad, shocked and disapproving looks._ "Nothing leaves this room. Nothing."_ Her tone had an underlay of authority which made everyone agree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>6:09pm.<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were now driving back to Dalton. After the video had been watched awkwardness filled the air before people started to find the funny side of it, then discussion of the nights events irrupted as they all helped clean up the Oskar room so Rachel's Dad would never know, by the time they had finished it looked cleaner then it had before the party had even started.

After watching the video Kurt was shocked with himself, some of the things he'd seen, and the rest of his friends, had seem him do in that video. He and Blaine might not have gone all the way last night but it was embarrassing. He had never thought he'd do anything like that.. yet there he was.. Kurt was driving, his eyes focused on the road of his head, his thoughts going in only one direction, the events of last night. Playing over and over and over in his head._ "Kurt?"_ Blaine said softly from the passenger seat. _"No."_ He replied bluntly. He was not having this conversation. Not now anyhow. The two remained silent for the majority of the way home.

Kurt knew it was nothing to with Blaine and he did feel guilty about shutting him out like that but he had to process some of the things he had done in a public place in front of all of his friends. He knew he wasn't the only one who laid to much to bare in that video. Santana had done some things, Rachel and Wes had done some things and that was not something he had expected to see. His best friend doing that with a guy! He was scarred for life. As they pulled up to some traffic lights he looked over to Blaine who looked sad and worried as he stared out of the windows at the scenery.

Kurt was still shocked and embarrased with himself, but at the end of the day he wouldn't have wanted to have done those things with any other person than Blaine. He couldn't believe his friends also got to witness it, but that was something entirely different. He would deal with that some other time. He reached out and took Blaine's hand in his. Blaine looked at their hands before looking up at him slightly confused. Kurt smiled at him taking in his beauty _"I love you."_ Kurt smiled at him once more, taking in Blaine's slightly shocked expression. He didn't expect a reply, but the overwhelming amount of emotion hit him and he wanted Blaine to know. _"I love you too"_ Blaine replied, a smile on his face.

They got lost in the moment, their eyes not leaving each others, it wasn't until a horn beeped from behind that they remembered they were at a set traffic lights Just outside of Dalton. Kurt's attention went straight back to the road and he pulled off quickly, the two shared a look before they both started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it probably wasn't a chapter worth such a long wait but I hope you guys have enjoyed it all the same.<strong>

**I love you all.**

**Thank you.**

**Kaylee xx **


End file.
